Pain and Loyalty Rev
by Deanloves
Summary: Set on 1700s. As a slave, Dean always served his Young Master Samuel with all his heart and carrenes, even that would mean a lot of pain. Hurt!Sam Hurt and Protective!Dean. Warning: abuse, mild torture, adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, here I make another story of Dean and Sam. It's little bit different with other stories, as I set them on year 1700, cause I just love the medieval story when the slave and master still existed. _

_Don't worry I wouldn't abandon my other story, but it's like my habit writing the two stories in the same time, but I promise I'll try to make it right. Just let me hear what you say about this one. Thank you!_

_ENJOY!_

**Pain and Loyalty**

**Chapter 1**

Dean woke instantly from his brief slumber. The tiredness and soreness of his body never allowed him to sleep well, not to mention the floor where he slept every night without any linen, was cold and hard. He got up and looked up at the large, luxurious wooden bed where his young master slept peacefully, just right beside him. The little sleeping figure was curled into a ball, covered with a wool blanket that made it appear even smaller. His 12-year-old master's body hadn't grown much and still looked like that of a 9-year-old's body, but Dean was sure he would be grown up to be strong considering the large build of his father's body: Lord Jonathan Winchester.

Dean sighed with relieved smile. He couldn't explain how he loved and adored his Young Master Samuel Winchester. So innocent and pure, with his blond hair and his cute and warm face. Not mention two cute dimples that appeared when he smiled. Dean always wished Master Samuel was his little brother, but Dean knew his place as a slave. Being assigned as the young master's personal slave and letting him sleep in the big room had been enough for Dean. Dean had been Samuel's personal slave since the boy was 8 years old, Dean only being 12 at the time. Yes, too young to be a personal slave, but Lord Winchester had given him the assignment, and no one could say otherwise. Samuel actually had his own maid- Rosa, but Lord Master suddenly cut the assignment and passed it to Dean. Lord Master then decided to cut Dean's manhood as a precaution, so nothing bad happened to his baby boy. Since then, Dean cared for the young master, tended his every need, and would do anything for him. It made Dean slightly proud to see the little master growing up in his hands, without a mother. Lady Mary Winchester died when Master Samuel was 6th months old, and since then Master Samuel had lived with a lack of love and attention. There's no question Lord Winchester loved his baby boy, but after the horrible tragedy that happened to his wife (thus causing his son to grow up without a mother) Lord Winchester's life changed. Originally a plant merchant, he became to be a hunter of supernatural beings in order to find out what killed his wife—but he still had hundreds of slaves to cultivate his plantation. Dean didn't know happened to Lady Mary Winchester, but some said she was burnt alive, pinned on the ceiling of her 6th month old baby's nursery. Since then, Lord Winchester was so obsessed with what killed his wife, never showing his baby boy any attention.

Dean put his heart into caring for his young master, not only because the boy had to live without a mother and lacked attention from the father, but also because the boy feared his father. Lord Winchester was strict with his only son. He wanted the best for his son- from education, to music, to his hunting abilities. Yes, Master Samuel was very clever and smart, and he loved studying with his personal tutor- he was like a walking encyclopedia. But for the hunting skill, Samuel would rather stay locked up in a library than to learn how to fight any demon and shoot the creature. Samuel didn't feel right hunting things- he didn't like it—in fact he detested it... But his father pushed him to learn become a hunter, and always trained him… like what's going to happened today. Samuel had hunting class today at six a.m. with his father Lord Winchester in the backyard. And when Lord Winchester said six a.m., it was six a.m. - no excuses for being late. So Dean had to wake up his young master and have him ready before six a.m., even though he knew it would be hell waking him up.

Dean smiled at the sleeping figure, and decided get the master breakfast first before waking him up.

When Dean arrived back at the room with the tray of eggs, bread, and cup of milk, he put them on table. He opened the curtain to let in some sunlight, then approached the wooden bed.

"Master Samuel…., wake up," Dean woke him up gently.

Dean only received a grunt as Samuel pulled up his blanket.

"Wake up, Sir," he shook him gently as he tried to open the blanket.

Samuel pulled the blanket around him tighter and grunted again, "Go off, Dean…"

"Forgive me, Sir, but you have to wake up…."

"Don't want to…," his voice sounded so small behind the big wool blanket.

"You have to. You have hunt training at six a.m., Master, Lord Master won't like if you are late," Dean tried to pulled the blanket off the boy.

"I don't care!"

"But I do, Sir," Dean's tone a bit cold.

Samuel didn't answer; he knew what the cold sound meant. He slowly opened the blanket and sat up, sitting there with sleepy eyes.

"I hate hunting things," he mumbled.

"I know you do, Sir, but Lord Master wishes for you to be a great hunter."

"A great hunter? What for? For chasing what killed mother? A mother I never knew?"

Dean just smiled gently at the bitterness of his young Master.

"I hate this family," he pouted childishly.

Dean didn't answer. It wasn't the first time Samuel had said that, and there was nothing he could say in response.

"What about your family, Dean? You really don't remember them?"

Dean 'bit' his tongue—_metaphorically speaking._ He hated when someone asked about his family, because he never knew one. His family never existed.

Dean shook his head slightly. "I just know I was born in slavery, then my master sold me to the market when I was a couple of years old. I don't know who was my mother or who was my father."

Samuel looked at Dean with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Dean. But you have me; take me as your family."

Dean smiled bitterly. He knew how impossible the wish was; he could never wish Samuel as his family. Never.

Dean sighed. "Well, enough with this sad morning conversation. You need to go bath now, and then have breakfast. You need to be ready before six a.m.," he said as he went to prepare the tub with warm water.

But as fast as Dean made his young master take a bath and eat his breakfast, the sand watch read six a.m., and they still needed time to get to the backyard for training.

"Come, Sir. You're late," Dean commanded his young master to leave the room.

Yes, they were late.

**TBC**

So, what you say? Any reviews are welcome ...


	2. Chapter 2

_Here, the revision of chapter two... _

_ENJOY, just don't forget to gave me some reviews_

**Chapter 2**

Samuel walked nervously to where his father had waiting for him. Dean walked behind him, head down, to avoid the meeting eyes of his father. He didn't know what kind of training his father up to this morning, but it didn't look good as seeing Cruel, Captain of the Guards and Head of the slaves, had join with his father. _'Oh, Lord, give us a good day.'_ Samuel prayed.

Lord Jonathan Winchester watched with impatient his precious stubborn boy walked to him. The boy should be here at six am, and he was late 5 minute! _'What a waste!'_ His personal slave walked timidly head down behind him. Dean had to give him a good explanation for that and he was glad Dean joined with them today like always. He looked back to his son. He could sense the fear from his son as he walked closer.

"You are late, son," he said with cold voice made Samuel shivered.

Samuel gulped, "Yes father, forgive me."

"Dean, explain," without turning his head to the young slave.

Dean's head straight up as he heard the Lord Master's order.

"My mistake, Milord, I overslept this morning, and couldn't wake Master Samuel in time. My mistake, Milord," Dean gave an excuse and braced himself for the punishment.

Samuel winded his eyes in protest, "No, father, it's not his fault, it's mine! Dean was never overslept, he always in time. It's was me, father!" no way he would let his father punish Dean for something he didn't do.

Lord Winchester looked to his boy. He knew Dean would never oversleep, and he knew also Samuel couldn't easy got wake up in the morning, especially at six in the morning for hunt training.

"You knew what time you must get up and be ready at here?"

"Yes, father…"

"But you still late. You late for 5 minutes, Samuel!"

"Yes, father, forgive me."

"And you knew, there's a consequence for disobey?"

"Yes, father," he gulped and braced himself.

"Well alright," Lord Winchester sighed then turned to Dean with cold eyes. "Cruel! Set him to the tree, five lashes. Shirt off!" he passed the order to his slave guard for Dean.

Dean gasped and be ready for the punishment, while Samuel gone wild.

"NO!!!! It wasn't Dean fault, it's mine father, I should be the one who you punish, not him!"

Lord Winchester glared angrily at his son, "You know I can't lash you!"

"Than try! I deserve it, father!"

Dean held his breath with Samuel tantrum against his father.

"Well yeah, you deserve something to learn son, and consider everything before you done it," then gave a sign to set Dean on the tree with shirt off.

"You mean," Samuel hissed in hatred, with Dean closed his eyes expecting horrible action to his young master from his father.

But nothing, just, "Thank you, son, you just make it double, and you'll gonna watch it."

Samuel went pale. He felt sick and guilty as seeing Dean was set by tied his hands up to the tree, back faced them and striped the shirt. He really had put Dean on trouble. And he even felt sick to see Dean's back covered by deep red lines from the previous whipping, not mention the circle iron brand on Dean's right back. He caused all the whippings on Dean's back, for taking his punishment. He always put Dean on trouble. _'I'm sorry, Dean, I'm so stupid.'_

Dean braced himself as he heard the tail on the air and struck his abused already back. Dean tried to stay silent, making no noise. This wasn't his first lashes, and he didn't want to make his young master felt bad. He had bad already his father harsh tone, Dean didn't want to make it worse. Not for Master Samuel.

Samuel watched the lashes with tremble and sick guilty feeling. Tears already on his eyes. It was so hurt to see Dean always took his punishment. But that what Dean use for, beside of being his personal slave. Dean had to be there for taking his punishment. Samuel couldn't do anything about it, but to stay away from trouble and making no mistake for Dean's safety. But it was so hard to do, especially with the hunting things. In his father's eyes, Samuel never been good, and always made him mad and disappointed, then put the punishment on Dean as he never dare to lay hand on his baby boy. Samuel sometimes wished, he could do something for Dean, saving him from this horrible life.

After 10 lashes in silent, Dean's back covered with new deep red lines. Some of them produced blood where the tail broke the skin. Dean really didn't make a noise during the lashes, he kept it for Samuel. And he hardly stood up when it finishes.

"You are just wasting our time here, son," Lord Winchester said with annoyed tone.

Samuel didn't answer. He felt so sick, and so glad it's over.

"It's done, please release him," Samuel asked with sick stomach.

"Who says it's over, Samuel? We're just beginning, if you forget you just wasted our time, and Dean will be the key for you to make it right."

Samuel went pale again. He sensed his father make up something at this hunting training, and using Dean as the secure.

"What you do you mean?"

Lord Winchester smiled, "I know you are not in the good mood today, son, especially after this scene, so I'll make sure you will not mess your training today."

Samuel hadn't respond, waiting for his father plan.

"Today, I want you to sharp your shooting skill. See that ten cans? I know you never gotten more than five because of your lack concentration, but today I'll make sure you shoot them all. Well you have too, son, if you don't want cause Dean another pain. One lashes on Dean for the cane you missed, that why Cruel is joining with us," Lord Winchester smiled cruelly

Samuel gasped in shock the plan. _'No way! That's impossible, he couldn't do that',_ and looked in hatred to the cruel man.

"Actually I have planned it before you messed it for being late," Lord Winchester continued. "But you just make it complete for Dean, unless you didn't miss the target, he would safe," he even smiled and exiting for his trial new method. He had no other was to make his son pay attention with the hunting things, and he know Dean could be good use.

Samuel even froze, he didn't believe he have started with being late and gave the ten lashes on Dean before the training begun. _'What a hell!'_

He was already to protest, but his father had said first, "Any revelation just making he got double Samuel."

Samuel wanted to scream or fight him, but he knew better for not making worst for Dean. He looked to the glimpse body hanged on the tree. Dean stared him back with comforting eyes, and let the smile out from his tremble lips.

'_Don't worry, you can do it, I'll be fine, just do the best you can, Sir,' _Dean spoke without moving his lips and only Samuel could hear him. He knew Samuel would hear him.

Samuel sighed with smile, _'I won't miss it, Dean, I won't let me' _he answer back even Dean wouldn't hear it. But to surprise him, Dean nodded with smile, like he heard him. But it guessed that what Dean wants to hear from him. Dean couldn't read mind, not like him, and only Dean's who knows it.

"Here," Lord Winchester handed the gun to the boy.

Silently and nervous, Samuel took the gun, and slowly opened the safety and seize the target.

"Make it good, Samuel, or Dean will got the lash," His father taunting him, make him even sick.

Samuel took a deep breath leveled the gun and aimed at the first can with the pray, _'God, let me do it good. For Dean.' _He fired and the can jumped out with a loudly sound.

Samuel sighed in big relieved. The same with the second, third, and forth.

But he completely missed the fifth. He froze for a second, waiting for his father to start belittling him.

He jumped up to hear the lash stroke down landed to Dean's abused back, and Dean's couldn't help to keep the yelp for sudden stroke. Samuel really forgot but Dean who will receive he lash if he missed it.

Samuel closed his eyes, _'Forgive me, Dean' _He turned to his father, but only got his cold face.

Hoping his father had better hopes for the next five cans; Samuel aimed at the sixth and fired. It jumped out, making the fifth one Sam hit. As he aimed at the seventh, he dearly hoped he'd hit it and make his father proud of him for once. He aimed and fired. Miss, made him froze again. His chest practically jolted.

Another lash landed hard on Dean's back, but this time without any sound from Dean. He guessed Dean had braced himself. He kept it hard.

Two more cans left to prove to his father that he _was_ improving. Samuel's hand started to shake as he aimed at the ninth can. Not surprisingly, he missed.

Samuel's closed his eyes to brace another sound of lashes landed hard. Samuel really wanted to shut his ear when the tail strikes again hard. Samuel really wanted to vomit. He couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt Dean like this.

Once can left. Samuel could feel himself start to sweat. Sweat by the fear, but not the fear for his father, but fear he would hurt Dean again if he missed. _'God, please help me'. _He willed his arm to stop shaking as he pointed his gun and aimed. He took a full fifteen seconds to aim, before he fired. It jumped out.

"Thanks God!" he sighed with full relieved and let out the pressure in his chest. He looked to his father, and got a nodded.

"Looks Dean so worth for you to improve your skill," he sounded satisfied with the new method.

His father comments' just to make him even sick. _'You, mean!'_

"But not good enough, son, we should be do it again."

Samuel went pale. _'NO! THAT'S ENOUGH!' _He couldn't promise, he will do good, and Dean had enough!

"But unfortunately, I have to go this morning, so we will continue this by tomorrow, and you have a class with Sir Williams, don't you? Tomorrow morning, Samuel, same place, same time, same training. And don't be late!" he make sure his son took the order.

"It's enough for today. Put him down and take him the house, let Rosa takes care the wounds."

Samuel took a deep relieved, "Thank You father." And he run to Dean as he saw his father walked out to the mansion with Cruel walked behind.

Samuel watched Dean's limps body landed heard as Cruel cut off the rope, and leave him there. He kneeled to the limps body.

"Dean…," with worried sound. He checked his back and gasped in pain, Dean's back now had covered with blood. _'Gosh, son of the bitch!'_

"I'm sorry, Dean," he nearest to cry.

But Dean gave him a weak smile, "It's alright, Master, you'll doing good. I'll be fine, it's just little scratch, now don't you cry, Sir," he tried to be joke. Honestly, it more hurt to see his young master cry, then the pain in his back.

"So not funny, Dean," Samuel pouted his lips. He then looked up and shouted to the slaves there, "Help! Help take him to the house."

Dean tried to keep the yelp but failed, as two slave friends supported him to walk to the house.

Samuel winced with the yelp but kept silent as he followed them behind.

**TBC**

_Please don't forget to give me some reviews it's make me so alive and know what should I don to make it better. THANK YOU....._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... here the next chapter, hope you like it, and don't forget to give me some review. THANK YOU

ENJOY!!!!!

**Chapter 3**

The house was a place for slaves to live that contained with cells, and the cells were simple and dirty. There were over thirty slaves sharing the same cell. Slaves were sleeping all over the cell floor, close to each other for warmth. Not only were there fully grown men and women there were also children. They had their own cells, not being allowed to even see their parents. Such a cruelty was going on right under the Lord Winchester's nose, and His father didn't even care that men, women and not to mention children, were being treated worse than a farmer would treat his pigs. Samuel glad enough, Dean didn't have to sleep in there again; he slept in his room with hi. Maybe still on the hard floor, but at least it warm and clean than the cells.

"ROSA!" Samuel yelled as they get in to the house.

An old woman slave came and gasped on shock with supporting figure, "My Lord! Dean?" her heart broke and looked to his Young Master, what did his young master do this time.

"I'm late and missed the target," Samuel confessed sounded like a child.

Rosa just gave a pity face. "It's alright, he'll be fine," she comforted him, somehow he knew bout the boy feelings to the young slave. "Here, put him on the hays, I'll take care of it," then he went off to take a bowl of clean water.

She held her breath as seeing the new deep angry marks on the boy. The previous wounds hadn't healing well, and still looked red even there's no blood produced again. He was only sixteen and his back almost full with the scars, from the whip, the cane, and the prod. She knew every slave here had the same back as Dean, but somehow she felt something about this young boy. Not mention how good looking the boy was, but his face did remind her with someone, someone in the past, and now seeing how close the boy with Young Master Samuel, made her believe Dean had something special. She slowly and gently washed the boy's wounds and Dean couldn't help to yelp with the stinging pain and grabbed the hays as much as he could get beneath him.

"Hold on, son, I almost finish here. You are strong Dean," Rosa comforted him and kept washed them. She tried to make it quick and gentle as possible.

Samuel winched in pain to see how Dean in pain. Cruel really whipped him hard. Those must left a good scar. Samuel even hurt. Then his eyes caught to the iron branded on Dean's right shoulder. A circle with a 'W' in the middle for Winchester. It was his father's brand for the slaves, and if his slaves ever run away, that would identify them as his.

Samuel traced the circle sadly, _'why you should wear this brand, Dean?'_

Dean shivered with the sudden soft trace on his brand. He looked up to see his young Master eyes had wet with tears. He forced a smile, "It's alright, Sir, I'll live."

With that Rossa covered Dean's back with a clean bandage. "It's all done, boy," Rossa sighed in relieved. "You just_"

Rossa didn't finish the words as Dean slowly with painfully tried to get up, but had to yelp with the pain.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Samuel held him.

Dean looked to his master with disbelieve.

"You have class with Sir William, Sir, and I'm sure you won't miss it."

"Well, even I'm going, you are not coming with me, Dean, you are hurt!"

Dean looked him with surprised.

"And I'm not going," Samuel added. "I don't want to leave you, Dean."

Dean looked to his young boy then sighed and slowly got up, but he had to yelp again with the pain over his back.

"No DEAN!!" Samuel stopped him with anger. "You won't go anywhere."

"Well, I have to, Sir. You can missed the class."

"I don't care!"

"But I do, Sir!"

Samuel shut his mouth. He hated when Dean using those words. "He do care mean, he would be in trouble if he couldn't make Samuel obey.

"If you don't wanna go, then I have to drag you there, Sir."

"You can't, you hurt!"

"Well, I can bare the pain, and I'll drag you, Sir."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will," Dean kept insisted. And forced his hurt body to get up. He gasped with the pain. 'Holy shit, this really hurt than I had expected! But had to go!'

"Alright, I'll go!" Samuel finally gave in. "But you are not coming with me, that's final!"

"But what if you make mistake, Sir, and I wasn't there…"

"Then I'll take it. But don't wory, I won't make a mistake, I can handle Sir Williams class," Samuel insisted him, with confident. He believes with his own brain. "And you have to promise not going anywhere until I came back!"

Dean bit his lips.

"Dean, I'm not going if you didn't make the promise."

Dean looked to his young master, _'He means it.' _Then he sighed, "Alright."

"Promise? You need rest."

Dean nodded with smile, "I promise."

"Good," Samuel sighed with gladness.

"Don't worry, I'll make him stay until you came back," Rosa ensured him.

Samuel remembered Dean's wounds and looked at him with worrying face, but Dean ensured he'll be fine, and will be here till Samuel came back from the class.

Samuel nodded, "I'll be back soon. Just get some rest, alright. I promise, I won't make a mistake." he patted his beloved servant, and rose up.

Dean just nodded with smile. "Go," Dean pushed him as Samuel still didn't want to leave.

With that Samuel left the injured slave behind, He knew Rosa will taking good care of him.

Rossa sighed as the boy leaving, "He's such a great kid, Dean."

"Yes, he is, but a lot of trouble in his mind… "

"He still young….full of rebel to his father. Poor Milord, he had hard enough to face Milady death, and now his son didn't want to understand about his father."

Dean went silent, and looked to Rosa with attention, "What really happened with Lady Mary, Rosa?"

Rosa turned to the boy, "Well, you heard…"

"Do you believe that? Do you think she's really pinned on the ceiling and burnt alive?" Dean with curious face. "It doesn't make it sense. Were you there?"

"It calls supernatural, son, and yes I was there."

"And do you believe in that supernatural thing?"

"I can do some hoodoo thing?"

Dean gasped in surprised, "You can?"

"Yeah, my mother taught me, but I never used it, didn't want to."

"Why? You can hurt everyone you like."

"Like to Lord Master?"

Dean grinned.

Rosa had smiled to see the fresh boys' grin; she loved that, so pure and innocence, "Well that's something I didn't wanna do. I'm not attend to hurt people."

"But he hurts us," he felt bitter, and felt again the pain on his back.

Rosa smiled bitterly, "Yes he is, but it doesn't mean we have to hurt him back."

Dean looked at her with amaze. "How could you?"

"Lady Mary taught me. She was great woman. So kind and full of love. She's been through a lot of misery, and we were hope she would be happy again after having Samuel. She had, even for a while."

"What happened before Sammy born?"

Rosa stunned with the call, "What you are calling him?" with chuckle.

"Sammy," Dean blushed. "I called him that only for me, he never knows," he even blushed. "Please don't tell him! Or even Lord Master," with fearness..

Rossa had to laugh. "Don't worry, I won't. Mhmm, Sammy… good one."

Dean smiled. "Yeah. What happened Rosa?" Dean back to the main topic.

Rosa went silent and stared to Dean, "It was a long story, Dean we shouldn't talk about, Milady wouldn't like. But it's a sad story, Dean."

Dean bit his lips, try to imagine how the look if Sammy's mother. "Was she pretty?"

"Lady Mary? Yes she was so pretty."

Dean bit his lips.

"So sad Sammy never knew his mother. Maybe it would be different if Lady didn't die."

"Yes, everything would be different if that night never happened."

"So sad I never have a mother too, so I don't know what it's like to have one either, I can't make him any comfort about it."

Rosa smiled, "You had been a mother for him, tending his everything, without knowing how you could do that. You're so natural, it's like had on your blood, taking good care you little brother. You're doing good, Dean, Lady Mary must so grateful with you."

Dean smiled proud, "I wished he was my brother."

"That's why you call him Sammy, isn't?" with the teasing smile. "Well, you can pretend it, in you heart."

"Yeah," he smiled gladly.

"Alright, now let get your self sleep. I've promised to your master to keep you rest, so that's what you will do. Get some sleep and I'll wake you up, if he has coming."

"Alright," and slowly, he rested his body back on stomach to the hays and relaxed the. "Thank you, Rosa, thank you for taking care of Sammy after Milady passed away and being a mother for me too," and slowly shut his eyes tried to sleep.

Rosa sighed, "You are welcome boy, I love both of you," she loved this boy, and made her even believe, Dean got something special on it.

**TBC**

_So…. Please some reviews for me…. Make me alive!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, everybody, here's the chapter four, thank you for waiting. Still please forgive me for any mistaken words, grammar and spelling, hope you don't mind, as i really wanted to post this as soon as possible... But if theres any mistaken I feel free for anyone who wants to revise it. _

_Please reviews .... and give me some explain for using beta .... i think i really need it..... thank you and ENJOY , hope you like it ....  
_

**Chapter 4**

Samuel walked into the study room with in enthusiasm. He really didn't wanna go, not with Dean laid painfully on the 'slave house'. He wanted to be with Dean, at least Dean wasn't alone, but he knew he couldn't do that, and he should attend the study hour, or his father would be mad, and Dean no doubt would take the consequent. No, Samuel couldn't give Dean another pain, not for carrying his misbehavior.

As Samuel walked in, he knew his tutor, Sir Alex Williams, had waiting for him. Another thing he hated the study time was, he didn't much like his tutor. The man was around middle age, 5.7 feet tall had a bold head, and always carrying the cane. He was as strict as his father, and he smelled funny! The only thing what made Samuel like was the book that Sir Williams always brought for him. Samuel could read as much as he wanted.

Now, Samuel could see Sir Williams had stood waiting for him.

"Good day, Sir," Samuel greeted politely.

"Good day, son," Sir William noticed Samuel walked alone. "Where's your slave, son?"

Samuel bit his lips. His anger raised, he knew the called was directed to Dean, and he really didn't like it.

"You mean Dean, Sir?" he kept calm tried to control his emotion.

"Yes."

"He cannot accompany me; he got injured this morning so I told him to take a rest."

"Ah, take a rest, does your father know about this?" the question was like challenge to him to say the truth.

Samuel gulped, "Yes, he knows, indeed it was father who told Dean to take a rest."

"But what if there's a fault of yours?"

"I'll try not to make one, Sir."

"But what if you did?"

"Then you should correct me, and cane me if you must too."

"Son, you know I can't cane you, your father wouldn't allow me, that's why you have that slave."

Samuel greeted his teeth for holding his anger, _'will you stop calling Dean a slave!'_

"I deserved what I should have. So let's hope I don't make any fault so you don't have to cane me."

Sir William bit his lips. He knew Samuel Winchester was so smart and good mouth for a twelve year boy, but sometimes he didn't know what he was doing and was often danger himself.

"Well alright, son, let's hope you didn't make any fault today."

Samuel nodded.

"Today we have algebra, haven't we?"

"Yes, Sir...," Samuel nodded and ready with the lecture as he opened his book.

Algebra wasn't Samuel favorite, but still no problem for him to follow it. He could answer any question Sir William gave and challenged him. It was like nothing for Samuel, and that sometimes feared William that one day he couldn't cope the brighter boy.

Then one hour of Algebra passed with smoothed nothing happened. Samuel didn't piss his tutor and didn't make any mistake, and that kind relieved him. He should have done that, so he wouldn't put Dean in trouble. Guessed he should try a bit harder for not making mistake and not putting Dean into trouble.

Sir William smiled at him with satisfied. The boy had been good, and well behaved, then suddenly Samuel raised his hand for asking a question.

"Yes, son?"

"Sir, what the meaning of Human Rights?"

Sir Williams went silent, _'what a good one question for a twelve years boy'._ He smiled preparing for the answer,

"Well, Human Rights… is the right for human to live, to gain whatever they should have."

"You mean, right to live, right to gain freedom, and anything as human being?"

Sir Williams smiled, _'this boy is really smart.'_

"Who has that rights?"

"Everybody has, son."

"No exception?"

"No exception."

Samuel went to think. "Do you stand for that Rights?"

"Yes, I am, son," with proud.

"So what about slave? Do they have the same rights?"

Sir William bit his lips, this is one hell question. "Well… it's different."

"What make different? Aren't they human too?"

"Yes, they are human, but with unfortunate fate. Fate that made them as a slave."

"We made them, so we can treat them as we want," Samuel murmured hatred.

"Excuse me, son?"

"No Sir. Do you have slave, Sir?" he continued the question.

Sir Williams smiled, "Yes, I have several slaves, just like you."

'_And I hate to have them!'_

"How do you treat them, Sir?" the question continued.

Alex William made a confused look.

"Do you treat them better than you treat your pigs?"

Alex William face became red, "Excuse me, son?"

"Do you treat them well?"

"Yes, of course," Alex felt discomfort with the whole question.

"Have you ever whipped your slaves?"

"Yes I have, of course if they made mistake and misbehave."

"Then you treat them no better than you treat your pigs. What about their right to live better life if you treat them worst."

Alex's face became even red with anger; this boy had been so out of line, he felt like on court, judging him.

"Do you questioning my right to treat my slave?"

"No, Sir, I'm just questioning their right to live," Samuel held his breath; he knew he had push his tutor into limit.

Alex glared at him, "Are you testing me, son, to see if I would smack you? Because I could say you have disrespected, and if that slave with you know, no doubt I would smack him for your misbehave….."

"But he wasn't here, Sir . And he's name is Dean, he's not a slave, he's my friend, and he doesn't deserve anything for my bad behavior. "

Alex greeted his teeth, holding his anger. But then smiled, tried to confront his temper, "You won son…, we are finish for today."

Samuel starred him, "So you won't punish me for my behavior?"

Alex just smirked, "You are smart, boy, but be careful, it could danger you somehow. See you in three days, son. Good day," with that he left the study room, leaving Samuel stood with heart thumping hard.

Samuel took a deep breath. He hadn't finished the question, he just wanna a discussion, but guessed, his tutor didn't it. What was wrong with human right? Didn't slave have their own right to live better life as a human being, no threat, no whipping? Samuel really couldn't understand. He couldn't understand the life of slave, why they had to be treated no better than animal? why Dean had to be treated like nothing, not as a human? Thinking about Dean, he remembered Dean's state. He wondered how Dean's now. Hope he's getting better. Need to see him now. In rush, Samuel ran out to "the house" too see Dean.

TBC

_Please give me any reviews, i don't feel good with this one .... please ..... (pleaded)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, there, sorry for taking this long to update the story. I'm still looking for the best line. And I'm sorry, if I'm still messed up with the grammar and the spelling, I still got no beta yet. So everybody, any volunteer to be my beta reader, please.. . Thnx**_

**Chapter 5**

Samuel walked into the 'House', expected to find Dean sleeping on the hays, but he was mistaken. He turned pale when he didn't find Dean on the place he left him two hours ago. _'Where is he?'_

Samuel looked around, and no Dean to be found. He went panic. He ran out,

"Dean!?" he yelled in panic. "Hey, did you see Dean?" he asked a young slave who passed by.

"Dean, Master?"

"Yes!" Samuel replied with impatient.

"He's on the field, Master,"

Samuel shocked, "On the field?"

"Yes, he's there, Master," the young slave pointed to the field.

Samuel looked where he was pointed, and saw a young slave with a bare back, digging the plantation. Dean. And Samuel could see, Dean looked glimpse. Dean was still in pain. Samuel felt the anger, Dean shouldn't work yet, and let alone being in the field!

He ran to where Dean was. "Dean!"

Dean could feel the stinging pain on his back when he forced his strength to dig the plantation. Not to mention, the sun burning his wounds made them stinging even more. There was no fabric covering his back as he didn't get his shirt back after the whipping, and he was wet from the sweat. His back was killing him, but he knew he had to work. He had to if he wasn't with Master Samuel. Cruel had sent him to the field right away after he found dean laying on the hays for take a rest. Slaves have no rest time. That wasn't what they were bought for. Slaves were bought to work, including him. His back was really killing him, but he could bear it, well he had to.

"Dean!"

Dean jumped up with the familiar small voice yelling his name. He looked up, to find his young master running towards him.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" as he was right in front of him panting hard.

Dean bit his lips, "I'm working, Sir."

"Dean, you are not supposed to work here, and you are still hurt, you are supposed to take a rest, I ordered you to take a rest, Dean."

"Yes, Sir, I know you ordered me,"

"So why are you here _?"

"Because he is a slave, sir," a sudden voice jumped them. Samuel whipped around to see the big ugly man stood before him carrying his whips.

"Cruel," Samuel greeted his teeth. He hated this man, he hated how this ugly man treated the slaves.

"Dean is a slave, Sir, he knew where he supposed to be; here on the field," Cruel made it sound clear.

"No, Dean is not a slave, he's my personal servant if you have forgotten, and he's my friend."

"Yes, he is your personal servant, Sir, but when he's not with you he is a slave. And I found him on the 'house' sleeping while the other slaves work hard on the field; I don't take that, young master."

"That's because he is hurt. You whipped him, if you have forgotten, Cruel," he really had no fear with this man. "And I ordered him to take a rest. Don't you see his wounds!?"

"His wounds were nothing, Sir, he still have to work unless he couldn't drag his feet."

Samuel greeted his teeth in anger. But he didn't want to fight this ugly man.

"Well, I'm here now, I shall have my servant back."

Dean looked to his master and his guard in fear. When Cruel took his eyes, he got his eyes down.

"Alright," Cruel sighed. "You may leave, slave," without even looking at Dean.

Both Dean and Samuel sighed in relieved. Samuel gave a grin smile to Dean.

"Thank you, Sir," Samuel still tried to be polite, even he really wanted to kick this man. "You alright, Dean?"

"Yes, sir, I'm alright."

"Come Dean," as he turn around to walk back to the house.

"Yes, Sir," with that he followed his young master behind.

Samuel took Dean to the kitchen where Rossa would always be there.

"Rossa!" he yelled as he came in to the kitchen.

"Yes, master?" and she surprised to see Dean with him behind him looked pale. "Dean?"

"Did you know Cruel sent Dean to the field?"

Rossa gasped, "No, Sir, I didn't know," she looked to the older boy.

"Cruel sent Dean to the field and forced him to work under the sun, and now look at his back," Samuel pointed at Dean's burning back.

"Oh, My Lord, Dean, let me take care of it," she went to take the basin and the water.

"No, Rossa, I'm alright, it's not necessary."

"No, Dean, you sit, and let Rossa take care of your wounds."

And Dean knew he couldn't object. "Yes, Sir," and he sit where Rossa had prepared for him.

Dean winced in pain as the wet clothed washed his back slowly, and tried his best for not yelping. He could bear this, it was nothing.

"You okay, Dean?" Samuel asked with worried face.

"Yes, I'm alright, Sir, thank you," giving him a comfort smile.

"You shouldn't work yet, Dean, I told you to take a rest…,"

Dean just smiled, he was sure he didn't need to give an explanation why he ended up on the field while Samuel wasn't there.

"I'll make it sure, father will know this, so he could punish Cruel," but Dean shook his head.

"No, Sir, don't, it wouldn't necessary, you knew what would Lord Master do."

Sam bit his lips, then nodded. He knew that wouldn't any different, his father had no attention as well to the slaves, including Dean, it would make it worst.

"Ok."

Dean just smiled.

Samuel went silent then looked to Dean's wounds as Rossa finished washing them.

"Thank you Rossa."

Rossa just smiled.

"Are they still hurt?"

"Not anymore, Sir, Rosa had cared them well, they will gone soon and I'll be gone as good as new," Dean beamed a comforting smile. "How's your study, Sir?" he tried to change the subject.

"It's alright, nothing happened," Samuel shrugged just to make Dean disbelieve.

"Really?'

"Yeah!" Samuel snapped.

Dean still didn't believe and starred warmly to his master.

"Well, alright, I think I made him little pissed," Samuel finally confessed

Dean's heart thudded, but didn't ask what had his little master do.

"But he pissed me first!" Samuel defended.

Dean almost laughed to see Samuel's face. "But he didn't beat you, did he?"

"No, he would never dare to lay his hand on me."

Dean sighed in relieve, even he knew the beating would be waiting for him. He should have been there for receiving the discipline.

"Forgive me, I wasn't there, Sir."

"Forgive? Hell, I should the one the ask forgiveness, I was the one who told you to stay rest but only to make you ended on the field. Forgive me, Dean," Samuel gave him a sad face.

Dean just smiled back, "It's alright, Sir." And then he sighed, "I think its lunch time, Sir, Let me get you lunch," as he stood up and tried to ignore the pain, but he couldn't help to let out a little gasp.

"Dean?" Samuel with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, Sir," giving a warm smile and started to serve his young master.

"Thank you, Dean," Samuel said with smiled, like it was so honored to be served by Dean.

Dean's heart pounded with Samuel's polite attitude, "You are welcome, Sir," smiled back.

"Rossa, could you please to give Dean the plate, he shall accompany me, and he hasn't eat since morning," Samuel asked politely, making Dean stunned with questioning gesture.

But Rossa just smiled, "Of course, Sir,"

"No, Sir, I can eat later."

Samuel pouted his lips, "Dean don't you want to accompany me eat? I want you to eat with me here, please…" giving his best puppy dog eyes that everyone couldn't resist.

Dean surrendered easily with the eyes.

Reluctantly, he sat beside Samuel, and Rossa happily served him lunch.

"You know, Lord Master wouldn't like it, Sir….,"

"Well, he's not here, you know, I'm in charge, now, right Rossa," he looked up with grinning face.

"Yes you are, Sir," Rossa smiled. "Now eat your lunch, son,"

Dean nodded, "Thank You, Rossa," he smiled shyly, and started to eat.

With that, both of them eat together. Honestly he felt discomfort by sitting beside his master, he knew what will be the cost, if Lord master found this, but in order to see Samuel happy faces, Dean would do anything.

TBC

_**Let me know what you're thinking ….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, guys, ****sorry for taking this long to update the story. ****I'm so nervous posting this one, because i don't have anybody to check my story before i posting here. ****So ****big apologize for still any mistaken grammer and spelling, i know i'm still messed up with them. ****So everybody, any volunteer to be my beta reader, please..**_

_**But i hope you still can enjoy the chapter and still like the story .... any critique are welcome but please...please.... be nice with me....  
**_

_**Thank you ...**_

**_ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT_  
**

**Chapter 6 **

After lunch, Dean had expected to have Samuel take a nap, but Samuel changed it.

"We have some training to do, Dean,"

Dean stunned with Samuel's suddenly plan.

"Yes, Dean, I have to train my shooting. Tomorrow father expected me to do better than this morning, so I will. Beside, I had hurt you this morning; I won't hurt you again by tomorrow, because no doubt father will use you again for his secure to me make it good."

Dean went silent.

"I need my train now, Dean."

"Good for you, Sir,"

"It's for you, Dean. I'm doing this for you, not for father."

Dean's heart leaped, Samuel did this for him, not for his father. He smiled, "Thank you, Sir."

Samuel just nodded. "Come."

Dean followed Samuel to the woods after he took the guns for Samuel.

Samuel found a good spot on the woods and start to train himself.

To Dean surprised, the train went well. He could shoot all the targets. It was very surprising, even for Samuel himself.

"You're doing great, Sir…," Dean encourage Samuel.

Samuel couldn't help to smile wide with satisfied. "You think I could shot like this tomorrow?"

"I'm sure you can, Sir. You will make Lord Master proud…,"

Samuel smiled bitterly, "He never satisfied with me, he never proud of me, I never good in his eyes."

Dean felt the hurt of the boy, "It's not true, sir, of course he prouds of you."

Samuel just smiled. "Wish that true, Dean."

Dean nodded, "It is Sir."

Samue just looked at Dean with no words.

Dean looked to avoid the eyes.

Samuel sighed, and continued the training.

It almost afternoon when Samuel decided to stop the training. He felt enough himself. Beside, he had to go home before his father come home, or Dean would get the punishment.

"It's enough for today, Dean, I hope I'm good enough for tomorrow," Samuel said sadly.

Dean smiled, "You will good tomorrow, Sir, nothing to worry."

Samuel smiled bitterly.

"I just don't want to get you hurt, Dean," Samuel almost desperate.

Dean bit his lips, never thought Samuel cared about him this much. "Thank you, Sir, but I'm sure, you will doing alright, and you will not hurt me," Dean smiled for soothing his belived master.

Samuel smile a bit relaxed. "Thank you, Dean."

"You are welcome,Sir," Dean gave him a very comfort smile. "Come, let's go home."

Samuel nodded then walked home with Dean followed behind him carrying the bag.

As they walked home, they suddenly heard some sound. A crying sound, a crying little a animal, a crying little cat.

Both of them looked over to find where the sound came from. Then Samuel looked up.

"There Dean!" he exclaimed pointed the branch above them.

Dean looked up and found a little yellow cat was stuck up on the tree above them, cryied terrified.

"It's a kitty, Dean, he sounded scared."

"She stuck up there, Sir," Dean didn't leave his eyes from the kitty.

"How did you know it's female kitty?" Samuel wondered.

"Just guessing, Sir."

Samuel didn't response.

"Why would she end up there? And it's quite high for her."

"I think she was running away from something, and she didn't realize she climbed up to the tree, and she couldn't go down."

"Poor, Kitty,"

Dean scanned the tree, it was 12 ft height and it looked easy to climb. Then without words, he started to climb it,

"Dean?"

"Stay, Sir, I'll put her down," as he was ready to climb.

"I'm coming..."

Dean stopped, "What? No, Sir, you are not climbing."

"I can climb, Dean. And it's too high, you might need me tree."

Dean had to smile, "Why would i need you, Sir, I've been climb tree before...,"

"Yea... but_ ,"

"NO! You are not coming, Sir...!" Dean almost shouted.

Samuel shuddered with Dean rising voice. He didn't like it.

Dean sighed in apologetic eyes, he knew he should never raise his voice. "Forgive me, Sir. Just stay, please...," Dean almost begged.

Samuel bit his lip and nodded.

"Thank you, Sir," he nodded, and start to climb.

It was easy to climb the tree for Dean, and he could almost reach the kitty. But the kitty was on the place that Dean could reach. Dean The kitty looked even terrified with the human trying to reach him. She stepped back.

"It's okay, i just want to take you down, pussy," Dean liked talking to a human. But the Kitty was showing

"It's okay, Kitty, come....," But she didn't make any move just kept crying.

"Dean!! Why she don't want to come to you!?" Samuel shouted from where he stood.

"She's too scare, Sir!" Dean shouted back, then back to the Kitty "Come Kitty, come to me ...."

Samuel watched them with impatiant. And without second thought, he started to climb.

Dean was to concetration on the kitty, so he didn't notice Samuel was climb up. And he was shocked with Samuel not for from him,

"Kitty...Kitty....," as Samuel reach out his hand to the Kitty while his other hand hold on a branch.

"Sir, what are you doing, here!? I told you for not climbing!" Dean with terrified voice. And he never thought Samuel could climb this high.

"It's alright, Dean, and don't you shout at me. Look, you scared her even more."

Dean turned to the kitty. Yes, she was terrified. Suddenly she jumped down to Samuel, shocked him to death. He wasn't ready for the action and couldn't catch the Kitty by the hand.

"Miauw!" the kitty, scratch her paws right on Samual face.

"AW!!!" Samuel yelped in pain and let his hand ot to cover his face. And as he let his hand off from the branch there's was nothing hecould hold on. And he succesfully flew down.

"ARRGGGHH!!!!!!" Samuel screamed as he fall down from the tree.

"MASTER!!!!!" Dean screamed in horor and watch his little master landed hard on the ground. "OH GOD!! MASTER SAMUEL!!" he panicked and run down from the tree.

"Master Samuel?" Dean kneeled beside the laying body, unconscious. "Oh, God, please.... Master Samuel!" he felt the fear. His little master just fell down from the tree, from 12 foot high, and now he was unconscious. Could he be.....? 'God, Please....," Dean pleaded he felt his tears run down now. There was a little scares on Samuel's left cheek from kittly little paws and trickled little blood.

"Master Samuel, please wake up....," he pleaded in tears. He daren't to shook the little body, as he afraid of broken bone Samuel may get. "Master Samuel, I'm sorry," he cried. But he winded his eyes as he saw the little eyes slowly opened.

"D..Dean?" with his little cranky voice.

"Master?"

"AW!" Samuel yelped as he started to fully conscious.

"Master, where is hurt?" Dean was so anxious.

"My back hurt."

"Okay, can't you turn a side, so I could check your back?"

Samuel nodded, and slowly turn to his side. Dean check it carefully. To his knowledge of broken back bone, Dean expected there's nothing broken bones on Sam spinal (hope so).

"Nothing broken, Sir, but it will bruised for awhile," Dean informed then turned to Samuel's other body, for any sign injury.

Okey, his hands got little bleeding and will bruised as well, as they landed hard, as was as his legs, but nothing seemed broken.

"Nothing broken too, Sir, but this will bruised. And we'll take care this injured, okay."Dean couldn't explain how revealed he was to

"Where's the Kitty, Dean?" Samuel looked around to find the Kitty.

Dean looked around. Honestly, he hated the Kitty, especially this one. "She had run away, Sir."

"So she's safe?"

Dean sighed inpatient, "Yes, Sir, she's safe."

"Alright. Let's get home now,Sir. We need to treat your wounds."

"NO! We cannot go home."

"What? Why not?"

"Dean, we cannot go home with me like this. If father found out, he ...," he stopped for a while, "Father will punish you hard," Samuel felt broken.

Dean numbed for a moment and swallowed hard, "I know, Sir." He could imagine how would Lord Master punished him. He didn't want to imagine it, because he deserve it. He deserved for the punished he would get. He couldn't protect his little master.

"That's why we can't go home, Dean, no," Samuel felt the fear himself. He never felt scared like this before.

But Dean smiled, "It's alright, Sir, I'll be fine. We have to treat your injured, here," as he touch the injured hands, leg and cheek. "And you need to rest after falling down from 12 feet, Sir."

"NO! I'm fine, Dean! We are not coming home, not now."

"So when, Sir?"

Samuel shrugged, "Till the wounds heal?"

Dean had to smile, "That would be the worst for me Sir, they will kill me if you are not coming home."

Samuel bit his lips. "Then we should not come home."

Dean stunned, "Sir?"

"Yes, we can't go home, Dean."

Dean bit lips. He knew what Samuel means, and he wish he could do that. But no, he couldn't.

Dean sighed, "No, Sir. We have to go home."

"But Dean_"

"Sir, please, don't make me even worst," Dean pleaded. "We go home,Sir."

"But you could be hurt," Samuel nearly cried.

Dean stunned, "I'll be fine, Sir, don't worry about me," Dean gave a weak smile.

Samuel just bit his lips

"Come, let's go home. Can you stand up, Sir?" he helped his master to stand up.

Samuel tried to stand up, but had to yelp. "Hurts, Dean," he sounded like 5 years old.

Dean checked again for any bad injured on Samuel's legs. But nothing but the bruised and little wounds that the blood had stopped.

"Alright, i'll carry you, Sir."

Samuel nodded.

Dean smiled just to make Samuel comfort and set himself. He was ready when Samuel set himself on Dean's back.

"You ready, Sir?"

Samuel nodded, "Yes, Dean." And as he was on Dean's back, he wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and hold it tight.

Dean had to little winced as Samuel's body fully rested on his wounded back. He took a very deep breath to control the pain, but he could the tightness of Samuel hands. It full of emotion.

"I'm scared, Dean...," his voice was so small on Dean's ear.

Dean took a deep breath, and pick up the bag. "It's alright, Sir, don't be scared." And walked back home, prepared for anything would happened. Punishment, that for sure.

**TBC**

**So, any reviews... please ....**

**BIG THANK YOU !!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hiya, just like i promised you, i posted the next chapter as soon as i can. BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU TO ELECTRIC DREAM who has helping me with beta, and checking all my mistaken grammar. You are my saviour girl, thank you! **_

_**And thank you to all my readers who still stay with this story and give me the support. You make me alive. **_

_**So enjoy this one, and hope you like it!**_

**Chapter 7 **

As they walked back to the mansion, Dean noticed the cart that was parked in the backyard. The Lord Master was come home. Dean's stomach panged as his fear started to take over.

"Dean, father's home," Samuel informed him as his saw his father cart.

"Yes, he is, Sir."

Samuel tightened his arms around Dean's neck, almost choking him.

"It's alright, Sir, we'll go through the back door and get Rosa to treat your injuries." He just prayed they won't be spotted by Cruel first while they made their way to the back door.

Dean felt Samuel nod as he rested his head back onto Dean's shoulder.

Eventually they approached the mansion and the pair breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rosa?" Dean called out. He was glad that Rosa was sitting right there at the table preparing the dinner. At least they didn't have to search around to find her.

"Yes?" she turned to the door, shocked to see Dean carrying his master on his back. "Oh, my! What happened?"

"Ssshhhhh," Samuel hissed attempting to get her to calm down and lower her voice.

"He fell from a tree, Rosa," Dean told her guilty as he placed Sam down onto the nearest chair.

"He what?" Rosa asked shocked. "You what, Sir?" she confronted the little Master.

Samuel smiled sheepishly . "Please don't tell father...,"

Rosa just sighed, doubting that she was going to be able to keep this a secret. "Where are you hurt, Sir?" She asked as she checked his visible wounds.

Then she filled up a basin with water to wash and treat the wounds. She brought the basin over to the pair, dipped a washcloth into the water and began to clean the young Master's injuries.

"What was he doing in the tree, Dean?' she asked.

"Trying to get the kitty down."

"Kitty?"

"Auch!" Samuel yelped as a his wounds began to sting under Rosa's careful cleaning.

"Rosa please be gentle...," Dean pleaded as he couldn't stand to hear Samuel in pain.

"What's happening here?" the sudden cry of Cruel's voice from the door made the trio jump. His curious eyes focused sharply on Rosa who was still attending Samuel's wounds.

"It's nothing, Sir," Samuel replied quickly. "It was all my fault, not Dean's."

But of course Cruel didn't believe him upon seeing the wounds upon Samuel's legs and arms. He smiled evily towards Dean, "I believe, Milord doesn't know about this, does he?"

No one answered him.

"I knew it," he smirked, then walked away from them. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he went.

Dean numbly stood as he watched the evil man leave. He turned towards Samuel whose expression showed his deep fear. Dean smiled comfortly.

"Don't worry, Sir, everything will be alright."

Rosa's heart pounded fiercely as she watched as Dean tried to calm Samuel down, knowing just what had caused the young Master to become fearful.

After a couple of moments the trio heard a rush foot steps come into the kitchen.

"Samuel?" a husky voice called out.

Dean froze on the spot as Lord Winchester came in, his face set in an anxious scowl.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he checked the all wounds on Samuel's body, even the vivid scar across Samuel's soft cheek.

"I'm fine father, just a few cuts and bruises. Rosa has checked and treated them already"

"What happened?"

Samuel kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to reveal what really happened to his father.

As he got no reply from his son, John turned towards Dean. "Dean?" He questioned in a cold tone of voice.

Dean's body stiffened. "Master Samuel fell from a tree, Milord," he reported without looking towards Samuel who was demanding him not to say anything. "Forgive me, Milord."

"How height?"

"12 ft, Milord."

John frowned with his body shaking in anger.

"It wasn't Dean's fault, father!"

"Were you with him?" John asked ignoring his son.

"Yes Sir, I was with him."

"And how could he fall from the tree?"

Dean swallowed hard, "I wasn't close enough to catch him sir."

"Where were you?"

"I was on top of him."

John paused to collect his thoughts. "So you two were in the tree?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why on earth were you two in a tree!" he shouted in anger.

Both Dean and Samuel jumped but Samuel soon managed to compose himself enough to offer an explanation.

"We were trying to help the Kitty get down, father. It wasn't Dean's fault that I was in the tree. I'd been told to stay on the ground and not climb up, while he climbed up to get the Kitty, but I didn't listen. I climbed up without Dean noticing. Then the Kitty suddenly jumped on me, Father, and I lost my balance. Dean couldn't catch me in time when I fell. See it wasn't Dean's fault, it's mine, Father."

John looked to Dean who had looked down, not daring to look up, then he turned back to his son, sighing deeply.

"That's enough! You will not see Dean again. He's off the assignment," John yelled as he scooped the injured boy into his strong arms.

Both Samuel and Dean's faces paled with the news.

"What, father please, no...!" Samuel pleaded. He didn't know what would he do without Dean.

But John didn't listen, "Put him in the chamber, 30 first for being irresponsible. Rosa, you take care of Samuel, now!"

Dean swallowed hard at the bad news while Samuel lost his temper.

"NO! PLEASE...FATHER, DON'T PUNISH HIM!" Samuel yelled but his father wouldn't listen to him, he just continued to carry him to his room, while Samuel was forced to watch Cruel drag Dean to the 'chamber'.

Dean felt helpless while Cruel dragged him towards the chamber. He knew what happened in that room. It was Lord Master's favorite room to deal out organized punishments for his slaves. He never been there, and he hoped he never would, but that was just wishful thinking. Dean had no idea what was going to happen to him next.

_SPNSPNSPN_

"Stay in your room, you will not leave this room at all. You are grounded tonight," John ordered while he put his son on the bed.

"Father, please..., it's not Dean's fault, it's mine. You heard what happened, it's not his fault. It's mine, father," Samuel still continued to plead to his father.

"Yes, it's your fault Samuel, coz you never listen!" John shot his son a harsh, cold look.

"Then punish me, father!"

With those words John slapped his son hard across his unscarred cheek.

Samuel was shocked as the sudden pain erupted over his cheek. His father had finally hit him. He felt the hot stinging tears push out of the corner of his eyes.

"There, you want a punishment!" John glared at his son. "Is that what you want Samuel? Me hitting you?"

"If you have to, Father," Samuel uttered with his voice cracking a little. "So you don't have to punish Dean for something he didn't do."

John fell silent for a moment as he stared at his son who looked back at him with a sharp look.

"You will not see him, again, Samuel; he is no longer needed as your slave. If you ever tried to get out and meet that slave again, you will only find his grave!" John shouted as he stood up.

Samuel felt numb at the threat.

"Rosa, change his clothes, he smells like a slave," he ordered as he walked out the door.

Samuel gritted his teeth together in hatred. "I hate you!" he cried.

Rosa waited till the Master left, then she approached the little master.

"Are you alright, Sir?" She asked holding out a clean shirt towards Samuel.

"NO I'M NOT! How am I supposed to be okay knowing that Dean will be getting punished," he paled at his own words as the realization of the situation Dean is in now washed over him. "Oh, God, Dean, I'm sorry...," he broke down in tears.

Rosa pulled him into her arms, "Sshs... it's alright, Sir, Dean will be alright."

"No, Rosa, father will punish him hard, and it's all my fault. Oh, God, why can I never give him safety..." he cried into Rosa's shoulder.

All Rosa could do was sit there holding onto the young Master while she prayed to a higher being that Dean would be alright and that he has the strength needed to get through this.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Dean wanted to die as Cruel tied him to a ring in the middle of the chamber by the wrists. He yelped as he was pulled up until his feet were hovering a few inches off of the floor. His entire weight was supported by his arms… and it hurt… That seemed to not be enough as they ripped his shirt off of him. Dean shivered due to the cold air and his rising fear. He knew he was in big trouble. His Lord Master will really punish him hard this time. He couldn't even begin to imagine what he's going to go through but he knew it would involve pain...a lot of pain.

Dean tried to brace himself, but couldn't. He found himself shaking as Cruel approached from behind him, holding his favorite whip in his hands. Cruel was ready to start the 'treatment.'

Dean said a quick prayer before he jumped with the first blow. The first of 30 lashes.

The blow came again and again, faster and faster, deeper and deeper each time. Cruel put all his satisfaction into the beating. Dean used all of his self control to stop from screaming, he refused to give in, besides he knew he needed to save his voice for the Lord Master later.

After what seemed like an eternity, the punishment stopped. Cruel put down the whip and looked at the panting boy. Dean had not made a sound during the beating. His back was criss-crossed with angry marks. These marks had produced blood, and Dean's body was covered in sweat.

Dean fought to gain oxygen into his lungs as black spots danced in front of his vision, threatening to take his consciousness from him. He knew that if he opened his mouth he would be sick.

Just as soon as Cruel has finished his job, Lord Master came to into the chamber. Dean really wanted to die, then and there. He didn't want to imaginee what the next punishment he would get from the Lord Master could be.

Dean shivered through the cold air and his fear, his head was down with his back bleeding. He couldn't control his fear as he heard the Lord Master approach. Dean kept his head down while he refused to meet his Master's eyes. That was until his head was yanked upwards

John stared harshly at Dean. Honestly it was so hard to look Dean directly in the eyes. Those eyes reminded him of something, and that hurt him so much. This fact made his hatred increase in intensity.

Dean's head snapped to the right as John brought his hand down onto his face and slapped him hard. Blood welled up upon impact. "USELESS!" John shouted.

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together to stop himself from screaming.

John grasped onto Dean's head, forcing him to look up "What is your assigment, Dean?"

Dean gasped and winced in pain,"T..to look after... Young Master S..Samuel... Milord."

"And did you take the assigment well, Dean?" he yelled still pulling Dean's hair.

"N..No... Milord, I let Master Samuel fall. I didn't do my assignment well, Milord."

"Do you realise, Samuel could have been killed because of that fall!"

"Yes, Milord, forgive me," tears had started to roll down Dean's face. He felt like a failure now. "I deserve to be punished."

John sighed, "Yes, you do," he released Dean's hair head from his grip.

Dean gasped hard in pain. His eyesight had become blurred through the tears, however this wasn't from the pain, but from the disappointment of himself. He had almost killed his beloved master.

Dean was so caught up in his own emotions that he didn't notice Lord John had produced his stick until it was brought crashing down onto the back of his legs.

Dean yelped in pain and instantly bit his lip to stop anymore sounds escaping.

Dean squirmed within his chains as the stick continued to pound against his legs. He was sure they were bleeding now, and he knew it would be sometime before he could walk again, let alone be able to stand up.

After what seemed like an eternity, the beating stopped. Dean couldn't breath through the pain. He tried so hard not to scream. He wouldn't let his Lord down, he had let him down before by being so irresponsible when taking care of Master Samuel.

"Have you learned your lesson, Dean?"

Dean inhaled quickly through the bursts of pain and managed to answer, "Yes, Milord."

"Well, you disappointed me, Dean, and because of that I have to assign you back onto the field. You are no longer Samuel's personal slave, do you understand?"

"Yes, Milord," Dean answered. All he wanted to do was cry. He felt so broken now. Not being able to see Samuel and be with him will be the hardest thing he ever had to do but he guessed that was what he deserved. He had lost his Master's trust, and because of that he could never be with his young Master again.

"And maybe that will remind you even more of your place. I heard an interesting report this noon."

Dean bit his lip. _'Oh, God, Cruel must have saw them.'_

"Who are you, Dean?"

Dean gasped, "I'm a slave, Milord."

"Good, make sure you remember that. A slave doesn't sit and eat with his master does he?"

"No, he doesn't, Milord,"

"Then why were you!" John surged forward and grabbed Dean's hair again, till Dean yelped in pain.

"Master Samuel asked me to, Milord," Dean replied instantly.

"Even if he had asked, you shouldn't have complied with his request! Do you understand?" he pulled the hair within his grasp harder. Dean had to close his eyes to help bear the pain.

"Yes, Milord," Dean gasped harder.

"No I don't think you do understand, Dean," he let go of Dean's hair and moved to the brazier where an iron brand was placed.

John shoved the brand in front of Dean's face. Dean watched it in horror. His master would brand him again? But where? Wasn't his brand on the back of his shoulder enough? He could still remember the blinding pain of the brand he received as soon as he arrived at the mansion. It didn't

fade for a whole week!

Dean began to panic as his breath quickened while he watched Lord Winchester take his cuffed right hand into his own. Slowly he directed the hot iron brand towards Dean's hand.

John ordered Dean to open up his palm.

Dean really wanted to shake his head and plead with his Master but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was watch in horror.

Seconds later he felt a hot burning sensation spread across his hand as Lord Master pressed the iron onto Dean's palm. Dean struggled hard and had to bit his lip once more to stop the scream building up within his throat from escaping. The flesh smoked and hissed as the brand began to burn into his skin. Dean bit his lip to a point where he could taste the metallic flavor of blood on the inside of his mouth. Tears ran down his cheeks.

"There, hope that will remind you of your place, Dean, even if you are Mary's child," John muttered as he withdrew the iron. "Continue."

Dean tried so hard to not allow the scream its freedom that he didn't hear John's words. All he heard was Milady's name mentioned but he was busy battling with his agony to hear any of the details, and another words 'continue', then he felt again lash landed hard on his abused back. Dean yelped for couldn't bear any pain again. He tried to breath. His breath became harder and harder to retrieve, as hard as the lashes on his back, until eventually everything went black...

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, it's me again, i'm in full machine of writing this story ...hehehehe...**_

_**Thanks again to Electric Dream, you helped me so much, girl ...thank you...!**_

_**So here the next one, hope you still like it, and ENJOY!**_

**Chapter 8**

Samuel's face visibly paled as he was forced to watch the whip crashing down upon Dean's back for his punishment. Every blow produced a new droplet of blood on Dean's already bleeding body. He couldn't hear Dean's screams but he knew that Dean would never make a sound during the beating; however he also knew that the pain must be horrific. Tears ran down Samuel's cheeks and he knew he could nothing but watch, he couldn't save Dean, and there wasn't anything he could do for him.

His biggest fear, his biggest fear would be his father pulling out his gun, and squeezing the trigger as the gun is pressed tight against Dean's temple. If that happened, Samuel wouldn't know how he would survive with the guilt crushing him, if that happened he knew that Dean's death would be on his hands.

Dean's body fell limp while his head hang in front of him. He had no strength left to stand. Samuel lost all remaining colour in his face as he saw his father really pull out his gun and direct this towards Dean's head. Instantly there was a loud bang as the Master released the trigger. A bullet went flying right through Dean's skull. . His father had really shot Dean, right in front of Samuel's eyes.

"No…no…, no! NOOOO! DEAN!"

His screams brought him crashing back to reality, back to where he was. Sweat poured down his face, and his face was as white as a sheet. His breath ran fast. Pain exploded across his back and it took a little while for the young master to realise where he was. He was in his own bed. It was a dream; it was only a bad dream. What a terrible dream. Samuel had to control his breathing until it was back to normal, or he would surely have a heart attack.

"Dean?" he called out for him right away.

But no one answered. Usually Dean would show up from under his bed whenever he called. "Dean!"

"Sshh... it's alright," murmured a soft soothing voice.

"Dean?" Samuel's heart leapt in his chest.

"No, Sir, it's me Rosa."

Samuel's face fell with disappointment.

"Where's Dean? He should be here with me, Rosa."

Rosa bit her lip. Could Samuel have forgotten?

"Rosa? Where's Dean?"

Rosa attempted to calm the boy down, "He cannot be here anymore, Sir. And you shouldn't be looking for him."

Samuel bit his lip. His dream was so clear in his head; he could hear the gunshot on constant replay, he could see Dean getting punished over and over again. There was no way that was just a dream.

"I had a dream, Rosa. Cruel whipped him bad and father shot him," he really sounded like a child. No, It couldn't really have happened. Did it really happened? Suddenly a deep fear of losing Dean washed over him.

"Where is Dean, Rosa? Is he?" Samuel nearly broke down in tears. He didn't know how to cope if Dean was really ...

Rosa smiled warmly, "No, Sir, he still with us. He's hangin there, Sir. You know how strong he is."

"What happened, Rosa? Did father punish him hard?"

Rosa just nodded, Samuel's face crumpled with sorrow. "Oh, Lord."

"But he will be alright, Sir, he has been through the worst. He will make it through this time. You don't need to worry."

"Where's is he now?"

"Cruel has just sent him back to the 'house', Sir, to let someone treat his wounds."

"Father still let someone attend to his wounds?"

"Yes, has is, Sir, so don't you worry about Dean, Sir. He's gonna be okay. He will be alright," Rosa shot him a warm comforting smile.

But Samuel felt no comfort.

"Need to see Dean, Rosa," he struggled to get down from the bed as he spoke.

"No, Sir!" Rosa held tightly onto Samuel. "That's not a wise thing to do right now. You can't see him," she kept holding onto the boy tightly, and the boy had no strength left to struggle against her grasp.

"I can't, Rosa. I need to see him," he pleaded shooting her his famous puppy dog look.

Rosa tightened her grip on the boy further, refusing to let him out of the safety of her arms.

"It was my fault. I hurt him, Rosa. I hurt Dean!"

"No, you didn't, Sir."

"Yes, of course I did," tears had started to run down the boy cheeks.

Rosa wiped the tears, as she perched on the edge of the bed. Gently she took Samuel's hands into her own.

Rosa gulped, "Dean's fine, Sir," she gently wiped the tears away from the boy's wet face. "Don't worry, Sir, everything is going to be fine," she brushed her hand through Samuel's hair. "Dean will be fine, no need to worry about him. But you need to behave from now on. Don't do anything foolish which could put him in a bad position again, Sir. That's the only way to keep Dean safe. Stay away from him and he will be fine, and be a good son for Lord Master, he loves you."

"He doesn't love me, Rosa."

"No, Sir, your father loves you very much; you are the most precious thing in his life, that's why he is overprotective of you."

"I never wanted that. I wished I died alongside my mother in that fire."

Rosa stared at him, stunned, "You would never mean that, Sir."

Samuel didn't reply.

"Now, go back to sleep, Sir," she pulled up the blanket, covering the fragile body. Samuel was still in the process of his breakdown.

"I want Dean..." He cried out with his eyes staring into space as tears rolled out of the corners.

Rosa didn't respond. Her heart was broken already.

"I want Dean...," Samuel kept saying. "I want Dean...," he repeated again, till his eyelids drooped due to his exhaustion and soon he was plunged into an unrestfull sleep.

Rosa drew in a deep breath, and continued to caress the little boy's head.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Dean lay painfully on the cold hay. They had finally taken him out of that chamber an hour ago. He had been blissfully unaware that he was being dragged back to the 'house until his abused body had come into contact with the hay. He had struggled through the torture, his back stung viciously and he knew infection would have settled in already, not to mention the new brand imprinted on his hand, and his bruised legs. He couldn't even move his legs, and he knew that it would be sometime before he was able to stand on them again. The treatment had been unsuccessful due to how messed up his back was already. He couldn't count how many lashes he got today, but he belived it more than 60! And through the haze of his settling fever, he wished for death to come and grab him in its icy grasp.

Other slaves had tried to make him better, but he seemed like he didn't want to get well. There was no one he stood for. Family? No he had no family. He had been alone from the moment he had been born. He had nobody in his life. Samuel? The one who encouraged him to survive through this constant cruelty? No, he had lost him. Lord Master wouldn't let Samuel see him again. He wouldn't see Samuel again. So what use was it if he survived or not?

_SPNSPNSPN_

The next morning

Samuel woke up the next morning still feeling hollow. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave his chamber so he remained laid on his bed. He guessed there wouldn't be any training today.

"Good morning, Sir," Rosa said as she entered the room carrying a tray of breakfast.

Samuel felt disappointment wash over him along with the realization that it wasn't Dean who brought him his breakfast.

Samuel remained quiet as he refused to answer or acknowledge Rosa.

"How are you doing today, Sir?"

Still no response from the little boy.

Rosa sighed.

"How's Dean? Have you seen him?" Samuel quickly asked.

Rosa didn't know what to say. Samuel wasn't supposed to ask after Dean again. He had to get over him.

"Yes, Sir, Dean's just fine. He's resting now, at the house. He's a strong boy. He'll live," Rosa said hoping to provide the boy a small form of comfort. "Come, let's have your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, Rosa," he turned his head to avoid the loving maid.

Rosa looked at the boy in pain. She knew how close her master was to Dean. Dean was like his brother, tending, protecting, and loving him since he was 8 years old. The boy had so much depending on Dean. She know how broken the young boy must be.

"Alright. I leave the food here. Eat it when you feel hungry."

There was no response. Even Rosa had started to feel the young boy's pain and misery.

"Master Samuel…"

But Samuel turned his head, avoiding her once more.

There was nothing Rosa could do now but leave.

"I know this is hard for you, Sir, but please…leave Dean alone for good." With that she took a little bow and walked out. But she was stopped in her tracks before she walked through the door by her Master's voice.

"I never saw him as a slave, Rosa, I only see him as my brother, a brother that was always there for me, and I love him, Rosa. You don't know how it feels to love somebody that has suffered for you, because of you. You don't know how much that hurts inside, so do not stop me from doing what I'm gonna do," he said bitterly still refusing to look at Rosa.

Rosa just sighed, "Yes, I do know Sir, I know you don't see him as slave, but he is still a slave, and you better do something good for him, Sir," she muttered as she left the boy alone.

Samuel turned his head towards the door as it closed. 'Need to see Dean now, no matter how dangerous that could be' and jumped up from his bed. He winced as pain shot through his back, feeling the bruises from the fall yesterday call out for his attention. But he didn't care. He needed to see Dean now...

TBC

**Please review... it makes me alive ...**


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya there, i hope you still stay here with me with this one. Here the next one, hope you still like it ...

BIG THANX again to Electric Dream... you really awsome ...., thank you!!!!

So Enjoy it, and hope you all like it ....

**Chapter 9**

Carefully Samuel sneaked out of his chamber, luckily it wasn't locked, and walked out of the manor unnoticed.

He had to be careful as he went to the slave's house. He didn't want to be spotted by Cruel before he managed to see Dean.

He sighed in relief as he escaped Cruel's vision and finally reached the house. He held his breath as he stepped inside. This wasn't the first time he had been here, but it still hurt him to see the slave house. It was no different than a dirty pig's sty. The cells were so dirty. It was empty now, as the slaves were still working on the field. The cell's doors were opened, and he hoped Dean's was too.

Still holding his breath, Samuel ran to Dean's cells. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as he noticed Dean's condition. He was lying on his stomach on the cold floor with clear angry whip marks on his back. He seems to barely be able to raise his back. His legs were black and blue and blood stained his skin.

His cell was locked.

Samuel could only see him through the bars. It was horrible sight. Dean's skin was broken and blood was still pouring out of his wounds, this deep red contrasted with his extremely pale skin. He knew they had treated the wounds but they still didn't look good. They looked like they were infected already, as he saw yellow flies on the wounds. Samuel couldn't bear to see Dean this way and he found it impossible to hold back the tears.

"Dean!" Samuel hissed at him through the bars, all he wanted to do was to reach out and comfort Dean but he couldn't touch him. The bars restricted his access.

Dean stirred heavily, and was instantly shocked to notice Samuel staring at him with tears filling his eyes.

"S..S..Sir? W..what ar…e yo…u do..ing… he…re?" he could barely speak.

"Just want to see how you are doing? Oh, Dean, I'm sorry…"

"I s…urvi….ved, Sir, do n…ot w…orr…y a…bou..t m…e. Yo…u sho…uld..n't be… he….re, Sir. G…et o…ut… of he…re, be…fore Cr…uel… ca…tches y…ou," he panted heavily as he tried to speak.

"Screw him! I just want to be with you."

Dean sighed heavily, "No…, Sir, I'm… n…ot y…our ser….va…nt …any..mo…re, I… can…'t be… wi…th… y….ou"

"But, Dean, I can't live without you, I still need you…," he started to cry.

"Y..es.., you… can.. Sir, Rosa…will…be…wi…th …you."

"I don't want her, I just want you, Dean…" he pleaded. "You have to get out from here_"

"Well, maybe, it's not Dean who should get out of here. But you, Master," a cold harsh voice muttered from behind Samuel.

He looked up at the sound of the voice. Cruel was standing behind him with his whip held tightly in his hands.

"Didn't Lord Master tell you, you aren't permitted to see this slave again?"

Samuel drew in a deep breath, sobering up from his shock instantly as he stood up, there was no way he was going to lose this argument now.

"No. I have father's permission to see this slave. He wants me to check up on him," he had no idea where that lie had come from, all Samuel knew was that he needed an excuse and fast.

"Oh, really? Doesn't seem like something the Master would permit," of course Cruel refused to believe him.

"It's true, Sir. Ask for yourself if you do not believe me. Go on, ask my father," Samuel challenged him.

"Well, alright, I will see for myself," he looked to the boy, then to the slave and back again, still sceptical about the whole situation.

"Go on, ask him," Samuel kept up his encouragement, putting on a brave confident front even though his heart was hammering fiercely within his chest, almost to a point where the young Master wouldn't be surprised if it leapt right through his ribcage.

With that, Cruel left the 'house' to ask his master.

Samuel sighed in relief as he watched Cruel leave.

"Sir, w…what…are..you..doing …??? Ma…ster w…ill co…me,….a…nd… you… we… b…oth_," Dean didn't dare to finish that sentence.

"I don't care. I just needed to see you, Dean. I needed to see you!" tears ran down his face. "Look at you," He wanted to touch Dean's back, treat his wounds, erase his pain...Just do something! Dean could easily get an infection settle in his wounds. "I'm really sorry, Dean, I always put you in danger like this."

"I'm… fi…ne, Sir,…no…ne…ed….to..wo……..le…ast..Lo…rd…Mas…ter …didn..'t…kill me."

"I want to be with you, Dean, I still need you."

"Oh, Sir… wi..sh…I cou..ld…s..ti..ll…ser..ve..y…ou, Sir, …but… you..know..i'm….off for the ass…ign…ment…, you… ca..n't… be he…re. Yo..u …a…re …not… su…ppo…sed to…be he…re."

"Son, what are you doing here?" a voice boomed out before Samuel could answer back.

Samuel's head whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. His father had found him holding onto the cell bars. But he was unusually calm, there was no anger present in his eyes and this just caused the boy's fear to increase inside of him. And Cruel was smiling like he was expecting a good show.

"I'm seeing my servant, father…," Samuel replied meekly.

"Your servant? I have told you before, Dean is off his assignment, and he's no longer your personal servant."

"But, father, please…, let Dean continue to be my servant. I still need him, Father."

"No you don't. And that's final!"

"NO! I WANT DEAN TO BE STILL MY SERVANT!!!!"

John glared using as much anger as he could muster in that one look. How can this boy defy him?

Without another word he grabbed hold of his son's arm and started to drag him out from the 'House'.

"NO!!!!" Samuel screamed.

But John tightened his grip, knowing that he was going to leave bruises on his son's arms however he refused to care, he had had enough of this spoilt child.

Entering the mansion, the couple was met by Rosa. Rosa was shocked at the sight of the pale boy being forcefully dragged inside by Lord John's death grip upon his arm.

"Milord?" she asked with a questioning look.

"This foolish boy was meeting that slave again, blatantly defying me!" Lord Master replied as he dragged Samuel to his room. The Master's room.

John closed the door behind them "I have had enough of you, son!" he spat while he tossed his son onto the hard floor,

Samuel was trembling in fear now. He knew his father was furious.

John grabbed his boy by the throat, pulling him to his feet and slammed him up against the wall. Samuel had to winced in pain as his bruised back touched the hard floor.

John remembered the bruised on his son's back. But he couldn't stop it, he had to give the boy the lesson of manner.

With a quick movement, Samuel felt his hands being tugged above his head, and he heard a click. He looked up, and he was shocked to see his hands were securely restrained and chained to the iron rings on the wall. He never knew there was an iron ring hanging on the wall in his father's room.

He was grabbed by the throat again. Samuel was unable to struggle against the hand wrapped around his throat as he was quickly running out of air. "Fa…ther ple…ase…," he sobbed.

John stared at him and slapped him hard once, just to gain the boy's full attention.

It was only once but it was enough to send Samuel into a state of shock. His father had hit him again. He didn't dare to meet his father's eyes as the fear began to take over.

He felt hands cupping his chin and yanking it up until he was forced to make eye contact with his father.

"Now, tell me, boy, why do you always stand against me?"

"Forgive me, father," Samuel managed to squeak out. "I didn't mean to, I just needed to see Dean..."

"You can't see him again, Samuel …," John gritted his teeth together to help control his anger before he exploded but this attempt failed miserably. "GOOD LORD why are you always against me, boy!!!??? You never listen to me. It's getting hard to control you. The hunt training, the behaviour...., Good Lord, you are not a little boy anymore, but why are you hardly tougher than a 7 year old baby. WHY !!!????"

Samuel couldn't answer. His fear had caused his throat to close up, trapping his answer on his tongue.

"I have had enough!" with that he unlocked the ring above Samuel's head and shoved the boy to the bed hard, Samuel landed on his stomach as John produced his cane.

"You asked for a punishment, boy, I shall give you one, and you will count each stroke, son!"

Samuel trembled with fear, he heard his father saying 'Forgive, me, Mary before he felt a stinging pain erupt across his butt. He yelped through his shock and pain.

"Dean," Samuel cried out, hoping Dean would show up to save him, but he knew Dean wouldn't come; he was suffering in his own pain. After a moment the young master remembered his father's request for him to count each time the cane comes into contact with his bottom.

"One!"

His father struck him again.

"T..two!" Samuel yelped.

Tears were flowing freely down Samuel's face; he couldn't stifle the yelps and whimpers of pain every time the cane hit his butt but he attempted to continue counting. He knew his butt was beginning to bruise as were the top of his legs. Soon Samuel was covered with sweat and breathing heavily.

"7, 8, 9," Samuel tried to keep count, and not lose it, afraid of what would happen if he did.

John heard his boy cry out from each strike of his cane but he still managed to keep count. He was impressed. He didn't really want to hit his boy hard and he knew he hadn't cut his baby's skin (no he wouldn't have heart for that), but he knew that each time the cane would impact with Samuel's skin it would hurt like hell and that fact really got him down.

It seemed like eternity until it finally stopped. "10"

Samuel couldn't even move his butt from the stinging sensation dancing across his skin.

"There you go, Samuel, you got what you wished for. I hope you learnt your lesson. And you are not to see that slave again."

Samuel didn't respond, he just remained lying face down on the bed sobbing his eyes out. He didn't think he could get up from the bed. He didn't care if his father had to throw him off of the bed. He wished he had Dean with him now. He needed Dean. "Dean…"

But nothing happened instead his father called out, "Rosa!!!"

Rosa had been waiting outside of his Lordship's chamber as she had been worried ever since she had witnessed him dragging the little boy into his chamber. And then she had heard the screams and then the sound of the cane hitting flesh, Rosa couldn't breathe as she imagined what was happening in that room, she hoped the boy was alright. She knew his Master had a nasty temper.

Rosa rushed into the chamber as she heard her name being called. She was shocked and her face paled at the sight of the boy. Samuel was sobbing which shook the bed in the process; he was lying on his stomach, his tattered pants hang off of his legs. She could see the wounds on his butt; they hadn't really produced any blood, just semi deep red lines

"Oh Lord, Milord, please tell me you didn't, he's still hurts…."

"Yes, I did, Rosa, no matter he's till hurts. I had to."

Rosa, sighed in disappointed, but didn't say anything. She approached the boy...

"Master Samuel…," she gently touched the boy.

"De…?" he looked up weakly, but cried out in disappointment as he realized who it was.

"No, Sir, its' me, Rosa…I'm going to pick you up and take to your room,"

"I want Dean…," he pleaded.

"No Dean, Sir, come," she whispered as she carefully turned the boy around and carried him in her warm arms.

Samuel didn't resist, he clung to her desperately as he cried into her chest.

John watched in pain as Rosa took the crying boy out, "God, you should hate me, Mary", he drew in a very deep breath.

*

Samuel continued crying as Rosa laid him gently onto his bed. He yelped as his butt came into contact with the soft mattress, whilst Rosa filled the basin with warm water.

"Come, let's have those pants down, Sir."

Samuel complied with no resistance.

Rosa just sighed as she tended to the red welts across the boy's butt. It didn't look bad and hadn't produced any blood, but she knew how broken the boy was now.

"Are they bleeding?" his voice was so small.

"No they aren't, just deep red lines"

"Ouch!" he had to wince at the stinging pain. "It hurts!" he pouted.

"I know, Sir, but it will be alright."

"No, it's not. I want Dean…" he started to cry again.

"Sir, please, no Dean," Rosa begged.

"No, I want Dean…," he curled into a ball to avoid the stinging pain in his butt, and his heart. He kept repeating the same three words, till his eyelids drooped due to his exhaustion and soon he was plunged into an uncomfortable and restless sleep.

**TBC**

So...? Please reviews .... make me alive .....


	10. Chapter 10

_Hiya guys... here the next chapter...sorry for late update, i've been bussy with my work and still looking the best line for this chapter... So hope you like with this one ..._

_BIG THANK YOU TO ELECTRIC DREAM ... :)_

_ENJOY!_

**Chapter 10**

Dean only could watch in shock at what had just happened, hoping beyond hope that it was all a dream. His body screamed out in agony and he could only think that if it wasn't for Samuel he wouldn't have been able to survive for this long. Thinking about his young Master, a disturbing thought pushed its way to the front of his mind. He shouldn't have been in the slave's house. No wonder his father was furious and all Dean could do know was cry, expecting that the worst was soon to come. It wasn't over yet...

But nothing happened. There were no other punishments. They just let him lay there, fighting against his current wounds and settling infection. He had struggled to cope with the after effects of the torture; his back hurt too much and was already infected.

Dean was trapped in a world consisting of pain and fever. He could hear soothing voices while he felt sponges caress his wounds. It was the best they could to make him better, but even this gentle touch hurt. His back was sore and his whole body ached. Dark dreams held him captive; the whips, the beating, and the branding, hissing in his ears. His back and legs killed him as did his palm, and he felt his will to live decrease with each moment that passed. He didn't want to live in a reality filled with pain, sorrow and suffering, especially when there was no one he could stand side by side with.

Family? No he had no family. He had been alone from the moment he was born. He had nobody worth caring for left in his life. Samuel? The one who had currently been his only reason to continue, to survive this cruelty? No, he had lost him. Lord Master won't let Samuel ever see him again. He wouldn't see Samuel again. So what use was it whether he lived or died?

But he was hanging in there. He struggled for his life. Even though he believed that there was nothing good left for him if he managed to survive. He would be assigned to work in the field if he survived his current bout of torture and he would probably never see Samuel again. He would lose Samuel forever. With that thought Dean knew he didn't want to survive...

_SPNSPNSPN_

BANG!

Samuel woke up with a start. That noise had sent him hurtling back to reality, and he found himself in his own bed. He had wished that the previous day's events had all been a dream but that wish was squashed with the stinging pain washing over his bottom instantly. He felt a scream build up at the back of this throat due to the intensity of pain pressing down upon his back.

"Stay still, Sir…" a warm and concerned voice soothed, waking him up completely.

**"**Rosa? What happened?" Samuel asked with his voice cracking half way through the sentence.

"You don't remember?" Rosa had sat there all night, waiting for the boy to regain consciousness. She reckoned that the beating had caused the boy to go into shock

Samuel tried to remember what had happened. And his face paled as realisation washed over him, his tender butt added as an extra reminder to the small boy.

"He caned me, didn't he? He hit me with the cane?"

Rosa nodded reluctantly.

Samuel tried to recall the events previous to the beating and horror washed over him. "Dean!"

"Dean? Rosa, how is he? He hurts so bad, Rosa? Is he even still alive?"

Rosa nodded, "Yes, he's fine, Sir, nothing to worry about," that was all Samuel need to hear. He didn't need to hear about how Dean was fighting against a fever induced by an infection and how he was struggling to stay alive.

"I need to see him, Rosa," he started to move his leg down off of the bed but it felt too heavy. Curious he opened the cover and his eyes widened in shock, as one of his legs was secured to a chain under his wooden bed.

"No! Get this off of me! Where's the key!" he tried to take the chain off of his leg.

"Forgive me, sir, but I don't have the key, Master has it, Sir."

"Why has father chained me up? I'm not a prisoner!" he cried.

"It's the best way so you cannot go to see Dean again..."

"But I need to see him, Rosa!"

"No, you don't, Sir! Please don't do anything just to put Dean in trouble again. He's hurt enough, Sir, don't make it worse..."

Samuel bit his lip. "He's hurt?" Rosa words got through to him.

"Yes."

"I always cause him pain."

Rosa bit her lip.

"Then stop causing him enough trouble, Sir, don't do anything that will harm him."

"I don't want him to get hurt..."

"So you need to stop seeing him, Sir..."

"I can't ... I need him..." his voice cracked and tears fell down his face. "I Need him, Rosa..."

Rosa pulled the boy into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, Sir, there's nothing you can do, now," she tried to comfort the boy, and he just sat there crying. Another session of crying that sending up sending him into an exhausted sleep.

Rosa rocked the boy. Her heart wept with her pity towards him but she couldn't do anything to help him. She just prayed Dean would be strong enough to fight the fever.

Rosa came into her Master's chamber when she was convinced that the boy had fallen asleep again.

"How is he now?"

"He had a breakdown, milord," Rosa muttered keeping her head down. "Master Samuel is still asking for Dean. He has become so dependent on Dean."

John sighed heavily, "I knew putting them together was a big mistake."

"It has never been a mistake, Milord, when you thought that was the right thing to do in the first place. You knew it was, Sir, from the first time you brought him back," she knew there was something special about Dean, something that had to do with her beloved Mistress.

"I never thought I would find him."

"Because you never let him get too far away from you, Milord."

John narrowed his eyes towards the slave but he knew that what Rosa said was nothing but the truth. He had tried to get rid of the boy in the past but found that he couldn't physically abandon him.

"He's not my son," John muttered trying to convince himself and the slave.

"You don't know that for sure, Milord."

"She had an affair with that dirty slave."

"She did not. She would have never done that, Milord."

SMASH!

Rosa jumped at the sound of a glass impacting with the wall and watched a reel of emotions cloud over her Master's face.

"Stop it! You may be Mary's maid, but it's not in your place to question me like this. I know what i'm doing and what i believe. That boy is in his rightful place where he is supposed to be..."

Rosa just sighed. And nodded with her head down, "Forgive me, Milord."

John sighed, "You may leave now, Rosa."

"Yes, Milord," Rosa sighed and took a little bow, before leaving him.

John inhaled a very deep breath. He didn't know how to cope with this. With Dean. The boy who he believed is Mary's love child with the slave. The distressing evidence of his wife's unfaithfulness. He didn't know how this could have happened, and he didn't even know why Mary had an affair with that slave in the first place, that filthy slave. And the only way to get rid of the baby was to send him to the 'house' where he belonged. When that was done he delivered the bad news to Mary, that her baby didn't survive, that he had died during labour. John refused to give Mary a chance to see the baby, to say goodbye, using the excuse that it would hurt Mary more, and Mary was too weak to resist. So she never saw her first child.

The baby only spent a night in the 'house' as John ordered him to be sold at the next slave market, hoping he would never meet the child again and let fate lead him through his life. But the cruel and sadistic fate brought the child back to him.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Rosa walked into the house and saw the limp figure lying on top of the hay. His breaths sounded harsh and laboured like he was in pain, and sweat poured out of his body. She knew other maid slave had taking good care the boy the best she could. When Rosa touched the boy he felt so hot.

_'Oh, Lord, this isn't good,_' she pulled the boy into her lap and tried her best to sponge the sick boy.

Rosa wanted to cry at the sight of the poor boy. She knew that Dean was so used to the beating, and that he'd suffered with worst injuries before, he could endure any pain, but she believed there was more than the wounds that made Dean lose his strenght to fight to survive.

The fact that he wouldn't see Samuel again, had made Dean lose the will to live. He could easily give in. And that would make her feel like she had failed her mistress, she couldn't protect the child... she hurt everytime she looked down on the new brand standing out on Dean's pale hand.

_'Good Lord, forgive, me, Milady...,' _she whispered as she continued to caress the boy's back with her sponge hoping to provide him with some comfort that will help him in his feverish nightmares. She was afraid now, that at any moment Dean would give up.

Then suddenly she saw something beautiful come, it was a blessing from God, the miracle that the boy needed.

Dean was still trapped in a dark world of fever and pain. He screamed! They touched his back again. And that hurt so much. There was no chance he would get out from here. He struggled to escape and wanted to scream at them to stop at the top of his lungs but no words would come out of his dry cracked lips. It was so dark and the pain running along his back made him feel like he was in hell. He couldn't breathe as he fought to endure the pain.

And suddenly a gentle hand caressed his own. A softer gesture than he had ever felt before.

"Don't give up, son. You have to live…" a warm and gentle voice whispered to him, it sounded just like an angel, and he thought it was an angel. All too soon the gentle touch and sweet voice disappeared causing Dean to lose his hope once more. She was leaving him, but in that small amount of time that mysterious person managed to supply him with the small amount of comfort that he craved. Slowly the intensity of the pain decreased, he felt like he could breathe again and his body instantly relaxed.

There was something different in that one touch and he wanted to be touched again. Drawing in a deep breath the boy fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in what felt like years.

Rosa watched the miracle with a smile curling across her lips and tears rolling down her cheeks as the white beautiful figure came and touched the boy. She couldn't believed what she had just seen but it was true, it really happened. Milady Mary came, she came for her precious eldest son.

"Thank you, Milady...," and with those words Rosa knew there was hope. Dean was going to survive, he will live...

**TBC**

So... what you say... should i continue this, or ...? please reviews... it will make me so alive ... hehehehe...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiya guys... here i posted the revise of this chapter. Got help from Electric Dream to revise it as ussual. THANK YOU, GIRL!**_

_**Come enjoy the story ...:)**_

**Chapter 11**

_It was four years after Mary's death, four years after that horrible night that had taken his _

_beloved wife away from him, and he had spent the last four years as a hunter. Chasing down what had killed Mary. It had started off as just an ordinary day, when he decided to take a day off from hunting to check up on his various slaves and workers and it was on this day that he noticed he was running low on the amount of slaves working in his fields. He knew he had been neglecting the field but when Cruel had told him they were running out of men, John had to find some new slaves. So he went to an auction._

_John didn't spend a long timechoosing ten new slaves to work in his field and he was ready to go home when his eyes spotted a little figure huddled in the back of a cage. The boy was less than 10 years old, maybe 7 or 8. He was sat in a dirty cage with other child slaves with chains wrapped around their necks. John's eyes were locked onto those little warm green eyes, eyes that were so familiar and instantly recognition washed over him as those emerald green eyes reminded him of someone. The one he loved. John's heart stopped and then started to beat rapidly in his chest...That boy...no...He couldn't be...could he?_

'_Impossible...,' John gasped. But something told him otherwise._

_He turned to Cruel who had accompanied him to the auction. He gestured towards the cage giving the other man the non-verbal signal. _

_Cruel got the message, even he didn't understand why his master would want to buy a child. They needed a strong well built slave to work on the field, not a child who will only be a burden. One more useless mouth to feed. _

"_How much for that boy?" Cruel asked the merchant without a second thought._

"_Which one, Sir?'_

"_That one in the cage" Cruel said as he pointed to the children slave's cage. _

"_Oh, that one will cost $ 600."_

_Cruel turned to his master, and got nodded from his master, "Have him see." _

_Cruel nodded and turned back to the merchant. _

"_Let me see him," Cruel added without hesitating._

"_Aye, Sir," the merchant replied greedily as he leaned over to open the cage and yanked the boy out of the cage by the scruff of his neck. _

_John eyes didn't leavethe boy's as he was led out of the cage. John's stomach lurched violently as the boy stood before him with his head down. John scanned him from head to toe. The boy was so filthy and smelled awful, like he hadn't had a bath for years. There were red lines running along both of his wrists and his neck and John believed these were the results of the chains attack on his skin. _

"_How old is he?"_

"_Eight, Sir," the Merchant answered._

_John continued his intense inspection of the child. The boy looked so small for his age, and a bit thin, but he could tell that he was healthy. _

"_Clothes off," Cruel instructed. _

_Roughly the merchant took off the boy's shirt._

"_Head up, slave," John ordered. _

_The boy lifted his head up timidly but didn't dare eye contact with anyone around him._

_John scanned the boy. He blankly stared at the vivid scars upon the small boy's back, hiding all of his emotions from prying eyes. _

"_So any stories I should know about him? His previous master?" John questioned while his eyes searched for any brands on the little body. But there was none, that boy hadn't been branded before. _

"_Not really, Sir, but he is a good little runner Sir. He has tried and failed to escape escape several times before."_

"_Ah," Cruel said interested. 'A little rebel.' That explained how he got all the scars on his back. _

"_Can he speak?"_

"_Yes, he can, Sir."_

"_Speak," John ordered._

_The boy gulped. "Milord...," he said timidly, but in a voice loud enough to be heard. _

_John nodded, "Fine, i'll take him," John decided without second thought and gave the money to the merchant._

_The merchant smiled wide. He was amazed at how this master didn't even bother with bidding for the slave but paid the asking price, he must be wealthy, and will make the boy for toys, as seeing how good looking this slave. _

_John sighed as he watched his new property climb into the slaves' cart. _'Oh, Lord' what I'm doing?'

John woke instantly as he was forced out of his dream and back into reality. His heart was beating so fast, and sweat poured over his body. He was stunned and confused at the same time, why on earth was he dreaming about that day again, when he found the boy and decided to bring him back home. _'God,home, sounded funny. _That had been 8 years ago now so why was he dreaming about it again?

John took a very deep breath while he tried to control his emotions. _'I have to finish him.' _With that thought he woke up all the way, jumped out of the bed, pulled his coat and walked out of the room with the intention to get rid of that troublesome boy once and for all.

It was dark as John walked to the 'house'. When he arrived his nose instantly wrinkled in distaste at the foul smell wafting out of the 'house'. The dim light of the torch was enough to give him a clear view of something he hadn't seen for such a long time. He never comes into the house and he didn't feel he needed to. He wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for that slave.

Quickening his pace John headed towards Dean's cell, for one mission and one mission only, to get rid of that boy.

But as soon as he approached the cell he stopped in his tracks, his eyes locked onto the boy lying on his side. He looked so peaceful and so...beautiful. Once again, Mary's face flashed before his eyes at the thought of the sleeping boy. John gasped, _'God Lord, he is so beautiful, he is so like Mary.' _A thin blanket was covering the boy however John could see the red infected marks across the boy's back. He could tell that the boy must be in so much pain yet he looked so peacfull. _"Oh, Lord, help me."_

_SPNSPN_

Samuel stirred as he was brought back into consciousness and he found that he was still lying in his bed. The chain was still wrapped around his leg, restricting his movements to a point where he couldn't even walk over to the window. He was a prisoner now, a prisoner in his own bed. He felt the pain wash over him not physical but emotional agony. He was alone... for now.

The door opened and Sam's head snapped towards it hoping it was Dean with his breakfast but he had to swallow his bitterness as he realised that it was only Rosa taking over Dean's usual tasks.

"Where's Dean?" he kept asking trying to fool himself that everything that had happened had just been a nightmare. "I want Dean!"

Rosa sighed and placed the tray in Samuel's lap. "Have your breakfast, Sir."

But Samuel refused it. He smacked the tray away so that it went flying onto the floor. "NO, I WANT DEAN!" he shouted angrily.

Rosa sighed she had expected this reaction from the young Master.

"Don't be like this, Sir. You don't want Master hearing about this."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT DEAN! AND I WILL NOT EAT IF IT'S NOT DEAN WHO SERVES ME!"

Rosa sighed shaking her head as she silently left the room.

Samuel watched the loving maid leave the room and instantly he felt guilty. He didn't mean to hurt Rosa, he just wanted Dean.

His face visibly paled as Rosa re-entered the room with another tray of breakfast and his father following hot on her heels.

Samuel's body stiffened as he watched the figure enter his room.

"What happened here, Samuel?" Lord Winchester asked coldly.

Samuel didn't reply.

"I'm not dealing with stubborn spoilt, son."

Samuel bit his lip, feeling the fear wash over him.

"It's your choice whether you want to eat or not, Samuel, and you will not see Dean again. I don't care if you die of starvation, i have had enough of you, I would rather have another son instead of you,"

Samuel gasped in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You heard me, Samuel. You are the only son I have, and i want a good son. So it's your decision to be a good son or not."

Samuel went still in shock over what his father had just said, he didn't want to believe him, his father was ready to disown him, his own son!

"And you know why you will not see that slave again? Because he's dead. He didn't survive the beating."

Samuel couldn't breath_. 'No he's not.'_

"Yes, Samuel, Dean has died, so you cannot see him again. Face that, boy."

Samuel's mind whirled as his father's words ran through his brain. Tears had started to roll down his cheeks. His mind screamed at him that his father was lying that Dean was still alive but somehow his heart knew that his father was telling the truth.

Samuel didn't answer but he's eyes spoke for him as they locked onto John's _'you killed him, father.'_

John knew how hearing this news would affect his boy, that he would be devastated on the brink of a heart attack. He knew how close his son was to that slave but he had to tell him.

"Forgive me."

He sighed pulling the distraught boy into his arms and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Then let go.

He took one last look at his son, "I just want you to be a good son, can you do that for me?'

He sighed then walked out.

Samuel's body was shaking viciously as his emotions were ready to explode out of him at the sight of his father leaving.

"Master?" Rosa rushed over to the boy.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he barked. "IS THAT TRUE!" He asked while his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Rosa closed her eyes with a sigh, and nodded hating the fact she had to give the boy such bad news.

Instantly Samuel's world came crashing down around him "NOOO! DEAANNNNNN!" He started to struggle, but he had no chance of escape as he noticed his one leg was secured to a chain under his wooden bed.

Rosa held the boy, "Forgive me, Sir, there's nothing you could do, now," she tried to comfort the boy.

Samuel cried harder, his heart was breaking now. It wasn't a dream. It happened. Dean was dead, he had nothing left for him. His life had vanished before his eyes.

Rosa pulled the boy into her arms for the millionth time attempting to comfort her grief fuelled master but even she knew she couldn't, only person could comfort him at the at time like this and he wasn't with them. _'Forgive me, son,' _she cried to herself, getting ready for what might come next within the boy's short life.

TBC

**Stiil need the reviews so much ... THANK YOU! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey**__** guys, here i'm come back with new chapter. Sorry for waiting, and thank you to everyone who still stick with this story. **_

_**Again th**__**anks to my Beta 'Electric Dream' Thank you so much! You are awsome, girl ... but still the mistaken still mine ....**_

_**So, what are you waiting for ... ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT**_

**Pain and Loyalty**

**Chapter 12**

Samuel laid on the bed, staring out of the window. He wondered how Dean was doing. He wished so much that Dean would come to his chamber to bring him something...anything. But no, Dean won't come, he won't ever come again. Dean was really dead, and it's because of him. He killed Dean. He always put Dean on danger and now Dean didn't died, because of him. That fact hurt so much. Yes, physically he was well and healing but mentally he was still in the process of a break down. He was still in pain. _'Dean…__, forgive me...__'_

Samuel stirred as somebody opened the door, his eyes boring into the wood. He held his breath as he attempted to identify just who it was that was coming into his room. It was Rosa, bringing him his meal as usual.

"I brought you breakfast, Sir."

There was no response from her beloved young master. Rosa looked worriedly at Samuel. It had been almost a week since Dean's death had shattered Samuel's world around him. He rarely ate now, well, actually, Samuel refused to eat. He rarely touched the meal that was served to him, he probably won't touch the breakfast she brought for him now.

"Master Samuel...?" Rosa called looking down at the young Master sorrowfully. "Please eat your breakfast."

"Not hungry," Samuel mumbled weakly.

"How can you not be hungry, you didn't touch your dinner last night."

"I don't care."

"I do care."

Samuel didn't respond, just looked at her weakly.

"Come, Master, you need to eat Sir..."

"No...," Samuel whimpered.

Rosa sighed in sadness. She touched the boy's skin, he was so cold and skinny that she could feel his bones sticking up from under his flesh. She never thought Samuel would be like this. Maybe she had expected to see Samuel depressed, but nothing like this. Samuel could become sick, with malnutrition.

"Please master, I don't want you to fall ill."

"Leave me alone ...," Rosa could barely hear his small voice. "So I can see Dean again...so he can forgive me..."

Rosa gasped unable to understand why this 12 year old boy was thinking about starving himself to death, and realized Samuel was blaming himself for Dean's death.

"Please master, don't do this ..."

"Leave me alone, Rosa...," He murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Master....,"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he barked using the last of his strength so that the sentence left him panting heavily.

Rosa pulled the boy into her arms and rubbed his back in a vain attempt to provide her young master with some form of comfort. She gasped at how skinny and pale the boy was, he looked like death warmed over.

"I killed him, Rosa, i kill him...," he sobbed.

"Sshsss,no you didn't, Sir,it's not your fault."

But Samuel kept crying weakly, "Yes, Dean died because of me, he took the punishment i should take .... He always did...," he sobbed as he remembered. "Oh, Dean forgive me," he cried again ..."Want to see Dean."

She tightened her grip. _'Oh, God, when this will stop,'_she prayed silently while she kept rocking him. She leaned down so that her lips were against Samuel's ear and whispered "Please eat, Sir, Dean wouldn't like seeing you this way. He didn't like to see you sick, do you want to make him sad, and seeing him again like this is not the way. He would never be happy with this plan, Sir."

Samuel bite his lip and stared up at Rosa using his puppy dog eyes.

Rosa felt her resolve crumbling underneath that gaze, "You don't want to make him sad, do you, Sir?"

Samuel weakly shook his head.

"Then don't."

Samuel fell silent in Rosa's arms.

Rosa saw the opportunity and slowly she started to fed him. Fortunately, Samuel didn't resist as he opened his mouth to accept the broth in. Rosa sighed in relief.

Four spoonfuls in was when Samuel started to shake his head in refusal, he started to retch, bringing up the small amount of food he had managed to eat.

Rosa sighed as stated the task of cleaning the boy up.

"I...m...sorry...," Samuel sobbed.

"It's alright, Sir," she smiled warmly. "Get some sleep, we will try again later."

Samuel just nodded and laid back to sleep.

Rosa took a very deep breath as she noticed how small Samuel looked now. After a couple of moments she walked out of the room.

Rosa felt the tears run down her soft cheek. Samuel, Dean... they are supposed to be together. They should never be seperated. She wished she could do something different, but Lord Winchester had decided it, and she couldn't do anything. She just hoped that Dean could forgive them.

She felt saddened about the fact that the Lord Master didn't seem to care so much about Samuel's condition. She believed, that he had had enough of Samuel's behaviour and that he was trying to teach Samuel some kind of a lesson. But it would be for nothing if Samuel died from his heart acheor through starvation.

Rosa bravely came to His Master's chamber to report on the boy's condition.

"How is he now?" Lord Winchester asked without showing any emotion.

"Still in the middle of a break down, milord," Rosa mumbled keeping her head down. "And he blaming his self for Dean death."

Lord Winchester only sighed.

"Has he eaten today?"

"Only a few spoons full, Milord. It's been a week, and he's getting weaker every day, Milord," she tried not to cry, but failed.

"I know," he sighed. "That's what he wants, Rosa."

"He's 12 years old, Milord, he's still a boy, and he doesn't know what he's doing."

"He has to learn that, Rosa. He needs to learn to take responsibility for himself and his actions and to not take anything for granted."

"Even if he loses his life?"

John bit his lip. He never meant that, but ….

"I'm afraid; he's not as strong as we thought."

John went silent.

"He will be. He still needs time to adjust to the truth." John replied but inwardly he was thinking at the same time. 'Samuel will have to be strong as strong as his brother was.' Wait what had he just said? GOSH!

He closed his eyes tightly repressing the memory that had started to plague his mind, the memory of what he had done to the slave boy.

John sighed, "Just take care of the boy, and keep him alive." He didn't want to lose his son again.

Rosa sighed in desperation, "Yes, Milord," she took a little bow, before leaving him on his own.

John threw the glass he was holding against the wall as Rosa disappeared through the door. He wanted to scream so loud, but in the end he settled for quite sobs. The picture of him when he was about to cut that throat was coming again. ... _'__Oh, __Mary, please, forgive me.'_

Samuel felt trapped in a world full of dizziness, sorrow and pain. Lack of nutrition and water made him feel so weak. He just wanted to escape. Escape from this suffocating world. He just wanted to die, he just wanted to see his Dean again. Dean...

_"He__lo__, Sir,"_

_Samuel's body tensed as a feeling of numbness washed over him along with the recognition of the identity behind the voice. That was Dean's voice. He turned towards the direction of where the voice had called out from and instantly all colour washed from his face. It didn't take more than a few seconds before tears started to fall down his face making his vision clouded and blurry. _

"_Dean."_

_Dean approached him and placed his hand on top of Samuel's. _

_Samuel saw Dean's hand connect with__his own, but he couldn't feel the warmth from the hand or the weight of it covering his own hand. He couldn't feel anything._

_"Sir," Dean smiled brightly to his little master, tightening his hold on the hand in his own. _

_"Y...you're still alive..." Sam wanted to cry due to his unexpected happiness._

_"No, Sir, you're dreaming."_

_Samuel's face fell in disappointment. __"I'm sorry, Dean...," he cried. _

_Dean gave a confused look, "Forgive you, Sir? Shss, it wasn't your fault, Sir," giving the best smile for his beloved master._

"_Yes, it was,Dean."_

"_No. Don't blaming your self, Sir ."_

_Samuel bit his lips. _

"_What happened to you, Sir, why won't you eat?"_

"_Can't eat. Not unless it is you who serve's me."_

_Dean smiled, " I might not be here, but you still have Rosa, Sir."_

"_But I want you, Dean," the boy sounded desperate. All he wanted to do was to be with Dean. Dead or not, it was the only way he would see his beloved friend. He didn't care if he had to die just so long as he could see Dean._

_"Sir, you have to eat, build your strength up, live your life." _

_Samuel closed his eyes, tears slid down his cheeks__as he shook his head, "Don't want to. There's no point without you here," he whispered."And father...."_

_"Here, I'll promise you__this, I'll see you again, Sir," Dean promised with a sad smile tugging at his lips. "And be a good son for Lord Master."_

_Samuel gasped in disbelief."I can see you again? When?" _

_Dean smiled "Soon, only if you promise to be a good son for LordMaster." _

_Samuel bit his lip._

"_Can you do that for me, Sir?"_

_Samuel fell silentfor a moment as he processed Dean's promise, "And I'll see you again?"_

_Dean nodded witha smile._

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise," with Dean's smile Samuel's had known for years._

_With that Samuel nodded._

_Dean smiled. He brought his little Master's hand, which was still in his own, up to his lips and kissed the back of it, like a servant would to his Master. _

_After a couple of moments Dean pulled away and dropped Samuel's hand. He reached behind him and picked up the plate still full of food. "Now, may i feed you, Sir?"_

_Samuel smiled, "Please, Dean."_

Rosa came back to her little master's room, and was surprised to see a figure sitting on the bed with the plate on his lap as he tried, with difficulty due to the weakness he was feeling, to feed himself.

She rushed towards the bed, "Young master, what are you doing?" She exclaimed as she picked the plateup from his lap.

Samuel smiled weakly, "He said i have to eat."

Rosa fell silent in confusion. "He said? Who?' Rosa didn't think that this lord master had visited recently.

"Dean, Rosa, Dean. He told me to eat. He said he'll see me again, we will meet again, Rosa," he smiled with a sense of weak enthusiasm within that smile.

Rosa frowned. 'Oh, Lord,' she thought to herself.

She forced a smile onto her face for appearance only even though she felt more like crying than smiling. "He came here, Sir?"

Samuel nodded with his pale eyes sparkling like a 5 year old at Christmas time. "He came to see me, and he told me to be a good son, then we would be meet again."

Rosa sighed._ 'Oh, Dean'._

"So that's why you decided to eat again?"

"Dean wanted me to eat, soI have to eat...,"

Once again, Rosa had to smile as she nodded. "Right, lets get some food down you, here, Sir."

Samuel nodded and opened his mouth as Ro_sa _fed him.

"I'll see him again, Rosa...,"

Rosa just nodded once more and kept the fake smile on her face while she fed the small boy. _'Oh Lord, help us ...'_

**TBC**

**So? Should i continue? Do you still like it ?**

**Actually i'm not so happy with this one, but i hope it worth it. Hope you still like it. Please, any reviews just to make me alive .....THANK YOU .....!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, guys .... here the next chapter. I made it as soon as i can, and i hope you like this one....**

**Thanks again for electric dream....love yaaa....**

**So... enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Lord Winchester fell silent as Rosa finished her latest report.

"He said that?"

"Yes, Milord," Rosa spoke while she nodded her head.

John sighed. "So Dean came to him in his dream and said that? He said he'll come to see Samuel?"

"Yes, Milord."

"How?"

"Through fate"

John bit his lip. Fate …

"So Samuel is starting to eat now?"

"Yes Milord."

John sighed once more, "He has started to eat for that slave?"

"Yes, indeed, Milord."

John felt pain stab at his heart, he hated the fact that the thought of a mere slave boy managed to force his son to eat again where he had failed miserably.

"They should have never been separated milord..." Rosa started to say but John raised his hand for her to stop mid sentence.

"You may leave now."

Rosa bit her lip and sighed in desperation. Her Master really didn't want to talk about that.

She bowed and took her leave.

John sighed once more. He felt hurt and betrayed by the fact that Samuel had obviously chosen Dean over him, his own father. Samuel had always done whatever Dean told him to do but he never obeyed his father like this. How could that have happened? How could Samuel chose his slave over his father? WHY?

'_Oh, Mary, did he really .... ?'_

A couple of days later.

Yes,Samuel was improving. Rosa always came out from Samuel's room with an empty plate. She said that Samuel ate everything that was given to him. John felt relieved with Samuel's condition, even though he was still hurt insideabout the fact that Samuel did this for that slave. But as long as Samuel's alive,that's all that atter

Samuel was still locked up within his chamber, his leg was bound in the iron chains and he hadn't had a chance to leave his room since he was imprisoned. He was much better. He had started to eat, and had begun to gain his strength back.

Samuel turned his attention towards the door as someone made their way into his room. He held his breath as he attempted to determine the identity of the newcomer...His father. His father had finaly come to see him. His whole body felt tense. How much he hated this man, his own father who had killed Dean, but he remembered his promise to Dean. He had to be a good son, no matter what, so he could see his servant and friend 's what Dean promised him, and he shall do it. For Dean.

Samuel tried to sit up and he managed to press his bruised body up against the headboard of his bed as his father came closer to him.

"Hello, son," John approached the bed and sat on the nearest chair.

"Father," Samueltried so hard to be polite.

"I see you're eating now, son. And you look even better. I'm pleased"

Samuel swallowed. "Thank you, father."

John sighed, he could feel the broken boy's heart. He turned his attention to the boy's chained leg.

"Forgive me for imprisoning you like this, son. This just a precaution, I can't have you running out to meet up with the slaves, even though I know there is no one waiting for you to come anymore," he smiled bitterly

Samuel gritted his teeth together_. "'You killed him!'_

"I'm sorry for that, son. I wouldn't have done that if you did what I wanted you to do in the first place. All I ask of you boy is to do what I tell you to do, I just want you to be a good son and are you so selfish that you can't even grant that wish?"

Samuel bit his lip refusing to answer as he just sat there staring into the cold stern eyes of his father.

John sighed. "I wish you could understand why I need so much for you to be a good son, Samuel. Someday you will," he said bitterly.

John shot his son one last look before pushing himself to his feet and straightening to his full height.

"I will," Samuel spoke up suprising his father in the process.

John stopped and turned back to his boy who was refusing to look at him, Samuel just stared into the empty space straight ahead of him.

"Excuse me?" John asked as he attempted to understand what it was that his child was telling him.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you tell me, Father," Samuel replied slowly turning his head to face his father. "I won't say no anymore, if that pleases you. Anything to please you, father."

John's heart leapt with pleasure. "That's good, glad to hear that son," he said with a relieved smile crossing his face.

Samuel didn't respond.

John sighed, "Alright, sleep well my son. We need to fix our relationship too. Get well soon, boy."

Still there was no response from Samuel. He just stared at him with those young eyes. Eyes that contained a mixture of sorrow and anger. John couldn't stand it seeing that any longer. He sighed and walked out of the room.

Samuel let out a breath of relief as his father left, and started to sob. _'I'll try,Dean, I'll try'_

A couple days later

It was good day when Samuel woke up, even though nothing had changed about his current situation. Still imprisoned in his own bed, but he was a lot better than last week. A week had been all he could take before he caved into his father's request to be an obedient son. But he wasn't doing this for his father...No...Everything he was doing was for Dean. Always for Dean.

"Good morning, Master," Rosa said cheerfully as she came into the room to bring him a tray of breakfast.

"Good morning, Rosa," Samuel greeted her with a little smile showing his adorable dimples.

Rosa was surprised and pleased with Samuel's smile. How she had missed those dimples and that smile. She believed Samuel had to be feeling alright.

"What's it like out there, Rosa," Samuel asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Beautiful, Sir."

"Good, but I can only see it through my window. I can't even walk out through that door," Samuel said sadly. "When will I be released? I have promised to be a good son, why hasn't father freed me from this chain yet?"

Rosa had to smile. "You can come out now, Sir."

Samuel's body numbed.

But Rosa nodded with a smile on her face. She then took out the key from her pocket.

"You may go this morning, Sir. Lord Master is letting you free today," Rosa said as she unlocked the chain. "You're free now, Sir."

Samuel smiled happily and rubbed his ankle that had been rubbed raw from his restraint.

"Just promise me, you never do anything foolish again."

"I don't know about that Rosa," he replied not wanting to make any promises he might not be able to keep. "But thank you."

"Say thank you to your father."

Samuel just nodded.

"So I can leave my room."

"Yes, Master."

Samuel smiled greedily. It had been a week since he had felt the sun's soft rays on his skin; he had begun to miss that feeling.

Samuel spent the rest of the day out of the manor with Rosa.

Samuel let his legs walk, stretching his muscle's in the process. They felt stiff and unfamiliar however this sensation faded with every step that he took. He was happy to be out again.

However it wasn't his legs that caused him the most pain. No...It was the fact that several times throughout the day Samuel hadcalled Rosa with Dean's name, as he was used to accompanying Dean for the last four years not Rosa. It's hard for Samuel to takein the fact that Dean wasn't there anymore. He refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Rosa," he said saddly as he addressed the female slave with Dean's name once again.

Rosa smiled, "It's alright, Sir."

Samuel sighed painfully, he will never get usedto this.

He allowed his eyes to scan his surroundings until he attention was drawn to just beyond the fields where the slave house lies. Samuel watched the slave's house and the slaves on the fields. And he felt pain as he realized, there was no Dean there. He should be there now, if he was still alive, and no doubt Samuel would have run over to Dean if he had the opportunity to do so. Deep down he was still hoping that Dean was still alive. But no, Dean really had died. But those promises Dean had made? How could they see each other again if this was true...If Dean was really dead? Samuel just didn't know. But he knew that no matter what he would meet Dean again.

Rosa felt sorrow as he watched Samuel staring out towards the field. She knew that her little master would be wishing that Dean was there, amongst the other slaves, alive and well. But no...Dean wasn't there...and he wasn't going to be again.

Samuel turned towards Rosa. "Where is he now?" he asked sadly

Rosa braced herself, "Somewhere where he can be at peace."

"And safe?"

Rosa nodded.

Samuel sighed as he nodded and turned back to stare at the slaves working on the field.

"_Forgive me, Dean, I could never give you safety," _Samuel blinked back the tears, and wiped them away. He took a very deep breath and averted his eyes from the field to stop himself from hurting further. _'I'll see you again, Dean.'_

Rosa sighed painfully at the sight her little Master made. She wished that there was something...anything that she could do to help him.

Miles away from the Winchester's mansion...

A limp figure walked with difficulty due to the chains around his legs, his hands were chained behind his back as he followed after his Master. His wounds hadn't healed properly so his body was screaming out at him at it's over use. His legs felt weak and he found his strength waning with every step he took due to the beating he had received previously. Not to mention that the new brands on his palm still burned and the wound on his back throbbed where it hadn't been able to heal effectively. Sun beat down on his wounded back, burning his skin and the injuries around it and this made his whole back sting like hell. He didn't know how far he had walked and it seemed as if his legs wouldn't be able to bear another mile. And finally he fell to the ground in exhaustion. His face covered with dust.

He jumped and yelped as the whip came into contact with his back once more.

"Pick yourself up, you limp bastard. We still have far to go, and we don't have time to linger here. I'm not dragging your filthy body around. You should be grateful that the Lord Master let you live, slave."  
Alive, he didn't know whether that should be a blessing or a curse. But he had been glad when the lord master decided to let him live. He still remembered that night, the night Lord Master came to the house with the gun. He was woken up by the feel of cold steel pressed against his skull, and he knew that all it would take was one blow to send him up to heaven. In that one moment he felt weak, hopeless and helpless. This was the end of his life. He could remember that the Lord Master had said something to him, but he couldn't make out any individual words. It had felt like a lifetime waiting for the man to squeeze the trigger to send a bullet straight through his skull. He had closed his eyes in preparation for his death, when suddenly Lord Master had dropped the gun with his trembling hands before he had run out from the house, leaving him in a numb and shocked state. Lord Master had let him live. He still could remember the last words the Lord Master had said to him.

"Let the wounds go without any treatment, as soon as he can walk, sell him."

He had sighed in relief at the command, even though it had meant he wasn't going to receive any treatment for his injuries not even from his beloved friend who always came to check on him.

And now after he was well enough to walk, at the crack of dawn, he was dragged out to the slave market at the next town over, just a mere week after his terrifying near death experience.

He took a very deep breath to bear the pain as he pushed his body up to standing position. He started to walked again forcing his hurting legs to work once more. He tried to turned back, to take once last look at the Winchester's mansion however it was too far out of his sight by now.

He almost fell as Cruel pulled his neck leash from his horse, to walk faster.

'_I'll see you, again, Master Samuel, take care yourself,' he_ murmured with tears falling down his dirty cheeks.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya Guys, here's the new chapter. Hope you still like it and keep staying with me. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, and too all who still love this one.**

**Big thank you again for my Beta-Reader Electricdream, you did a marvelous job THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**So here, ENJOY AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**Chapter 14**

Samuel woke up in a hurry and had to rush his preparations for the training that very morning. There was no Rosa with him, he was left alone. Last night his father came into his chamber to check up on him and when he had decided that Samuel was physically strong enough he had ordered him to resume his training. As Samuel had promised his father that he would follow his every beckon call he knew he couldn't protest to starting his 'so called training,' so he got out of bed and started to get ready as he didn't want to bye late for the training session.

Samuel ran to the forest where his father was waiting for him with his weapons bag hung over his shoulder. Samuel's head was down to avoid eye contact with his father. He didn't know what kind of training his father had planned for this morning but if there was one thing he knew for sure...He knew that he was glad there was no Cruel there.

John Winchester watched his son, mildly impressed that Samuel had in fact arrived earlier than expected. The boy was scheduled to arrive at six am and yet here he was, with fifteen minutes to spare. _'Well done, boy, you came early."_John thought inside of his head but kept his face expressionless.

Samuel gulped nervously as he stood before his father. He tried to get up early so he wouldn't late for the training, but he could tell by his father's face, he still was not good enough.

"Morning, son"

"Morning, father."

John scanned the boy from head to toe to check that his boy didn't have any injuries that could jeopardise the training session he had planned.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good I guess..."

"You feel any pain in your body."

"No, Father."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good, because we will be starting your training from the beginning. I won't be soft on you anymore, Samuel. I'm going to have to to start being stricter with you in the your training because obviously the normal routine won't be enough for you as you no longer have your slave with you. This means that from now on it will be you who will be punished for every wrong move you make or for every concern I have for anything you do. If it comes to it, rest assured, that I will not hesitate to cane you boy, I need you fighting strong like the son you're meant to be. Understand?"

Samuel swallowed hard. He had never seen his father like this before. He took a deep pain filled breath. _'Dean give me strength.'_

"For starters we're doing strict physical training today. I need a strong boy not a weak little girl."

Samuel swallowed hard. If they were going to do strictly all physical training, then there was no doubt he was going to be _miserable_ by the end of the day.

Samuel ignored the burning in his legs and the uncomfortable pressure in his lungs as he ran around the forest. He would do without questioning his father, after all he had promised to do everything he asked him to do.

Through out the morning Samuel had been doing nothing but running, push-ups, sit-ups, and sparring with only the occasional rest period of about five-minute. It was roughly eight-thirty now. Half an hour ago, John ordered his son to run five laps around the forest (which was not a small area), do fifty push-ups, then a hundred sit-ups.

Samuel was on his second round, and had almost finished his fifth lap. He didn't dare take a break, even for a second. If his father was watching him from afar and saw him stopping for any reason, then John would no doubt just berate him for not being able to hold his own.

Samuel was almost done with the push-ups when his stomach growled. _Loudly_. Samuel ignored it. Having not eaten any breakfast and with the training all morning with only water as sustenance, Samuel was starving. But when he thought about Dean, Dean rarely got his breakfast at this hour, and he would still withstand the whippings. The mere thought of Dean's unfortunate life made Samuel feel grateful that his father wouldn't let him starve, he would just have to put up with having a late breakfast instead.

But his stomach was screaming at him. Samuel silently begged his father to come out and tell him he was done. His stomach felt like it was eating itself, he was so hungry. At this point he didn't know what was worse; the pain and aches radiating through his entire body, or the fact he was so ravenous he felt like he wouldn't mind eating grass.

John approached Samuel when Sam was in the middle of his third round of running. "You can stop now, Samuel. Let's get back to the house."

Samuel could almost collapse from relief. He made his way back to the mansion as quickly as his legs would carry him, the need not to anger his father and his hunger keeping him going.

They walked through the back door, and Samuel practically drooled on the floor when he walked in and the smell of the soup, meat and bread wafted towards him.

Rosa stood there shocked to see that her young beloved master was wet from the sweat, his lips were trembling as she know his little master was starving with not having his breakfast, and he was having trouble walking that it seemed like he was hardly moving at all.

Immediatley Rosa fetched a glass of water for Young Samuel, who grabbed it and chugged it for all it was worth.

"Slow down, Samuel, before you throw up!"

Samuel abruptly stopped chugging and nodded in embarrassment.

Disapprovingly, John snatched the glass from Samuel's hand. "Go to your room and get cleaned up, then have your meal here."

Sam nodded, "Yes, Father," and headed up to his room.

"I'll help you, Sir." Rosa followed him from behind, but had to stop when she heard His lord Master's voice call out to her.

"Let him do it alone, Rosa, don't help him."

Rosa froze and turned around to give him a disbelieving look.

"What?" John protested with his irritation with the maid slave rising. "He needs to learn how to take care of himself, and not become dependent on being served all the time. You are spoiling him too much, Rosa."

Rosa sighed, "Well, was that the fuction of Dean? He took care of Master Samuel, served him in everyway possible, and got punished for everyone of Master Samuel's mistakes."

"And look what happened, Samuel has become a little spoilt boy. That ends now Rosa. I won't be that soft on him again."

Rosa sighed shaking her head to which John responded to by sighing in annoyance.

"After he has his meal, make sure he comes to my room for the next lesson. And don't take too long."

Rosa just nodded, and sighed heavily.

It wasn't that long when Rosa noticed Samuel come into the kitchen to have his meal. She could ignore for now how pale and horrible Samuel looked

"Oh, Master Samuel, come,"Rosa lead him to the chair and served him the plate.

Samuel sat down using the last of his dwindling strength.

"Are you alright, master...?" she asked softly which just made Samuel break down and start to sob.

"Oh, baby ...," Rosa pulled the breaking master to her chest. "it's alright, Sir, you're gonna be fine."

"My whole body hurts," he cried.

"I know, Sir, but you will get used to it, you are strong."

"I miss Dean, I wish Dean was here ...,"

"Sssh...it's gonna be alright, Sir," she comforted the boy the best she could. "Now, have your meal, afterwards you are supposed to be in the study room."

Samuel sighed, "I hate him."

"No, please, don't. Sir, he means good to you,"

"SAMUEELLLL! Finished your meal!" a high pitched yell echoed around the house making Samuel jump as he instantly recognized it as belonging to his father. "You have 3 minutes to finish!"

"Yes, father!" Samuel yelled back and wiped away his tears.

Rosa could only sigh and shook her head hoping that Her Lord Master would never go too far.

Samuel finished his meal in two minutes and rushed up to the study room where his father was waiting for him.

John Winchester waited for the boy impatiently. He was on research of his new hunting case.

"Sit, and start to recite the exorcism fifty times. I don't wanto hear any spelling mistakes and mispronunciation. One word wrong equals one cane on your palm," his father told him as he was standing by with the cane.

Samuel swallowed hard, and started to nervously recite a standard exorcism.

He tried so hard to get it right but it was hard for him to concentrate through the nerves and the fear over what would happen if he got it wrong. When he did misspell Samuel just closed his eyes as the cane whipped his palm.

He tried again, but he missed continued to a point until he lost count how many times he had messed up.

Rosa had been waiting outside of his Lordship's chamber as soon as she heard the whacks. She heard the recital from the little boy even through the big door, then she heard the sound of the cane hitting flesh. Rosa couldn't breathe as she imagined his Lord Master using the cane to teach the boy a lesson. She had hoped The Lord Master wouldn't go so far.

It felt like an eternity, when John was finally satisfied with the 50 recited exorcism Samuel made, and Samuel's palms were crissed crossed from the cane. Samuel couldn't stop his painful trembling hands , and tried so to hide his tears.

"That's enough for today. You may rest, let Rosa attend to those wounds. But I want you ready by five in the morning to continue training."

Samuel didn't respond due to the amount of pain he was in.

"Oh, don't forget you have class with Sir Williams at ten tomorrow. You have missed the class for almost two weeks, i believe Sir Alex will have something for the consequence. I heard some reports of your misbehavior during the classes, I don't accept that son. So he has my permission to discipline you as he sees fit."

Samuel went pale but kept his face emotionless to satisfy his father.

"Yes, Father."

John was amused with Samuel's obediently. He nodded and left the room.

Rosa rushed into the chamber as she heard the door open and Lord John came out. She went in as he said "Attend to his wounds."

And she was pale to find a figure sat on the chair, with his hands palm side up on the table covered with red lines. Some of them were still oozing blood.

"Ow, my Lord..., Sir," she rushed to the boy's side and felt afraid to touch him in case she inflicted more pain on the child who had suffered too much already.

"Are you alright, Sir?"

"Yes, Rosa," he tried so hard to hold back the tears.

"Come on let's take a look at those wounds, love," she gently pulled the boy towards her and lead him back to his room.

Samuel remained silent as Rosa attended the welts over his palms. That made Rosa even more worried. Samuel hadn't spoken one word since they had come to the room.

"Master, are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you still in pain?"

Samuel looked up, to meet the concerned eyes and shook his head.

"This is what he felt like after recieving the cane, Rosa," his voice was small and slow.

Rosa bit her lip, she knew instantly who Samuel meant.

"The pain from the cane and whipping. He received that everyday, Rosa. How could I let that happened? How could I let Dean recieve those punishment?"

Rosa couldn't answer it.

"And how could I let myself to do such stupid things only to get Dean into trouble and suffer the punishments for my mistakes. Oh, Lord...," his voice started to crack.

"Sshh," Rosa whispered as she pulled him to her arms, "It's alrght, Sir,"

"No, it's not alright, Rosa. Dean could be still alive if I were not so stupid. I really killed him, Rossa," the tears started to roll down his face "I killed him...,"

Rossa could only rock him, she really wanted to tell the poor boy the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't break her vow to her Lord Master. "He's fine now, Sir, Dean is fine, he is safe now, don't worry about him, he doesn't feel pain anymore..., just let go, Sir..."

Samuel shook his head and kept crying on Rosa's chest. The pain would never go away even though he believed Dean was safe now, in the best place, feeling no more pain...

_SPNSPNSPSN_

"Arrggghhhhh!," Dean screamed in pain as they forced his palm onto the brazier.

"Shut your mouth, you little shit!" the big man hit Dean's head as kept holding his hand on the hot brazier. "We have to erase your brand there, slave!"

Dean bit his lips to stop the scream from erupting out of him. They forced his palm onto the brazier because they had to get rid of the brand, too many brands would make him used good and used goods wouldn't sell. No one will purchase him with all these brands.

Tears run down Dean cheeks as the sensation of the burn made its way through his body.

"Pl...please...sto...oopppp," Dean pleaded in tears, as they didn't pull his hand out. The pain was too much to bear. He could smell the burning flesh...his meat, like a steak. His meat!

Finally they pulled out his hand, and Dean collapsed on the ground, holding onto his burnt hand. He couldn't speak. He panted desperately inhaling in the needed air to help him bear the pain. But the pain was too much.

"Ow!" Dean gasped in pain with the sudden kick on his ribs.

"Get up, back to the cage!"

Using his fading strength hard Dean pulled himself up to standing position, but it was proving to be almost impossible. With the last of his strength, he dragged himself back to the cage, before another kick came.

Dean collapsed as he was back in the cage, joined with the other slaves. They all looked at him with pity and sorrow in their eyes. Dean sighed, and wondered, when the pain will stop? Cruel had sold him to the market slave, where he was sitting now. It took miles to reach the market, and he nearly passed out when they had arrived.

He didn't know much, untill Cruel had taken the leash off and gave him to the seller. At first, the seller didn't want to purchase him, as he saw the two brands on him, and the mess that was his back, literally littered with wounds. He could tell that they judged him as being a bad slave for him to have earned the beatings, but Cruel had insisted they take him and finally they had sold him for only 250 dollars. Most slaves at his age were sold for 700 to 850 dollars. And he believed that Cruel will take the money for himself.

"There you go, slave. Hope you get a nice master. But I doubt it. No one would ever buy you or even like you. So long, Dean!"

Dean gritted his teeth together in hated as he watched Cruel leave.

But Cruel was right, no one will want a slave like him, limp, injured, branded so many times and with a messed up will think the slave is an ex-fugitive, constantly punished due to his bad behavior. He would never be the chosen one. So the sellers decided to get rid of the brand over his hands, and the best way to get rid of it, was to burn it off.

Dean looked at his palms, it was red and it sickened him to see the skin burnt and stretched tight. His hand was covered with blood and he smelled like a barbeque. The pain was killing him, worse than when Lord John branded it. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, tried to sleep just tried to ignore the pain, praying and hoping in his head _'Please don't let it be infected.' _

**TBC**

Review please, the one who make me alive ... thank you !


	15. Chapter 15

_Heya, guys... here the next chapter. I'm in a good mood now, so could make this one in one day. So, _

_Big thank you for Electric Dream who still stick with me as my beta-reader. THANK YOU_

_So, ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT! _

**Chapter 15**

Samuel was leaning against a tree, taking a quick breather. He looked at the sun, it's rising up. His father wanted him to be back at the manor in ten minutes, yet Samuel still had nearly two miles to go. And he remembered that he still had to get ready for Sir William'slesson, yet another lesson to deal with.

Samuel had been running since early morning as his father had organised the training to start at five. Yesterday throughout the whole morning the only thing Samuel had been doing was nothing but running, push-ups, sit-ups, and sparring with only the occasional rest period of about five-minutes. He was now finishing his 15th lap around the forest (which was not a small area), fifty push-ups, then a hundred fifty sit-ups. His legs felt like jelly, but he had to finish. Taking a deep breath, he continued to run.

"About time," John growled. He had his arms crossed as he leant against the tree to wait for Samuel to arrive.

Sam collapsed to his knees, taking in deep wheezy breathes. His legs felt like they were on fire.

"Get up," John ordered. "Get ready for your class. Tomorrow we will be starting combat training," with that John walked in to the mansion.

Samuel sighed in desperation. It will be a full weeks worth of hard training at this rate. He bit back a moan as he stood back up. He stood still for a second as the world started to spin and black spots danced in front of his vision, threatening to pull him under at any moment. After it passed he quickly caught up with his father.

After cleaningup and having his late breakfast, Samuel was ready for his next class. With Sir Alex Williams. Honestly he didn't feel in a good enough mood to have to deal with this class. He felt so nervous to meet his old tutor. As he knew what would come of the class. He still remembered how his tutor was not so pleased with his behaviour in their last class, two weeks ago, and no doubt, Sir Alex will take great satisfaction in punishing him for it. But he was glad that Dean wasn't around, he couldn't bear to have him take anymore punishments because of Samuel's own mistakes, if anyone deserves the punishments then it was himself.

As Sam walked in, he knew his tutor was waiting for him. Sir Alex William watched the boy walk in the room with some difficulty, and instantly felt his face pale. He could see the boy's legs trembling like jelly and it seemed as if he was hardly moving at all. He knew about the training. He knew how John Winchester had become obsessed with hunting down what he believed killed his wife. But it wasn't his business to concern himself with what the widower does and whether or not he dragged his son into this mess as well. He was impressed with how hard the young boy was trying to hold himself up straight and steady.

"Good day, Sir," Samuel greeted politely.

"Good day, son," Sir William noticed that Samuel was alone. "How was your training this morning?"

"Fine."

"Still have the strength to continue the class?"

"Yes, Sir."

Alex smiled satisfied with the response. But what satisfied him the most was the fact that there was no slave with him. He knew the whole story about the slave. "Where's that slave of yours?" the question sounding more like mocking then questioning.

Samuel bit his lip. His anger grew at the mention of Dean and the pain of his loss started to overwhelm the young boy once more.

"I don't have a slave," he kept calm as he tried to control his emotions. "And I don't need him."

"Really? So who's gonna take the punishments for your mistakes."

"It would be me, Sir," Samuel replied with full anticipation of what was going to happen next.

Sir Alex was impressed.

"It should have been me who got the punishments, not the slave, they don't deserve it."

"Yes, they do, because that's what they are for,to be punished when we see fit."

"No you're wrong,"

Sir Alex bit his lip.

"Slave's are humans too; they are no different to us. They have the same right to live like we do. It was humans who made the slaves that way. Their unfortunate lifes forced them to live under men's power, being men's property and treated no better than animals. They are humans, not animals, if you know the difference between humans and animals."

CRACK!

Sir Alex lashed his cane through the table, which gave off a horible sound. Samuel flinched slightly while he tried to suppress his fear. He knew he had just made his tutor mad.

Alex's face grew red with his anger at the prospect of being insulted by the mere child.

"I know you are smart, boy, very smart, but it doesn't mean you can insult me."

"You are wrong, Sir,I'm not."

"Enough! We will not continue this."

"You brought it up, Sir."

Alex's face grew redder.

"I know you are mad, Sir, and you may punish me. But that doesn't mean I am wrong."

"Get your butt here, boy!" Alex commanded as he pulled Sam roughly by the shoulder to force him to bend down over the table.

"Trousers off."

Samuel sighed and obediently pulled down his trouser, leaving on his underwear.

"Count it boy," Alex said bringing the cane down upon the boy's back.

Samuel winced with the first strike on his butt as he remembered to count.

"One!"

His tutor struck him again.

"T..two!" Samuel yelped.

Another strike. "Three!"

Samuel held back his tears. He wouldn't cry or yelp. He won't give his tutor the satisfaction. He had done nothing wrong. He believed he was doing the right thing.

Samuel' breath hitched in pain every time the cane hit his butt but he attempted to continue counting. He knew his butt was beginning to bruise as were the top of his legs. Soon Samuel was covered with sweat and breathing heavily.

"7, 8, 9," Samuel tried to keep count, and not lose it.

Samuel had almost lost count as the cane keep hitting him, but he kept counting. It seemed his tutor was gaining a great sense of satisfaction in punishing Samuel.

Finaly after what seemed like an it finally stopped. "25"

Samuel let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't even move his butt due to the stinging sensation dancing across his abused skin.

"There you go, Samuel, I hope you will learn how to respect your teachers now. Thank the Lord that your father gave me permission to correct your behavour, because you need to be corrected, son."

Samuel gritted his teeth together and didn't respond he just remained lying face down on the table. How he hated this man.

"Now, put your trouser back on and we'll continue with some tests..."

Samuel drew in a deep breath as he tried to get up, he had to wince as he attempted to pull his trousers back over his abused flesh

He felt another sharp pain as he tried to put his stinging butt on the chair._ 'GOSH, that really hurts.'_

Alex watched the boy as he worked on his test. He noticed the red welts littering his palms which made it difficult for the boy to write.

"What happened to your hand, son?" Alex asked more softly.

Samuel looked up, "Oh, it's nothing Sir, it's from my other class."

Alex scanned the boy. He sensed that now the boy had become a little bit more obedient, even though his mind was still as sharp as a knife. Something had changed within the boy. But what?

Well, that was not his concern now. His task was to be his tutor, and he just wanted to have an obedient and sharp student. Actually, he didn't mind how sharp Samuel was, but he didn't like the way the boy judged him or questioned his opinion over what was right and what was wrong. However, Samuel Winchester was still his favorite student.

Yes, Sam could pass his test . The test was about geography and physics. He didn't make any mistakes when answering the questions.

"Now, I want you to write 1000 times your vows of 'NOT INSULTING YOUR TUTOR'

Samuel sighed desperatly, imagining how his abused hands from the previous canning from his father were going to cope with writing down 1000 times the same four stupid words.

Sir Williams smiled in satisfaction to see how the boy suffered. He saw the welts covering the boy's palms, that will make it difficult for him to write. But teaching the spoilt boy a lesson had fulfilled his enormous ego.

Within a month, Samuel's life had been a living hell. The training was getting harder and harder each day. The physical, the combat, the shooting training. Especialy after he screwed up on a hunt.

Last week, his father had taken him along on a hunt. It was supposed to be a simple hunt, chasing a werewolf who had killed a lot of people. He swore he was ready enough to take on the challenge of this hunt but he screwed it up doing something so simple as chasing the werewolf. The furry monster leapt at him ready to attack but he was able to roll out from under the werewolf before it landed completely on him, and he jumped to his feet, steadying his gun towards the creature. He could hear his father voice "Shoot it, boy!" But he was unable to get a direct shot at the werewolf's heart. Samuel aimed his gun, taking the only chance he might get that night and shot at the creature just as it moved. The silver bullet pierced through the werewolf's shoulder. It let out a yelp of pain and turned around to run away, but found itself cornered by John Winchester who shot the monster straight in the heart. John looked up at his son, and Samuel readied himself for the onslaught.

"What the hell were you thinking, son?" John yelled as he stormed over to his son. "You were right there! How could you miss a shot like that!"

"Forgive me, father," it was the only thing he could say as he almost felt like crying.

And since then everything had changed. John was getting more and more irritable and harsh as well. He started to physically strike Samuel even harder if he did something out of line or inadequately. But that was alright, because frankly, Sam was doing awfully in his training. And Sam accepted all of this without complaint. If this is what it took to get him to be the person his father wanted him to be so be it.

"I'm trying to help you, boy!" that was what his father had said, whenever his training had gone too far. "If you don't toughen up and get your act together, you're going to just end up killing one or both of us."

Maybe he's right. There would have to be a reason why his father was hard on him. Because he had never been good. Maintaining this behaviour would never make his father or Dean proud of him. To make Dean happy was all that he cared about, it was all that mattered to him. It was his promise for Dean. Fortunately, there's still Rosa with him, just to make it easier for him to get through each day.

"Oh, Dean, please help me, give more strength. I'm glad you are fine now, Dean, no more pain..."

But Dean was far from fine.

Miles away from Winchester's property

"Get yourself up, you idle limp," Dean felt the whip lash across his back, "You have got work to do, no work no food."

Dean winced in pain and sighed for all his life; food was a precious thing for him now. His new Master never considered giving the slaves food. He only cared about them working, it didn't matter to him how tired or hungry they were as long as they worked.

He had to wait for three weeks when finally someone purchased him. Three weeks of misery and never ending pain. During those weeks, Dean had spent horrible nights being forced to serve his merchant (he even didn't know the name). He couldn't remember when the last time he had served men was, but he believed it was when he was little, before the Winchester's. It was the only reason why he kept running away from his previous masters, till they got tired, and sold him to the market and Lord Winchester bought him. He was glad that no one assaulted him sexually with his new master, even though the treatment was the worse he had ever got. And now, his new master wasn't any better.

His new master just wanted him to build his new property and the overseer to the project was even worse than Cruel. The work was hard and his back and legs were still sore. Not to mention his burnt hand, he couldn't grip anything properly. The overseer regulary sent him for a whipping for any mistake or work that had been left unfinished, and that was almost everyday, which meant his back constantly ached.

All Dean was thinking of was Samuel. How was he now? Was he alright? Was he fine? Or did he suffer like he did. Hopefully not. He believed that he was sold for Samuel's sake. Samuel would be alright without him. Yes, Samuel would be just fine.

"Wait, who cleaned the cart this morning?" the harsh voice of the overseer brought him crashing back to reality.

Dean looked up and focused his attention upon the cart. Yes, the cart was still covered with mud, as it hadn't been cleaned. It had rained heavily last night, and Tom was ordered to wash the cart, but when he looked at the young boy, he believed he hadn't been able to complete the task effectively. Tom was so sick. He had attracted a fever and his little body continued to tremble viciously, his face was as pale as a ghost, yet he had tried to complete the task, only it still wasn't good enough. And Dean knew that the lashes won't be far behind.

"I did, Sir, I cleaned the cart this morning," Dean stepped up. It would be physically impossible for Tom to withstand the lashes in his condition.

The overseer looked to Dean then to the sick boy. He smiled evilly. He knew it was the sick boy's job, and he was amazed how his friend had covered for him.

"Fine. That will be 15 for the washing and 15 for lying. Now go over there, shirt off," he pushed Dean to the nearest tree and tied him there with his hands above his head.

Dean bit his lip, and did what he was ordered to do.

Dean was so used to the pain but this almost killed him. 30 lashes at once, really nearly got him killed. He could barely stand on his own two feet when it was finished and blood covered his back, the overseer kicked him hard.

"Get, up and clean the cart now."

Dean sighed and with the last of his strength, he pulled himself up to standing position, and started to wash the cart.

"Tha…nks…," Tom could barely speak as Dean finished washing the cart. His face was as white as a sheet, and his lips had turned blue.

Dean just nodded with a warm smile. "Just rest, you need to get better."

"Do…n't wa…nt to…," and with that he closed his eyes.

Dean froze, "Tom…Tom…?" he approached the boy, and tried to wake him up, "Tom, wake up….," but nothing happened.

"Don't bother him, he's dead, slave," the overseer spoke in calm tone, like it was nothing.

Dean paled, he couldn't speak, _'Oh, Lord.'_ He felt like his heart was breaking. He didn't know the boy much, but in his two weeks with this new master, Tom was his only friend. The boy was younger than him, reminded him of Little Master Samuel. With the small skinny body the boy had due to the lack of food, Dean felt sympathetic to the cruelty the boy had suffered.

"Leave him, get back to work!"

"But Sir_?"

"I said, back to work!" with those words Dean received a hard strike of the whip on his back. Dean yelped "Now lift the stone!"

Dean could barely lift the stone … his back hurt so much… and his burnt hand didn't help him much, and it was raining again! He kept slipping in the sea of mud… soon he was covered it. Then the cart got stuck… the horse just couldn't get his footing. The overseer commanded him to move the cart.

Dean strained and struggled, it was no use… then he felt the whips across his back.

"Hurry up!"

Dean tried, but the cart didn't move. The whips continued to pound down on his back, and Dean couldn't even move his body from the brutality of the whips. He fell into the mud and felt the whips rain down on him faster and faster. He didn't have the strength to fight again. He didn't care if he died now. Maybe death will be good for him. Like Tom. Tom didn't feel any pain anymore. He was tired, tired with this painful life. No need to live anymore, as he had nobody to live for. Lord Heaven had not been fair to him. He wouldn't get any strength to fight for his life again. He had too much, and he didn't need more. He wished to die now.

He was almost in the peaceful grasp on unconsciousness when he heard an unfamiliar voice call out.

"What's happening here?" a soft voice asked as the whipping stopped.

The overseer looked up to see a young lad in fancy robes standing in front of him with companions either side of him.

"Nothing to do with you, young sir. My slave needs teaching a lesson, that's all."

"Yeah by killing him. Now, leave him alone."

"Yeah, right," he laughed. "He's my slave, young sir."

"You have no right to treat him like this."

"He works for me."

"Then treat him like a human. I treat my horse better than you treat him."

"Why do you care, hey, leave my slave alone!" he shouted as the young sir dismounted the horse and touched his slave.

"He needs help," he said as he checked the limp figure of the boy.

"My lordship paid good money for him."

"What was his price? I'll buy him!" the young master said without hesitating.

"Castiel!"

Dean heard the name, but he wasn't focusing properly. He just saw that the young brown haired master with blue eyes was attempting to look out for him, making out like he cared about what happened to him.

"Silent, Bobby," Castiel hushed as he reached for his bag. "How much did he pay for him?"

"600 dollars …" of course he lied, no one would buy him more than 250 dollars.

Castiel flung the contents of his money bag at him… "Well, there's 700 dollars there… give it to your lordship… or tell him the boy died, and keep the money yourself… I don't care… but you are not touching him again."

The overseer looked at Dean and made his mind up… the boy was always slowing him down; and the money was good, he could get a better slave with it. "Deal," he reached for the money.

"What his name?"

"Don't know," he didn't care, and decided to live the stuck cart, then leave.

Castiel bent down to the boy's level whose face was covered with mud… "It's okay, lad… you are safe now. We are going to take you far away from here. What's your name?"

"Dean."

"I'm Castiel, but you can call me, Cas," he smiled gently.

"Thank you, Master."

Castiel just nodded. "Bobby, help me to take him to my horse."

"Have you considered what are you doing, boy? He's just a _"

"Civilian?

"And a slave," Bobby reminded him.

"Yes, and he's hurt, that's all that matters, Bobby."

The older man just sighed and dismounted then helped Castiel lift the boy onto his horse.

Dean cried out as he was lifted to the horse then slumped into unconsciousness… the pain was too much for him.

Castiel was relieved, he just hope he stayed unconscious for the long journey ahead.

**TBC**

**REVIEWS will make me soooo alive... **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Heya …here's the 16****th**** chapter. Hope you still like itk, and stick with it …**_

_**Warning : It's little bit vulgar and mean, let me know if you are not comfort with the line, and I will change them ….**_

_**Waiting for critique here …**_

_**BIG THANK YOU to Electric Dreams who's still sticking with this one and so patient with me ... THANK YOUUUU!**_

_**So Here, ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT…**_

**Chapter 16**

Castiel and Bobby hurried through the front door to enter the house.

"Ellen!" Bobby called out as he dismounted the horse.

A middle aged lady came out and gasped as she noticed the limp figure lying on the horse.

"Boy, what do you have there?"

"A slave, Ellen. Castiel has just bought a slave!" Bobby replied in an annoyed tone before Cas could.

"Quite, Bobby," Castiel hissed at his friend. "Help me," he lifted the boy down and carried him into the house.

"My Lord! A slave? You bought a slave?" Ellen exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ssh…Ellen, be quite, just fetch the water," Cas rushed into the house carrying the unconscious boy.

"Mommy, who is that?" a little voice called out from behind the women.

"Not now, dear… go play…."

The little girl pouted at the thought of being left behind yet again.

Castiel put the poor lad in one of the bedrooms, and laid him on his stomach upon the bed.

"Bobby, can you help me to take off his shirt? It's sticking to him because of all the blood and the mud. "

Bobby helped his master take off the boy's shirt revealing his back to the world. He had to gasp as he noticed the angry whipping wounds. Scrutinizing the boy's appearance further led Bobby's eyes to fixate upon the brand standing out upon the boy's right shoulder. It was a circle with a 'W' in the middle. Bobby gasped once more. He knew who the brand belonged to. 'Winchester'. He knew of that freakish hunter and Lordship. Did it mean he had just bought a hunter's property? If he did, Castiel was really facing a big problem. They would have to deal with the Lordship for buying his property. Bobby swallowed hard. And Castiel wasn't aware of what trouble he will cause, because the only important thing that mattered to him right now was helping out that boy.

Castiel sighed and inspected the wounds. "No, it doesn't look good, Bobby."

"Nope, it doesn't," Bobby replied annoyed.

"Stop wailing, Bobby, just help the boy, please," Castiel remained speaking in a soft and calm tone.

"You help him."

Castiel shook his head, and he sighed in relief as Ellen came into the room with a bowl of clean water.

"He's been whipped, where did you find him?"

"Yes he has Ellen. We found him being whipped by his overseer," he took the cloth and washed the boy's face which was covered in mud, while Ellen bathed his backside cleaning his skin of the blood.

_He looks so young, probably not older than me,'_ Castiel thought as he peered down at the boy's face.

"And he helped him. Bought him back here bringing a problem with him" Bobby said still using an unpleasant voice.

"He's hurt, Bobby, surely even you can see that."

"But you didn't have to buy this slave."

"So how could I save him if I didn't buy him? That bastard overseer wouldn't let go of him," Castiel kept his voice calm even though the anger was rising inside of him, he wouldn't raise his voice to the man he saw as his own father. "Now, please just bathe him carefully, don't hurt him, I'll take care of the rest."

Bobby could only sigh. He knew this boy. His life was full of careful consideration of others, always putting others first before himself. Looking at Castiel now there was no evidence of the impact that his terrible life had on him years ago. His was still a loving boy, since he found him when the boy just a little kid. Sighing in defeat Bobby picked up a washcloth and started to wash the injured boy's back carefully.

It really didn't look good. There were clear signs of infection, not to mention the old wounds that were very deep and were still producing blood.

"He's been whipped badly," Bobby said.

"Yes, that's why we have to save him. I'll take care of him."

Bobby just looked at Castiel. He knew Castiel will do the job. Then Bobby noticed the state of the boy's right hand.

"Son, look at his hand."

Castiel looked down where bobby pointed. And he had to gasp. He didn't notice it before. It was a horrible sight. He examined it. There was evidence of a burn that had only just started the healing process. _'What life have you been through, boy?'_

"l'll take care of this too, boy, but later, my first concern is your back." No doubt that it will be infected soon.

"Ow! Hurts… please stop!" the sick boy yelped as Castiel washed the boy's wounds, suddenly he was conscious and screamed out as he started to struggle.

"Ssh… it's okay, lad, we are just washing your back."

"No, don't hurt me anymore."

"We are trying not to, lad, it's okay, you're gonna be fine," he held the boy, and met the boy's eyes. He could see the agony in the emerald hazel eyes but underneath all that there was still a lot of spirit and fight left in him.

"Just stay relaxed, we are not hurting you, okay. Just relax," he murmured as he kept washing him, hoping to provide the boy with a small amount of comfort. And it seemed to work as the boy relaxed a little as he stopped struggling

"That's good. Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I'm the physician. How do you feel now?"

"Hurts, Master."

"No wonder. You have been whipped so badly."

He bit his lip.

"How old are you, boy?"

"16, Master."

Castiel swallowed, _'so young," _He had thought that the boy would be 17 or 18! "Don't worry, you'll be safe here. No one is going to hurt you here," Castiel gave him a gentle smile.

"Where am I?" the boy asked confused feeling the proper bed underneath him for the first time.

"You are at Singer's place, Dean," Cas replied remembering the boy's name. "Our place, you are safe here."

Dean looked at the nice young sir. He had just remembered that he saved him from the whipping.

"Thank you, Master, for saving me."

Castiel just nodded.

A minute later

"I'm afraid, I have to stitch some of your wounds, Dean, they are open enough to need stitchs," the young physician informed the boy, and he immediately saw the boys face pale at the prospect.

"They need to be stitched, or they will not heal properly."

Dean wanted to say no, as he imagined how it was gonna hurt like hell, however Dean felt like it was out of his place to refuse. A slave could never refuse what his master told him to do. And Dean just nodded helplessly.

"But I promise, I'll make it fast, and try not to hurt you," Castiel comforted the boy.

Again Dean nodded, "Thank you, Master."

Castiel nodded with smile, "Just hang on," as he started to stitch the wounds.

Soon Dean was gritting his teeth together as the feeling of the needle passing through his skin caused him a deep sense of discomfort.

"Here, let me hold you to help bear the pain," Dean felt another hand holding his hand and soon he was griping it tight and squeezing the appendage like his life depended on it.

Bobby winced as the boy squeezed his hand hard, but he stayed where he was in an attempt to provide the poor boy with some support.

Dean tried so hard to hold in the pain, but it was too much. Tears slowly ran down his face. His back hurt so much, its killing him. He almost screamed. But he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of this kind master. He was hanging in there, and tried to stay as still as was physically possible.

"Almost done, Dean… you are doing great," Castiel praised the boy.

Dean laid still, "Thank you." But he was shocked and had to stifle the impending scream when the Master put extra pressure onto his wounds. He bit his lip once more to stop the scream building up within his throat from escaping. He hoped he would pass out soon to escape the pain. And he did. He fell unconscious again, as the physician finished his job of dressing the wounds.

Castiel took a very deep breath as he finished attending the wounds, including the burn on the boy's palm. He sighed heavily at the poor lad. He was now worried about the boy's condition. He wasn't sure how he could survive an attack like this, but judging by the old wounds he knew the boy had been through this before. He was strong...he was a survivor... Castiel just hoped he was able to survive once more.

"There's nothing we can do now but bathe the wounds and change the dressing every two days. As he looks to be in the mists of malnutrition we need to make sure he eats plenty. He needs the energy to keep him strong. That's all we could do for now. The rest depends on him. From the wounds he has on his back, I believe he has been through a lot worst before, and it's on his head as to whether or not he fights this new round of infection."

"Don't worry, we'll make him eat, Cas… we'll take care of this lad."

Castiel smiled relieved, "Thank you, Ellen …"

Ellen nodded with a smile.

"Cas, I think we should take off his trouser, it's all wet and dirty," Ellen suggested as she noticed the dirt covering the sheet.

"Yeah, you're right," Castiel said then he helped Ellen to take off the boy's trousers. And sighed hard at seeing the scars over his legs.

Castiel examined them, _'another whipping, probably from cane or hard stick,' _he thought. He moved to check the front area and gasped at the sight that greeted him. "Oh, My Lord."

"What?" Ellen asked and froze in position in reaction to what she saw, and so did Bobby as Cas half turned the boy to allow the others a better chance at seeing.

The poor boy didn't even have a penis, but he still had a scrotum. Castiel examined it and sighed deeply.

"It's been cut. They cut it off," Castiel almost chocked to say the words, he felt a deep pain in sympathy for what the poor boy must have gone through.

Bobby and Ellen looked at each other in pain, even though they didn't know this boy.

"What kind of Master, cuts off their slaves manhood?" Bobby said angrily.

"It could be for many reason. From the looks of the wound is seems to have been done years ago but it must hurt like hell whenever he pees. I think I need to examine his insides too, to see if there is any evidence of sexual assault."

Castiel bit his lip as he gently parted Dean's thighs, but had to sigh in relief.

"Yes, there's evidence of sexual activity before, a little bit damaged, but nothing new, no blood, only deep purple bruises and it's fading. I think its last week when he had last assaulted and it seemed to be a violent bout."

Ellen almost vomited to imagine the horrible pain the poor boy had gone through.

Bobby could only shake his head feeling sorry for the innocent boy, and Castiel… he couldn't even speak anymore.

"What a horrible life you have had there, boy?" Ellen sighed in sympathy to the unconscious lad, as she started to wash his legs.

Castiel stayed by the poor boy's side. He had contracted a fever. He was burning up, there was sweat over his face and his body. And he's tossing and struggling upon the bed. Castiel and Ellen kept sponging and soothing him. Castiel tried his best to keep the wounds dry. He felt sorry for the boy. He couldn't imagine the life he had been through. Being a slave, and whipped every day? He felt sorry for all the slaves out there.

Once again Dean was trapped in a world of pain and fever. He didn't want to feel like this again. This hurt. His back hurt, he was sore and his whole body ached. Dark dreams held him captive, the whips and the kicking. He struggled to surface and escapes the darkness. He was trashing about. He could hear so many voices, calling out to him, soothing him. He felt the carefulness in their touch, something he had never felt before. The warm voices, the gentle touches. They weren't hurting him. They tried to save him. But he couldn't hold on much longer, this was too much. He didn't want to fight, it wasn't any use. The life he had had never been fair on him. He would end up spending his time being whipped and beat. No, he had had enough he didn't want to suffer any more. He would give up. Nobody would care for him. There was no Samuel; no one would care for him. _'Sir Samuel please, help…'_

Samuel was in a deep sleep when he saw a figure on the bed trashing about. He heard moaning. Samuel approached the figure and had to gasp to see it was Dean, in a bad shape. His back was a mess from the new whipping marks. His back was covered with blood, and bone was visible where the whips had broken through his flesh, and Samuel knew he couldn't do anything to save him but he could see someone had tried to help him.

They had soothed him. The warm voices, the gentle touches. They hadn't hurt him. They tried to save him. But the pain was too much, Dean wasn't aware of anything. Then he could hear Dean call his name …

"Sir Samuel..."

'_Oh, God, Dean ….,'_ Samuel could only cry to see Dean in pain. He didn't want to see Dean in that state…

Finally he came around to find himself still in his bed, he panted through his tears. It had felt real.

**TBC**

**_So, what you say …? if those a kind of vulgar and mean… I'll change it … _**

**_please … let me what you are thinking…. _**

**_Some critique and reviews ..please ….._**

**_THANK YOU!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heya, guys … here's the chapter 17. I'm little bit exiting with this one, so I hope you as excited as I am…. **

**Still big thank you to electricdream who did marvelous works…. Thank you, girl …**

**So enjoy and hope you like it …. **

**Chapter 17**

Castiel watched the boy hopelessly. He had been sitting here for almost five days now, spending his time sponging the hot and sweaty boy alongside Ellen. Bobby was out hunting. Castiel couldn't go with him as he still had the injured boy to take care of. He changed the dressing on his body and his hands, but that was very hard work as the boy struggled and fought off his attempts in his barely conscious state due to the unbearable pain. Now that the burnt had been partly healed, Castiel he noticed a vivid mark on the palm of the boy's hand under the burnt area.

Castiel recognized it as being a brand. Another brand. Another 'Winchester Brand'! Cas was stunned. What kind of slave was made to wear two identical brands?

He swallowed hard in realisation that this slave wasn't meant to be sold, he wasn't for sale. Two brands made it clear that Lord Winchester was meant to keep him for the rest of his life, never intending to sell him. The boy was set to be enslaved for the rest of his life. _'Oh, Lord. I'm seeking __out__ trouble here,' _he sighed hard. And when Bobby discovered the brand...well...then there will be no chance of negotiating the prospect of keeping the boy. He had to take the boy back to his master. No matter what.

But that would be later, now his focus was on saving the boy's life. He had to force him to eat, forcing the broth into the boy's mouth so he could swallow. However this effort proved to be in vain, the boy wasn't able to swallow and his fever didn't show any signs of dropping anytime soon. Cas was tired too. He couldn't ask Bobby to fully help him; he was glad enough that Bobby still let him take care of the boy in his home. The boy was his responsibility, and it had to be him. So there he was, sitting down and bathing the boy. Castiel didn't think that the poor lad will survive. This was too much to bear.

"How is he?" a little voice enquired causing him to jump. He looked up and noticed a 10 year old girl standing beside him with a concerned expression.

Castiel looked at her tiredly. "Hey, what are you doing here, girl? Does your mommy know you're here?"

The girl shook her head. "Is he gonna die?" she asked still looking down at the injured boy.

Castiel smiled and shook his head, "I hope not."

"He's sick. Who is he? Why is he hurt?"

Castiel sighed and just smiled.

"Joanna Beth Harvelle, what are you doing here?" a stern woman's voice bellowed out from behind the pair causing them both to jump. "Go outside, honey, you are not supposed to be here."

"I want to know, I'm not a little girl anymore!" she yelled back, and run out from the room.

Ellen sighed at her little girl.

"Don't be too hard on her Ellen," Castiel said calmly.

"It's not a good sight for her, Cas."

"Yeah I know."

"And you, you need to get some rest. You have been here for five days straight, you need to rest too," Ellen voiced showed her worry and concern for Castiel.

Castiel sighed heavily. The poor boy was stable and at the moment he was in an unconscious sleep. "I can't, he's still burning up."

"But it won't be of any use if you became sick too. Don't expect me to take care of your sorry ass when you collapse from exhaustion."

Castiel laughed a little "No need to worry, Ellen, I'm fine."

Ellen just smiled. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"I love to. Thank you Ellen."

Ellen smiled as she tapped the young shoulder lovingly. Castiel was not her son but she had seen him as hers since Bobby had taken him in.

Castiel turned back to boy, and sponged his wet head.

"How is he?" Bobby's husky voice called out from behind.

Castiel looked up with his tiring eyes. "Hey, you home? How was the hunt?"

"Easy," Bobby said with a smile. He looked at the boy. "Didn't think he would survive," Bobby said with pessimistic tone of voice.

"He might not but at least we tried."

Bobby saw the dark circles under the boy's eyes. "Go rest, Cas, leave him with me, I'll take care of him."

Cas shot the elder man a small smile, "I'm fine, bobby, and besides you are tired as well, you have just come home from a hunt."

"Nah, I'm fine. Go, son, get some rest. I promise, I'll take care of him," Bobby insisted.

Castiel was about to refuse, but he saw the old man who had he sees as his own father look at him with pleading eyes and he knew he was unable to resist. Bobby had taken care of him ever since his parents had been killed by a vengeful spirit who attacked his home when he was only 12 years old. Bobby was like his savior. Taken him to his house and allowed him to live with him. He knew Bobby was a hunter and from Bobby he learnt about the supernatural underworld and how to kill the creatures that should only exist in nightmares. However he had never been passionate about being a hunter. He had the physician blood in his veins from his father, and fortunately Bobby had so many books on medicine. Sometimes, when Bobby needed him he would help him out on a hunt, just like he did last week, when he joined Bobby to hunt bunch of vampires that was the day he met the boy.

Castiel drew in a deep breath, "Alright, Bobby, I'll do as you commanded," he said as a gentle smile crossed his face. "But please, let me know if there anything happens to him."

"I will boy."

Castiel nodded, "Thank you," He raised from his seat, straightened to his full height and walked out of the door.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Samuel sat on kitchen staring into space. The dream he had about Dean had seemed so real… It was like Dean was there, curled in pain with his back a mess of whip marks as he cried. Dean was in pain. But where he was now was supposed to be a good place? Why did he have to see Dean in such pain? What is it?

Rosa looked at the boy. She knew something was bothering him. It could be about the training, or it could be about the class. But she's not sure. Samuel had become obedient during his training sessions and he never complained. She noticed that the training had him changed. Samuel was now so independent and stronger than he had been before the training. Guessed the training had some advantages, even with the harshness and cruelty from his father during it. But the boy seemed alright there appeared to be nothing wrong with him.

"What's the matter, Sir, something bothering you …?" she asked in a soft tone, she didn't want to scare the boy.

"Huh?" he looked up, and shook his head, "Nothing Rosa. It's nothing."

"No, Sir, you can't lie to me, you can't hide that face from me …"

Samuel looked to his beloved servant, and sighed, yes he couldn't lie to this woman.

"I dreamt about Dean, Rosa," he told her who stared back at him stunned.

"Dean, Sir?"

"Yes. He was far from fine Rosa. He was hurting so bad. I saw him lying on the bed with his back covered in blood, crissed crossed from the whipping. He was crying, crying in pain…."

Rosa felt numb upon hearing the story.

"How could that be, Rosa, isn't Dean in a better place now, one with no pain?"

"Yes, of course he is now, Sir," she really wanted to believe that.

"But why did it look so real? I could even touch him, and he called my name, Rosa, he asked me to help him….," he broke down in tears.

"Oh, Sir…," Rosa touched the boy's hand, "It's alright…Dean is fine now. It's just a dream, it's not real, Sir…."

"But what if…"

"Ssh, don't say such a thing. You believe he is in a safe place now?"

"Yes..,"

"So let that be it, Sir…, believe me, he is in a safe place, he's all alright, there's nothing to worry about okay."

Samuel nodded, "Okay …,"

"Good," she pulled him onto a hug.

Samuel was staring into space. It was a dream, but it had felt so real. What if…? No, it's just a dream…Dean is alright…. Dean was in heaven now, he felt no pain…. _'Miss you Dean…'_

_SPNSPNSPN_

Dean was still trapped in a dark world of feverish pain. He screamed! They touched his back again. And that hurt so much. No chance he would be getting out from here anytime soon. He struggled to escape and wanted to say stop. It was so dark, and it felt like he had hell dancing across his back. He couldn't breathe as he fought to endure the pain.

And suddenly there's a gentle touch to his hand. That soft touch again. And the voice was so warm.

"Hey, baby… don't be afraid, I'm here," a warm and gentle voice whispered to him, it sounded just like an angel, and he thought it was an angel. She had come again.

Dean turned to see a beautiful woman in a white gown with the blond hair peering down at him with a warm loving smile on her face.

Dean didn't know her, but he supposed she was an angel …

"Angel?"

"No, baby…, I'm your mother …,"

Dean was stunned, "Mother …? I don't have a mother …"

"Of, course you have, dear. I'm your mother…"

Dean bit his lip and tears started run down his face in relief.

"Are you dead?

The white lady smiled, "Forgive, me Dean…."

Dean frowned she knew his name, but why had she asked for forgiveness. "What for?"

But the white lady just smiled. "Be strong, baby, you can't leave now …"

"But it's hurts…and I'm tired,"

"I know baby."

"I want be with you ….,"

"I wish I could take you, love, but I can't, your time is not up yet, you have to stay…"

"What for?"

"For something. You will live for some purpose…,"

Dean bit his lip.

"Be strong, baby… don't give up, you will live… "She caressed his cheek and with that she disappeared causing Dean to lose his hope once more. She was leaving him, but in that small amount of time that mysterious person managed to supply him with the small amount of comfort that he craved.

Slowly the intensity of the pain decreased, he felt like he could breathe again and his body instantly relaxed. He fell into a deep sleep.

Not far from where Dean lay, a young figure stood shocked opened mouth. He didn't know how he got here, but this was the second time, he had seen Dean in his dream and seemed so real.

"Mother? … is that her?" he stared with a questioning look. But yes, he believed she was her. His father had once showed him a picture, and that beautiful blond lady was really her. But why did she talk to Dean? Why did she care about him so much, and why did she tell Dean that she was his mother …?

He gasped in shock. _'Could __it__ be ….?'_ Tears ran down his young cheek. _'Oh, Lord'_

_SPNSPNSPN_

Castiel woke up in sudden realization of where he was. He immediately remembered the boy, and rushed back to the guest room. Hopefully there was some good news.

He arrived to find Bobby still sitting with him. The boy was still asleep or maybe he was unconscious. He was lying on his back, no longer on his stomach!

"Bobby!"

"Cas?"

"How is he? Is he still unconscious?" he looked down at the boy

"No, he's just sleep. And the fever dropped an hour ago."

Cas was shocked. "Really?" he was surprised, and checked the boy's forehead, and yes it was a little bit colder than last night. "How come?"

"With his great spirit, Cas. He refused to die, I guessed."

"So he will get better?"

"He has a chance, Cas, I think he's going to be alright. He is a strong boy. From the wounds it's obvious how hard he has had to fight for his life and he won't give up this time."

Castiel smiled in relief and didn't notice the tears that fell down his face.

"Are you crying, boy?" hell even Bobby noticed it.

Quickly he swept his tears away. "No! Why should I cry?"

Bobby just smiled. "You care for him, Cas."

"And is that wrong?"

"No. Just remember he will be leaving here as soon as he is well enough, not to mention the fact that his lordship might be looking for him. Don't get too attached to him."

Castiel's paled. "What do you mean?"

"He is a slave and we don't keep slaves. And he has the brands; two 'Winchester' brands, Cas, means he's not for sale ever," Bobby reminded the boy.

Castiel swallowed. _'Yes, two same brands'_.

"We should take him back to his master. This boy belongs to his Lord, we can't keep him."

"But I bought him!" Castiel protested.

"You were forced to buy him. He has a master, we should take him back."

"Back to his horrible master, who has given him such a cruel life?"

Bobby sighed heavily. "Cas…"

"Yeah, I know …," Castiel cut in. He knew he couldn't keep this boy, but turning him back to Lord Winchester would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had no idea what the boy could expect if and when he went back. Castiel shivered.

"Do not worry, Cas, for now he'll be fine. He just needs a good recovery, and he will get that."

Bobby smiled, "Thank you, Bobby; I know I can trust you."

Bobby just continued to smile. "I'll go rest now. You take care of him, okay?"

Cas nodded and watched the wise old man leave. He sighed and sat beside the boy. _'Get well soon, Dean'._

**TBC**

Please any reviews some critiques make me so alive …


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya… first of all I wanna thanked to all the readers and the reviews that came for me… it made me so alive and motivated me to keep continue the chapter ASAP THANK YOU, and hope you are still stick with this story till the end ….:) **

**So here the 18****th**** chapter … **

**And of course BIG THANK YOU FOR MY TWO BETA : Saramini65 and Electric Dream. You two did a marvelous job. THANK YOU**

**So, what you are waiting, ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT …**

**Chapter 18**

Lord Winchester fell silent as Rosa finished her latest report.

"He said that?"

"Yes, Milord," Rosa said while she nodded her head.

John sighed. "He dreamt of Dean in such a horrible shape?"

"Yes, Milord. He saw Dean lying on the bed with his back covered with blood, criss-crossed from the whipping. He actually FEELS the pain Dean is in now. I -"

"But how, you didn't tell him that Dean had died, did you? You never mentioned the truth, did you?" he questioned the servant's loyalty.

"No Milord, I wouldn't do that. I have made a vow to you, I wouldn't dare break it," she promised.

"Good, because, I swear I'll cut your throat if you ever broke your promise," he warned severely.

Rosa nodded fearfully. "Yes Milord."

John sighed hard. "You may leave now."

Rosa bit her lip and sighed in desperation. Her Master really didn't want to talk about that.

She bowed and took her leave. But before she closed the big door, she blurted out, "Master, please ...when will you face the truth about the boy?" she choked out at once, desperately. "Milady Mary would never cheat on you, and that boy is really your son...Young master Samuel can sense his brother is still alive. They have a connection. One that is unbreakable," Rosa declared in rush, trying to get everything out before the Master did something rash. Tears ran down her cheeks like mini rivers, and she slipped out closing the door crying and shaking.

John didn't want to hear her words but he heard anyway. He drew in a deep breath and threw his glass against the wall in anger.

_**SPNSPNSPNSPN**_

Samuel tried to digest all the information he had gained from his dream. _Was it really true? Dean was my brother? But why is Dean a slave and I a master…? Why were we even separated? Did father know about Dean? How could father not know Dean was his son?_ So many questions filled Samuel's head. _I'm a master and Dean's a slave…But what if-_ Samuel gasped with all the speculations. _How could that happen? What happened before I was born?_

He needed to know. _But who can answer all of these questions?_

_ROSA! She's the one who can answer them. Rosa's been here longer than any other slave. She would know all there is to know._ Problem was would she tell Samuel what she knew?

With a new sense of determination washing over him, Samuel rushed off to find Rosa.

He found her in the kitchen preparing their dinner.

"Rosa is Dean really alive?" the young boy asked bluntly. Very straight, and simple. His question didn't leave room for excuses. Only a yes or a no.

The old maid stepped back, stunned and dropped the knife. Rosa's heart beat so fast. She slowly turned to face the boy. And there he was, standing with pure curiosity in his eyes.

"Ah, how was your training, love?" Rosa tried to change the topic.

"Don't change the subject, Rosa; you know I didn't have training today."

Rosa sighed.

"Is Dean really my brother?" Samuel asked. _**Why**__ did I just ask that?_ It made more sense to see whether or not Dean was _**alive**_ first, and then ask about what his relation to the slave really was.

Rosa instantly felt numb. She didn't know how to answer.

"Why are you even asking such a question? It's so fair from the truth that it is ridiculous." she lied. She really hated lying to the little boy. But she would also hate getting her throat sliced in half.

"Really? So why did mother come to Dean and say she was his mother?" Samuel challenged. He tried to keep his anticipation in check.

Rosa was stunned. "Oh, she did? How do you know that?"

"I saw her. I saw her in my dream; she was coming to Dean while Dean fought for his life. She said she is his mother, and that he has to live."

Rosa bit her lip. "You dreamt that? Sir it was only a dream."

"I know that."

"Well, sometimes dreams show you what you want to see, Sir," she explained.

"Not this one. I know this one was real. Like my other dreams."

"Your other dreams….?"

Samuel gulped. "Yes, I dreamt about Dean before he received those punishments. I saw the kitty, I saw the tree, and I saw that we both climbed the tree. And I saw myself falling."

Rosa went silent. "You did, Sir?"

"Yes, and it really happened."

Rosa didn't know what to say.

"I believe my dreams, Rosa, and when it comes to Dean, they're _**always**_ real. I can even reach out and touch him in my dreams," he confessed.

Rosa looked at the boy. She knew that the boy was special but this...she had never anticipated just how skilled the young Master was...

"So please Rosa, tell me, is Dean really my brother?" he asked shooting her his puppy dog eyes. Rosa couldn't resist those.

Sam waited for an answer, his anxiety growing and his shaking increased. This was it; he would find out if his brother was really alive. Or dead, even. At least that would give him closure. Samuel would try to break a wall or two, but it would be better not knowing.

God, how he hoped for the former rather than the latter! He wanted to run into Dean's arms, and hug him. To feel his living, breathing, body and never let him go.

Rosa took a deep breath, _Oh, Lord, forgive me…_

"Yes, my child… Dean is your brother ….. And yes he is still alive," she admitted. She felt horrible when she saw the effect her answer had on Samuel.

Samuel gasped in shock with what he heard. _So it's really true? YES_! His knees wobbled a bit, and he gripped the banister to keep from falling. Tears sprung to his eyes, and then began to ooze out the corners. He could only focus on one thing: Dean.

"But how were we separated? I live here and Dean is…?" _Dean is with some other cruel Master and he's probably getting beaten daily. Not much different from what happened here_, Sam thought. His stomach flipped.

Rosa sighed, "It's a long story, Sir…"

Samuel bit his lip. "Tell me, Rosa, please ….,"

_**SPNSPNSPN**_

There was brightness. Finally Dean could see the light. He had been searching for days with the unending pain, and now it was in front of him. Dean tried to open his eyes and see his surroundings. He was lying on something, something soft and tender. It was a mattress; he was actually lying on a proper bed! For all of his life he had always slept on the floor and sometimes on the hay bales, he had never had the luxury to feel the soft mattress beneath his body before. It was something new to him. But then he realized he wasn't wearing any pants. _What happened?_ He tried to get up, but the pain on his back stopped him. He cried out in pain.

"Easy, lad," somebody said as they gently gripped his body to stop him from moving anymore and causing further harm.

Dean was aware of the voice. A nice old man wearing a simple nice robe was sat next to him. He shivered right away. _Had the man taken me while I was unconscious_? Dean tried to remember. He remembered the whipping but he didn't remember the... Dean paled. _Did the man really take me? _But he didn't feel any soreness or burning inside of him like he usually felt after the sexual abuse. He tried to think of something, anything, to get his mind off the pain, but he couldn't focus on anything rather than the angry whipping marks on his back that was making themselves known, his whole back hurt like hell.

Dean caught his breath as the man approached the bed… desperately trying to make himself smaller, pressing his body tightly against the pillow as was possible.

"Pl…ease, Sir… let me rest awhile, I'll serve you better," he choked out. His mouth was so dry, he could hardly form the words and his voice was so small, shaking with fear.

The old man's face was a perfect mask of shock as he sobered up, sighing and shaking his head in the process. He should have known better. This child was a slave; obviously he would be used to serving his Master.

"Well, that's what you shall do, boy," he suggested as he guided him to lye back. "You just passed your fever; you don't want it to return anytime soon."

Dean fell silent, still confused.

"Your wounds, don't you remember?" he prompted.

Dean nodded the movement so small it was hardly recognisable. He realized someone had helped him. "Yes. Thank you for saving me, Sir."

"No, it was Castiel, I'm Bobby."

_Castiel_…he remembered the name, it was the name of the man who he now belonged to, he was the man who had brought him.

"He bought me, Sir?" Dean asked tentatively, just to make sure.

"Yes, he bought you."

Dean swallowed, and jumped up off of the bed.

"Whoa, wait, where do you thinking you are going?"

"I have to serve him, Sir. I'm his slave now, I should be serving," Dean explained.

Bobby smiled bitterly. _Poor lad_, he thought pitifully

"No, boy. We don't keep slaves here," said Bobby, smiling warmly.

"But he bought me, Sir," Dean protested.

"Yes, he bought you, but it doesn't mean you are his slave."

"So why did he buy me?"

"To get you away from that horrible place. You nearly died there."

Dean bit his lip. Those memories drowned out everything else. They would always be a scar, physically and mentally. Always they would remind him that he was nothing, was worth nothing. _"USELESS!" Master Winchester had called him._ The taunt echoed inside his ears.

"I bet that wasn't the first time, right?"

Dean paled as he nodded. He remembered all the beatings, the whips, the slaps and kicks…

"It's alright, you are safe here. Nobody is gonna hurt you here," Bobby promised. "We just want you to be healthy, to help to make you better. And I think you need to eat now. It was very difficult to make you eat yesterday, so I guess you can make it now," he said with a smile. As he was about to call for food, Dean spoke.

"No, Sir, thank you, but I'm not hungry," he said. He couldn't believe what he heard. Something he never heard before. Somebody that cared for him, somebody that wanted him to get well and forced him to eat. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate. It was difficult to eat after The Winchesters.

"Alright, but you have to eat later. Agreed?"

Dean just nodded.

"So what's going to happen to me if I get well?" Dean asked with a slow, shaking voice.

Bobby had to sigh. "I'm sorry, lad, I can't answer that one. But Castiel can. But believe me, he will know what's best for you," Bobby said.

Dean's heart fell again. He then looked at his hands. This whole time he had been making eye contact with Bobby. Slaves don't make eye contact. "I promise, Sir, I'll be good in serving. He could use me anytime, Sir, I won't run, I promise," Dean begged desperately. Dean would do anything to stay away from that awful place.

Bobby grew shocked at the boy's plea. He had never thought that the boy would offer himself up for something like that_. But maybe that what he's been through, serving his master that way._

Bobby touched the boy's hand, "No need to worry, lad. I believe you will not need to serve him that way," Bobby said with a comforting smile. "And if you're asking why you are not wearing pants, it's because we had examine you there, and clean you up."

Dean's felt his face heat in embarrassment, and then his face darkened, remembering that horrific, painful day. Again, another reminder of what he was.

Bobby saw the boy's face change, but didn't say anything. _What could he possibly say? _

"You're gonna be just fine. All you need is to get better. Just gotta fight just like you did before. You are so tough like a tiger. You are blessed, boy."

Dean bit his lip, "Thank you, Sir" he said after a while. He didn't know if surviving was the best choice for him. He would prefer to die if he had to be whipped again.

"Now sleep," Bobby ordered, rubbing his sore back until his eyes closed again, and sighed, _what a poor lad._

_SPNSPNSPN_

In John's deep sleep,

John watched Mary toss in her bed, fighting for her life. He didn't want to watch this. He didn't want to see that baby come into this world. This baby was a mistake, it shouldn't be born. They had waited five years for Mary to become pregnant. _But this baby wasn't his_, John believed.

And the anger towards the baby grew even stronger as he saw Mary fight for her life for this dirty squirt. He really wanted to terminate the baby, but Mary refused as she had insisted that this one was his own.

Then minutes later, a miracle occurred and the baby came out crying loudly which broke through the silence of the night.

Mary was out of breath but she could still hear the crying, and saw the little figure.

John gasped when he laid eyes on the baby. It was a boy, a perfect beautiful baby boy, just like Mary. John could see Mary crying in joy as she saw the baby.

Rosa smiled happily carrying the little perfect figure, and went to give it to the mother.

"Give it to me!" John grabbed the baby, and held him with his strong arm and gave it to the guard, "Take him to the house!"

"No!" Mary went hysterical. "No… please… no….don't take him, please…., he's your son, John!"

"Hell, he's not my son. And he sure as hell isn't going to live in my house."

"No… he's my son, don't take him…"

But no one had the courage to defy Milord. They took the gorgeous baby out. The exhaustion of her labour, and now of the fate of her son finally took over as she slipped into slumber.

John gasped as he woke up in cold sweat realizing he was on his bed. "Mary ..." _After 16 years ...Oh Lord, what this?_

_SPNSPNSPN_

Samuel knew he couldn't confront his father with the truth, or Rosa will pay the price. No question his father would punish her, or even worse, kill her. Samuel had to STOP putting everyone he loved in danger. He needed to stop getting them hurt over his own selfish needs. If he ran away, then surely Rosa would pay the price, just as Dean had, when Samuel fell from that tree. But Samuel couldn't resist it any longer. Samuel knew his brother was alive, and that was enough for him. As long as Dean was breathing, and fighting, Samuel would keep on fighting also. He would fight. Against his father, against the world, against everything that tried to pry him and Dean apart. But first, he needed to find his brother.

**TBC**

**Still waiting for the reviews :) THANK YOU**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hey, here the chapter 19, hope you are like it …_**

**_BIG THANK YOU to my Beta Electric Dream…who has been like a team with me …thank you, Girl !_**

**_SO ENJOY and Hope Like It ..._**

**Chapter 19**

"Get up, you filthy slave!" Dean woke up suddenly as he felt the ghost of a whip crash down upon his back. Dean had expected to see his overseer with his whip ready to lash out again. But no, there was no-one, and he wasn't in his cell. There was no Master Samuel. It was only a dream. But what was this? Dean focused his eyes, and instantly became aware of where he was. He was still in the nice room, lying on the bed, but there was no Sir Bobby. That mere thought caused his fear to increase yet again. He shouldn't be sleeping here. This was not his place. His place was on the floor. Right away, ignoring his abused body's protest, Dean flopped down and lay on the floor, before Sir Bobby came back. It was cold but Dean knew where he was supposed to sleep. Here on the floor. At least this way he could avoid any form of punishment. He was in the right place; he was once again where he belonged. He took a deep breath, and curled his body into a tight ball, so that he was lying in the fetal position to attempt to ease the cold air's attack on his injured body. He remembered his earlier dream as he closed his eyes and attempted to fall back to sleep.

Ellen was the first person to find the boy in this position. The boy was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Oh, My Lord."

"Boy… wake up," Ellen gently touched the boy.

Dean woke up suddenly with the touch. His fear was apparent in his enchanting emerald eyes.

"Easy, lad, it's alright," Ellen sensed how scared this boy was. "Why are you sleeping here, boy?"

"I can't sleep there, ma'am. I'm a slave; I always sleep on the floor."

Ellen's heart plummeted to the pit of her stomach, "Oh, boy. But you are not a slave here. Come, come up to the bed."

Dean merely shrugged off her attempt at reassurance.

"It's alright, boy, you are supposed to sleep on the bed, not on the floor. Come, it's alright," she guided him back onto the bad. "Call me Ellen."

As the elder woman settled the young boy onto the bed she said "You are not a slave here, son, so you're not supposed to sleep on the floor. No one in this house sleeps on the floor, that includes you," she smiled gently. Dean immediately felt a wave of comfort wash over him with that one smile.

She sighed, "Well, you've woken up, so it's better for you to have some food now. You haven't eaten since yesterday, boy."

Dean was about to refuse, but she had straightened up to her full height and left the room before he could get a chance to protest. She soon came back with a bowl of broth.

"Do I need to feed you?" she asked gently.

Dean shook his head, "No, thank you," and took the bowl from the woman's hands.

He slowly brought the broth to his mouth. It felt funny to have this broth travel down his throat. He couldn't remember when the last time he had tasted broth was as his overseer only gave him a small amount of bread every day, Dean sighed with the memory.

He polished off the food quickly.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," he said as he gave her back the bowl.

Ellen smiled, "We want you to get well, son, so that means you have to eat a lot."

Dean could only say thank you.

She looked at the boy mesmerized. She had never thought that the boy would look so fresh; he had only beaten his fever a day ago. "How do you feel now, son?"

"Much better, ma'am, thank you."

She nodded, "Yes, I can see that, son. But you still need to rest," she said as she pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed.

"Rest well, son, there's nothing you need to worry about here. No one is going to hurt you. You really are safe here."

Dean just nodded, and said thank you.

The next time Dean woke up he was greeted by a pair of curious eyes peering down at him. A little lady stood before his bed and this caused the boy's fear to increase slightly while he shifted his sore body up until his back was pressed against the headboard.

"M…Miss…?"

"Who are you?" she asked bravely.

Dean gulped nervously.

"I'm a slave," Dean answered slowly, and then he slowly pushed himself off of the bed.

"Wait, what are you going? Mom said you should stay in bed. Cas said you are still hurting. You shouldn't go anywhere."

Dean swallowed hard, and then stayed where he was, not knowing what to do next. He didn't know who this girl was, but he believed that the little missy here was probably Sir Castiel's daughter or his little sister. Dean just didn't know.

"My name's Joanna, what yours?"

"Dean."

The girl smiled. "I'm ten, what about you?"

Dean bit his lip, this girl liked asking questions.

"16."

And to Dean's surprise, this little lady touched his burnt hand examining it in the process.

"Does this hurt?" she caressed it gently.

Dean gulped, "Not anymore, Missy,"

"But it still looks awful. And so does your back. How did you get that?"

Dean didn't know what he should tell her about what had happened to him. But the girl continued staring at him as she waited for an answer.

"Joanna, what are you doing here, girl?" a sudden voice called through the door causing Dean to jump. Instantly he clambered to his feet in an uncoordinated rush, it was Sir Bobby.

"Woh, stop right there, boy, you are not going anywhere till I say you are fit."

"I'm fit now, Sir," he protested however his body betrayed him by swaying slightly as it was too weak to support his weight. But a strong hand soon gripped his shoulder's gently to steady him.

"Woh…you're definitely not fit enough, boy. Back to the bed," Bobby guided him back to the bed gently.

"Forgive me, Sir…," Dean mumbled his voice full of failure and regret.

"It's alright, son, there's nothing to forgive. You shouldn't get out of bed, yet, and that's an order. You'll follow the order, won't you?"

Dean gulped, "Yes, Sir…"

"Good, now it's time to change your dressings."

Dean bit his lip. And looked to the girl. Bobby noticed this.

"Joanna, could you please step out of the room, or go help your mother."

"NO! I wanna stay, I want to look, I'm old enough to see it, and I can help you, Bobby." she said stubbornly

Dean looked at the girl. Her stubborn nature reminded him of Master Samuel.

Bobby sighed, "Alright, but you may only watch, and don't touch the wounds, okay."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Good," he sighed relieved. Then he started to prepare himself so he was ready to change the dressing on Dean's back."Turn onto your stomach for me, boy."

Dean turned around and gasped as the good man started to remove the bandages. Dean stayed in his position, he didn't struggle this time.

"They look awful, Bobby," the girl commented and this made Dean bite his lip upon hearing her admission.

"Yes they are, dear."

"But Cas will fix it, right? He's gonna be alright?"

"Yes he will," Bobby answered it patiently while finishing his job.

Dean kept quiet even though his back was killing him, but it was no worse than yesterday. The gentle hands were soothing him and not hurting him, this made Dean feel comfortable.

"How did you get that?" the girl started to ask the same question again.

Dean and Bobby exchanged glances not knowing how to answer her.

"Joanna, what are you doing here?" another voice called out making Dean shiver even though it had saved them from answering the girl's curiosity. It was Ellen with a meal.

"I'm just watching. I didn't do anything!"

"But_"

"Let her stay, Ellen, so she can learn"

"Bobby!"

"Oh, I love you so much, Bobby," the girl threw herself onto the old man giving him a bear hug.

Ellen just shook her head, then turned to the boy.

"You can have this meal after Bobby has finished changing you, okay, boy."

Dean just nodded obediently.

As Bobby finished dressing the wounds, like he was told, Dean would have to eat his meal.

"Can I feed you," Joanna suddenly offered.

Dean bit his lip, "It's alright, Missy, I can do it myself."

"No, let me do it!"

Dean hesitated, and didn't need to look at the two adults for their permission.

"Dean, let her do it," surprisingly Ellen spoke with a gentle voice.

That made the girl grin happily. "Thank you mother," she grinned as she took the plate.

Dean still hesitated as the girl started to hesitate. But the mother nodded at him in encouragement, saying it was okay. And shyly Dean opened his mouth to allow the spoon entry. Honestly it felt strange. Someone feeding him, especially a little missy. But the girl smiled happily. And Dean had to keep going.

The girl feed him nicely, never making Dean feel like he needed to choke. All in all she was doing a great job of feeding him. Dean blushed at the feeling of being served for the first time in his life.

As the meal finished, the little Missy couldn't hide her happy and satisfied smile.

"Thank you, Missy."

"You are welcome," she smiled happily.

"Alright, Jo, Dean needs to have a bath now, and you are not supposed to be here…. ."

"But mother?"

"No, girl, this time you can't stay, and that's an order!"

Joanna pouted. "But I still can see him right?"

"You can see him whenever you want, except when he's bathing."

"Alright," she nodded in agreement. "Bye, Dean, I'll see you soon," she said still smiling.

Dean nodded and smiled at the same time, "Thank you very much, Missy."

"You are welcome. Oh, my name is Joanna, not missy," she replied as she was led out of the room by her mother.

Dean watched her leave in amazement. Such a sweet little missy, she reminded him very much of Sir Samuel.

"I know, she's like a pistol, and full of life," Bobby chuckled at the girl. "She doesn't know about slaves and masters, because we have never kept one, so she didn't know what you meant when you called her Missy."

Dean nodded showing his understanding.

"Ready to go bathe now?"

Once again Dean blushed ready to be served.

Dean couldn't believe what he had just received. Somebody was bathing him. For the first time in his life he was treated well, like he was human. Treated with a proper bed and decent food. He still found it hard to believe how lucky and fortunate he had been to meet these good people; Sir Bobby, Miss Ellen, and little Joanna, who were all so nice and kind to him. He was hoping that this wasn't a dream. But still he didn't know about Sir Castiel, the one who had saved him. Would he be as nice and kind as them? He wondered why he hadn't met his saviour, where was he ….

"He's visiting his other patient in the next village," Bobby answered the question when Dean had asked shyly.

"Patient?"

"Yes, Castiel is a physician, remember?'

Dean fell silent. Yes, he remembered. His new master was a physician. Dean bit his lip.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Oh, nothing, Sir, I'm just still wondering what's going to happen to me?"

Bobby had to smile, the boy was so polite. "And what do you want to happen after you're better Dean?"

Dean bit his lip not expecting the question. To be honest he loved being here, and wanted so much to stay here. He could work hard and of course he will serve the master in every way that he could.

"I don't know, Sir. But I love being here," he answered timidly. "Thank you so much for your kindness, Sir. I have never been treated like this."

Bobby stayed silent, he had reckoned that the boy had been through such a cruel life, from his emotional imbalance and angry wounds over his back but to hear it coming from the boy's mouth almost broke his aging heart.

"Are you a born slave, Dean?" Bobby asked carefully, not attending to hurt the boy.

Dean nodded slightly.

"How many masters have you had?"

Dean tried to remember. He couldn't remember his first master, he was probably the one who sold him right after he was born. But until his last master, he only had four masters, and none of them were kind.

"Five with you, Sir."

"And were they all…?"

Dean had to shake his head.

Bobby sighed realizing what he had to do with the boy.

"And do you love to be here?"

Dean nodded shyly. "I'll work hard, Sir, and will serve you better!"

Bobby nodded, yes he believed that. Dean was a slave, he had been working and serving all of his life, but they have never had a slave. They were against it.

Bobby sighed once more, "We'll see about it, son, just don't worry, you are gonna be just fine."

Dean nodded, "Thank you, Sir." His hope rose at the prospect that he might never have to return to Lord Winchester, even though he wanted so much to see Samuel again. He missed him so much, and he hoped that Samuel was just fine without him.

**TBC**

So, please reviews … :) makes me so alive ...


	20. Chapter 20

**_Heya everybody ... here the chapter 20. First of all thank you very much for all the readers, the reviews and the support on this story, those really make me want to keep continue this story till the end _****_THANK YOU VERY MUCH. And i've got a lot of request for letting Dean to stay at Bobby's house and stopping Dean's suffer. But let's wait till Cas come home first and see what he decided, but i promise i won't let you down :p _**

**_BIG BIG THANK YOU to Electric Dream who had so patient with me revising this story, love you girl!_**

**_So what are you waiting for, here the chapter 20, and see what will happen to Dean. _**

**_ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT _**

**Chapter 20**

It was almost past midnight when Castiel hurriedly rode his horse through the back yard into Bobby's house, it had been two days since he was called away to attend to his patient. He could have waited for the morning to come, but he couldn't wait that long. He wanted to go home to check on his other patient.

"How's my patient, Bobby?" he asked impatiently as he dismounted his horse.

"He woke up yesterday, and today he seems to be a lot better."

"Good," he sighed in relief.

"He probably is sleeping now, Cas."

"I know I just want to look at him."

Bobby nodded and let the young man enter his patient's room.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Cas entered the room quietly and peered down at the figure lying on the bed who was supposedly sleeping. But he was surprised when found the hazel eyes were open; the boy seemed to be thinking, biting his lip obviously deep in thought.

"Hello, Dean," he called out to the boy slowly not attending to make him jump or scare him.

The boy lifted his eyes to Castiel's; a stunned expression crossed his face instantly.

"Hi, I'm Castiel," he grinned friendly.

He looked shocked and right away tried to rise from the bed,

"No, no, stay still. No need to get up,"

Dean hesitated to sit back down.

"Stay on the bed, Dean. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep, Master," the boy answered shyly.

"What's the matter, something bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing, Master."

Castiel smiled.

As Castiel approached the bed, Dean immediately stiffened and on reflex moved back up the bed.

Castiel sensed the defeat and fear radiating off of the boy, and he held back a bit.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you, boy," Castiel reassured giving him a warm smile.

Dean slowly nodded.

"Well, as you are awake now, do you mind if I examine you. Haven't checked you over since I left you two days ago, Dean."

Dean nodded. And let the physician do his job.

Dean stayed remined as the physician checking his wounds. His heart beated so fast, to realised this was the man who saved his life, and keeping him alive.

"Good, you are doing great there Dean, you are healing fast," as he finished eximined the boy. "I'm proud of you Dean," he couldn't help but be amazed and relieved at the boy's fast recovery, it was unbelievable. The last time he saw him, he was still lying in bed on death's doorstep, but now look at him, he looks so lively. And he was a good looking boy Castiel couldn't help but noticing.

"So, how you are feeling?"

"Alive, Master, thanks to you," Dean said as he kept his eyes lowered towards the ground.

Castiel smiled, "It's mainly down to you, Dean."

"But you saved me, Master. I would have died that morning without you."

"Well, I merely stopped the brutally that never should of been allowed. And please, call me Cas, I'm not a master here…., actually this is not even my house," Castiel chuckled trying to make a joke.

Dean bit his lip.

"There's no master here, so you may not call me master."

"I can't, Master, I'm your slave."

"We don't keep slaves here, so you are not a slave. We are equal."

Dean didn't reply.

Castiel smiled down at the boy.

"Well, I'm really glad to see you so well, like we hoped you would be Dean,"

"Thank you, Master," Dean murmured dropping his head down once more.

"You are welcome."

Castiel sighed, " I'm so glad to see you healthy Dean but perhaps you should get some sleep now okay."

Dean didn't reply he merely nodded in response.

"I'll see you again, Dean," Castiel said and rose from his seat.

"Thank you, Master," he said once again like would never enough and he still couldn't address him with his name. It wouldn't be that easy.

Castiel wanted to protest but he pulled back, and just nodded.

Castiel sighed in relief as he got out from the room, and went to library where he knew he would find Bobby.

He had been so happy to see the boy with his own eyes. He was alive! That's all that mattered.

"He hasn't slept?"

"Nope, he's lost in thought but he doesn't want to reveal what's troubling him."

Bobby fell silent.

"How was he when I wasn't here?" Castiel asked

"He's proving there's still life in his spirit every day that passes."

"Yes I can see that. I didn't believe my eyes when I saw him. He is so lively."

"Yes, he is."

"You found out anything from him yet? Who he is?"

"Well, he's a born slave, and his former masters weren't kind. They treated him bad as we can tell by his scars."

"Such a horrible sight for a sixteen year old boy. He must have been through hell with them."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"And he was asking what's going happen to him when he is well enough."

"He was?"

Bobby nodded.

"Did you ask him what he wants to happen when he is healthy?"

Bobby nodded again. "He wishes for you to let him stay here."

"Well, this is your house, Bobby..., it's your decision..."

"But you are the one whose taking him on here ...and I don't have a problem with having him here as long as he's not anybody's property."

Castiel nodded with a smile. "I'd love to give him that, Bobby. But the brands...we brought him from Winchester and I don't want to have a problem with that man."

"I know that, Cas, but maybe we can sort it out later. For now just let him stay."

Castiel had to smile at Bobby's words, " It's hard to believe that's coming from you, Bobby, weren't you the one who was against me taking him?"

Bobby had to smile too, "You know why, beside, Joanna likes the boy."

Castiel smiled in surprise "Really?"

"Yes,"

"Well, she knows the boy's good looking," Castiel smirked with his eyes glinting mischievously.

"Boy, she's only 10 years old!"

"I know!" Castiel let out a little laugh.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Three days later

Dean felt like a brand new day. He had healed well. He had never felt as good as he felt now, and he was ready to work again. It was still hard to believe that it was only two weeks ago that he had thought he would die, two weeks ago he was left fighting for his life but now he felt so fresh. However he still had no idea about what's going to happen to him. Sir Castiel never mentioned it, even though he visited him almost every day for a routine examination. And Dean was too scared to ask. He didn't want to make him mad enough that Castiel would ask him to leave. He wanted to stay.

Dean sat on his bed nervously. He felt much better now. But he felt so insecure as he didn't know what will happen to him next. But he knew that he loved being here, as he had nowhere else to go. He liked being here; Sir Castiel, Sir Bobby and Miss Ellen were so nice to him. Ellen ran a bar at this house. That explained the noises he always hears from outside his room, and also sometimes he hears the sounds of fighting and gun shots. He was fearful at first, but Bobby explained that the gun shots were only used to frighten the troublemakers off, no one ever gets killed.

They treated him well even when they had seen his body in its full glory but they never asked any questions. And the little missy was constantly visiting him to chat with him and this made him feel comforted. But it didn't at first. He knew his place as a slave. But guessed that this missy didn't know what a slave is, and she's so like what Samuel was like at her age. His mind flew to The Winchester's, and he turned his attention to the windows. Usually at the Winchester's through the window he could see the large field with the big plantation where the slaves worked. But here, his new master didn't have a plantation. If his new master didn't have anything for him to work on how could he repay all this kindness? Dean swallowed hard, the big possibility was that his new master will be taking him as his personal slave then using him every night like ….

Dean knew his place as a slave, and he knew he would stay as a slave. And he promised he would serve this new master better if they let him stay. He knew these people were kind and nice, and he knew he would be safe here. He hoped so much that his new master would let him stay.

"Hello, Dean," a familiar voice called out to him.

Dean turned his head to see his Master come into the room, watching him as he stared out to the window.

"Master…?"

"How do you feel today?" Castiel asked as he approached the boy.

"Much better, Sir, thank you."

Castiel smiled relieved. "Good."

Dean didn't reply.

"So what are you doing, Dean, looking for something?"

"No, Sir."

"Good," Castiel smiled.

Dean gulped and and lowered his eyes. He really wanted to ask, but it was so hard for Dean to say the words as he refused to meet the lord's eyes. But he knew he had to know now.

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean jumped with the master's call of his name.

"Anything you want to say ...?"

Dean swallowed, "No Sir..."

"Are you sure ...?"

Dean nodded."

Castiel looked at the boy even closely, he could sense the boy was so nervous.

"Dean...?"

Dean sighed little,and decided to took the risk.

" You've been good to me, Sir… thank you very much," he still kept his head down.

Castiel shrugged, "You needed help, I could give it… it was simple."

"And I can't repay you… not with silver."

"Well, I don't expect payment, Dean."

"I'm your slave, now, Sir, how can I possibly serve you, Sir, to repay your kindness? I could serve you on the bed, Sir, you can do anything to me, I won't fight, I won't run, I promise!" Dean's words showed his desperation and insistent nature, he really would do anything to stay.

Castiel looked shocked at the pleading boy. Castiel stared down at the boy, and had to sigh. "Dean…the first thing you have to know is that you are not my slave, to me you are a free person, and if I let you stay, you don't have to serve me in that way. I don't need it,"

Dean almost smiled in relief.

"But I'm afraid I have to give you back to your former master."

Dean paled with the news. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach broken. Sir Castiel didn't want him to stay. He would ask him to go, and he had no chance if the slave catcher got him, he would be returned to Lord Winchester due to the brands on his back and his hand.

"Please. Master, what can I do to stay here, Sir? I'm willing to serve you," he pleaded. He had never pleaded before.

"Yes, I know that, Dean_"

Dean's head fell down. He knew what his master was going to say. He didn't want him.

Castiel looked at the boy who didn't meet his eyes. He could sense the boy's depression.

"Dean… as I told you to me you are a free person and you may stay where ever you wish. I would love to give you a place to stay, Dean, but you have two brands, so I have to take you back to where the brands tell me you belong. I have to send you back to Lord Winchester."

Dean paled and looked to his new master with pleading eyes. He really wanted to stay here. But he knew, he was never supposed to beg. It's forbidden.

Dean gulped but nodded slowly, "As you wish, Sir..." he realized somehow he would return to Lord Winchester. He didn't know what would happened to him when he went back there, but he knew that Lord Winchester had never like him, so he was sure Lord Winchester would kill himsoon. But at least, he could see Master Samuel for the last time before he died.

Castiel felt so bad, with Dean acceptance. He had thought he would have got some form of refusal from the boy, but then he knew that Dean would never refuse. He knew his place as a slave and he could never refuse anything from that his master told him. He could sense how afraid the boy was, and that made him realise just how bad the boy most of been treated there. And Castiel felt even bad to imagine just what was waiting for the boy when he returned and what horrible life he was going to be forced to live.

Castiel sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but if I don't return you to him, I'm afraid there's a possibility he would be searching for his property. I bought his property, Dean, and you wear two of his brands…."

Dean looked up, "No, sir, I'm no longer his property. Yes, I have two of his brands, but I'm no longer his slave. He sold me, Sir. He sold me to the slave market. The overseer you met that day when you brought me was the one who brought me at the slave market," there was so much fear in the tone of his voice as he attempted to convince Castiel of the truth.

Castiel remained silent, needing the reassurance.

"But why did he sell you, when you wear his two brands, isn't that supposed to mean you are not for sale?" Castiel tried to figure out ...

Dean swallowed hard as he had to remember how he got the second Winchester brand.

"It was my mistake, Sir. Lord Master had to brand me again, to make sure i remembered my place as slave and Lord Master was sick with me."

Castiel fell silent.

"I made a mistake."

Castielbite his lips. "What happened, Dean?"

Dean kept his head down..., "I didn't do my assignment well, I let Master Samuel fall from the tree, and I sat and ate together with Master Samuel," he almost chocked the words out.

"Master Samuel?"

"Yes, My young Sir Samuel Winchester," he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes when instantly this brought the memory of Samuel crashing into his mind.

"He asked me once, but I knew I should never comply. A slave never sits together with his master... Lord Master had to brand me again to keep remind me that I was a slave. But then when I couldn't do my assigment of keeping Master Samuel safe again, he decided to sell me out. I failed the assigment."

Castiel went silent. He couldn't believe a such simple thing that had caused Dean had to wear two brands, but it did happened. Dean was a slave.

Castiel drew in a deep breath. He wanted to believed for what the boy said, but he was not sure.

"That's the truth, Sir," Dean added with slowly. He didn't know how to convince his new master that he was telling the truth.

"So you are no longer his slave?"

"No, Sir. He sold me a month ago," Dean replied as his fear was evident in his eyes.

Castiel looked at the boy and noticed the boy had give in and accepted whatever fate decides to throw at him, but he could sense the fear of being back to the lord master.

And he sighed, "Alright, you may stay here, Dean."

Dean was stunned with his words. He pulled his head up to meet Sir Castiel's eyes and he was smiling at him.

"You may stay."

Dean couldn't hide his smiling face. He would let him stay!

"Thank you, Sir! Thank you very much. I promise I'll work hard and I'll serve you well!"

"Good, because I believe Ellen needs a young fresh servant to help run her bar."

"Yes, Sir," Dean smiled widely and he couldn't hide his excitement, believing his new life was just around the corner.

"Oh, can you read, Dean?"

"Yes, Sir, I can read a little and write," Dean said proudly as Sir Samuel had taught him how to read and write, and not to mention the class he had with Master Samuel when he had to accompany him.

"Good," Castiel didn't think the boy was able do it.

"Who taught you, Dean?"

"Master Samuel, Sir," he couldn't help but smile a little.

Castiel noticed the smile, "I believe he is a good lad, and of course a good master too, isn't he?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm his personal slave, but he was always good to me. He's 12 years old now, and I have been taking care of him since he was 8 years old," he said with pride.

Castiel had to smile in praise for Dean.

"Bet you were very close to him, Dean?"

Dean had to nod, "I have been putting my life on the line for him, Sir, I live for him…"

"Yes, I can understand that," he knew what being a personal slave for a little master must be like.

Castiel drew in a very deep breath, "Well, alright, we have been talking so much, and I still can't believe that you are so lively like this Dean. Ellen even said you looked much better in a day of being conscious from the fever."

"With your help, Sir. Thank you very much." Dean didn't need to say that he had learnt how to deal with a great amount of pain and how to heal quickly due to fact that if he didn't it would only earn another lash from the whip.

Castiel smiled.

"So when can I start to work, Sir?"

"Anytime you feel ready and fit enough, Dean."

"I have had my strength back since a few days ago, Sir."

"So do you want to start now?"

"As you wish, Sir."

"Please…" Castiel smiled and let the boy out from his room.

Together they the room and headed to the bar. Dean was shocked as he noticed so many big men in the bar drinking and eating. He had never been to the bar before. And honestly this was a bit scary for him. One of the guesses reminded him of his other former master a horrible one.

"Ellen!" Castiel called to the woman behind the table. "You have a new servant here. Dean is staying with us, and he is willing to help up here. So I give him to you and you can tell him what he can do."

Ellen was a little surprised but nodded anyway, "Are you sure, boy?" she questioned the younger boy.

"Yes, Ma'am, I will work hard."

"Good. And because you are willing to work for me, I shall pay you"

Again Dean was stunned. "Pay, Ma'am?" he looked to his Master then back to Ellen

"Yes, you work for me, boy, and I should pay you."

"And I will have my own money?"

"Sure, Dean. Didn't you have any before?"

Dean had to shake his head. Well, he had nothing, he never had a thing.

"Well, you will have your own money, Dean. Hope 1 silver for each weeks work is enough for you," Ellen offered.

Dean eyes widened he couldn't believe it. He couldn't hide his happiness. 1 silver piece for each week, so it would be 4 silver in a month! It's a lot of money for him as he never had any of his own, and that was a lot more than his price on the slave market. Dean even smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Anytime," she replied with a fond warm smile.

"CAS!"

Castiel smiled at the little girl's shout, "Well, okay, I'll leave you two, the princess has called for her class, so I'll leave now."

"Thank, you, Sir," Dean said politely.

Castiel nodded with smile, then turned to Ellen, "Ellen, be good to him,"

"Boy!"

Castiel laughed then ran out of the bar.

Ellen sighed as Castiel left and turned to the boy.

"What do you want to do first, boy?"

"Anything, Ma'am,"

"Okay, you can pass this order over to that table," she said as she gave him a tray full of food.

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean smiled in enthusiasm over taking the order. He had never felt happier than he did in this moment. I'm free!

**TBC**

So? want me to carry on ...? let me know what you are thinking... some reviews please ...

THANK YOU! :)


	21. Chapter 21

**_Here, i'm back for chapter 21. Really, I'm so exciting with this chapter; because it's belong to two persons, me and ELECTRIC DREAM. Yes, she did an awesome work to give me some hunting scene on this chapter that I asked her. So if you spotted the hunting scene here, it's original of her work. She made a great job for the hunting scene, then I mixed it with my storyline. THANK YOU GIRL, love it so much, makes my chapter even better! I hope you all this chapter as well, and stick with it :) _**

**_ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU to ELECTRIC DREAM who's not only as my BETA READER, but also has been my TEAM WORK. THANK YOU, we have done awesome work here, girl! _**

**Chapter 21**

This was the day. The day Samuel had been waiting for. The day he would find his brother, Dean. He had planned this for two weeks now and he knew he would find a way. His resolve was crumbling; he wanted to know the answers to these questions before he drowned in them. He wanted to hear his father admit the truth to him. But he didn't even dare to ask. He knew that would bring the memory of his mother's loyalty. Father was questioning mother's faithfulness. But he was sure that his mother had never ever cheated on his father, and Dean was really really a Winchester, Lord John Winchester's son, his brother.

Samuel knew he couldn't involve Rosa with this, or his father would punish her hard or worst, he would kill her. So he planned this alone, and wished it will go as planned. And he knew he couldn't sneak out from the house to find Dean, or his father would go insane. So the plan was that he would sneak out from the hunt. He knew very soon, his father would ask him to join the hunt as his father was currently researching a case, and yes Samuel would stick with his father during the hunt until they finished it, but as soon after they finished the job Samuel would sneak out and separate from his father to find Dean. And Rosa knew nothing about this plan. He let her clean, stayed innocent.

So today was the day. Samuel couldn't wait for the hunt, he was overwhelmed with it. That made his father curious. Samuel had never been excited for a hunt before, especially when he almost screwed up with his missed shot last time. But his father said nothing. Probably because he believed that his beloved son had become a good son that always does what his father said.

Samuel couldn't help the nervous and excitement from showing when he packed the saddle bags full of the most important things he would need, lots of food, and other supplies he would need along the way. Samuel had prepared the supplies for a month as he didn't know how long he needed to find Dean. But he hoped it would be less than a month. _'God please, help me…, let me find Dean.' _he prayed silently.

"You ready, son?" his father's voice caused him to jump and he turned to face his father who was packing his own saddle bags.

"Yes, father," Samuel answered excitedly.

John gave him a curious look, but said nothing. "Good. Let's go," he mounted his horse.

Samuel nodded and mounted his beloved Stardust.

John looked to Rosa who waited for them to leave, "We will be back in five days."

"Yes, Milord," Rosa nodded.

Samuel looked to Rosa nervously and she glanced towards him with a smile.

"Go, find your brother, child," she whispered, giving him her blessing with her eyes.

Samuel was stunned. He swore he read her lips saying those words. Did she know his plan? But she was smiling. Samuel nodded in relief.

"Thank you, Rosa," he replied in a hush tone before he urged his horse into a trot to catch up with his father.

_SPNSPNSPNSPN_

Dean still couldn't believe how this good fortune had come to him. He was now settled at The Singer's house, working at Mrs. Ellen's bar 'The Harvelle's' as a servant. He was happy now. For the first time in his life, he had a proper bedroom with a nice bed of his own, there was no need to sleep on a cold floor; he had nice clothes from Sir Castiel; and he even received proper food.

And the work was nice. The bar was specialized for hunters. That shocked Dean at first. They are like Lord Winchester, hunting things. Dean never thought that there were so many people that do such a thing for a living. But they did, including Sir Bobby. And he had one room full of books where Miss Joanna and Sir Castiel loved to spend their time.

Later he knew Mrs. Ellen was Bobby's sister, but she changed her last name to Harvelle after her husband. After her husband died Ellen moved in with Bobby and lived there with her 7 years old daughter Joanne, running the bar for a living. And Sir Castiel had no relation with The Singer. He was a boy who was saved by Sir Bobby when he was a child, then took him in to live with them.

They were all such good people. He just loved his new masters, not to mention how joyful and smart Miss Joanna was, she reminded him so much of Sir Samuel. In his time off, he even could play with Joanna if she asked him, without the fear of punishment looming over him. He hoped he could live here forever, stay loyal to these masters. But still he couldn't get out Sir Samuel out of his head. Every night he would think about him and pray for him, and hopefully he could see him again someday.

_SPNSPNSPNSPN_

"Here we are, Samuel," John's voice filtered through the atmosphere at a tone barely above a whisper as he came to a halt. Samuel, who at this point hadn't been paying much attention, sent Stardust crashing straight into his father's big black horse which forced Storm to jump and gained him a glare from the elder man. "Pay attention boy, I need you sharp on this hunt," he scolded as he dismounted from his big horse, and lead the horse to the nearest tree and tied him there.

"Yes father," Samuel mumbled lifting his head and following his father's lead to dismount Stardust and tied him beside Storm.

"Follow me," John ordered, and Samuel followed behind.

The pair had come to a stop on the outskirts of the surrounding forest. The trees loomed above them, looking down with pure superiority almost with an air of smugness about them, like they were telling the men that they knew something they didn't. That they had a secret they were concealing.

The boy's eyes locked onto what appeared to be an abandoned dilapidated farmhouse peeking out through the clearing of the trees. Everything around them was silent, no birds chirped, there was no sounds of slaves at work in the fields behind them...there was nothing and that caused the hair on the back of the boy's neck to stand on end. Something wasn't right here...

"Father..." Samuel started to say but was immediately interrupted by John.

"I need you focused boy, you're lucky I decided to take you out on this hunt with me, you could do with some hands on experience..."

"Yes father I understand but..." Samuel interjected once more. The hair on the back of his neck continued to stand on end and his whole body was screaming at him that something wasn't right, if only he could get his father to listen to him.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking to you Samuel," John hissed turning on his heels to scowl at his son as he folded his arms against his chest. "This is a serious hunt here; I can't afford to have you messing this up again, not this time..."

"But..." Samuel interrupted once more desperate to get the elder man to listen to him for once in his life, the role of obedient son that he had been playing well all but forgotten at this moment in time. "Please just listen to me..."

"Yes Father, you should listen to your son," a disembodied voice called out, cutting through the atmosphere like a sharpened machete. Both father and son lifted their heads to discover the source of the voice, their eyes darted around the forest in unison and the family resemblance had never been as clear as it was now. However before they were able to locate the newcomer they made themselves known.

Three figures leapt down from the trees above and landed in a triangle around the two Winchesters who had moved so that they were now back to back. Samuel's eyes locked onto the man who was standing in front of him, his father's words from his training echoing in his head '**_never turn your back on your opponent, watch their every move, don't take your eyes off them.' _**He knew that the man in front of him was the very creature they were meant to be hunting but the main question is who is hunting whom...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the man in front of Samuel smirked; his dark eyes glistened with his ill intent while he ran a tongue across his lips in a predatory nature. "Looks like we have us two tasty hunters to snack on..." the man's two companions cackled in response.

Samuel watched as the man in front of him lowered his body into what could only be described as a defensive crouch. He smirked showing off the full set of his teeth before opening his jaw wider and allowing a second set to descend slowly. The boy gulped inwardly but refused to allow his fear to show externally, he was meant to become a hunter when he is older, whether he wanted to be or not didn't seem to matter to his father so he couldn't let these vampires get the best of him. He was going to show his father that he was more than capable to handle these hunts, there was no way he was going to mess up again.

"What do you think boys? How about a nice all you can eat buffet?" the main vampire muttered with his companions hissing their agreement.

Samuel's eyes locked onto the vampire in front of him, they narrowed while his right hand skimmed the waistline of his trousers, searching for his concealed hope of survival. The boy drew in a deep breath, trying to draw as much strength and confidence he could. He was in full hunter mode now, knowing there was no way he could mess up this hunt...that could cost his life and possibly his father's as well...he wasn't going to die here...no...He had to live...he had to live to find Dean.

"Lunchtime," the vampire in front of the boy growled and with those words the vampires and hunters leapt into action.

The vampire in front of the boy lunged towards him, his teeth bared and eyes showing off his intense hunger. Samuel spun to the side narrowly avoiding an armful of ravenous vampire as he pulled his machete free from its sheath. He twirled the weapon once twice before swiping at the vampire who sidestepped the blow easily. The two carried on this violent dance for a couple more moments, neither one seeming to have the upper hand on the other.

Samuel's eyes never strayed from the vampire, even when he could hear the sounds of his father's grunts as he fought against the other two, he had to keep his focus. The vampire lowered his body further and his fangs grew longer. "Playtimes over kid," he muttered as he leapt on top of the boy.

Samuel grunted as the vampire's weight impacted with his chest sending him hurtling onto his back upon the forest floor. The machete went flying from his hand, landing on the ground a couple of inches away. The boy stretched his right hand out desperately attempting to retrieve the machete once more while the vampire added pressure to his chest. The vampire's head was lowering dangerously, decreasing the distance between the bloodthirsty fangs and vulnerable neck.

Samuel's left hand gripped at the vampire's neck attempting to stop the attack but his twelve year old strength was no match for the immortal vampire. He could feel his arm shaking from his efforts and his right hand was still no closer to the machete, his heart beat fiercely in his chest as realization dawned on him...he might not make it...he might never see Dean again...he might never see his _brother _again. With those thought a wave of determination washed over the youngster, he wasn't going to let that happen...he was going to see Dean even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Slowly the boy changed tactics, his right hand moved back to his side, by now the vampire's fangs was a mere inch away from his neck. His right hand rummaged deep into his pocket and retrieved the item his father had given him earlier, his fingers curled around it. As the boy felt the vampire's fang graze against his skin he pulled his hand out of his pocket and smashed the glass vial over the vampire's head.

The vampire hissed and ceased his attack as soon as the holy water came into contact with his skin. Smoke billowed off of him while his hands covered his face; this movement gave the young boy the freedom he needed.

Samuel lifted his knees and pressed them as hard as he could into the man's gut sending him tumbling off of him. Instantly Samuel scrambled to his knees and crawled towards the machete, as soon as his fingers curled around the weapon he felt the vampire grasp desperately at his leg turning the boy onto his back once more. The vampire hissed down at him, smoke still billowed off of his burning skin where deep dark burns were now visible. His eyes were murderous and the need for blood seemed to have increased.

"You're mine," the vampire hissed forcing his head down to the boy's neck once again but before his fangs could make contact the boy had brought the machete up and in one movement it was all over. The horrific sound of squelching and the soft thud of the head falling to the floor pierced through the atmosphere.

Samuel's eyes were wide and he had to repress the urge to throw up. He could feel the bile slither up the back of his throat however he refused to allow it its freedom. The boy rolled onto his stomach, still clutching the bloodied blade and his eyes roamed the surroundings until they fixated onto where his father now was.

The Lord Master was standing with his back to his son; he had a vampire pressed up against a tree with a machete digging into his neck. The other vampire, the main one who had initiated the previous conversation, was laying on the floor a couple of feet away from the elder hunter seemingly unconscious. But as the old saying goes...looks can be deceiving.

Samuel pushed himself to his feet on shaking legs and noticed the 'unconscious' vampire's head snap up towards where his father was standing. The young boy knew instantly what the vampire's intentions were and he knew that he had to do something about it.

By now John had dispatched the vampire he had pinned down, he heard a growl coming from behind him and he turned just in time to see the vampire, he had thought he had already dealt with; lunge towards him with what should be a killing blow. The elder hunter braced himself for the inevitable impact which in the end never came.

Samuel watched the vampire pull itself to his feet and before he knew it his legs had gone into action. The young boy sprinted forward with his machete still in hand. When the vampire was about a foot away from his father he leapt onto the creature's back.

Samuel wrapped his legs around the vampire's waist, which jumped in surprise. He pressed the bloodied machete upon the man's throat and pressed down until a line of blood appeared. The boy could sense his father's stunned and amazed gaze boring into his face but he didn't focus on this fact but instead he concentrated on the vampire.

"Get off of me runt," the vampire hissed as he shifted his weight to attempt to dislodge the stubborn boy. His hands lifted up to grasp onto his wrists however he was too late.

Lifting his eyes to lock onto his father's face Samuel added extra pressure onto the machete until it tore through skin, muscle and bone. As the appendage separated from the body Samuel jumped down off of the man's back and dropped the machete onto the floor.

He felt queasy as he stared straight into his father's stunned and tear-filled eyes. He could see the pride shining through however this fact just made him even more nauseous. This was how he was supposed to make his father proud? If this was how then he didn't want anything to do with this life...why should he strive to make a father, who enslaved his own son and then sent him away claiming that he died, proud?

"Is that it?" Samuel asked in a monotone, his mind whirled a mile a minute as his thoughts headed in one direction...**_Dean. _**

"Are you hurt?" John asked, he still seemed to be in a state of shock.

"No father."

John's inspected his son's body, looking for wounds. But he found nothing. He nodded, "Good"

"Are we done?" Samuel asked repressing his impatience.

John nodded. "We need to burn the bodies..."

Samuel nodded and together the father and son team burnt the evidence of their latest hunt before trudging off back to the mansion.

Just as they finished of taking care the evidence, rain suddenly started to pour down.

"We better find a shelter for the night. We can go home tomorrow, I don't want you get sick," John said as he climbed his horse.

"Yes, Sir," he replied with a smile and climbed onto Stardust. Just like he planned. God Lord, he must have blessed him by sending the rain.

They soon found a cave to shelter in and decided to wait out the rain there.

"Dry yourself off and change you clothes for the dry set, I don't want you catch Pneumonia."

"Yes, father," Samuel said obediently and started to change his clothes.

"Are you sure you are alright boy, that sonovbitch didn't hurt you?" John asked making sure that his baby boy was alright as his eyes scrutinized his son's appearance trying to find any concealed injuries he might have missed earlier.

"No, father, I'm fine," Samuel replied with his fingers gently dancing across the skin on his neck trying to find any evidence of the fang that had touched his neck. But there wasn't anything, no mark, no blood, nothing.

John nodded, "Good," he sighed relieved.

Samuel nodded, and sat away from his father slightly.

Samuel drew in a deep breath and tried to control himself. His heart was beating so fast as he waited for the moment for him to make his great escape. It should be now. It was the best chance of him to sneak out and find Dean, but no, not until his father fell asleep. But he doubt that he would be able to as his father probably wouldn't sleep. He would be stay awake to guard him. Samuel just hoped beyond hope that his father would soon give into his apparent exhaustion and sleep. He was now trapped in the suffocating silence with his father sat not far from him. Actually he really wanted to ask about Dean. He really wanted to confront his father on why he believed his beloved wife would have an affair with the slave, and believe her child was the evidence of her unfaithfulness, then separate said child from its mother. Samuel couldn't even believe his father would do such a thing. But he did, and his other son was somewhere out there, dealing with the cruel life he was forced to live. Samuel couldn't even describe how he hated his father right now. If he could stab his father with the machete like he had done to that bastard vampire, he would, but no. That evil man was still his father, no matter how much he wanted to kill him. _'Oh, father, how could you do that?'_

John looked at the boy who sat not far from him. Obviously the boy was trying to keep his distance. He could sense how the boy was so cold towards him, yet still did everything he told him to. Yes, he could see how the boy changed like he wanted. The limp and spoilt boy slowly turned to be tough like a proper hunter. John believed the boy would be a great hunter someday like him. And the boy just proved it just moments earlier with that previous hunt. Samuel killed the vampires and practically saved his butt.

"I'm proud of you, son," he said finally, making the boy jump lifting his head up in the process.

Samuel didn't say a word.

"You were doing great there, and you saved my butt. I'm so proud of you son," Lord knows how he tried so hard to spell the words out to the boy. John Winchester never praised, but he repressed his ego for his baby boy after all he had saved his life.

Samuel looked at him and nodded. "Thank you, father."

John nodded. "Go rest, son, I''ll stay awake."

Samuel swallowed, he wanted to resist, but looking at his father's stern eyes, he knew he should obey. "Yes, father," and he slowly laid his body on the hard floor of the cave making his bag into a pillow. He closed his eyes, and prayed he wouldn't fell asleep.

John watched the little figure curled into a ball trying to sleep. Guilt rushed through John's blood to remember how he had been so tough on the boy, but he had to be. He had to make Samuel be just like him, whether the boy liked it or not, they will together catch what killed Mary, his mother. _'I'm sorry, son, but she knows how much i love you.'_

Samuel tried so hard not to feel asleep, but he guessed he did fall asleep, as he suddenly woke up by a cold chill running down his spine. He checked the cave and notice his father was out of his sight. He scanned his surrounding and there was no sign of his father. _'Where is he?'_ But he believed this was the way the Lord in heaven gave him to sneak out.

He hurriedly got up, and packed his bag. He did write a short note for his father.

'_Forgive me, father_," he didn't know when he will see his father again, but he knew one thing for sure...he needed to find out what happened to Dean.

He was going to get his _brother _back no matter what it takes.

**TBC**

So…? Please reviews and let me know what you are thinking ….. I'm exciting here, waiting for reviews …. (pleading with dog puppy eyes ….. )


	22. Chapter 22

**Heya, here the chapter 22. Sorry, it took a week to post it, need revision here and there ….hehehe….**

**BIG THANK YOU again, to ELECTRIC DREAM who had so patient with me revising this one…. Thank you Girl….**

**So, what are you waiting for…. Enjoy and hope you like it …. **

**Chapter 22**

John had just got back from releasing his need when he noticed that the boy was gone along with his bag

"Samuel?" he rushed out as there was no sign of the boy in the cave. "Samuel?" he yelled. He then noticed the boy's horse was missing too. "SAMUEEELLLL!" His voice echoed through the forest above the sound of the heavy rain.

But still no one answered.

"Damn it, boy!" he rushed back to the cave and packed his things. There he noticed, a paper lying on top of his bag. He picked the paper up with trembling fingers and anger slowly overwhelmed him.

_Dear Father_

_I'm sorry to leave you this way, but I can't wait much longer. I know about Dean. I know he is my brother whether you admit it or not, but he's still my brother. And he is out there, alone, probably hurting. He is a slave; he might fall into the clutches of a cruel master. I have to find him. Please don't go looking for me…; I'll be home when I have found Dean. _

_And please don't punish Rosa, I forced her to tell me the truth, and she was right to tell me. So don't punish her or I will never come home. _

_And lastly… I believe mother never cheated on you. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your Son, Samuel Winchester_

John squeezed the paper in anger. "YOU FOOLISH, BOY!" He ran out and climbed on top of his horse, then hurried to find his boy. _'Damn it, you are still 12 years old!'_ his heart was beating in fear and anger as he realized that Samuel didn't like the storm.

_SPN_

Samuel had always been afraid of thunderstorms since he was a young child of three. He would huddle close to Dean terrified at the sounds of thunder that crashed and boomed above as he lay in his bed at night, fingers clutching tightly to Dean's shirt!

As Samuel hurried Stardust to get out of the forest, thoughts of Dean filled his mind! How would he find his brother? When will he find his brother? Where must he search first? A sudden thought hit him, the 'Slave Market', that should be the first place he must search. That made him sick to his stomach to realize Dean had been a slave all this time. Dean was not a slave, and he shouldn't have to live a life like one. That's why he should find Dean, no matter what and no matter how. Dean was his brother and he would never leave him. Dean was his world, his hero, the one who had always taken care of him as he was growing up, not his father.

As Sam quickened his pace, he noticed that the rain had started to come down in torrents and he wished that he had brought a heavier jacket with him as he was starting to feel a chill from being soaked to the bone! He really wished he could find a place to get out of the pouring rain. But he couldn't stop. He knew his father was chasing him and he probably wasn't too far behind. And he didn't want to go home before finding Dean. NO!

His head was aching, his throat was beyond sore, and he felt totally miserable in his sodden clothing. All at once he let out a sneeze that seemed to rattle his brain.

_SPN_

As John rode his horse through the pouring rain, his fears rose significantly. Samuel could get sick, and he was out there all alone, knowing that any creature could attack him. A black dog, the vampires and worst the Wendigo. John could only hope that Sam had taken some kind of a weapon with him to defend himself until he was able to find him. Then the thoughts of Dean filled his head. _'Damn it, I should have killed the boy in the first place, should never have given a chance to live. He should never have lived. And Rosa.., she shall die as a punishment for breaking her oath.' _His heart burned in anger, and need to find his son fast.

_SPN_

Samuel didn't know how long and how far he rode Stardust but he knew that his body had started to protest as exhaustion settled over him. The rain didn't give any sign of stopping any time soon. It was getting heavier. Samuel's sight was blurred by the rain and he almost lost concentration with the increase in speed. The coldness wrapped around him. His body started to tremble due to the cold and the wetness. He felt his breath getting short and this caused his chest to start hurting once again. The coldness stabbed at his lungs, making it hard for him to breathe. And he was losing it. Then finally without warning he suddenly collapsed toppling off of his horse and was sent plummeting down to the ground, unfortunately the ground gave way under him. He heard the horse above him as he was sent crashing downward, twisting and trying to grab onto something, anything, to slow himself down. Then something slammed into his chest and he couldn't breathe. Whatever had slammed into him whirled him off to the right, into something else that cracked into his lower body, causing pain to erupt throughout the whole of his body before his small frame crashed against something hard. Pain shot through him from head to toe and everything went black.

_SPN_

John didn't know where to find Samuel; he just hoped Samuel hadn't gotten too far ahead. The boy was so foolish, and he was a fool to think that he can go out by himself to look for Dean. But suddenly something ran in front of him, cutting him off and shocking his horse Storm. The horse jumped in shock, and went into a panic. John fell backwards and landed on the floor hard. He got up right away and caught Storm's reins attempting to calm the distraught horse down.

"Easy, lad… easy lad," he whispered in a soothing tone. But then he heard another horse not far from him. He looked over and he noticed it was Stardust, Samuel's favourite horse. "Samuel?" he questioned with his eyes darting around his surroundings searching for any sign of his son.

After a while of searching, his eyes spotted through the heavy rain a limp figure lying at the bottom of the hill.

"SAMUELLLL!" John cried as he hurriedly ran down the hill to reach his boy.

Samuel was lying on the bottom of the hill unconscious and soaking wet. John held his baby boy in his arms softly whispering words of encouragement to him, and checked Samuel for injuries noticing the fever that was wracking his son's frail body. Seeing how quickly blood was leaking from the wound on his ribs and his legs, John whipped off his belt using it as a tourniquet to staunch the flow of blood on the leg, and using his coat to stop the flow of blood from his ribs. From there he checked the boy's whole body for anymore injuries. John sighed hard as he noticed that the boy had several injuries and it looked like there could be some possible broken bones. He then moved onto his shoulder. John took off his wet shirt and applied pressure to the shoulder to try and stop it from bleeding.

After checking Samuel's head and eyes to check for any signs of a concussion or head injury which thankfully there was none, he wrapped the boy up in a blanket, and slowly cradled the limp form into his chest and started to climb back up the hill.

John managed to make it to the top of the hill with the boy in his arms and he even managed to mount Storm without ever releasing his son from his arms.

"Hang on, son, we'll find a place to patch you up. Keep breathing, boy… please …."

With that he hurried the horse into a faster trot, leaving Stardust behind.

_SPNSPNSPN_

Dean wanted to live here forever and stay loyal to this family. And fortunately for him Sir Bobby let him help out in his library or Sir Castiel let him help out with his papers.

Dean was helping Sir Bobby rewrite his journal while Sir Castiel was sitting at the other table completing his work. They had spent four hours there, and Dean was showing any signs of tiredness.

"You have such good hand writing, Dean!" Bobby was pleased with his new co-writer.

"Thank you, Sir!"

"Where did you learn such good handwriting skills?"

"Sir Samuel teached me, Sir."

Bobby smiled while Castiel turned to Dean giving the boy his full attention.

"How long did you live with the Winchester's, Dean?" Castiel questioned which captured Bobby's attention as well as he wanted to get to know this boy.

Dean gulped noticing the two pairs of eyes solely focused upon him. "8 years, Sir. Lord Winchester bought me when I was eight."

"And where's your parents? Did they live with you, or…?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know my parents, Sir. I was taken away from my mother when I was several months old. I never knew who they were, and nobody else knew either."

Both Castiel and Bobby sighed.

"Do you remember who your first master was, Dean?"

"I don't know, Sir, maybe my parents owner, I have only been told I was born in a slave's house, then taken away to another master just so they could separate me from my mother."

Castiel sighed. _'What a cruel fate he had to live.'_

"Dean, do you remember your childhood?"

Dean bit his lip. "My childhood, Sir?"

"Yes, your life before the Winchesters. Would you tell me, if that alright with you?"

What should he say? He would refuse but, he couldn't say no. His Master was asking him, and he had to answer it,

"I don't remember much about my childhood, Sir," of course he lied; he did remember every single part of his life, even his tough life being a slave child.

"It's alright, anything you recall."

"Anything, Sir?"

"Anything, I'm willing to hear whatever it is you want to tell me."

Dean gulped; he had to tell of his childhood which was an unpleasant one. He looked at his master who was looking at him patiently with caring eyes. He swallowed and started to tell him.

"I don't remember my childhood well, Sir, only that I was with a slave woman named Iris who cared for me, who I was thought was my mother. But later I knew she was not my mother. No one knew who my parents were. But I knew I was a slave from early age as I had been a witness to Iris to being whipped. I was about three at that time. The cracking of the whip, the cries of mercy and the vision of the slump body bleeding taught me my place as a slave."

Castiel exhaled a saddened sigh at the story.

Dean bit his lip, waiting to hear what his master had to say. Sir Castiel nodded, "Carry on."

"I started to work at maybe five or six. I was assigned to the duties of housework, to wait on my mistress and to run errands. When she went out driving I had to accompany her to open the gates and to take down guard fences for her to drive through."

"Was she nice to you?"

Dean had to shake his head. "No, Sir. Seldom had a day passed without receiving the most severe treatment, and often for no fault at all. Both my master and mistress seemed to think that they had a right to ill intent - to use me at their pleasure; and very often their commands were accompanied with blows, whether I was behaving well or not. I was never secure for one moment from a blow, and I lived my life in continual fear. My mistress was not content with using the whip, but often pinched my cheeks and arms in the cruelest manner."

Sir Castiel sighed heavily, so Dean's flesh had been ravaged and scarred with wounds from early age. _'What a poor boy.'_

Dean continued, "Then I guess, they bored with me so they sold me to the market where Lord Winchester bought me."

Castiel took a deep breath, "And he wasn't any different from your previous master?"

Dean shook his head, "Actually not that bad, Sir. I was felt quite safe during those early years at The Winchester's."

"Really?"

"Yes, at first I was assigned to the house helping Rosa, the nice maid. But then I was put on the field under the cruel overseer when I turned ten. The overseer always was armed with a cowskin and a heavy cudgel. He has been known to cut and slash women's heads so horribly, that even master would be enraged at his cruelty, and would threaten to whip him if he did not mind his behaviour. He flogged me nearly every day, and very severely," Dean couldn't hide his sadness.

Castiel really had to take a deep breath. No wonder the boy's back was messed up with whip marks by now.

"Till finally Master gave me the assignment of being Sir Samuel's personal slave two years later."

Castiel sighed once more. "And what exactly did you do as Samuel's personal slave?"

"I did everything, Sir. I attended to his every need. I kept him safe; made sure he was alright and made sure he was kept out of trouble."

Castiel bit his lip. Somehow he knew what exactly that meant. "You took all the punishments?"

Dean nodded slightly.

"What kind of punishment did you usually get?"

"Any kind of punishment, Sir. I took them all."

All the punishments? That got him thinking, did having his manhood cut off count as a punishment?

"Eh, sorry for asking this… when did you lost your…," Castiel made a symbol with his finger. Gladly Dean understood instantly and didn't seem to be offended by the question, even though it made him blush.

"When I was 12, Sir just a week before I was assigned the role of being Sir Samuel's personal slave."

That really shocked both Bobby and Castiel.

"Why the hell, did the idjit cut off your manhood?" Bobby asked angrily.

"It was for Sir Samuel's safety, Sir. I slept in his room and was always beside him, I never left him."

The two elder men had to sigh hard.

"But it's alright, Sir, I was happy being Sir Samuel's personal slave. And I wish I could see him again. I miss him," he couldn't help but say. He really missed his little master.

Castiel smiled, "I hope you can see him again someday, Dean. I know he's a good master for you."

"He is, Sir. He was so nice to me. He taught me everything. He's the kindness person I have ever met!" he exclaimed, but he couldn't forget about those who was currently keeping him company. "And you two too of course. You are so kind to me. Thank you very much."

Castiel had to laugh little; he didn't expect Dean to be so full of emotion and so expression. That surprised him, now Dean had a chance to be himself, and he was glad. "We love to have you here, Dean. It's our pleasure."

Dean blushed.

"And I can see you love being here."

"Yes, Sir!"

Sir Castiel looked to the boy. He had suffered so much that he wondered how Dean had managed to survive this cruel life that had been thrust upon him at such an early age.

"You had made it through such a cruel life, Dean, and I'm glad you survived."

Dean didn't reply, just smiled. "Thank you Sir."

**TBC**

So do you still love it ?

Please reviews …. Love the reviews so much!

THANK YOU!


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey, i'm back with chapter 23. But first of all, i wanna thank you to all of you who read the previous one. I'm so amaze with stats of the readers on the stats for chapter 22**** since it was released, and i'm so thank you and really appriciate it **

**Now, here for the chapter 23, and i hope you like it, because i'm not sure with this one. I just hope you do like it ...**

**Still Electric Dream did her awsome work being my beta...and i'm so grateful...THANK YOU GIRL... **

**So...here...enjoy and really hope you like it and make some awsome stats like the previous chapter (big hope :) )  
**

**Chapter 23**

John soon found an abandoned house, and hurriedly he led his injured son inside.

John moved quickly as he laid his unconscious Samuel down on the floor that he had covered with a blanket. He noticed that the boy had turned blue, and he listened to the laboured breathing and painful cough that wracked through his small frame as his temperature climbed. John groaned. _'It's pneumonia. Just great!'_ He quickly tore off Samuel's clothes and dried his body

John stitched the wounds with difficulty as the boy struggled through the pain and started to cry. But somehow he managed to finish when finally Samuel passed out. He then tended to his broken legs, ribs and the shoulder as quick as he possibly could. _'Oh, God, please let him be okay….don't let him die…, stay strong boy, Mary, please, let our boy be okay,'_ he prayed and kissed the boy's forehead. He could feel sorrow start to overwhelm him as he realised that he had no idea when the last time he had kissed his son like this was.

John sighed heavily in exhaustion. Samuel was trapped in a fever and John had spent the night sponging away the sweat on the boy's forehead. He knew he couldn't take care of him alone, he knew the boy could die, he needed help. He had to wait till the rain stopped then right away he would find some help in the nearest village.

**_SPNSPN_**

Dean saw the limp figure lying painfully as they seemed to struggle for breath. An older man was trying to comfort him, wiping away the sweat, and sponging his forehead. Dean took a closer look and was shocked as realisation washed over him. It was Sir Samuel…and the older man was Lord Winchester.

Dean shivered as he instantly felt alert. Master Samuel was hurt, he had to help him, and he had to calm him down. It hurt so much to see the little boy fight for his life and his heart was yelling at him to do something, to help his old Master. But when he tried to touch him, he felt nothing...nothing but the air.

"Master? Master Samuel…?" Dean tried to touch the boy once again to no avail. 'Master!' he shouted however this only caused him to startle awake in his own bed.

Dean panted and absorbed the dream. He had dreamt about Sir Samuel again, and he had dreamt about him in a sick state. Why? Is he alright? He hoped that he was alright. _'God please let him be alright.'_

He looked over to the sand watch, it was early morning, and he had to get up to start work. He knew he didn't need to wake up at dawn and he knew he wouldn't be forced to work, like he was used to when he worked on the field. He always expected a punishment if he overslept, so his body was still used to waking up early for work.

The bar was full with hunters like usual. From the opening at 7 am it was a nonstop flurry of customers. As usual they were preparing for their nightly hunts or discussing their cases with one another. Dean worked to his usual standard, trying his best to not make any mistakes. But still sometimes the hunters made him nervous. They all reminded him of Lord Winchester, and often he jumped when he heard their loud voices. Ellen attempted to encourage him of the fact that they were all good people, and that what they did saved people's lives. That made Dean feels slightly comforted. The sudden memory of Lord Winchester made him recall the dream he had last night. He wondered what happened to Sir Samuel, and why he had that dream in the first place.

"Boy!" a big man's voice boomed out through the atmosphere.

Dean jumped as he heard the call. That voice resembled Lord Winchester's. His heart suddenly increased in pace so that it was beating fast, and Dean knew that those words were directed at him, turning his attention towards the direction the voice had come from he noticed a man sitting at a table holding a raised glass in his hand.

"More beer, here, please."

Right away he approached the table and carefully poured a drink into the master's glass while he tried not to meet his eyes. He was scared to death, his hand trembled as he poured the drink and his nerves got the best of him making him unaware of his actions. He was alarmed as he heard the cried from the man and he jumped.

"Boy, watch yourself!" the automatic reflex from the loud voice echoed throughout the bar. Dean jumped in shock, and went pale as seeing the beer had overflowed and was all over the man's shirt. Fortunately he didn't have any papers there. The whole bar had been stunned into silence at the sound of the loud shout.

"Forgive me, Master, forgive me," Dean stammered as his whole body trembled. He knew he had made a mistake and he knew he deserved punishment. His heart was beating so fast, wondering what the master would do to him, but he knew he would punish him.

"It's alright, son, it's alright," The big man suddenly changed into soft tone, seeing how frightened the boy in front of him was. Well maybe he was a bear of man, but at least he wasn't heartless.

But Dean didn't listen. He dropped to his knees and pulled his hands out to his Master, knowing that he deserved the punishment. He inwardly cursed himself. He did it again, he did again. He closed his eyes to brace himself for the whacks on his palms.

"WOW, Wait, boy, what are you doing!" Joshua yelled in shock with the way the boy acted. He didn't expect this, someone kneeling in front of him offering his hands to be punished.

"JOSHUA!" Ellen shouted from behind the bar, and rushed to the pair.

"Hey, I did nothing; he accidentally poured the beer on me then kneeled on the floor like this," Joshua defended.

Ellen's eyes found the boy who was kneeling before her big buddy, offering up his hands. She could see how scared and terrified he was through his facial expression as he seemed to expect a punishment. He gave his hand to be whacked, to be punished, and those hands were full of old scars as evidence to his previous lifestyle, not to mention the purple color from the burns.

"Forgive him, Josh, he doesn't know what he's doing"

"What's going on here?" Bobby came in with a stern and worried face. He had heard the commotion from his room and had instantly rushed down to see what all the fuss was about. He had walked into the scene that contained Dean kneeling in front of his friendly companion Joshua. Bobby would do anything to keep these men from touching and messing with Dean,

"Well, he acted like he was expecting a punishment here, but I never meant to do anything to him, no harm here, I swear," Joshua raised his hands and backed off.

Bobby looked down at the boy who was still in kneeling position offering his hands out with his head down trembling.

"Thank you, Josh," Ellen sighed, and turned to the frightened boy, she touched the boy's hand gently, closing them, "It's alright, boy, he wasn't mad at you, he wouldn't punish you, Dean."

Dean looked up to Ellen with disbelieving eyes, then look to the big men fearfully. But the man nodded with a smile.

"I ain't gonna punish you, boy, it wasn't a big deal" he insisted trying to reassure the frightened boy.

"Forgive me," his heart was still racing, he didn't know what this big man would do.

Joshua nodded.

"Come, Dean, get up," Ellen's tone of voice was a mixture of being stern and soft, making the boy fearful again. What had he done? What had he done? Would that double mistake mean he was in for a double punishment?

He didn't dare to meet Ms Ellen and Sir Bobby's eyes. Obviously he had let the guest down, he screwed up. It was his mistake.

"Dean, honey," Ellen's voice was softer as she called to him.

Dean turned slightly to the voice and meet Ellen's gentle eyes.

"Don't be afraid, son, nobody will punish you. Just be more careful next time," Ellen guided the boy to a standing position and led him to the back of the bar and out of sight.

"Where the hell did you find that boy, Bobby? He's like a slave, acting like I'm going to whack him."

Bobby sighed, "Well, he was, Josh. Castiel and I found him nearly dead, whipped badly by his overseer."

"So you have a slave here?" Joshua questioned with disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Course not, you idjit, I wouldn't have a slave here. We set him free, and now he's trying to live as a free person. He has spent his whole life receiving punishments, so he would still think that he will be punished for every mistake he makes."

"Yeah, I can see that. Poor boy…" he watched the boy take his leave as he was led away by Ellen.

"Yeah, we're trying to give him a new life here."

Joshua just nodded, "Like you did with that Cas boy."

Bobby smiled.

**_SPN_**

Dean felt another bout of fear as Ellen led him to the back. Would she punish him?

"Forgive me, Ma'am," he once again begged as he offered his hands once more.

"Honey… honey… stop…, no one will punish you, okay…, and nobody is mad at you."

"But I made a mistake."

"It's forgivable, son."

Dean looked to her in fear.

Ellen touched the boy's cheek to reassure him of the fact that nobody will punish him, here. "Dean, you are not a slave here, and you don't deserve to be punished for a little mistake like that, it was forgivable. You just be more careful the next time, okay…?"

Dean still didn't believe, but nodded. "Yes, Ma'am," his voice was barely above a whisper. "Thank you"

Ellen smiled, "Good. And I think you should take a rest for a while. You still seemed to be a little bit shook up there,"

"I'm alright, Ma'am,"

"No, Dean, I want you to take a rest, and I'll say it as an order if I have to," she said with a warm smile.

For Dean, an order was an order, and he had to comply.

"Yes, Ma'am," he nodded, and to his surprise, Ellen gave him a warm kiss on his cheek, for added comfort.

Dean had to smile as he blushed at the same time. "Thank you, Ma'am," and with that he walked into his room.

Ellen sighed as watched the boy go in his room. Hopefully, he could get some rest.

"What happened, Ellen?" Castiel said from behind making her jump. "I heard a sound..."

"It's nothing, Cas; Dean was just a little upset. He accidentally poured the beer over a guest, and on reflex he kneeled down to the guest offering his hands up for punishment. And I sensed he was fearful of the man."

Castiel gasped in shock, "He did? Who's the guest?"

"Thanks the lord, it was Joshua, you know him, big bear with a big heart?"

"Yeah," Castiel smiled, "So what happened?"

"Nothing. I gave Dean some time off and let him rest awhile; he was so scared there like he had just experienced a traumatic situation."

Castile sighed, "Poor boy. I'll go check him."

"Don't, please let him rest, don't disturb him."

Castiel looked at the woman then nodded, "Okay. Thanks Ellen."

Ellen smiled, "Hey I love the boy, too."

Castiel smiled and nodded.

BRAK!

They all jumped up as suddenly the Harvelle's door was flown open. A desperate man with an exhausted appearance came into the room carrying an unconscious boy in his arms, shouting...

"I NEED SOME HELP HERE, IT'S MY SON!"

Bobby turned to the man at the door and was shocked as recognition washed over him; he knew who that man was...

"Winchester!" he exclaimed as he straightened to his full height and approached the near hysterical man.

"Winchester, what are you doing here?" he kept his voice calm with his nerves. '_Why would this man come here?__'__'__Did he know that Dean was here?__'_

"Bobby, please, help my son, he fell from his horse and I think he caught pneumonia too."

Bobby looked down at the boy John carried, and yes, the boy didn't look good at all. He was blue, and he didn't think he was breathing as he didn't see the evidence of his chest risking and falling nor hear the sound of breaths.

_'__God, why must it happen when Dean is here?'_ He silently thought to himself but he knew that the boy was sick, and needed help.

"CASTIEL!" He yelled shouting to his son, hoping that he could provide the help the boy needed...

**TBC**

**So? Do you like it ...? hope you do and still keep stick with the story...till the end...**

**and revews please, really need it and love it ... **** thank you **


	24. Chapter 24

**Heya you all...**

**Here, i'm back with the new chapter. I'm exciting with this one, kind a my favorite, and hope you are too...:)**

**BIG THANK YOU AGAIN to MY BETA 'ELECTRIC DREAMS" who had so patient revising this chapter untill three times which are those my mistake ! i always sending back to her the added lines or words i made after she has finished revising as i never satisfied the words i made before (THREE TIMES!) and she really did the marvelous job of revising this story. I like her so much! Glad to meet her... **** that's why it kind a long update from what i promised you ... but i hope it's worth it to wait and a little bit longer than i ever made on previous chapter. **

**So what are waiting for, ENJOY AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**Chapter 24**

Castiel sighed as the new patient came into the room. He had to hide his shocked expression as he noticed Lord Winchester and he believed that the boy he carried in his arms was Samuel Winchester, Dean's little master. And the little master was sick. Professionally Castiel knew he would do whatever it takes to help the boy. The boy was quiet and that caused him to be worried. Castiel could say that the boy had caught an acute form of pneumonia for sure. His lungs are congested, by the sounds of them it appears that he's been like this before. And the boy's body was injured; he suffered from a severe concussion, bruising and on his body, wounds on the head and his arms, then a broken leg but they seemed to have gained a small amount of care.

"What happened?" Castiel asked curiously.

"We were on a hunt, and we were caught by the rain. On the way we looking for a place to shelter, Samuel suddenly fell from his horse and rolled down the hill. But I've tried to tend to his wounds, the ones upon his head and his arm. I managed to stitch the wounds closed," John defended.

"Yes, I can see that, but we still have to take care of his wounds so he doesn't contract an infection. But my main concern is his lungs. He has developed a case of double pneumonia. He is unable to breathe on his own at the moment."

At hearing the news John's knuckles turned white as he clutched the bedside, but he kept a steady expression on his face. He cleared his throat. "So what do we do now?"

"Keep sponging him down, and make him drink, he needs plenty of fluids to help flush out this fever and I'll make some medicine for his chest."

John nodded.

"What were you hunting?" Bobby asked curiously.

"A bunch of vampires."

"What the hell are you doing, killing your son?" Bobby declared in anger.

"What?"

"You don't take a 12 year old on a hunt, especially to hunt a bunch of vampires."

"But we did, and he saved my life there."

"Yeah and here's the price that's attached."

John's face turned red through the influence of his anger, "HOW DA_"

"Enough you two! We still have this boy to take care of!" Castiel hissed in anger.

Both John and Bobby shut their mouths and turned their attention back to the boy,

"Right, hold him; we have to bandage the wounds on his chest and it is going to sting," Castiel said as he got ready with the bandage.

John kept the boy from struggling as the young physician bandaged the boy's injuries. But the boy didn't even have strength to fight, just whimpered in pain.

"Ssh… don't struggle, just try relax and rest."

"H..hurts… can't bre...ath!"

"I know, lad, it's alright…"

"De…an, … I'm so…rr….y…," the boy cried, he looked to be in so much pain and seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings. "D..De..a…nnn…!"

Castiel, Bobby and even John were stunned with the cry. Samuel didn't call Dean's name last night, why he did now? Eventually Samuel settled down and his distraught words morphed into meaningless pain filled murmurs.

"Who's Dean?" Castiel acted like he didn't even recognise the name.

John gulped, "Nobody."

"So why is he crying out his name?"

"Can we please not talk about the boy!" John was becoming irritated with all the questions about the slave boy. Actually he felt hurt. His heart had sunk to the pit of his stomach in pain. Even trapped in his fever Samuel only called for Dean; he wants that slave, not him, not his father._ 'Damn that slave! He caused this all! I have to skin him alive!'_

Castiel and Bobby glanced at each other silently.

"Ssh…. it's alright, boy," Castiel tended to the boy carefully like he did to Dean.

_SPNSPN_

Meanwhile in Dean's room

Dean was tossing in his sleep. His mind was plagued with the previous incident not leaving him until he fell asleep, he couldn't forget the incident. He slept, carrying the pain and the constant fear of the unknown and what his punishment might be.

In his deep sleep …

_Little Dean was standing nervously while the Lord Winchester had his dinner. Lord Winchester always had his own dinner at the table, so the tension in the room was so strong. Dean couldn't lie; he was scared of his new master. Due to the fact that the Master he had previously had for the last year had struck him with the cane for any mistakes he had made. It was like being with his previous master, where he would expect to receive any form of punishments for his mistakes, even if it was a little mistake. He prayed everyday he wouldn't make one. Dean jumped as he was brought out of his semi dream filled state by the booming voice of his master ordering him to pour some water. _

_Shaking, Dean picked up the big jar and carefully poured the liquid into the glass. But the jar was too big and too heavy for him. He did try to hold onto it tightly but couldn't and he let slip from his hand. It fell onto his plate. The splash was great and his cry froze him midway through a shiver. Master sprang to his feet in anger. _

"_What have you done, slave!"_

_His nice suit was wet, and his eyes flashed in anger. He grabbed his hair roughly and slammed it on the table. "You little wretch!"_

"_F...or..give m...e," Dean winced in pain as his face was pressed into the table._

_Shockingly, His Milord pulled Dean's hair up and forced Dean to face the Master. Then systematically he began to slap him hard across the face. Dean bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise or screaming._

_Eventually the Master stopped hitting him but however he decided to move onto another punishment._

"_Give me your hands," Master's voice was so harsh, as he pulled out the cane._

_Dean felt like it was hard to stand as he felt so dizzy due to the slaps, but he pulled out his trembling hands and received the canes on his palm. _

"_Me..rcy, Mil..ord, me..rcy!" he cried out as he couldn't repress the pain anymore._

_But it didn't stop. It felt like forever until the boy felt the cane stop its impact with his skin. Dean's hands were covered by red welts and oozing blood._

"_Now shirt off!"_

_Dean paled. Master was going to cane his back as well. NO! He started to struggle but it just made it worse. Master hit him hard until he fell to the floor, to be picked up by another slave by the scruff of his shirt, the grip was tight as the other slave forced him to bend over._

_As he heard the sound of the cane swish through the air Dean tried to brace himself. This effort proved to be in vain as he cried out as the cane made contact with his bruised back. Blow after blow descended, each harder than the preceding one. Dean screamed, cried, pleaded but there was no mercy shown to the little boy. His master seemed to gain a sense of pleasure and satisfaction at dishing out this punishment, even to a nine years old boy!_

_How many blows there were, Dean didn't know. If he wasn't held up by other slave, he would have fallen over. Finally it appeared that the Master was calming down a little as he looked down at the boy. Blood ran down his back. His backside was a mixture of bruises and open wounds. The boy continued to cry out in pain._

"_Look what you have done, you little wretch, you have wrecked my dinner!"_

_Dean still cried. His back hurt so much. He couldn't move and couldn't even form any words, his speech faltered and the words he wanted to say froze on the tip of his tongue. _

_As he left the dining hall, the slave who held him, picked him up to be taken out. Dean slumped against the slave, his back was screaming out to him as tears continued to roll down the boy's cheek. _

Dean opened his eyes which saved him from the bad dreams. His heart was beating so fast. The memory from the past was so clear and felt so real. Dean cried bitterly as he remembered what he had just done. He had made the same mistake. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed. His new master and mistress were too kind to him. They didn't punish him for his mistakes.

But then he heard some noise coming from the other room. Curiosity took over as he leapt down from his bed and took a step outside.

Dean headed in the direction of the noise. His face paled dramatically as he noticed a familiar figure standing in the room. It was Lord Winchester. That one glimpse was enough to cause him to tremble in fear. Did Sir Bobby call Lord Winchester to come and get him? Did Sir Castiel decide to send him back to Lord Winchester? _'Oh, Lord'_ tears started to trickle down his cheek. But maybe he had to go back there; maybe that's where he belongs.

"Oh, no, we lost him," Sir Castielsaid in a panicking tone of voice. Dean was stunned and he froze on the spot. Then he watched as Sir Castiel started to pump down hard on Sir Samuel's chest.

"Come on, boy... don't you die on me ...,"

Dean could hear Sir Castiel muttering as he continued with his watched the events unfold while his whole body trembled in fear and horror. "Sir Samuel could die? No... it can't be... he couldn't die..." But hearing how Sir Castiel sounded so desperate as he tried to save the sick boy made Dean think of the worst, anything could happen to his little master. Tears started increasing in pace as they ran down his cheek while he imagined the worst that could happen.

'_Please God, let him be okay, please don't let him die...'_ Dean prayed silently.

But then he had to face up to the truth when he heard slightly,

"I'm sorry... Sir, we really lost him, he's gone," Castiel said in regret.

Dean numbedand felt horror wash over him as his knees crumbled and his body was sent hurtling to the floor. _'No.. Samuel can't die... he can't die ... please God no...'He couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it...There was no way...this wasn't happening...However he knew this was reality when he heard Lord Winchester's distressed scream. _

"NOOOO! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HIM! BRING HIM BACK!" John Winchester grabbed the young physcian and slammed him into the wall.

"I'm sorry, he's already gone. He was very sick when you brought him in, Sir," Castiel stated with sorrow and angry. He was not a God who could bring the dead back to life. Strong hands held him at arm's length to stop the distraught father from assaulting the physician.

"Let him go, John, he did the best he could. We couldn't save him," Bobby's firm voice said as he pulled him away from Castiel.

John felt sorrow start to overwhelm him, his heart shattered into a million pieces. He lost him... he had lost his baby, he had lost the last gift Mary had gave him.

John looked down to the still and limp figure on the bed. He was so blue and yet he looked so peaceful. Tears ran down his face_'Oh God,' _he was ready to hug his baby boy for the last time when suddenly.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Dean rushed into the room and practically sprinted over to the dead body on the bed, he grabbed the limp form tightly and brought him into his arms in a crushing embrace.

"DEAN!" Castiel was shocked almost to death with the sudden appereance of the unwanted boy in that room.

John's eyes wided in shock at the appearance of the last person he wanted to see at the moment."YOU!"  
And he never thought he would be here of all places. Sitting on the bed hugging his son like he had done nothing wrong! This slave had caused Samuel's death. Anger built up in his veins and he roughly grabbed the slave by hair and pulled out from under his son which caused the boy to yelp in pain.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY SON, YOU FILTHY SLAVE!" he shouted while he yanked Dean roughly and pulled him so that they were almost face to face. "YOU KILLED MY SON!"

"WINCHESTER!" Bobby yelled getting ready to assault the man, but with one blink John drew his gun towards Bobby. The whole room fell still as everyone was frozen on the spot.

Bobby was unarmed, so he couldn't do anything to defend everyone from John's threat.

"Stay away, Singer, and you too, boy,"he growled while he directed the gun towards Castiel who was numbed by the crazy action by the Lord. "He is my slave, and i've been looking for him to skin him alive. And I never thought you would keep him here, Bobby. Now my son is dead, and he's the reason why."

Bobby gulped worried for Dean as John didn't remove his strong grasp on Dean's hair, and the boy had to bit his lip to bear the pain.

"You sold him, John, remember?" Castiel spoke carefully.

"Yes, I did. I sold him to seperate this boy from my son. But what i got was Samuel running away from me to look for this worthless shit, and this is what happend. Samuel died because of of YOU!"

Dean gasped in shock as heard the Lord's words. Sir Samuel ran off to find him, endangering his life in the process. And now he's dead? _'Oh,god,it's was beacuse of him'._ He had caused Sir Samuel's death. Dean felt the tears cascade down his cheeks as the pain overwhelmed his rapidly beating heart._ 'Forgive me, Sir.'_

"YOU HEAR THAT, SLAVE! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU KILLED MY SON!"

Dean nodded through the pain on his head as the lord hadn't released his hair from his vice like grip yet. And shockingly the Lord threw him to the floor hard, Dean winced again as his butt landed hard on the floor, and suddenly he felt a sharp pain on his neck. Dean's eyes widened in horror as the Lord drew his sword and placed the edge of the blade against his vulnerable throat, increasing the pressure on the blade in the process while his other hand still aimed the gun at Sir Bobby.

Dean held his breath, feeling that every breath he took just caused the sword to press harder against his skin. His whole form trembled hard in pure unconcealed terror.

"John, please, just let the boy go," Bobby pleaded. "It's not his fault your son's dead, it's God's will. And he is our slave, now... you have no rights over him anymore. You sold him, remember?" he held his breath upon seeing blood trickle down Dean's neck as the sword went through Dean's skin slowly, millimetre by millimetre. The boy had closed his eyes seemingly accepting the pain and his fate.

"NO! HE SHOULD DIE! HE SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN! HE SHOULD OF DIED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"What?" both Bobby and Castiel were confused. But before they could even asked what that was supposed to mean, a loud voice called out causing them all to jump. In the next moment the crazy man fell on the floor. Blood oozing out from his head.

"You are the one who should be dead, Sir," Ellen stated in coldness with the riffle in her hand. Did she just kill the man?

Dean's eyes were still closed even when he heard the loud bang. He had expected that he would feel some horrible pain over his body where the bullet penetrated his skin...But he felt nothing, he was so scared to even open his eyes. Not wanting to see how it was that had died for him again. Somebody had died for him again...

"Dean?"

Dean screwed his eyes shut tighter and silently cried. "No, forgive me... forgive me... just let me die..."

"Ssh...Dean, Dean honey...," someone shook his shoulder softly speaking in a soft loving low voice.

Dean opened his eyes and found Ellen in front of him staring at him with worried eyes,

"What are you doing here, Dean? You are not supposed to be here, ..., you have to stay away from that room."

Dean blinked his eyes open and realized that he was still sat behind the wall. He looked towards the room. Lord Winchester was still there and he hadn't even noticed that he was there, and Sir Samuel seemed to still be alive. So it was all just his imagination. Dean had to sigh in relief.

"And don't you dare to walk into that room boy…."

"But …?"

"Come here," Ellen led him away from the room.

Dean obediently followed.

"That's Lord Winchester there, and we don't want him to know that you're here."

Dean was stunned in disbelief.

Ellen could read the boy's face.

"What, boy, you think that we called the Lord for you?"

Dean nodded slowly. "I made a mistake."

Ellen smiled "That would never make us send you away, boy," she calmed him down.

Dean shot the woman a small smile.

"Is that, Sir Samuel?" he asked as he glanced into the room.

"Yes I'm afraid so, dear."

"Is he hurt?"

"Yes, he is…"

Dean felt numb. "What happened?"

"It's not so clear what happened, dear, but they were on the hunt, and he must have gotten injured during it."

Dean's stomach clenched, he really wanted to see Sir Samuel.

"Is it bad? How is he?"

"Don't know yet, Castiel is still examining him, but hopefully it isn't really bad. Don't you worry about it," she calmed the boy, as she knew how much the little master meant to the boy.

Dean nodded. "Sir Castiel will make him okay, won't he?"

"Yes, he will Dean," Ellen smiled. "There, you feeling okay now, feel good to go back to work?"

Dean nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good, let's get back to the bar."

Dean nodded, "I promise Ma'am, I won't make a mistake again."

"I know, dear," Ellen smiled as she guided the boy back to the bar.

_SPNSPNSPN_

It was another long night for John Winchester. He knew this one was harder than before. The young physician had treated the fever, and Samuel's lungs, but it was gonna be a long fight. Samuel was still in pain, he was hardly breathing, and the fever still had to break. He was fighting through the fever all the time and crying out constantly. John kept sponging him down and holding onto him, yet Samuel still cried for Dean.

_SPNSPNSPSN_

Castiel had to see Dean and tell him about the young master's condition. He knew Dean would freak out, knowing his beloved young master was hurt but not knowing his condition, and he wasn't even able to get near the master. Castiel could sense how bad Dean wanted to be by Samuel's side and be the one who's taking care of the boy.

"How is he and what happened?"

"Master Samuel fell from his horse and rolled down the hill. He was severely injured on his body and legs, but I have treated them well. The main concern is the form of acute pneumonia he has contracted and he was still in feverish state when I left him. I have treated the fever and his lungs, but Samuel is still in pain, he is hardly breathing,"

Dean felt hollow and the tears continued their assault on his cheeks. "Sir Samuel had that once when he was 9 years old, and I was there. I have to be there, now…,"

"No," Castiel stopped him, "Not with Lord Winchester. He doesn't know you are here."

"But Master needs me …"

"I know, and Samuel cried for you too, but we can't take a risk to show you to the Lord Master, I sense that he didn't like the way Samuel cries your name."

"Lord Master has never liked me."

Castiel nodded, he knew that for sure, "That's why you can't go in there; even I know how badly you want to be there, by Samuel's side."

"I was the one who's supposed to be taking care of him when he's sick."

"I know, and now, let me do it."

"Will he be alright?"

"We hope so. It's gonna be a long fight, but I believe he can make it, Dean. You don't have to worry."

Dean nodded, and continued to shed his tears. "I miss him"

"I know you, do, but we have to wait, we need to make sure that Lord Winchester won't put you in harm's way then you can see Samuel. Okay"

Dean nodded obediently.

"Okay, you stay away from that room, and are invisible from the Lord's sight, can you do that?" Dean nodded. "Good. Now, I need to see my patient again, and I promise I'll give you regular updates of his condition."

Dean nodded, "Okay, thank you, Sir."

Castiel smiled, and stood up to walk back to his patient's room.

Dean sighed in sadness. He never thought it would be like this. He really wanted to see Samuel again, but never thought it would be this way. Samuel lying on Sir Castiel's bed acting as a patient. Sir Samuel was sick, and he could be there. "Forgive me, Sir, but I hope you are strong, I'm here with you," he whispered as he glanced to the room, and watched Lord Winchester try his best to keep the sick boy from struggling.

_SPNSPSNSPN_

It really was a long fight. Days passed and it had been three days, and yet there was still no sign of a break in the fever. They all sat there waiting for a miracle as they prayed. It took three days when finally the fever broke. But now it was different, this was worst than three days ago, Samuel still unconcsious. And they hoped Samuel still could make it through this.

John was almost desperate; his biggest fear was that Samuel wouldn't survive, not without Dean.

"Oh, please Mary, don't let Samuel go with you, don't take him…," he pleaded broken and exhaustedly slumped on the chair beside Samuel's bed.

"I have to, John, I have to take my boys with me," a soft and stern voice called out causing the man to jump.

John had to clear his eyesight as he couldn't believe the sight before him. A pretty figure with a white gown stood beside Samuel's bed. She kissed the unconscious boy's forehead affectionately.

"Mary," John gasped not believing his eyes.

"I have to take him with me, John,"

"Why?"

"Because you can't take care of him, John, I won't let you kill my boy again, or make him suffer anymore than he already has."

"I have never made him suffer; you know I tried to give him what was best for him."

"Really, by treating him like a soldier and separating him from his brother?"

John numbed. "He's not my son; he's the filthy evidence of your infidelity, of your unfaithful nature."

"You still believe that stupid thought John? Then why did you forgive me ? If you didn't believe me, that could mean that Samuel is not your son too."

John went pale. "That's not true, Samuel is my son, and I believe you didn't have an affair with anyone again. That's why I forgave you."

"I never had an affair in the whole of my life. I loved you and I would never cheat on you."

"That's not what I saw that day, Mary, I saw you walking with that slave so intimately, then a couple weeks later you got pregnant, after we had been trying for ten years,"

"It's ten years worthwhile, John, your son."

"NO!"

"Then I should take Samuel with me. I don't want to see you make my son suffer again, like you did to my other son, your other son, John."

John felt horrified, "Please… please don't take Samuel…he's my life, I can't live without him …"

"And he can't live without his brother. You are separating them, John."

"HE'S NOT MY SON!"

Marry sighed in sadness, "Well I guess it's time to give you the whole story, make you change your mind about what you believe to have happened all those years ago," she touched John's head, and flew him to the other world.

**TBC**

**So? What do you think ? you like it ...? **

**Please, reviews are so welcome... make me so alive ... pwease... (Sam's puppy dog eyes)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everybody... like i promised you i make this update as soon as possible, so i wouldn't keep it as soon as i make it right with the chapter. I know you all want to hear what Mary will tell to John about th etrue happening on years ago that made dean was sent away from his own house and family. So here's the story ...**

**Still, big thank you to may saviour, my beloved BETA girl 'Electric Dream', THANK YOU VERY MUCH, Dear... **

**I hope you still patience with me... hihihihi...**

**So what are you waiting for, ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT ...**

**WARNING : Sexual Content – Rape (can't read, don't read **** )**

**Chapter 25 **

**Previously : **

_John felt horrified, "Please… please don't take Samuel…he's my life, I can't live without him …"_

_"__And he can't live without his brother. You are separating them, John."_

_"__HE'S NOT MY SON!"_

_Marry sighed in sadness, "Well I guess it's time to give you the whole story, make you change your mind about what you believe to have happened all those years ago," she touched John's head, and flew him to the other world._

John was sent hurtling back through his timeline and eventually he realized that he was in his garden, and he saw his beautiful wife walking through it glumly. _'Mary,'_ he gasped.

He then realized that there was another version of Mary standing beside him, the one who had brought him to this place and conjured up this picture.

"Just watch, John," she told him.

_It was a sunny afternoon and Mary was walking around the huge garden when a wave of nausea hit her. Her vision became blurry and she had to take support from the nearest tree, to keep her from falling. She heard a voice call out from behind, asking if something was wrong and then suddenly everything went black._

_"__Milady, are you alright?" Someone asked._

John looked at the boy, it was that slave. John greeted him in anger.

"How dare you show this to me, Mary," he growled as he glanced at the women he loved.

But Mary stood beside him and attempted to calm him down, "You need to know the truth"

_The other Mary could hear the voice that had called out to her but she couldn't see the owner of the voice. She blinked a few times and then she saw a young slave leaning over her. John had almost 200 slaves to run his big property._

_"__Are you alright, Milady? Should I fetch Rosa?" he asked her. _

_Mary shook her head. "No, I'm fine." She tried to get up but failed. The young slave was unsure what to do so he carefully helped the mistresses into a sitting position._

_"__Thank you...I'm afraid I don't know your name," Mary said leaning back against the tree, smiling warmly down at the young slave. _

_He sat down opposite her. "It's Eron, Milady." He said looking down at his feet._

_Mary looked at the boy, "How old are you, boy?"_

_"__Twenty, Milady."_

_In a strange way, Mary felt comforted in the young slave's company. He was so nice but she knew if her husband spotted them walking together he would kill this slave, so she won't tell anyone. _

Then John was brought to another picture in his room, their room.

_"__I should get going. Don't expect me to be here for dinner." John said in a cold voice, showing no emotions. _

_Mary's heart sank. Every fibre of her body longed for love, love from her husband, but alas The Lord Winchester was as cold as ice, when it came to her... again. He never touched her anymore._

_Lord Winchester made his way out to his awaiting horse and rode off. Mary watched him from the single window from their bedroom. He hadn't even said where he was going Mary thought sadly to herself. Outside the room two hopeful eyes watched the lonely lady sitting by the window. _

_Rosa smiled as she entered the room and Mary turned to face her with a small smile spread over her features. _

_"__Are you feeling alright, Milady?" She asked and put her hand over her Lady's hands. _

_Mary took her hands in her own. "I'm feeling just fine, dear Rosa. You mustn't worry as much as you do," she reassured her._

_"__No fever... Eron told me that you have been looking unwell these past few days." She said looking extremely worried._

_"__Rosa..." she started."I think you know as well as I do, that it's not my eating or drinking habits that's making me feel ill." She said sadly looking out of the window at the garden path that led up to the white house, where John had been minutes before. _

_Rosa sighed and put a comforting arm around her Mistresses' shoulders. "Well, maybe you'll have to change your eating habits, Milady, now that you're eating for two..." She tried to lighten up the mood as she forced Mary's eyes to meet her own. Sad eyes met comforting ones. _

_She nodded in response and put a hand on her belly, where a child now grew...she finally had it._

_Lady Mary thought this baby would change her husband's mood. But still it didn't change him. He was still cold towards her, and that almost made her desperate. She missed her husband so much, and her young slave friend helped her feel better slightly. He would accompany her whenever she needed, just to hear her feelings. He had become her servant and friend. Sometimes she found herself thinking what it would be like to have this slave as her husband not John. But no, she loved John so much, and would never cheat on him. _

_It was a warm afternoon when Mary walked along the path with Eron behind her. _

_"__I really love him, Eron," _

_"__I know, Milady, there's no doubt about it."_

_She sighed in pain, and rubbed her swollen belly, "I wish he could change his father."_

_Eron just nodded._

_"__Thank you, Eron, you've been so nice."_

_"__It's my honor, Milady."_

_"__Well, what do we have here?"_

_A cold and hard voice called out causing the pair to jump. Lord Winchester had been standing not far from them._

_Both Mary and Eron paled, they shouldn't be seen together. Eron dropped to his knees in front his master._

_"__John?"_

_"__Mary, I was never supposed to see you with this slave. So the rumor is true."_

_Mary was numb. 'What rumor?'_

"_Well, i heard you are see ing a slave behind my back. I didn't want to believe, but now i see it with own eyes. Your are seeing this slave."_

' _Oh God' Mary went pale.__ "__John, please, it wasnt like you are thinking_" Mary tried to explain._

_Lord Winchester looked at her in sternly and then moved his attention to the slave. Anger rushed through him._

_"__Cruel!" he shouted loudly, calling for the slave's master._

_And in just under a minute Cruel the guard and the slave master appeared._

_Silently he slapped a shocked Cruel across his face. _

_"__Where are your eyes at? This slave slipped away right under your nose; he broke out without you noticing. Do your job or you will have your neck hanged!" _

_Cruel gritted his teeth together to hold in his emotions, "Yes, Milord."_

_With that John grabbed his wife's wrist and pulled her inside._

_Entering the mansion, the couple was met by Rosa. _

_"__Is something the matter?" she asked when she saw Mary's tear stained cheeks and Lord Winchester holding his wife's wrist in a tight grip._

_"__The matter is that you Rosa let her out of your sight. Haven't I told you that you must not let her out and certainly not allow her a chance to be near the slaves?" He shouted at her while Mary was desperately trying to escape her husband's tight grip._

_The old woman looked at him like she hadn't been listening to a thing he had said. She just stood there with her hands on her hips._

_"__She is almost five months pregnant with your child and I think it would do her some good if she could go out now and then." She looked coldly at Lord Winchester. He was no longer the caring sweet child she had once known, who would sneak into her kitchen for some cookies when he was younger, no; he had turned into a cold and uncaring person, much like his father._

_"__Then you think wrong, and you have certainly no right to decide what is best for her." He hissed at her, his eyes shooting daggers at her, but she refused to budge. _

_Mary looked from Rosa to John. He looked like he was about to slap her in the face at any moment, but to Mary's relief, he just snorted and dragged her down into their shared room._

_He closed the door behind them and tossed her onto the bed, without even caring about the fact that she was pregnant. Mary wrapped her arms around her swollen belly in a desperate attempt to try to protect the unborn life within her. _

_"__How long have you been seeing that slave, Mary?"_

_"__Long enough to realise my loneliness and how you always ignore me!" she snapped out between her tears. "What wrong with you? Why do you treat me like this?" _

_"__You're questioning how I treat you?" his eyes glistened with his barely concealed anger, "You, you have had an affair with that slave!"_

_Mary looked shocked at the accused. _

_"__I haven't had an affair with him."_

_"__Yeah right, like I never see you with that slave. You think I didn't know how you sneak out to see that slave. I know Mary; I know what you do with him behind my back!"_

_"__I have done nothing, John!"_

_But he wouldn't listen. _

_Roughly he flung her onto the bed. She landed on her stomach and even though the bed was soft it still made her cry out. She didn't see her husband coming over to the bed until he turned her over so that she was lying flat on her back, and straddled her thighs._

_She felt a warm hand push up her robe; the hand ran over her rounded belly. Mary swallowed, she did not want this._

_"__John, no please!" She pleaded when a hand ran along her inner thigh. She knew too well where this would lead to and it would prove to be too painful for her in her condition especially since her whole body was fragile and her skin was very sensitive._

_"__Please, no! Not now!" Mary said pushing away her husband with all the power her body possessed._

_John slapped her hard across her face. Her head started spinning due to the impact of the blow._

_"__What's the matter, Mary my dear? Am I not good enough anymore? Or maybe I'm just not that slave? Huh, is that it? You've been fucking him haven't you? Have you been his little whore as you have been mine?" He sneered in Mary's ear. _

_She closed her eyes. How could John ever think so badly of her?_

_"__Isn't that right? You fucked him, didn't you, Mary? I suppose that this is not my baby?"_

_Both were shocked at the words. John suddenly had a fear that this might not be not his child, while Mary was hurting inside about the fact that John didn't trust her._

_"__Tell me, Mary! Is it mine or his?"_

_"__Of course it yours!"_

_But, no, he wouldn't believe her. Roughly he ripped her gown. _

_"__Let's see how badly you want this baby alive!" he spat as he started to straddle his helpless wife._

_Mary struggled to get away, "No please, you're hurting me, John, you hurting this baby, your child!"_

_"__Hell, he's not my child!"_

_She fought, but to no avail, he was too big and strong. He pulled up her legs in order to get better access. He grabbed her hips that were softened by the pregnancy with a vice like grip; his grasp was so tight that bruises began to form on her skin. He placed his second hand upon the bed to support himself so that he wasn't pressing the whole of his weight onto his pregnant wife. With one hard thrust Lord Winchester penetrated her, she cried out in pain. Tears flooded down her cheeks, and she ceased to struggle. John rocked back and forth, faster and faster, the next thrust was harder than the others as he neared his climax._

_His breath was increasing in pace, his body was covered in sweat. He came buried deep inside of her. He slipped out and rolled over onto his back, panting. Mary curled up into a ball wrapping her arms around her belly; every little movement caused a stab of pain to run through her body._

_"__That slave will be dead by tomorrow morning," he sneered in her ear, and got up. He walked out of the room leaving his weak wife alone._

_Tears ran down her beautiful pale face, "No, please, don't blame him, he hasn't done anything. Oh, my lord."_

John gasped at the events he had just witnessed from the past. That's the whole story… Suddenly he felt so sick.

"I was already pregnant before I met that slave, before you caught me with that slave, John. I was already carrying your child, not somebody else's."

John went pale. So all this time he had thrown out his own child, his blood, to be a slave?

John really wanted to vomit.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you would listen, John. And after my death I've been trying to tell you. I made you meet him on that slave market, to see whether you would change your mind and recognise that he was son through seeing his face. And yes, you took him back to his house, brought him back home. Deep down you knew he is your son, deep down you regretted sending him away, but why you still make him a slave? and he was treated like he was nothing more than your other slave. He's not your slave, John, he's your son, but you made him a slave, a slave at his own mansion, and you treated him so bad, John, so cruel. I couldn't believe that you would be so mean to your own child, how could you, John!" Mary started to cry.

"I didn't know …, I'm sorry."

"You didn't want to know, John."

"Please forgive me, Mary. What can I do to pay for my sins? Please don't take Samuel from me, he's the only son I have left, he's the last living proof of your existence."

"You still have Dean, John."

"But I don't know where he is now, Mary, I don't know if he is still alive or …"

"He's still alive, John, that's why Samuel took the risk in finding him. He needs to find his brother; he needs Dean by his side. You knew it from the first time you put Dean as Samuel's personal slave. You knew Samuel can't live without Dean, and now Dean can't live without Samuel, as he has been putting his life on the line for Samuel, his little master, and you made him like that, John."

"You know the boys won't survive without each other."

"So what should I do, Mary, where will I find Dean? He's been away for almost two months now; I don't know where he is now…."

Mary bit her lips.

"Will you promise that you will admit Dean is your son, if I tell you where he is now?"

"YES! I made a mistake, Mary, I won't make it twice. Just tell me where he is, and I will bring him home, not as a slave, but as Samuel's big brother, my son!"

Mary looked to John with doubt. She was not sure, John would stick with his own words. But John was still their father, Dean's father, and John should be given another chance.

Mary sighed, "Fine, I take your words, John, but if you ever hurt my boys again, I'll take the two of them…"

"Oh, Lord, please… I promise, Mary, please,"

Mary nodded, "He is here, John," she said directing the distraught father's attention towards the door where a young figure was sneaking into the room and slowly approached the bed where Samuel laid, still unconscious.

John gasped in disbelief "Dean?" he suddenly felt so relieved.

**TBC**

**So? A little bit shorter than the previous chapter, only to give you the story of John and Mary on before Dean was born... **

**What do you think ? you like it ...? hope the story didn't dissapointed you **

**Please, reviews are so welcome... make me so alive ... pwease... (Sam's puppy dog eyes)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heya, I come back soon, as i promised you ...**

**But first of all, let me say thank you to all of you who had read this story and giving such a great reviews that made me so alive. I'm so appriciated. Please, keep stick up till the end...**

**Always BIG THANK YOU to my BETA who had revised my three chapters in one week... WOW, AWSOME ! You are GRAND, girl! THANK YOU! **

**Okay, here, the chpater 26..., hope you like and ENJOY!**

**Chapter 26**

**Previously :**

_"Will you promise that you will admit Dean is your son, if I tell you where he is now?"_

_"YES! I made a mistake, Mary, I won't make it twice. Just tell me where he is, and I will bring him home, not as a slave, but as Samuel's big brother, my son!"_

_Mary looked to John with doubt. She was not sure, John would stick with his own words. But John was still their father, Dean's father, and John should be given another chance._

_Mary sighed, "Fine, I take your words, John, but if you ever hurt my boys again, I'll take the two of them…"_

_"Oh, Lord, please… I promise, Mary, please..."_

_Mary nodded, "He is here, John," she said directing the distraught father's attention towards the door where a young figure was sneaking into the room and slowly approached the bed where Samuel laid, still unconscious._

_John gasped in disbelief "Dean?" he suddenly felt so relieved. _

It has been three days. Dean couldn't hold on any longer. He could hear the cries; he could hear the whimpering, he could hear the desperate cries of his name begging for him to be there. Samuel needed him, and yet he couldn't get anywhere near him. That fact was torturing Dean. Samuel was sick and he couldn't do anything to comfort his little master. He felt so useless. And now he didn't hear any sound from the little master, he's been so quiet, no cries and no whimpers, and that made Dean scared more. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take the risk. He had to be there, with Sir Samuel, no matter what it takes, no matter if Lord Winchester found out he was here, he didn't care whether or not Sir Castiel would be mad at him.

Quietly slipping into the room, Dean sighed in a mixture of relief and nervousness to see Lord Winchester who was fast asleep on the chair not far from Sir Samuel's bed, and Dean nearly broke down as he noticed the pained look on his master's face. Samuel looked so pale and was breathing heavily. _'Oh, Master ...'_

Slowly he took the cold wet little hand into his own, and kissed it gently. And he stunned with the thin red lines over the boy's palm, it looked like from the cane. Dean had to sigh hard to realize, his little master has nobody to take his diciplines with Sir Alex, the tutor. Master Samuel must have took all the diciplines from the harsh tutor. Dean kissed it once more,_ 'forgive me, master'._

Then he touched the forehead, and felt the warmth under his fingers... _'Master.' _

He took the wet cloth, then sat beside the limp figure and sponged his forehead gently.

Feeling brave he pulled the sick boy into his arms, keeping him warm and brushed back Samuel's damp hair, "I'm here, Sir, keep breathing, you are strong ..., and I will make you okay, Sir, I promise..."

Samuel was trapped in a world of pain and fever, his chest hurt, he was sore and his whole body ached. He struggled to fight his way to the surface and escape. The few moments he was awake were worse! Strange people stood over the bed, forcing him to drink when he hadn't the strength. He recognized one voice. His father's. That made him even scared. He cries for Dean, he wanted Dean here. But no Dean, and he was so exhausted for crying. Then the voice soon disappeared, and now there another familiar voice.

There's a gentle and familiar hand wrapping around his own attempting to sooth him. It was Dean's voice. Was it Dean? It's impossible. But, it was his voice, it's Dean's voice.

He forced his eyes to open, and his weak eyes locked onto Dean's eyes. Dean was here? But how?

"D...Dean...?"

Dean's eyes widened in surprise at the call, yet he was glad to hear his Master's voice.

"Yes, master, it's me ... I'm here, Sir" Dean answered nervously with a smile as he kept up his comforting motion. He prayed that the Lord Master wouldn't wake up with the sound of their voices.

Samuel smiled full of gladness, "I've ...fou...nd you, big...brot...her..." he breathed heavily through the pain.

Dean bit his lip at Samuel's words as confusion begun to take over, _'What was that supposed to mean?' _But he pushed this thought aside as Samuel was in a feverish state he had no idea what nonsense he was saying.

"Yes, Master, you've found me, Sir..."

Samuel grabbed Dean's shirt, and held on tight.

"D...don't go aga...in...D..D..ean..."

Dean's heart broke with that one sentence. "I won't, Sir, I'll be here ..., now go back to sleep, Sir," he whispered to his master while he caressed the warm cheek, but he knew what would be waiting for him if Lord Master spotted him, like this. He would be dead.

Samuel nodded and smiled. He allowed his eyes to close peacefully while he still held onto Dean's shirt.

John watched how Dean caressed the boy with love and care, he was amazed how Samuel had woken up upon hearing Dean's voice ...He knew that he couldn't ignore the fact that his boy needed Dean so much, and he had to see the fact that they really are brothers. "Oh, my God...,"

"Do you want to separate them, John...?" Mary asked him.

"No...," he shook his head slightly. "Please, Mary ..."

Mary smiled, and touched John's forehead with her finger.

John gasped, and came crashing back to reality as his eyes shot open, he realised that he was still sitting in the chair. He looked over to the figures on the bed. He had to smile at the sight of Dean hugging Samuel, protecting and warming the sleeping boy.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped up with the call from the familiar voice that frightened him most. He looked in horror towards the now awake figure in the chair. His Lord Master. His heart beat so fast. But not wanting to scare his Little Master, he gently let go of the sleeping figure and lay him back down onto the bed.

"M..M..ilord," he trembled just saying the words, his eyes didn't leave the Lord's. He could practically see the time he would be spending in the punishment room.

"F..orgive..me.., Milord..."

"Boy, what are you doing!" another stern voice called out before the Lord could even utter a single word causing Dean to jump up.

Bobby didn't expect to see Dean in this room, not with John Winchester still in there. Hell, the boy had promised to keep away from the room, no matter how bad the boy wanted to be right beside his little master. "I told you _" but Bobby had to stop as the standing figure's eyes locked onto his own, glancing from him to the boy and back again.

"For...give me," Dean almost cried and ran out from the room.

"What, Dean!" John was shocked with the boy's reaction and tried to catch the boy but was held back by a pair of strong arms.

"No, you are not getting your evil hands on that boy again!" Bobby's firm voice held the strong John in position.

"Bobby, you have him? You bought him?" the expression was mixed with surprise and gladness.

"Bought him! Yes, we bought him! But we are not like you; we are not keeping him enslaved here. The boy is free now," Bobby stated with anger.

"Free?" John repeated once again surprised but glad at the news. "Great, that's great!"

Bobby frowned with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me you have him, Bobby?"

"Hell, I won't tell you he's here; you are the one who made the boy live in fear of punishment."

John bit his lip. "You know?"

"Yes, we know."

John sighed.

"What's happened here?" Castiel asked coming into the room after hearing all the noise. His eyes right away locked onto his patient who was still sleeping not even interrupted with the angry raised voices coming from the two men.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You obviously can wake up my patient here," Castiel hissed angrily while checking his patient over.

"Well, this man was trying to capture our boy."

Castiel looked up in shock, "He was here?"

"Yeah."

Castiel sighed and looked to the Lord, "Sir, please... that boy is a free person now, and I will not let you take him with you," Castiel stated with a firm voice. "I will never let you hurt that boy again."

John looked at the two men who were obviously standing in front of Dean, covering him up. John sighed, "I won't."

John's words stunned the two men.

"Yeah, right, you probably have a plan of how you are going to punish the boy, right."

"No, I don't," John stated with a serious face. "It won't happen again. I promise, guys."

The words still stunned Bobby and Castiel.

"Now, please, just let me see the boy, there's something I need to tell him," he walked towards the door but only to be stopped again by Bobby's strong hands.

"You are not going anywhere, Milord."

"Get your hands off of me."

"I said no."

John stared angrily at the man who dared to touch him firmly. Bobby stared back at him with threatening eyes. John was ready to punch the man when he heard a whimper.

"De..an..., De...an..."

John fought away and ran to his baby boy,

"Samuel...?" he brushed back the boy's hair.

Samuel gasped in horror at the face in front of him. "F...father...?"

"Yes, it's me, Samuel...,"

"No..., ple..ase..." Samuel whimpered in fear and desperate, felt failed. He failed Dean.

"No, Samuel, don't be afraid, I'm not mad at you, son ... I know why you left ..., you need to find Dean ... your brother."

Samuel looked at his father's eyes with surprise and disbelief in his eyes.

"Yo..you ..." Samuel gasped in pain, as his chest was still killing him.

"No, son, why would I lie..."

"Ye..s. Yo..u a...re ju..st sa..yi..ng it. Y..ou w..ill dra..g hi..m b..ack h..o..me a...nd pu...ni...sh hi..m h..ard, y..o..u ar...e go...nn..a ki...ll hi...m, f..ath..er"

"No, Samuel I won't do that, I promise."

Samuel was still looking into those eyes and was surprised when he noticed that there was no anger evident but instead he seemed sad and glad. He had never seen his father like this before, and he wanted to believe that this was the truth and not just some facade.

"W..hy?"

"Because I promised your mother. He's your brother, Samuel, my son, and I will take him home, no punishment."

Samuel tried to absorb the words.

"You weren't like this before."

"I know. But I made a mistake, son, and I won't do it again. I have to take my son back," John smiled insistently.

"No p...uni...shm...ent?"

"No punishment. I promise he will not live as a slave anymore, he will live as my son, your brother, he'll start to live a life as a master."

"Yo..u.. pr..omi...se?"

"Yes, I promise," he held the boy's hand

Finally Samuel smiled in happiness. "He..'s he..re, fa...th...er, he w...as he...re wi...th m...e, ho...ldi...ng me..."

"I know, son, I know, that's why I'm gonna go see him, but these two guys are stopping me," John pointed to the confused guys who stood behind him.

Bobby and Castiel stood in confusion, trying to understand what this father and son were talking about. Was that right? Was John telling the truth? Was John just trying to fool his own son? Screw him, if he was.

John stood up and faced Bobby, "You heard that, man? Now, let me see my other son, to tell him the truth."

Bobby stood defensively, not wanting to let the man see the fragile boy to tell him the fake story.

"Bobby, let him through..."

"But Cas?"

"Don't worry, we will make sure that he has no chance to hurt the boy again," Castiel insisted to the worried old man.

Bobby stayed in his position. He sighed, and stepped aside to let the man through.

"Thank you," John smiled and walked out the door.

Bobby glanced to Castiel before following John to meet the boy. He needed to make sure that John didn't hurt the boy, mentally or physically.

Bobby led John to Dean's room, where he was surely meant to be. But they were shocked to find that the room was empty. And even more shocked to find a piece paper lying on the table. Bobby grabbed it and read the note, "Foolish boy! Castiel!" Bobby yelled, and ran out from the room.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Castiel hissed upon hearing the shocking news however he made sure to keep down the volume of his voice.

"He's left the house, Cas, and he left this behind," Bobby handed him the letter.

Castiel read it.

_To Sir Castiel, Sir Bobby, and Mrs. Ellen._

_Forgive me and thank you for everything, Sir, you are the kindest master I have ever had, but I have to leave. I realize I will be giving you much trouble if you insist to keep me from The Lord Winchester, but yet I don't want to end up on the whipping post again if I went back to the Lord, so I need to leave. Please ask Sir Samuel to forgive me for not staying, and I will keep him in my heart, praying for his health. I won't forget you, Sir Castiel, Sir Bobby and Mrs. Ellen. Thank you very much. * Dean*_

"Shit!" Castiel cursed. "We need to find him fast; he can't have gone far..."

Bobby nodded.

John took the paper and read it with trembling, his whole face paled as he cursed inwardly.

"I'm coming," John declared.

"No you are not," Bobby stopped him.

"Hell, I will, I will be the one who finds my son."

"God Lord, don't you understand, you idjit? He's frightened of you, John. He ran away from you! He's scared that he will end up on the whipping post, I don't even want to imagine how many times you have put him on the whipping post, your own son, well if he's really your son."

"He is my son, and I will make sure it won't happen again. He needs to know that he is my son, and that there will be no more whipping post," John's stomach hurt to say those words, to realize how many times he had put his own son on the whipping post, made him shiver.

"Okay, you're coming," Castiel approved.

"But what about Samuel?" John glanced into room, and saw the boy had fallen to sleep, exhausted of talking.

"Ellen will take care of him, don't you worry. We will find Dean."

John nodded.

Without taking a long time, the three men, Castiel, Bobby and John had started the search mission with their horses, looking for any tracks Dean could have left. They had to find Dean, John needed to find Dean or Samuel will be 'dead' and Mary will take the two of them.

_SPNSPNSPNSPN_

Dean took a deep breath. He felt so exhausted. He had been walking for miles. And he had to sneak out avoiding the slave holder. He knew he still had insecurities of his new status as a free person with no paper to prove it. If the slaveholder caught him, he would be taken back to Winchester as that was the brand he had. But hopefully, he would be taken to the slave market to have a chance of gaining a new kind master. Dean could only put his destiny in fate's hands, let his faith led him where he is supposed to be taken.

Several times Dean still found himself thinking about whether this was this the right thing to do? But his wildest imagination he had once if he was back to the Lord, scaring him so much. He really didn't want to make _any __trouble on his two kindest masters he ever had if they insist to keep him from The Lord Winchester__,_ yet, he was so afraid to end up on the whipping post. He believed that would be his last whippings, as he believed he couldn't endure the punishment, he would be dead by the end. He really was so afraid and didn't think twice about running. But Sir Samuel was in that house, still sick and injured. He felt so guilty for leaving Sir Samuel. He shouldn't have left his little master; he had to take care of him, no matter what the end. He had to get back. And now when he wanted to go back, he couldn't, he had lost the way back, and he had no way to find the way home. So now he could only take his destiny back as a slave. Taking back the worst possibility of being slave; working hard and of course being whipped. And he had to accept his fate.

Dean inhaled deeply with the thought. He looked at the river and decided to rest awhile, before continuing his journey. An endless journey with no destination.

"Hey, you, boy!" a loud shout from behind him caused him to jump up.

Dean turned his head and was faced with two slave holders on their horses pointing at him. They carried a big cage containing runaway slaves. They were all chained up and wearing a collar and attached to one and another, as well as their hands and legs were also bound tight, eventhough they had been captured in the cage.

Dean's mind was thinking fast, he took a big risk and ran attempting to escape. And they ran after him in full gallop.

Dean tried his best to run, but he failed to escape by them throwing their net at him. It was the best way to catch runaway slaves.

Dean struggled under the net to no avail. The slave holder laughed.

"Try to run, huh, slave?" he sneered at Dean.

"I'm not a slave, Sir. I'm a free person!" Dean took a risk to tell the truth.

"Yeah, right. If you were a free person, why did you run?"

"I have no papers Sir. But it is true I'm a free person. My master had set me free."

"You purchased your freedom?"

"No, Sir, he gave me my freedom for free."

Both slave holders laughed.

"Rubbish, no one would give a slave their freedom for free."

"It's true, Sir!" Dean desperately insisted.

"Who was your Master?"

"Castiel Singer, Sir. He gave me my freedom."

With this they both had to laugh.

"Castiel Singer? You're stupid, there's no such name, never ever heard that name before!" he laughed mockingly. "Alright stop this crap. Let's see who your master is," he dismounted and freed Dean just to check the brands.

"Bloody hell, such a bad slave, isn't you?" he exclaimed seeing the whipped scars on Dean's back, and then laughed. "How many times did you attempt to run?"

"Never, Sir." Dean shivered as he found the brand on his shoulder.

"Ah, Winchester's property," he smiled. "No wonder you didn't want to tell who your master is." He turned to his friend, "Has there been any reports of runaway slave from Winchester?"

"No, not at the moment."

He smiled again, "Well its good. We found his slave before him reporting him missing. Don't worry we will tell him that we found his slave, no need to be looking anymore."

Dean sighed in desperation. He knew he would be sent back to Winchester, no matter what so there was no need to run again. Maybe he should stay with Sir Samuel till he died.

"But we have to teach you a lesson, boy. You need to learn how to be a good slave. Now go over there, shirt off," he pushed Dean to the nearest tree and tied him there with his hands up. He was pulled up till he stood on the edge of his toes.

"I shall give you 30 for running and for lying, boy."

Dean bit his lip.

Finally he felt the whips hit his back. This was what he should take. The whips.

He could barely stand on his legs when it was finished and blood covered his back where the lashes had opened the stitches. They had to drag him and push him into the cage with the other slaves.

The slave holder put a collar on Dean and attached it to the other slaves. His hands and legs was bound tight by the chains. He sighed heavily, tried to endure his pain on the back. His eyes blurred but he could see the sad and pitying looks from the others, slaves like him. Dean could only sigh in pain, as he felt the cage moving behind their horses, taking them to the jail. He was back as a slave now, and would soon be back with Lord Winchester.

_SPNSPN_

While at the Singer's house,

Ellen tried to keep the news of Dean's disappearance from the sick boy. She knew the boy will freak out if he knew Dean had left. But she failed.

"Is De..an le..av..ing m..e ag..ain?" Samuel said fearfully. "He... le..ft m..e ag..ain?" Samuel started to cry.

"No honey, he's not leaving you, they will find him soon."

"H..e..'s le..av..i..ng m..e, y..ou pr...sed me, De..a..n ... y..o.u. .p..ro..mi..se...d ..m..e...," Samuel cried He cried, he cursed Dean for leaving him. He cried hysterically. He didn't care that his body couldn't handle his hysteria. He started to lose his breath and felt his whole body aching. He panted for air.

"Easy... boy, easy...," Ellen held the boy ready for the treatment if the boy needed it.

But his panic had made his condition worse and he lost it. He finally collapsed and his lips turned blue.

"Great," Ellen said as she started to give the boy the whole treatment again. Back to square one.

**TBC**

**What do you think ? you like it ...? Cliffhanger here ...? Sorry **

**Please, reviews are so welcome... make me so alive ... pwease... (Sam's puppy dog eyes)**

**THANK YOU!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Heya, guys... i'm back...!**

**So sorry have to waiting this long for this chapter. Had been so busy lately ...and i was tried to make the great line for this chpater, so i hope you like i made .**

**Thank you to all of you who had read this story and gave me a sweet and great reviews, they are make me so alive, THANK YOU!**

**Again it's a little bit harsh and vulgar (but you may say if it too harsh), so let me know, if you are not comfortable with the scene, so i can change it.**

**And hopefully this is the last chapter you gonna see Dean on the horrible scene, so please don't hate me when you finish reading this chapater :p**

**BIG THANK YOU ALWAYS to my BETA 'ELECTRIC DREAM' who always stick with me **** THANK YOU GIRL!**

**And thanks too, to Saramini for the lecture of historian slavery, you really helpfull,g irl, THANK YOU!**

**So here the chapter ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT !**

**WARNING : Sexual Content – Rape (can't read, don't read )**

**Chapter 27**

**Previously : **_The slave holder put a collar on Dean and attached it to the other slaves. His hands and legs was bound tight by the chains. He sighed heavily, tried to endure his pain on the back. His eyes blurred but he could see the sad and pitying looks from the others, slaves like him. Dean could only sigh in pain, as he felt the cage moving behind their horses, taking them to the jail. He was back as a slave now, and would soon be back with Lord Winchester._

Dean sat in the corner, wearing a pillier a stock that had holes for head, his two hands, and his neck. His legs were chained tight. He was bare chested with only his pants left on and his back hurt so much from the latest whipping that the officer had given him. He was in the slave jail, awaiting his fate. It had been two days since he had been captured, and already he had received another 20 lashes when he had arrived at the jail. Dean felt so weak, his wounds screamed out at him and his body felt flushed. He was so hungry too as they only gave him a meal once a day. Dean prayed that he didn't contract an illness through the infection because he didn't want to feel that horrible feverish pain again.

They had been advertising him and since then they had been waiting for his master to claim him. But if the master had not seen the notice of his NOTICE posted, which usually included a personal description, he would be sold to the highest bidder; he would be lost to his master. He believed that Lord Winchester would read the advertisement then take him back, and then Dean would be facing the harsh punishment, or the worst , Lord Winchester will kill him, as the Lord wanted so much to seperated him from Sir Samuel. And the best way was get rid off him by killing him. Dean had ready if that ever happened, at least he could see Sir Samuel before he died.

_SPNSPN_

Castiel, Bobby, and Lord John had travelled for two days looking for Dean. They were tired, but refused to give up. They had to find Dean; John had to bring Dean back to the family, for Samuel's sake. John still cursed himself, why had Dean left? _'Lord heaven, please, let me find my boy'_

"So, this Dean boy, is he your son with one of your slaves?" Bobby asked straight out as they rested for the night. "It's a good on you, taking him back, as you took Samuel too. I believe they have a same mother, don't they? So where's the mother?"

John glared at Bobby. "It's not your business."

"Well, it is, Dean has been part of our family for a couple of weeks now, we want to know about him."

John bit his lip."

"So...is she..._?"

"Mary was not a slave, she has never been a slave," John murmured cutting through Bobby's words.

Bobby was in shock, "Mary? As in Mary, your wife?"

"Yeah."

And that was enough to make Bobby raise his voice in anger.

"Son*...you made your own son a slave, when he wasn't even a slave!"

"IT WAS A MISTAKE!"

"GOD, JOHN!"

"I MADE A MISTAKE, ALRIGHT!"

"What happened?" Castiel asked calmly.

"I thought... I thought, Mary was having an affair with our slave, and that he was the father of her then unborn child."

Castiel was shocked, "You mean you accused your wife of being unfaithful and having a baby with a slave. Then you subjected the baby to a life of slavery?"

"Yes. I made him a slave as soon as he was born."

"GOD! MORON!"

"I know I made a mistake!"

"But, Dean said you bought him when he was 8 years old, did you know he is ...?"

"Yes, I knew it was him when I found him on the slave market, but at that time, I still believed that he was the slave's boy, not mine. So I bought him back so I could watch over him."

"To enslave him."

John didn't answer. "It's hard for me to take in the truth that I have made my own son with Mary, a slave, and I kept it that way. I know I'm a sadistic and cruel person."

"Yes you are," Bobby hissed in anger. He couldn't believe that the scars on the boy's back were made by his own father.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Castiel still tried to stay calm, even though his heart burned bright in anger.

"Mary showed me. She made me see the whole truth. Mary never cheated with anyone. Dean is my true son."

Castiel and Bobby bit their lips.

"I know I was so wrong. I'm a monster, but I deserve to have a second chance. I want my son back and I want to put everything right. I'm taking him home, and giving him a new life as a master."

"That won't be so easy John, not after you have destroyed his life. You have made him a slave for the whole of his life, and not to mention the fact that he could forgive you if he knew the whole story."

"I know. But I made a promise to Mary, I told her I would make it right, or she would take the two of them."

Castiel bit his lip and glanced over to Bobby. They knew how hard this will be for John.

"Good luck," Castiel murmured.

John nodded with a deep sigh. He really wanted to kill himself if he couldn't find Dean.

"John," Bobby's voice sent him hurtling out of his thoughts. Bobby's eyes were fixated on the paper which was plastered onto the tree. Together they read it in their curiosity.

It was a slave advertisement, an advertisement for a runaway.

_**NOTICE**_

_'RUNAWAY SLAVE IN JAIL  
There was delivered into my custody on the 5th November by Cpt. G Washington, a runaway slave who call__s__ himself DEAN. He belongs to Mr. Winchester of Texas __as revealed__ by the two brands 'W'. Said boy is about 15 or 16 yrs of age, very white, five f__oot__ six inch__s__, brown haired, __with multiple scars upon his__ back. The owner is requested to come forward, prove property, pay charges and takes him away, otherwise he will be dealt with as the law direct__s__.  
-Miller Irvin, Sheriff and Jailor - Oldsouth.'_

John gulped in pain, "Dean? They caught him?" he looked at Bobby.

Bobby nodded.

"Let's go there!" Castiel packed up his things, mounted his horse and pushed him into a full canter.

_SPNSPN_

"Good day, Sir, I'm here for this slave…."

Dean heard a familiar voice from outside, but he couldn't remember who the voice belonged to, and he couldn't see who he is. Dean remained quiet and listened to his surroundings intently.

"You can't take him, Sir, you are not Winchester," the officer answered

Dean gasped. _'Not Lord Winchester? So who's coming? Was It Sir Castiel?'_ his heart leapt in hope.

"No I'm not, but I bought him from the Lord."

"You have proof?"

"Yes. You noticed the burn over his palm?"

"Yes…" that made sense, because they didn't mention the burnt hand on the advertisement. So only his former master would know it was there.

"I burnt that palm to cover the brand on his hand after I bought him from Lord Winchester. I couldn't sell him if he had two of the same brands, right?"

Dean went pale as he noticed who was coming. It's him. The last master he ever wanted to see and he had hoped so much that he never ever had to come into contact with that horrible master again.

"Yes, you're right. Alright, you can have him, Sir."

"Thank you."

Dean was horrified as he shivered, _'No...,'_

But then he heard the cell door open with a shout,

"You, in the corner, your master have come."

Dean pressed his body to the wall, "No, please, Sir, don't let him take me… please ….," he pleaded in fear.

"Shut up!" he growled as he beat Dean's stomach, "Get up!"

Dean's heart was beating so fast as tried to get up and when he did, he walked out of the cell with difficulty as the chain held together both of his legs.

"Move!" he kicked Dean to make him walk faster.

As the boy rounded the corner the Master came into full view, standing right in front of him with a smile full of lust plastered across his face. "Hello, Dean, we meet again!"

Dean really wanted to cry upon seeing him. He didn't know the master's name but he had spent two horrible weeks with this man, when he had been forced to serve this ugly man. He sexually abused him every night. Dean sighed in hopelessness; his nightmare with this monster would begin again.

"Thank you very much, for finding our slave," the Master said as he signed the papers.

"It's alright, Sir McLusty," the officer replied, juts to make Dean knows the master's name.

McLusty smiled then looked over to the boy. Despite the new wounds the officer had given him, the slave looked great and healthy. He nodded, "What a sight for sore eyes...he seems to be in a good condition..."

"Yes. You want to take him now?" the officer asked.

"Of course."

"Alright, there you go," he replied as he took the pillier off of Dean's neck.

But as soon as the pillier was off, it was replaced with another iron collar which had two cuffs attached to the collar. Those were for his hands. So Dean's hands were cuffed to the collar. The chains upon his legs stayed where they were.

"Hello, boy, long time no see, I missed you so much, and I can't wait to feel your sweet body again" he hissed in Dean's ear. "I should never have sold you, boy. I was really glad to read the advertisement. I finally found you, and from now on I will never let you go. I've decided to make you my pet, and never sell you, because I'll keep you for the rest of your life," he added with a mocking smile.

Dean shivered at the man's words. He knew that he was going to be in for a world of pain being with the filthy man again.

"Okay, I'll take him, now," he said as he attached the long chain onto Dean's collar. "Thank you very much, Sir. Good day."

With the words, McLusty pulled on the leash making Dean walk behind him.

Again Dean had to walk with difficulty due to his hands being chained to his neck and his legs chained together.

After a few metres when they were just about away from the slave jail, he pushed Dean into an empty storage space. Dean sighed in desperation knowing full well what was going to happen next.

"To the wall."

Dean walked to the wall and turned so that he faced it. He held his breath as his pants was pulled down roughly

"Turn around."

Dean did what he was told, knowing what to expect he braced himself. Dean braced himself.

"You know, boy, I can't wait to enter you again. So let's begin shall we...," he smiled, full of lust.

Dean gulped as he prepared himself for the entrance. Then his nightmare began. With one hard thrust the monster penetrated him.

Dean did try to not scream. His right cheek was pressed against the wall and tears flooded down his cheeks as he ceased to struggle. He really didn't want to feel this again.

His monster rocked back and forth, faster and faster, forcing Dean, ramming him in a very hard way, harder and faster. Dean bit his lips as hard as he could to stop the screams. Dean really wished to die! The next thrust was harder than the others as the man neared his climax. He came buried deep inside of Dean.

As the sex was over, Dean couldn't even move or stand on his legs. The Monster left him bleeding like usual. The pain was killing him.

"You're still tight, boy, and you still taste sweet, and that's why I love you so much. I don't care if your back is full scars."

"You filthy pig!"

"What!" he grabbed Dean's hair till he yelped. "There's a punishment for saying those words."

Dean pulled himself up, preparing himself for anything that would come next.

The man pulled out something from his bag and showed it to Dean's face. It was typical of a man's sex with the size being as big as the Master himself, and it even had a belt. Dean went pale; he had sensed that the Master would put that thing inside him and strap it into him.

"Actually I never planned to put this on you, boy, but I think I have to put this on you now for your punishment."

Dean felt nervous, but the Master shot him a smile,

"Shall we?"

Dean gulped as the Master directed him to bend down until he felt the thing touch his arse. And without any warning, Master pushed it in roughly entering his sore rectum. Dean had to flinch hard as it was inserted. Master pushed it deeply until Dean had retained the full length. It locked in his air for a moment. He felt the breath being sucked out of his lungs as he relaxed his holes as much as possible, but it hurt too much. As it was fully inserted, Master tied the belt around his belly.

"Don't ask when I will take this off of you, but this will accompany you till we arrive at home. So get used to it."

Dean sighed hopelessly; he didn't dare to think of the journey ahead especially now that he will have to make it with something stuck in his arse.

"Now, walk, we still have long journey," the man said as he pulled Dean's pants and his up.

Dean closed his eyes to absorb the pain and the hate as he slowly attempted to stand. He had to made sure that he wasn't about to topple over. Dean gritted his teeth together to absorb the new object inside him.

And yes, walking with something stuck inside was torture. He could hardly walk with the chain closing his legs and he hurt inside. Dean really wanted to cry. But he had to keep walking or this monster will pull his leash choking him. Dean really wished to die.

After they walk almost 20 miles, Dean had no strength to walk left. He was tortured inside and was so thirsty, not to mention that the sun was burning his unhealed wounds. But the worst was his insides.

Then finally he collapsed on the ground.

McLusty took in the sight of the half conscious boy in the road, and sighed. He jumped down from his horse and pulled on the leash.

"Hey, wake up, you filthy thing… I don't want to drag you, we still have far to go."

Dean panted hard, he couldn't get up. And this monster kept pulling his leash making him choke. With his hand tied onto his neck, Dean couldn't do anything about his situation and he was prepared to be choked to death, anything to release him from this life. _'Please God, ….'_

"Hold it there, you son of bitch!"

McLusty's head lifted up to see three men wearing nice robes standing in front of him with their horse behind them, stopping him in his tracks.

"Release him!"

Mclusty frowned, "Why should I release my slave?" he looked over to the boy, who was still unconscious.

John looked at the boy, "Well, maybe there's been a mistake, Sir. He's my slave. He has Winchester brands on both his hand and his back?"

"Yeah, right, who the hell are you?"

"I'm John Winchester," the big man said in anger showing his plat brand. "I lost him a few days ago."

McLusty was a bit shocked, but then smiled, "You have sold him, right? You're overseer sold him to me," he said winningly.

"I'll buy him back!" John said impatiently. He just wanted to take back his son. And from the looks of it Dean was not alright. He noticed the bad wounds on the boy's back which he believed where from the whips. It really looked bad.

"No you can't, Sir, I bought at a good price."

"How much do you want? I'll pay double!"

McLusty looked at John, "You really want this slave?"

"YES!"

"Why?"

John sighed in anger, "I just want my slave back!"

McLusty fell silent into thought.

John impatiently pulled out his gun and pointed this at the man.

"Just name the price, and you'll live."

Both Castiel and Bobby not to mention Mclusty gasped at the sudden act.

"Fine, $ 1000," he was really testing the man.

"Deal!" John agreed without second thought then took the bag and shoved it into the man's hands.

Both Castiel and Bobby looked at each other. John didn't even blink at the amount.

John immediately reached out to the boy and brought him into his lap.

McLusty took the money, and sighed.

"It's too bad, he's so sweet. I like him, he so precious and I were planning to make him my personal slave but he's good money too."

Castiel was shocked at the words. "Now leave us! Oh, the key please…"

McLusty handed the key over to the young master.

"NOW LEAVE!" as Cruel handed the key to John.

John immedietly let off all the chains over his son's body.

McLusty mounted the horse and rode off.

"Son of a bitch!" John yelled and turned over directing the gun to the man who had started to flee. He pulled the trigger, right in his head, and then the man toppled off of his horse.

Castiel and Bobby didn't breath with the sudden act. Both wondering what made John shoot the man, but final realisation dawned.

"Oh, Lord," Castiel gasped at what he saw, something John had first found.

They saw a belt across Dean's belly that was securing something. Something impaled the boy.

"Let's get this off first!" John spoke panicking, as he pulled down his son's trousers. He was shocked and horrified to find something on the inner thigh. A small black mark. John gasped and felt horrified as he found the true evidence. He had that mark too; it was a birth mark, and it had obviously been inherited from him_. 'Oh, God, Dean is really my son!'_

"No, please….don't touch, it hurts …," Dean winced in pain, bringing John out of his thoughts.

"It's alright Dean, we just want to pull this thing out," John soothed the boy.

Dean was aware of the voice…, "M..M..ilord…?" he showed his fear in his eyes

"Yes, it's me, Dean, I won't hurt you. Let us pull this thing out, ok,"

Dean had no strength to fight, he just nodded.

Dean heard the click off, and then they turned his body so that he was lying on his stomach.

"Ready, Dean, it's gonna be uncomfortable."

And Dean couldn't help but cry out then he gritted his teeth together to stop the shout as the stuff left his rear, leaving it wide open and gaping. Blood slowly ran down his thighs. Castiel right away wiped it away gently. Then pulled the trousers up the trembling legs.

"Dean?" John's heart was beating so fast due to his worry. "Bobby get the chains off. How are you feeling, son?"

Dean was stunned at the words but had no idea what Lord Winchester meant, he just couldn't understand.

"Sore, Milord," he risked an answer to the question.

"I know, but it will be alright, Dean, Cas will take care of it. You'll be alright, now. We'll go home."

"W…wa..ter…."

Castiel immediately handed the water to John.

"Here drink this, Dean," John slowly pushed the water to Dean's dry lips.

Dean coughed.

"Easy, Dean… easy."

Dean took a deep breath. And looked into his Lord Master eyes in fear,

"For..give me... Mil...ord... I surr..end..er, I'm ready..."

John bit his lips, feeling hurt. But he pulled the boy into his chest, "It's alright, we're going home now. You're going home, now, Dean. Samuel is waiting for you, you can't leave again, Dean, we are going home together."

He looked at his master in confusion.

But John smiled, "Yes, Dean, you are my son, and Samuel is your little brother!"

Dean smiled at the words. So beautiful to hear, too good to be true. He wished it's not only a dream.

"Let's talk later, we have to get you home, now, Dean, Samuel has been so worried about you," John took a blanket from his bag to cover Dean's bare chested. No way he would let Dean naked on the the way home. He then rose and picked up his son and placed him on his horse. But Dean couldn't even sit on the horse, he had no balance.

"Hang on, Dean, hang on," John held the boy and tied to his body onto the horse, so Dean wouldn't fall. "Just hang on, Dean; you are coming home, now. C'mon guys!" he muttered as he pushed the horse into a canter with Bobby and Castiel behind him. They were going home!

**TBC**

So, is it too cruel and too harsh? I can change it... let me know what you are thinking... and please reviews ... (grinn hoping)

THANK YOU


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey, guys... i'm so sorry for the late update, and i know it's been awhile, but i was figuring out the best line for the next chapter before I post this chapter, so it really needed time. And i just came back from my long holiday. But here, I come with the chapter... hope you are still following and stick with this one...  
**

**Still and always THANKS TO my BETA ELECTRIC DREAM who always be there for me... (never get bored, love! hehehe) **

**So i hope this one its worth of wait. ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Pain and Loyalty  
**

**Chapter 2****8**

_**Previous**__ : But John smiled, "Yes, Dean, you are my son, and Samuel is your little brother!"_

_Dean smiled at the words. So beautiful to hear, too good to be true. He wished it's not only a dream._

_"Let's talk later, we have to get you home, now, Dean, Samuel has been so worried about you," John took a blanket from his bag to cover Dean's bare chested. No way he would let Dean naked on the the way home. He then rose and picked up his son and placed him on his horse. But Dean couldn't even sit on the horse, he had no balance._

_"Hang on, Dean, hang on," John held the boy and tied to his body onto the horse, so Dean wouldn't fall. "Just hang on, Dean; you are coming home, now. C'mon guys!" he muttered as he pushed the horse into a canter with Bobby and Castiel behind him. They were going home!_

Ellen waited worriedly for the lads to come home while she continued to take care of the sick boy. She had treated the sick boy the best she could, but she knew the only thing that could make him better was knowing that Dean was home. So she really wished that they could find Dean, and bring him home.

"D..ee...," another whimper escaped from the trembling sick boy.

"Sh..., it's okay, dear, Dean will be here soon, he will be here soon," she soothed him as she sponged his wet head.

"Please Lord,let them find him," she prayed hard, Dean could be found, because it's not only this young man who would feel the loss of Dean, but also her little daughter as she knew Jo had become attached to Dean, and she wouldn't have the heart to see Jo lose her bestfriend. The princess had never had a friend before, so Dean was a bit special for her. And for taking care of the sick boy Ellen had to close her bar for a while.

Until she finally heard two horses galloping towards the house.

Her smile was ready to explode due to her happiness. She didn't want to startle the boy with unsure news; Ellen decided to check out the situation first.

She went out from the room quietly and prayed she would see Dean among them, but her heart pounded viciously in her chest upon noticing the unconscious limp body tied to John when they entered the gate

"Oh, my Lord," Ellen gasped, and watched the unconscious boy be taken down and Castiel carried him to the house.

Castiel took Dean to his room and laid him on the bed. Castiel turned Dean's body, showing the scarred back with the new wounds. They were red almost black because of the sun burn.

"What happened to him, Castiel? Where did you find him?" Ellen asked through her tears. Her heart was breaking to see the red lines on his neck, his wrist and his ankles. She believed those were from the chains.

"Slave catcher found him, Ellen, and almost turned him back to his previous master."

"Oh, poor boy."

"How's Samuel?" John asked immediatly, as he remembered that his other son was sick too.

"He's resting, and he wouldn't stop asking about Dean."

John sighed hard.

"Go, John, you can go to Samuel, let me take care of Dean," Castiel said, as he knew, John's love was much greater towards Samuel, even though he had finally accepted Dean as his son now.

"No, I need to make sure Dean is alright...,"

Castiel looked at John, but the man looked serious. And he just nodded, then right away eximined Dean.

Castiel examined the wounds, shaking his head at the livid welts and cuts that stood out starkly against his too white skin. It had opened the stitches.

"They whipped him again," Castiel informed the men. And put warm clothes onto the welts.

Dean struggled at the contact of the wet clothes on the wounds. "Ouch, no... please stop...," he whimpered.

"Easy, Dean, easy.., it's me, i'm taking care of your wounds Dean, we don't want them to get infected right...," Castiel right away soothed the boy.

John on reflex soothed the boy too, brushing his damp hair away from his face. "It's okay, son, it's okay."

Dean became aware with the sound of the voice, and he realized that the Lord was soothing and trying to comfort him. He shuddered in fear, and tried his best to stop struggling. He remembered, he was not allowed to show his pain in front of his Lord Master, no matter how much the hurt from the pain trapped him. He bit his lips tight.

"That's good, Dean, I'm almost finished here".

Still Dean didn't respond as he felt someone place something upon his wounds before dressing them. He now turned to his thigh. It was horrible view to see as it was evidence of when Dean was forced to wear that filthy sick object.

Castiel looked to Dean who was half concsious, and not able to talk.

"Dean, now, i'm gonna see your insides, i know he did something to you there, especially when he put something in you, I need to see if there are any signs of an injury, okay...?"

Dean went pale, but he had no strength to protest and he knew that they were only trying to help him, it's not the first time Sir Castiel had checked him inside, so he just nodded.

"Thank you, Dean," Castel sighed in relief, and started to parted the thighs gently.

Castiel examined him as fast and gentle as he could, he could feel small tears and abrasions but nothing major that he could see – to his relief and there was no fresh blood so he decided there was no internal damage. He sighed with relief and smiled…

John watched amazed at how Castiel took care of Dean with no sense of surprise upon inspecting Dean internally. John coudn't hold in a gasp as he looked at Dean front on where there's no evidence of his big pride of being a man. He hadn't noticed in the first place when he found him with that filthy overeseer, but now he could see it clear,and he had to sigh hard as he realized and remembered that he was the one who had ordered his overseer to cut it off. That made him so sick, he cut off his son's manhood? How cruel he had been to his own son! _'Oh, Lord, forgive me. Forgive me, Dean...'_ He wondered whether Castiel and Bobby knew about it, but he believed they knew.

"I've finished, Dean…you seem ok…." Castiel's words brought John back to reality, as he saw that Castiel was finished with the job.

"Thank you, Sir," Dean's voice was so small through his tremors.

Noticing how much his boy was shaken up John brought a cup of cold and clear water, and then held it to Dean's lips…

"Here, son, drink this… you need some fluids in you…" John murmured while holding the cup, while he still held Dean in his arms.

Hesitatant and fearfull Dean gulped at the offer, but refusing what Lord Master told him will be risking the chance of a punishment occurring. So he slowly and fearfully swallowed the water obediently, even eagerly – he was thirsty. But it only lasted a moment as John pulled the cup away.

"Please… a little more…," he dared to ask.

"Not yet, son… I don't want you to be sick on us… I'll give you more in a while…" John's voice was a bit stern, making Dean shiver as realized he was in the Lord's arms.

"Now, you may rest Dean," Castiel spoke, as he saw his patient needed to rest so much.

John wanted to protest, but seeing how stern Castiel was when warned him, and how protective Bobby had started to be over the boy John could only nod. He should let Dean rest. He could tell the good news to the boy later, after Dean had gotten a little bit better, and he knew the boy was still shakin up by him holding him.

"Yeah, sure, rest now, son..," John gave Dean a warm smile as he didn't want to frighten the boy as he brushed back Dean's hair.

Once again, Dean hesitated and was curious as to why the Lord was so kind to him? Could it be because Sir Castiel and Sir Bobby were there, so the Lord couldn't do anything to harm him? So what happened when the Lord took him home? Obviously, hard punishment was waiting for him. And he had to face that.

Dean just nodded and closed his eyes, prayed so much and prepared for what will happen when they got home.

John sighed as he watched those tired and fearful eyes close slowly,and soon fell to sleep.

"He has dehydration, it seems the overseer dragged him along beside the cart during the journey, I guess it must have been miles," Castiel reported.

John sighed hard and looked at the sleeping boy.

"I'm gonna see to my other patient," Castiel added, and left the room.

John stayed with the sleeping boy for awhile before he kissed the boy's forehead,

"I'm gonna see your brother, Dean. You stay strong for your brother, Dean, as he kept his strength for you, for Samuel."

There was no response from the boy. John took a very deep breath, "Forgive me, son..."

He looked up to Bobby who stood watching them, "Will you tell me when he wakes up?"

Bobby just nodded. Somehow he could feel the guilt coming from the Lord.

"Thank you...," he then left the room and entered the other where his other son laid sleeping.

"How's is he?" John brushed his youngest son's hair gently.

"He's sleeping, tired himself out asking for Dean. He got another attack when he heard Dean was leaving, but Ellen had told him that it was alright."

John sighed hard, and kissed the boy's forehead.

Samuel stirred as he was brought back to awareness due to by the kiss. He opened his tiring little eyes.

"F...ather?" his heart leapt with hope.

"Hey, son..?" John smiled tiredly.

"D..ee?" Samuel breathed painfully but yet there was a deep sense of hope still present there.

John smiled, "We've found him, son.., we took him back, he's here now ...," John couldn't believe how glad he was that he could give the boy some good news for once.

Samuel smiled weakly but glad this soon faltered as curiosity began to settle over him due to the fact that Dean was nowhere to be seen. Dean should be coming to see him if he was here. "W..here.. is he...?" Suddenly the fear of his father lying to him just so that he would feel better started to creep over him.

"He's sleeping, son.., he's tired because of the long journey he has had."

"N..o.. yo..u'ar..e...,"

John felt hurt, but understood why samuel doubted him. "No, Samuel, he's really here..."

"N..e..eed t..o...see...him...fa..ther."

John looked at Castiel.

Knowing what John meant by that look Castiel nodded, giving his approval in attempt to make the boy believe.

John smiled gladly, and slowly put his hands under the boy's neck and legs, then picked him up slowly. "We'll go to see your bother now, son," he murmured with a small smile crossing his face.

Samuel clung weakly to his father's neck, and he couldn't wait to see Dean with his own eyes.

Samuel smiled in gladness to see a familiar figure sleeping peacefully on the bed. And to make sure, he asked to touch Dean's hand to see that Dean was still alive.

"Dee...?"

"I'm not lying, was I?" John said with a smile, after Samuel touched Dean's hand and felt the motion of life in there.

Samuel nodded with a smile.

"Now, let Dean rest, and you too son. You need to get back to your bed."

"W..an..t to st..y h..ere..,"

"I'm sorry, kid, I can't let you.., you need to get back to your bed. But I promise, you can come here again to see him.."

Due to his weakness, Samuel just nodded obediently.

"T..t..han..k y...ou..."

"You are welcome, son," he kissed the boy's forehead, and took him back to his room.

Both Bobby and Castiel couldn't believe the sudden change in John Winchester. It's still hard to believe, the man who made Dean's back full of scars, and made Dean lose his manhood, now had change into this gentle man. Hope it wasn't fake, and that John had really learnt from his mistakes.

After putting his youngest into his bed and made sure that he had fallen asleep, John came back to Dean's room, and sat by his bed, watching the sleeping boy. While watching the boy, John noticed there was so many new marks on his body. Even he couldn't ignore that fact that he had contributed a lot to Dean's old wounds; that made him sick. But the most striking aspect of the boy's appearance was the burn mark on the boy's hand, which was covering the other brand he gave to boy. John didn't have to ask what had happened to his hands. He knew so well how the trader treats slaves with two identical brands; they would get rid of one of them; and this evidence showed him that they burnt it to get rid of it. John let out a pained sigh. Another piece of evidence showing how cruely he had treated Dean, his own son! _'Oh, Lord, how can i ask f__or for__giveness?' _

He brushed Dean's hair, "I promise son, I will pay for my sins, for everything I've done to you, if you give me a chance, please...," John prayed so hard.

Day turned to night and there were still no signs that Dean would wake up.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" John asked worriedly.

"He just fell asleep, Sir, his strength had run out, and had no strength to regain consciousness. Let him rest, he needs his strength back. Don't worry, he'll be alright, we have seen him through a lot worse, and he survived so I guess he wills this time."

John sighed hard as he heard the last sentece 'we have seen him through a lot worse, and he survived,' and made him want to ask just what he had been through.

"How did you meet him?"

Castiel bit his lips and glanced at Bobby.

"We found him almost dead due to his overseer. He was whipped badly and left to die. Castiel had to buy him to save him," Bobby explained

John sighed heavily. "Was he trying to escape?"

"I don't think so; I think it was failing at the work. We found him lying on the mud with a cart full of stones," Castiel reasoned.

John took another heavy sigh.

"He was caught by the fever and we didn't think he would survive. But he did. He fought that horrible pain. He's such a strong boy, due to the scars over his back. It's a miracle he survived, but i believe there's an angel watching over him."

John sighed with a smile, "Yes, indeed, he has." _'Mary'_

"Thank you very much for saving him."

Castiel just smiled a little and nodded.

It was almost midnight, but still there was no sign that Dean would wake up. John was still beside his son, waiting for the moment when the boy came around. He stayed and kept caressing his face with a careful loving touch while he also forced the boy to drink.

"Please son, wake up."

Guessed that the journey with the cruel master, had really messed Dean up, he had no strength left to come around. No wonder, Dean hadn't been eating since he was caught, and he had to walk in chains under the sun for miles without any water. And when he could see, the only face he found was his Lord Winchester. He heard the words 'son' and 'go home', but could he believe that? Lord Winchester's place is where his punishment will begin again. He just needed to rest until he was ready to shed all his fear and tiredness.

"_Wake up, you idle shit!" __Dean__ felt the kick in his empty stomach as he fell onto the dirt. His lips were so dry, he needed water, but there was no way __Lord Winchester__ would give him any._

_Dean__ stir__e__d at the cruel __lord master__'s words but only to receive his leash being pulled up and his whole body being dragged into standing position. __Dean__ tried to get up and balance then walk again. He doubted he would arrive at __Winchester__'s alive. He had no strength to walk._

_But he did, he reached the manor alive. __Lord Master__ dragged him to the whipping post__, where Cruel the overseer __was__ wait__ing__ for him with__ a__ sini__ster__ smile._

"_Right __Dean__, you know what the punishment for the runaway slave is? __2__00 lashes. But for you, I wil give you a bonus. __2__50 will be fine for you."_

_Dean__ could only sigh. This one he didn't think he would survive. But if he had to die, he hoped he could see __Samuel__ for the last time. He tried to look for __Samuel__. But he was nowhere to be found. __Then he rememberd, Sir samuel was still sick at Sir Castiel's home. So he wouldn't __see__ his little master anymore__ not even__ for the last time. __And he had to jump up as Cruel started lashing his back. He had a long journey to count; he didn't think that he will survive from the lashing._

_After __75__ lashes __Dean__ really had no strength left to cope with the pain. He couldn't stand on his legs, his vision was blurred, his back burnt like hell, the sweat and the blood had covered his back, but it was still far from end. __Dean__ just wished to die. _

_Then suddenly,_

"_No, __Dean__!" __Samuel__ ran to him hysterical and reached __Dean's__ limp leg. "No, please__, Sir__, stop this, don't whip him," __Samuel__ cried, covering __Dean__'s bloody body__, plead__ing__ to the cruel overseer__. _

"_S..ir..S...amu..ell__ …" __Dean__ couldn't believe __he would see Samuel agai__n however he couldn't believe that the boy was risking himself for him. _

"_Get away, boy, or should I whip you too?"_

"_I don't care! Stop this, or whip me as well!"_

_Dean __closed his eyes, "No…, __S...irrr__, do…n't d…o this …"_

"_No, __Dean__, I can't see you being whipped again. I can't!"_

"_I'm a__...__lri__...__gh__...__t, __S...ir__, I'__...__ll b__..__e __fi..ne__," __Dean__ felt his own tears run down his cheek upon looking at the care upon the face he loved so much. __His little Master__.__.._

"_No, __Dean__…" he looked into __Dean__'s eyes so deeply, and reached the trembling lips, "__You are my brother, Dean... I can't let you die, not like this.__.__.__"_

_Dean numbed__ instantly but the sharp pain soon set his body on fire once more__. He just smiled weakly__._

"_Oh, stop this shit, boys!" Cruel raised his hand and swung the whip on __Dean__'s back__, but instead lashing Samuel as he__ was__ covering Dean's body._

_Samuel__ screamed in shock and pain, but didn't let go of __Dean__,__he__ was__still covering his __brother's __body._

_Cruel lashed them again, striking __Samuel__'s back. He screamed again, and __Dean__ couldn't take it._

"_S..ir__, p__...__lea__...__se, __.__l__...__et m__...__e go, le__...__t m__...__e fi__..__ni__...__sh th__...__is, I__...__'ll __.__b__..__e f__..__i__..__ne."_

_But __Samuel__ shook his head, and screamed again with another strike._

"_ENOUGH!" a harsh voice bellowed causing them to jump and the whipping to stop._

_It was Lord __Winchester__ with fire dancing in his eyes as his fury blazed. Now __Samuel__ was trembling._

_He grabbed __Samuel__'s arms and pulled him away from __Dean__._

"_You need to learn your lesson, son!" he growled as he dragged him away, shouting behind him, "__Cruel, m__ake it __3__00__!__"_

_Cruel smiled happily, "Yes, Milord!"_

"_No, __father!P__lease… have mercy for him!" __Samuel__ was still trying to make excuses for __Dean__. But to no avail. Lord __Winchester__ kept dragging him away._

_Dean__ heard __Samuel__ scream to him, "Nooo, __Dean__!"_

_He heard Cruel laugh behind him. The whip whirled in the air and the wounds on his back became deeper and deeper, bleeding faster and faster. Dean couldn't bear it any longer, he really wished to die now, at least he had seen __Samuel__._

"Mother, please take me with you, I can't hold this. Please… mother…mother…take me with you, stay with me…"

Lord Winchester heard the whimper. He looked to the boy as he kept saying it,

"Please…mother…take me with you, stay with me…" he struggled in pain.

He held Dean's hand, "N..no... son..., don't go anywhere, stay with me, son... I'm here... your father. I will never leave you again, I'm here," his heart was breaking to hear his son's voice call out to his mother.

He pulled him into his arms and kept soothing him with the warm words, "Father is here, son, you stay with me."_'please, Mary, don't take him, let him stay with me, i promise, i wo__n't__ hurt him again, I promise!,' _he prayed so hard.

Dean heard the gentle, harsh, and warm voice_, '__Father__?'_ but he was in denial. It was too good to be true, no way had it happened.

"F..a..t..he..r?"

"I'm here, son, I'm here. Open your eyes and you'll see me."

Dean took the risk of opening his eyes, hoping it wasn't Cruel. Slowly, Dean opened his eyes and to find Lord Winchester was looking at him with a smile on his face. He looked around. He was in his bed. Was he back with Sir Castiel? And what was more shocking, he was in the arms of the Lord Winchester. He had to jump up in fear, but the lord soothed him,

"Sh…shh… it's aright, son, don't be afraid...," he gave him a warm smile.

Fear built up, "M..il...or...d," he dropped his head down, but he drew in a deep breath and gently faced the man.

"No, Dean, don't call me, Lord again, i'm your father, Dean."

This shocked him. Even though he had heard it before it was still strange to hear.

"I'm your father, Dean, and Samuel is your little brother. You are my son, Dean."

Dean looked at him in disbelief, but it was Lord Winchester who saying that, the one who never told a lie. His Father.

"F…a..t..he..r?" he tried to say without showing his fear. It was the first time he called someone 'father', especially to the man he was scared most.

He nodded. "Yes, Dean. I'm your father. And I brought you into this life. I'm sorry for making you like this, I brought great suffering on I owe you an explaination. I'll give it when you are fit and ready to hear it. But first of all, do you forgive me, and take me back as you father,son? I promise nobody will hurt you again."

Dean was couldn't say anything, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Dean..."

Dean just looked at the Lord who shot him a look full of sadness, guilt and regret. And he just nodded.

John sighed in relief, and pulled Dean into his chest to embrace, "thank you son, thank you...,"

Dean couldn't even reply, he couldn't believe this was happening, but he hoped that this was not a dream, and that it wasn't a fake story. If this Lord was really his father, he should take care of him no matter who he was. Dean believed that his father had to have a good reason for doing that, and a good reason will earn his forgiveness. But what made him happy is to know Samuel is his little brother. HIS LITTLE BROTHER. _'Thank you, Lord.'_

Dean smiled _and_ fell to sleep. It was like a dream, a dream he never wanted to wake up from.

**TBC**

**So.., still following? hope you like it, and please reviews... :) THANK YOU!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hellow, everybody..., finnally i got my beta back, and willingly to revise this chapter. and for the next chapter, i'll try to make it fast as i can... and will posting soon. **

**Thank you for waiting**

**so enjoy here, enjoy the chapter ! hope you like it!  
**

**Chapter 29 (REVISE)  
**

"Father...?" Dean came around with the words. That stunned him. What a strange dream he had. He had dreamt that Lord Winchester was his father. The lord told him, that he was his father. The man he was scared most of was his father. That was be hard to believe, and he wouldn't dare to believe. He didn't know how to cope, if that was true. The one who had put him on the whipping post was his father, the dream...It had felt so real. Dean closed his eyes to absorb the pain from his dream. And when he opened his eyes, he realised that he was lying on the soft, and nice bed. It was his bed in Sir Castiel's house. He could remember Sir Castiel attending to his wounds. Once again Sir Castiel had saved his lfe. But was Lord Winchester here too? He looked around and his face drained of colour as he noticed the figure sleeping on the chair. The figure he was scared of most, he trembled in fear.

"Good morning, Dean, welcome back," a soft voice called from the other side making him jumpe a little. He turned his head, to find Sir Bobby, sitting in the other chair. "Don't be afraid, he won't hurt you."

Dean was stunned at the words.

"You found me Sir... ?"

Bobby smiled, "Yes, we found you, son, your father too,"he said softly as he pointed to the sleeping figure.

Dean went pale as he turned his head towards the figure. So that was true?

"Dean?" the sleeping figure stirred and immediately his eyes locked onto Dean.

Dean was stunned at the sudden eye contact. But then he remembered he was still on the bed. No, no lying on the bed... Attempting to repress his weakness and agony he tried to push his trembling form off of the bed.

"For..give..me..Milord..."

"Wow..wow..., where do you think you are going, son?" John stopped the boy from risng up, and held him gently, "Stay on the bed, son."

Dean numbed with the gentle touch of his Lord Master. Dean looked to Sir Bobby, who nodded clearly indicating that he wasn't about to leave him along with the Master. Relieved slightly he didn't fight.

"How do you feel now?" John asked him.

Dean was still trying to absorb the words. Was the Lord master really asking him how he was?

"I'm alright, Milord," Dean answered fearfully.

John sensed the fear in the boy. "Please, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

Dean bit his lip, he didn't want to believe it. But he just nodded not wanting to show the man his doubts.

"What do you need son?"

Dean gulped. Well, he needed water, but he daren't to ask.

John decided to pour the water into a glass as there was no answer.

"Here, drink this, you need more fluid, you were dehydrated," he murmured as he helped the boy to drink.

Dean gulped, and drank the water as his body continued to tremble, not sure what had happened, Lord master was being nice to him?

"Thank you, Milord," his voice was low and slow as he didn't dare to meet those eyes.

John nodded. He looked at Bobby, then back to Dean who refused to meet his eyes as his body continued to tremble. John touched Dean's hands only to cause the boy to shake further. John decided to let go of the hand. He didn't want to make his son anymore fearful then what he already was.

A deathly silence settled over the room with none of the occupants daring to make a single sound until John broke the silence.

"Dean, do you remember last night?" he asked gently.

Dean gulped, and nodded slightly.

"Then you remember that I'm your father?"

Dean bit his lip. He didn't want to believe it. Father? He had heard it last night. He had told him, and hugged him. But it still unreal to him.

"Son, I know that this is probably still shocking for you to hear, but please believe, that I'm your father, and you are my son."

Dean didn't reply but the words ran around in circles in his head.

"And Samuel is your brother," John added.

Father. Lord Winchester was his father? That was hard to believe, and one he didn't want to believe. Sir Samuel is his little brother. However he wanted the opposite to happen this revelation he really wanted to believe in.

"I will explain everything when you feel ready, Dean," John told him. "But not now, not when you are still in recovery, I won't let you get hurt again, Dean."

Dean bit his words caused him to question what had really happened. He knew he would not receive any answers until he had fully recovered. Heknew he needed to recover and he also knew that he needed Samuel as well.

_'Samuel? Sir Samuel?_ His heart was beating so fast as he remembered the last time he saw the little master he was unconscious.

He turned to Sir Bobby.

"Sir, how's Sir Samuel?"

"He's getting better, Dean."

"Has he woken up?"

"Yes, only because he wanted to see you. He was so afraid of loosing you,Dean. He freaked out knowing you had left."

Dean's stomach panged with guilt. He had caused Sir Samuel to become freaked out.

"But he is alright now, seeing as you have come back," John added to comfort the boy.

But Dean didn't turn to the Lord,his eyes remained locked onto Sir Bobby.

"You can see him, Dean," John's voice caused him to jump him again. "He's been waiting for you."

Dean turned to Sir Bobby, "Can I see him now, Sir?" his voice sounding more like a plea.

Bobby wanted to protest, but he knew that would do no good, it would only cause Dean more pain.

"Sure, son," Bobby nodded, and right away helped the boy as Dean tried to get up.

John on reflex helped Dean up as well, but John had to bite his lip as Dean prefered to be helped by Bobby.

John wanted to protest, to keep the boy in his arms but he knew better, that would only make Dean hurt again. So he just let go, and watched as Dean was led away by Bobby. John held in his emotion as he tried to deny what he was starting to feel.

Slowly Dean walked with Bobby's help to the other room.

And there he could see the small figure lying on the bed still asleep.

As Dean reached the bed, he couldn't help but to touch Samuel's hand. It was still warm.

"Sir Samuel," Dean nearly cried as he saw Sir Samuel again even though before he believed he would not be able to. He brushed back the damp hair.

Dean's soft touch and gentle voice was succesful in waking up the sleeping figure. Those little eyes, slowly opened. And a little relieved smile melted Dean's heart.

"Dee..."

Dean had to smile in relief, "I'm here, Sir, I'm here."

"Yo..u're le...av...ing, Dee...an. You..'ve pro..mis...ed me, Dee..an.."

"Forgive me, Sir, but i promise, i won't leave you again, Sir," he smiled insistingly. Yes, he swore then and there that he would never leave his little master again, no matter what, even if he had to die on the whipping post.

Samuel was still smiling, showing off the little dimples that Dean had missed so much.

"Br...other...don't go again i ne..ed you..."

Dean couldn't describe his feeling with those words. He smiled in happiness, and slowly pulled himself up to the bed, and took the little body into his arms, and hugged him.

"Now sleep, I promise I won't leave you again, Sir,"

Samuel smiled then curled up into Dean's arms and hugged him like he was planning to never let go again.

"I .. lov..e y..ou, b...ig br..oth..er...,"

Dean sighed as he absored the beautiful words, "I love you too, Sir,"he murmured as he leaned down to kiss the boy's forehead and let him fell a sleep in his arms.

Both Bobby and John emotionally watched the reunion as the brothers curled up together. Bobby tried to hide his tears while John couldn't even stop the tears from falling.

"What a picture," Castiel's voice called out as he joined them watching the scene in front of them.

"So beautiful," Ellen pitched as she too joined the crowd. Her tears dripped from her eyes, staining her beautiful cheeks.

SPNSPSN

The next morning, Dean woke up still in the bed with Sir Samuel curled in his arms. It felt so good, and felt so right to finally acknowledge the fact that Samuel was really his little brother. But then that would meanthat Lord Winchester was his father...

"Good morning, Son," a heavy familiar voice caused him to jump up from the bed. He turned to find Lord Winchester sitting in the his body had begun to tremble as he slowly realised that he was still holding Sir Samuel. "For..give me.., Sir,"he muttered as he slowly but surely placed the sleeping boy back onto the bed before straightening to his full height, expecting a punishment to be ordered at any given moment.

"No, no... Dean, you may stay there...surely Samuel doesn't want you to go,"

Dean numbed and hesitated.

"Stay, Dean, it's alright," another familiar voice calmed him down. He sighed in relief to know that was Sir Castiel's voice, he was there too, he was not alone with Lord Winchester.

"Sir," Dean gulped, and felt embarassed for what he had done. He dropped his eyes not daring to look into the Master's eyes.

Castiel turned to Dean, "How you feeling, Dean?"

"I'm fine, Sir, thank you," he answered timidely, not daring to look up, especialy when the Lord was still there.

"Dean...

Castiel cursed,Dean's behaviour was reverting back to what it was upon his first meeting with the boy, shy, vulnerable and timid. Dean hadn't been like this before, well not before this Lord Master had arrived . He knew Dean was still shocked at the news and surely Dean was still afraid of the the Lord, especially now that he knew that he was in fact his own father.

Castiel turned to the Lord, "Excuse me, Sir, if i maybe excused, I would like to check my patient here."

"Well, go on...,"

"No, Sir, in private," Castiel calmly insisted.

John frowned his eyes a blaze showing off his pure anger. But he knew he was not in his place, and any rebellion on his part would only cause him to lose his two sons. These people were so protective over the boys, especially Dean.

John sighed and nodded, "Sure, please, just let me know if Samuel wakes up,"

"Of course, Sir."

John nodded as he straightened to his full height before taking his leave from the room.

Castiel waited till the Lord had disappeared behind the door, and when he looked back, Dean had already turned his body onto his front exposing his bare back, ready to be examined. Castiel smiled and professionally checked the boy's wounds.

"Don't worry, it's healing well,"he declared as he finished his examination, "How you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, Sir, thank you," Dean answered timidly

"Dean, it's me, you don't have to be afraid."

Dean gulped and slowly looked up to his kind master who looked at him with those warm eyes.

"I'm fine, Sir, thank you, I've been worse, Sir."

"Yes, I know, and your strength is remarkable" Castielcomplimented with a bright smile plastered on his face.

Dean smiled.

"Forgive me, Sir, forgive me for running away, Sir, I didn't meant to_"

"It's alright, Dean. All that matters now is that we found you, and brought you back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Sir, for saving my life once again."

"It's my pleasure to save you, Dean, especially when you needed to be saved."

"And Lord Master saved me too...?"

"Yes, Lord Winchester saved you too, and killed that bastard."

Dean numbed, yes, he heard the Lord's angry yell and the shot, so it's all true, it wasn't a dream.

"So it's really true?"

"What, that you arethe Lord's son, and Samuel's brother?"

Dean nodded slighlty

Castiel nodded, "That's what he told us, Dean, and yes, we believe it."

Dean bit his lips.

"But how could that be?"

"Maybe it's better for the Lord himself to tell the story, Dean, so you know what really happened"

Dean bit his lips.

"Dee...," a little voicecalled out as the person stirred from his sleep.

Dean looked down and saw that those little eyes were opened slighlty. "I'm here, Sir,"

That pale faced smiled in gladness, "N..not..g..oing..any..wh..re..?"

Dean shook his head with a fond smile tugging at his lips, "Not going anywhere, Sir."

Samuel's smile widened further. "D..De.. no..S..ir.., it's.. Sa..mu..el!"

Dean bit his lips. But he nodded, "Okay."

Samuel smiled again.

"DEAN!" a little girl voicescreamed as she ran into the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Joanne?" he right away got down from the bed and accepted the little girlinto his arms, hugging her tight. Dean had to gasp in pain as he attempted to pick up the girl, he just couldn't do it, so instead he resorted on her level to just hugging her.

"Joanne?" Castiel surprised himself at the girl's sudden appearance. She was not supposed to see Dean yet. But he guessed that the girl couldn't hold it in much longer.

Joanne cried on the shoulder she had missed so much. "You're home, Dean..."

"Yes, I'm home, Miss..."

"I was worried about you..., mother said you were leaving, then Castiel and Uncle Bobby had to find you...where were you going?"

"I'm going nowhere, Miss, and i'm back now, no need to worry, Miss," Dean tried to calm the little girl.

"And Cas said you were hurt, that's why i'm not supposed to see you..."

Samuel numbed with the news. He had grown quiet due to the girl's sudden appearance. He didn't know who the girl was, but she seemed to be so close to Dean.

"De..ee, you..h..urt..?" a cracking voice forced Dean's attention back to his Little Master.

"No, Sir, i'm not hurt, I'm fine," Dean forced a smile to calm the sick boy.

"Dean who is she?"

Dean turned back to the girl. Guess he had to introduce them.

"Miss, this is Sir Samuel, Miss, my Mas.."

"Dee..," Samuel's voice sounded dissapointed.

"I mean my brother, Miss, he's my brother," Dean corrected right away.

"Brother? I didn't know you had a brother, Dean."

"Yea, I think I forgot, Miss, I'm sorry," he smiled. "And this Miss Joanna, Sir."

"Hello," Joanne held out her hand.

"He..llo..," Samuel smiled as he reached for the girl's hand.

"Are you sick?"

"Yes, Joanne, he's sick, and he needs to rest," Castiel interupted, as he knew Joanne wouldn't stop asking.

"Mother said that Dean is sick too, he's hurt."

"No, Miss, I'm okay, honest," Dean answered right away; he didn'twant to worry his little master.

"No, Jo, Dean is fine, he's not hurting. Now, let Dean have some time with his little brother for a while."

"But i want to stay, i still miss Dean."

"You can, later, he needs to be with his brother, okay, Joanne?" Castiel enforced sternly.

Joanne pouted her lips, but nodded slightly, "Okay. See you later, Dean..."

"See you too, Miss,"he murmured as he watched the girl with a sad face being led out by Sir Castiel.

Dean turned back to his little master who was pouting.

"What is it, Master?"

"Is..s..he..yo..ur..M..iss..y?"

"No, Sir..."

"O..ow," Samuel breathed heavily which soon lead to a coughing fit.

"Sssh...it's okay, Sir..," Dean rubbed the boys back. "Breath slowly Sir..," and slowly brought a glass of water to his lips.

"C..call..me.. Sa..mu..el.., no, S..Sir!" Samuel stated during his coughing.

"Okay, Si..Samuel...,"Dean muttered even now struggling to call him anything less than Sir.

"Breakfast, Samuel," Castiel came back in to the room carrying a tray of breakfast.

"N..o.., hu..ngry.., c..an'..t..e..at," he gasped in pain.

"I'll help you, Sir," Dean took the tray, and was ready to feed the boy like he used to do.

"No..S..Sir..Dean..,"

"Alright, no, Sir, forgive me. Then let me feed you, Samuel...? Will you let your big brother feed you?"

Samuel face split into a huge grin as he nodded, "Please..,"

Dean smiled and started to feed the boy. He was glad he still had the power to make the boy eat.

Castile smiled while he watched the two brothers bonding.

Dean was left to take care of Samuel while he was recovering himself. He never let Samuelbe alone while he was still sick. Dean would stay with Samuel, taking care of him and tending to everyone of Samuel's needs. It was really like Deanwas serving his Little Master,well until Samuel was fully recovered anyway. Samuel had a big spirit to live, especially when Joanne kept him company.

Though through all this Dean just couldn't help but crave an explanation... He needed to know what really happened to him. Why he became a slave,and whether he had been in slavery the whole of his life. These questions and thirst for answers were torturing him. But to ask the Lordfor some answers, was something he wouldn't dare to do. So hefor now he was just waiting.

Two days had passed; John hadn't said a word as he avoided the boy knowing full well that Dean was still afraid of him. Bobby suggested he should stay away from the boy for awhile until he could accept that John wouldn't attempt to hurt him anymore. The only way that Deanwould be accepting of him, was to know the whole truth. But honestly,he wasn't sure he was ready to know yet. The fear of Dean hating him after he told him everything was torturing him. But Dean had to know, he really should tell the boy.

"De..ee, it w..as f..at..her's f..au..lt," Samuel said still in pain.

Dean numbed. "You don't know that."

"Ye..s I..do! R..ro..sa told..me.." Samuel insisted.

Dean paled._ 'So Rosa knew too?'_

"S..he..kn..ew..ab..out..yo..u..., b..ut...n't..any..thin. She..fea..red...f..ath..er."

Dean fell silent as he attempted to absorb the words.

"W..ill..you..for..give..him..Dea..an..?"

Dean was shocked with the question. He looked in to those little eyes.

"I..w..il..not," Samuel stated.

Dean bit his lips, and smiled. "Now, go rest, Samuel...," he rubbed Samuel's back and watched him fall asleep. He had to wait until Samuel was sleep. He didn't want Samuel to hear what The Lord told him. Samuel claimed he knew the full story from Rosa...but could she be wrong? He expected something different from what he was thinking of. He was still hoping that it wasn't a bad story, and that it will all end in forgiveness.

He waited until Samuel fell asleep,and slowly rose up and walked out as he knew outside waiting for him was Lord Winchester, Sir Bobby, and Sir Castiel.

Dean walked nervously to the table where the three men were waiting for him.

"Dean, please, sit," Sir Bobby sat on the edge of the table while Sir Castiel and Lord Winchester were on either of his sides.

Dean nodded and lowered his body into the chair nervously.

"How you feeling, now, Dean?" Sir Castiel asked him warmly like usual.

"Much better, Sir, thank you," Dean smiled a little.

"Good, so we think you are ready for this," Castiel smiled, and turned to Lord Winchester.

Dean didn't look to the Lord as he wasn't allowed to do it.

"Dean..."

Dean jumpedat the call of his name.

"Look at me, son."

An order was still an order. He slowly looked up to the Lord Master.

"Please, do not be afraid of me..., I'm nothere to hurt you, i'm here to give you the explaination you have been waiting for."

Dean bit his lips with his nerves increasing every second that passed.

"Are you ready, Dean, because it will not be pleasant, son, but i have to tell you this. By the end of the story, i will ask you for your forgiveness, and i hope you can forgive me,"

Dean remained silent, not daring to say a word, so he nodded instead.

"Alright!" John took a very deep breath preparing himself.

"Son, forgive me,... forgive me for I'm the one who threw you away. I was the one who seperated you from your mother, and I was the one who put you in the slave house. I'm the one who made you a slave, son."

Dean's breath stopped right there as he heard those words. His heart was beating so fast in denial.

Both Bobby and Castiel was shocked with the straight words coming from the Lord like he wasn't giving the boy a chance for a break. They looked to Dean in worry and their anticipation about his reaction was clear in their eyes.

Dean breath heavily as he tried to control his emotions. It wasn't like what he wanted to hear, not like this. So it was true? What Samuel had said was true, it was their father's fault?'

"Dean?" Bobby called out in worry when the boy had been silent for too long.

"Forgive me, son," murmured John.

"Why?" a cracking voice come out of pale lips.

John gasped at the quiet question. He took a deep breath before revealing the truth.

"My egois responsible and my naivety for believing you is the proof of your mother's unfaithfullness."

Dean held his breath once again.

"I found your mother walking with a young slave before I knew she was carrying you. I thought she had had an affair with the slave and that they were having you together."

Dean started to breath heavily.

"I forgave your mother, but couldn't get out of the belief that you are his and not mine. Even when you were born, and I looked at your white bright skin to show me that you are really mine, I just couldn't see that. I didn't want to see that. I was an angry man at that time. I was blind. I was the one who put you in the slave house and sold you away. I was still blind even after I had found you and brought you back. Part of me want to believe that you are my son, but the other part that was stronger still believed that youwere that slave's. So i treated youlike one. I even made you a personal slave for Samuel, your own brother. "

Dean gasped with the whole story he had just heard. He didn't want to believe it, but he guessed that it was the whole story. He was the unexpected child._ 'Oh, God'_ And his father was the one who had done that, who had made him a slave, and live a life of cruelty that was slavery. Tears ran down to his cheeks. He brushed them away with the back of his hand quickly.

"I was still in denial for years afterwards and it wasn't until your mother visited me and revealed the truth did I believe. She opened my eyes, and showed me that you are my really son. You are a true Winchester."

Dean was silent, his tears didn't stop falling. Once again he wiped them away.

"Forgive me, son. I'm really, really sorry. I don't deserveyour forgiveness, but I hope you can forgive me."

Dean took a very deep breath,refusing to look into the Lord's eyes.

"Thank you, Milord, thank you ..."he muttered trying so hard to control his emotions "I need to be excused now..., excuse me," he rose up, and ran to his room.

"DEAN!" John yelled.

"No, let him be," Bobby stopped the Lord. "He needs to absorb what you have just told him. You know it wasn't a good story to hear, not for him."

John sighed and nodded. "Does he hate me?"

"I don't know, but what you have done, was not something easily to forgive."

"I know," John sighed in hopelessness. And nowhe could only praythat one day Dean could forgive him.

SPN

Dean laid on his bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had never cried like this before. He could bear the pain, but the pain he felt now hurt more than anything he had ever had to endure before. It hurt so much to know he had been dumped by his own father and that he was the one who was responsible for his life of slavery. The whips, the kicks, the brands... he received all of them from his father, only because he had believed he was the son of that slave. A wrong assumption had forced him into a life of slavery. God, that hurt so much.

Dean couldn't stop the tears. He cried, he cried and cried until he fell asleep his heart slowly breaking in the process.

_Little Dean wathced in fear as the crate entered through the big gate and his eyes locked onto the sight of the massive mansion with the large grape field behind it. So this was his new home. He felt nervous, he just couldn't imagine what life he would have here, hopefully a very nice life. _

_The crate was lead to the back area and he wasn't surprised to see so many slaves out there. It stopped before the house. Dean guessed that this was the slave house._

_He heard the door open._

"_Get out!" somebody yelled pulling him out with the other slaves. _

_He was lead to a barn with his legs and hands still chained to the other new slaves. And he was shocked what was waiting for them. They were lined up ready to be branded. _

_A slave behind tried to struggle to rebel, but only to receive lash. Dean yelped as felt the lash strike his back and fell to the ground._

_Another whack._

"_Move it!" _

_They were lead to the branding man. _

_8 years old Dean was forced to see a man being branded. He closed his eyes, hearing the screams and hissing sounds. And when it was his turn, Dean couldn't move his legs as he was petrified. A hard kick landed onhis legs, making him fall tothe groundwhere he was then dragged to the table._

_Roughly they ripped his only shirt, positioning him on his back. _

_Tears ran down his dirty cheek as his legs trembled. His heart was beating so fast, and a second later, a hot iron was pressed on Dean's right shoulder. They could hear Dean's screams echoing throughout the slave's house. It was smoking and hissing as Dean's young flesh burned._

"_There you go, you are now Lord's Winchester property,"the branding guy sneered ignoring the little boy's cries._

**TBC**


	30. Sorry

Hi, guys...:)

Firstable, I want to thank, and thank you very much to all who still waiting and reading, specially who loving this story i'm so honored. I know, you are expecting for a new chapter (chapter 30), well i'm ready for the chapter 30, but i think i cannot post it before i'm sure it's proper to be posted. As you know, English its not my first language and really no very good with it so i'm really really need a beta, someone who can revise my works. At the moment i'm urgently to have a new Beta for my chapter, because my dearly beloved beta "electric dreams" is still in the middle of her exams, and i couldn't bother her with some fanfiction. So please... please... anyone who is willingly to be my Beta, will be my pleasure and honored. I need someone who can corrected the grammar and the words lines, and a little bit improvement on the story but still in my plot line. So please ..anyone...:)

Maria


	31. Chapter 30

**Hellow, gals..., ****here I finally edited the chapter 30. I have a new beta now, thanks to Visiox23, she did a great job on helping me. THANK YOU! **

**So here , hopefully you can even enjoy it and still like it , hehehehe**

Previously :

_Roughly they ripped out his only shirt and positioning his back. _

_Tears run down in his dirty cheek and tremble legs. His heart beating so fast, and a second later, a hot iron was pressed __on __Dean's __right shoulder. They could hear __Dean__'s screams echoing the slave's house. It was smoking and hissing on __Dean__'s __young __flesh burns._

"_There you go,__ you are now Lord's Winchester property," ignoring the little boy's crying._

**Chapter 30 **

_Dean was still crying in pain when the guard dragged him __out of the house by the arms. __His burning shoulder from the branding was biting him __mercilessly__. __Tears__ stained his dirty cheeks._

_Dean didn't know where this big scary man dragged him, but it looked __like__ they were __headed__ towards the mansion through the back door._

"_Rosa!" the scary man yelled as they entered the kitchen._

_A middle __aged__ woman wearing an apron came towards __them__. She was a bit shocked with their coming, especially __when a__ child __was__ with him._

"_New one," the guard reported._

"_A child? Master bought a child?" The woman called Rosa sounded __surprised._

"_Yup, and master wants you to take care of this before sending him to the field."_

_Dean didn't dare to look up, but he knew that __the__ woman was scanning him from head to toe. That made him even __more afraid. __Will this woman hurt him?_

"_And don't fancy him, he is a slave!" __With that the man left__._

_Dean still kept his head down. Then a hand touched his chin and made __him look __up._

"_Let me see your face, boy." Her voice was so gentle._

_Slowly and fearfully, Dean raised his head and met those warm eyes._

"_Oh, Lord!" she gasped __a__ little. She caressed his child __softly, she even shed his tears__, then smiled with gladness. _

_"__What's__ your name, son…?"_

_Dean gulped. He hesitated to answer back, __but__ she looked like a nice woman. "Dean, Ma'am…" he answered timidly._

_She smiled. "Hello, Dean. I'm Rosa. How old are you now?"_

"_I don't know, Ma'am. But people said I'm eight."_

_She smiled again._

"_And where are your parents?"_

_Dean shook his head. "I don't know my parents, Ma'am. I don't have them."_

_There was another deep sigh from her._

_And she even smiled. "Okay. Welcome, Dean. You don't have to be afraid, because I'm here with you."_

_To __Dean's surprise,__ she hugged him warmly. Dean bit his lips, confused. "Why?"_

_Rosa smiled. "Why what? That I hug you?"_

_Dean nodded slightly._

"_Let's just say I__ like you." _

_Dean had to smile in gladness._

"_Come, __let's__ get you clean, __and then get you a meal,__ before duties come to you."_

_Dean nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am."_

"_Don't call me Ma'am. Just call me Rosa, okay?"_

_Dean just nodded._

_Rosa nodded with __a smile__ and led him out to get clean._

Dean woke up with a gasp. He dreamt of that home. When he first came to that mansion, that particular one, his own home. _I was home… _But the brand…? That hurt him inside. He was branded at his own house, wearing his family brand. Dean took a very deep breath to control his feelings.

"Dean?

Dean jumped at the soft voice. It was his master, Castiel, at the door.

"Sir," and right away rose up from his bed.

"It's okay, Dean. No need to wake up; it's still the middle of the night."

"Have to work now, and have to see Sir Samuel…"

"Dean, your brother is still sleeping, and Ellen hasn't even woken up yet, so take it easy. Just stay in the bed."

Dean bit his lips. He called Samuel 'his brother', so it was really his brother. Samuel was his brother!

"You have woken up, Sir." Dean changed the subject and timidly rose.

Castiel had to smile. "Can't sleep as usual, Dean."

"Mind if I help you, Sir? Would you like something to drink?" Dean offered.

"No, I'm not in the middle of something, and I don't want a drink. Just take it easy, Dean."

Dean went silent.

Castiel sighed. "I saw you woke up suddenly. Nightmares?" he guessed.

Dean bit his lips and shook his head.

Castiel nodded. He knew the boy was lying. He let his eyes scan the boy. Obviously there was something on his mind.

"Dean, have you got something on your mind?"

Dean looked up, then shook his head.

Castiel sighed. "Alright."

"Just go back to sleep. You still have at least 3 hours to sleep, Dean."

"I used to wake up at 3," said Dean slightly.

Castiel had to smile. "Yes, I know, but we are not at Winchester's, and you don't need to get up early, Dean."

Dean bit his lips and nodded.

Castiel nodded and rose, then walked to the door.

"I was home for years." Dean stated suddenly, before Castiel reached the door.

Castiel turned back and saw those sad eyes. "Yes, you were."

"And I'm wearing two brands of the Winchesters. Am I really a Winchester? Why would I wear my father's brands?"

Castiel went silent. He knew that Dean was almost broke.

"I'm a slave in that house, took all the beatings, the whippings… They treated me lower than an animal." Dean's voice cracked.

Castiel sighed. He really couldn't understand what Dean's feeling.

"Dean…," Castiel sat on the bed, in front of Dean. "It was a mistake. Your father made a mistake."

"My father didn't want me. He rejected me. He threw me away. He put me in slavery." Tears ran slowly down his cheeks.

"I know it's hard, Dean, but your father has said he's sorry, and he wants to make it up. He wants to fix it."

Dean looked up at Castiel. "How will he fix it? He can't make these wounds disappear. He can't make these brands disappear. I will wear them for my whole life."

Castiel sighed. Dean really revealed his feelings, his hurt feelings. He didn't even think Dean could do it, but he was glad Dean revealed it.

"He can't, Dean, but he can fix his relationship with you. He is not your lord master. He is your father."

Dean stilled. "Not the father I dreamt of."

"I know, Dean. I know, but he is your father."

Dean went silent.

"Will you forgive him?" asked Castiel gently.

Dean looked up, but stayed silent.

"I don't know." Dean said quietly.

Castiel sighed again.

"I understand…" he nodded. He can't push the boy. The wounds John had made were too big for the boy to take. He patted the boy's shoulder. "Get some rest. We can deal with this tomorrow. Go back to sleep now." he said gently.

Dean just nodded and lay back down.

Castiel took a deep breath and walked to the door.

"What if I can't?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel turned his head towards the boy. "No one will push you, Dean. It's how you feel and we can't make you."

Dean nodded, then closed his eyes, trying to get a little sleep.

Castiel sighed in sadness. Yes, no one will push him to forgive his father after what he had done. But it was too much to carry the hurt feeling. _Poor Dean… _Then he walked out and closed the door.

As Sir Castiel left, Dean still couldn't sleep. His mind went back through all the memories; memories of being Lord Winchester's slave. It wasn't good at all, ever since he had arrived at the mansion.

_Dean was __immediately assigned to__ the house, helping Rosa __in__ the kitchen, __washing__ the dishes and __cleaning__ the house. And he was __to serve at__ breakfast and dinner time, and that was the nervous and scary moment for Dean. He was so afraid of Lord Master and sometimes he __made mistakes while serving__ and he would get __caned __on the back or on the hands, or a slap from Lord Master. Dean couldn't count __how many times he had gotten caned during his time serving the dining table__, but he remembered __that they hurt so much__. And at night, he would __sleep in the__ cold cell, __filled__ with the pain and the bruises. Rosa had tried to keep him and let him sleep with her, but __he was__ always being pulled away by Cruell. But he was __given__ a thin __blanket__ to keep him warm. The days __that__ passed during his first years at his new mansion were __totally__ fearful. The only good thing was Rosa and Samuel. But then he couldn't even get __near Samuel__. Samuel was still 5 years old when Dean noticed that Lord Winchester __had__ a baby boy and Dean wasn't allowed to get __near__ his young master. But once he was spotted __by__ the Little Master Samuel and __he__ sent him one of his cute cheeky smiles with his two lovely dimples __that__ made __Dean's heart__ pound in __happiness__. He had never achieved a nice smile from his __previous__ master, and it really __gave__ him something. And the more Sir Samuel sent him a cute and nice smile, the more Dean __took a__ hope that there __was__ still a good thing left in this house, and not __all of the people__ here were cruel. There __was__ still Rosa and Little Master Samuel who was nice to __him__, even __if__ he wasn't allowed to get __near the__ young sir. __They always smiled to each other at a distance and unnoticed__ by the Master or Cruel. He liked that little master, and he started to pray that he could serve his little Master and stay loyal to him._

_But once he was caught __by__ Lord Master, __and__ Dean paid the high price. He was caught when Samuel bravely tried to __give__ him an apple, __and was sent__ to the whipping post and given 20 lashes on the back by Cruel. __It was really hard for a 10 year old boy to take._

_Then we was sent to the field after that and never allowed to see his young master. And __life__ at the fields was worse than at the house. The work was so hard, and Cruel would send them a blow for every slow worker and for a small mistake. It was hard enough for a 10 year old boy __to be__ digging and planting, __not to__ mention the whips __that came__ almost every day. __And there was the fact that__ Dean was the youngest among them. __In the afternoon__, they were allowed to take __a__ break and __eat__ their lunch and dinner. Field slaves were given __two meal times__, at ten in the morning __and then__ at 6 in the afternoon, which was their lunch and dinner, and sometimes their food was rotten. _

The kick, hard work on the field, over time working, the beating, the whipping, there had never been any good in being Lord Master's slave, his own father…, and he was a slave in his own house. Dean took a deep breath, controlling his horrible hurt feelings and wiped away the tears that had run down on his cheeks. Painfully, he tried to sleep in peace; something he rarely had when he was at Lord Winchester's.

The next morning, Dean woke up still confused. Confused with his feelings, confused with how he would act before the Merciless Lord Winchester with the fact that he was his own father. And he didn't know, could he forgive his father? He didn't want to hate him. He really wanted to forgive him, but the hurt feelings were too big, and the more he thought about his father, the more the hurt feelings ate at him. He didn't even want to meet his father. Why would he meet him, when his father didn't want him in the first place and threw him away, letting him live the most horrible and painfully life as a slave? The whips were always dancing on his back, every day, kept reminding him of the whippings his father ordered for him. And he was still nervous with the Lord, even the Lord that tried to be nice and insisted that he would never hurt him again. Dean just couldn't forget that. If it's not for Samuel, he would have asked the lord to leave the house, even though he knew this wasn't his house, but surely Sir Bobby or Sir Castiel would help him. Samuel was still in recovery and there was no way Lord John would leave his baby boy, and neither would Dean. So he kept his head down whenever he spotted the Lord and just spoke whenever he was asked to speak or being asked something. Dean just couldn't imagine that Lord Winchester was his father.

Dean spent his time serving Samuel and tending his every need. Dean wanted Samuel to get better and play with him again. And he was glad that Samuel could be friends with Miss Joanna, and Miss Joanna could make friends with Samuel. Dean had a fear that Samuel wouldn't get along with Miss Joanna, and Miss Joanna would think that Samuel had took her best friend. But they had made friends and could all get along. Dean was really glad, and he tried not to think about Lord Master because it was still hard to think about. The pain was still there. Whenever he saw the burnt brands on his hands and trace the other brand on his back, it made him believe that he was Lord Winchester's slave, not his son. That was something Dean still found hard to deal with.

Samuel spent his quality time with Dean during his recovery. Dean really treated him like he used to, only not as his master, but as his brother. Samuel couldn't explain how happy he was, being together with Dean and with the fact that Dean was his big brother. He knew Dean had something he wanted to be near ever since he noticed Dean living there at his house. Samuel never had a friend before, and there never had been a slave child as long as Samuel could remember. So it was so good to see a kid at his house. He didn't know about slaves when he was young, so he was so delighted, and would give him a smile from a distance and Dean would smile back, but he never dared to get near him, and Samuel was told to stay away from Dean. Samuel would watch him wiping the table, sweeping the floor of his house, and serving his father at lunch and dinner, and the next thing he remembered was the yelling from his father. Dean was drug outside harshly, and he was being pulled away to his room, being told never to get near that slave. And since then Samuel didn't meet Dean for almost two years, and thought Dean had been sold away, and he was glad he could meet him again, and forced his father to grant his wish to make Dean his personal slave, and he was glad his father finally granted it. Samuel had always dreamt Dean was the big brother that he never had, and it was really like a dream to find the truth. Dean was really his big brother!

John knew Dean was creating distance between them, and he couldn't forgive him. Castiel had told him too. Dean was still trying to forgive him. The life and the treatment that he gave to the boy were so unforgiving and surely not unforgotten. But he had to try. He had to fix it, or Mary wouldn't forgive him and would take his two boys as well. No, no one will take his boys. No! But he guessed he had to give Dean some time to understand it. He had to be patient. And Castiel had asked him not to hurt Dean emotionally, and Bobby had warned him to get out if he ever tried to hurt the boy. John really had to take it and hope Dean could forgive him in time and accept him as his father.

TBC

Still waiting for the reviews … THANK YOU!


	32. Chapter 31

**Hellow, gals..., like i promised you, after i got my new beta, i would change this with the beta edited****. Thanks to visionx23 for helping me, thank you so much!**

**So here , hopefully you can even enjoy it and still like it , hehehehe**

**THANK YOU! **

Chapter 31

It had been a week since John revealed the story to Dean, and Dean still wouldn't talk to him. Dean kept ignoring him, avoiding him, and never made contact with him. It made John crazy. He had trying to be patient. He knew it wouldn't be easy for Dean to forgive him. What he did was too much for Dean to take, but John needed for Dean to talk to him. He needed to hear whether or not Dean forgave him. Mary would be disappointed in him if didn't get the boy's forgiveness. Besides, he would be returning home soon. Samuel got better every day. He had started to walk again, exercising his weak legs after almost three weeks on the bed, and he looked happy now. It was because of Dean of course. Samuel was ready to go. But before he went home, John needed to talk to Dean. Even he knew it wouldn't be easy now. The boy had his own mind. It used to be easy to confront the boy back when Dean was his slave; you told him something he couldn't protest or refuse because a slave couldn't refuse, but now Dean wasn't his slave. Dean was his son, and now Dean had learned how to stand by his own thoughts. He had learned so fast to become a free person, having free thoughts. No one owned him anymore, except himself—thanks to Cas and Bobby. Maybe he should confront him, but how? Dean was protected by his two bodyguards!

John watched his son, Samuel, while he was on therapy with Castiel. He was rubbing the boy's legs, encouraging his to walk on it more.

Samuel looked so happy that he could walk again, and Dean was there to encourage him. And that little girl named Jo—Ellen's daughter—, she was there also.

Samuel laughed. It was really good to hear him laugh and smile again, after he realized that he rarely heard that laugh since he had dismissed Dean from their house. He wondered would he ever hear Samuel laugh again like that. Well, he will if Dean would come home with them. And he would if Dean would forgive him.

"Well, Samuel, you are doing great, boy. You are getting better every day, and you are ready to go home." Castiel informed the boy, thinking it was good news.

But the boy's face fell.

"When?"

"Soon as you are ready" Castiel answered with a warm smile.

A smile beamed on Samuel's face as he looked to Dean.

"With you, Dean? We are going home together?"

Dean numbed; he didn't know how to answer. He even forgot he had a home with Samuel, with Lord Winchester. Not after he felt at home here, so welcomed here, and treated so well while here. There was so much bad memory back there.

Not receiving an answer from his brother, Samuel looked to his father.

"Father, Dean is coming home with us." It was not a question, but a statement. Samuel wanted to bring Dean home, no matter what his father said.

John got the statement and looked to Dean, who didn't look back at him.

"Of course Dean is coming home with us, Samuel." He spoke with a warm smile. There was no doubt at all. He really wanted to bring Dean home.

Samuel's heart leaped in happiness, "Dean, we are going home!" and hugged his brother tight.

Dean gulped in nervousness as he hugged his little brother back and rubbed his back to share the happiness. But the truth was, how can he go back to the place he spent 8 years trying to hide his real emotions? Not to mention Lord Master was there.

"Hey, do you want a cup of chocolate?" Dean changed the subject. He needed to get out of there for awhile.

"Yes, please,"

"I'll bring it," as he let go of the hug.

Samuel smiled, "Thank you, brother" showing the two dimples that Dean adored so much.

Dean just smiled and went to the kitchen.

John watched Dean as the boy left for the kitchen. He could sense the tenseness of Dean's body and face when hearing about going back home. It was uncomfortable news for Dean, right? How would Dean be pleased to come home to that house when he received so much torture there, the torture he ordered, for his son? But Dean tried to hide it. That's why he needed to know Dean's feelings. Dean had so many feelings to hide.

John sighed softly, deciding to confront the boy now, no matter what he would receive.

Fortunately, the kitchen was empty, except for Dean, making a cup of milk of Samuel. John sighed. How Dean still wanted to serve Samuel like his little master.

"Dean…," he approached the boy gently, but he still made the boy jump and tense, trying to figure out who called him.

"Master…," he replied timidly, not making eye contact with him.

John cursed. Dean still called him by master, not father.

Dean tried not to get irritated while his father was there. He kept his head down and passed him with a tray of milk in his hand when a hand stopped him gently.

"Dean, please…"

Dean numbed with the touch. He started to tremble.

John sensed the tremble and let go of the boy's hand.

"Can we talk?" John asked politely.

Dean stilled but then replied in a rush, "Forgive me, Master, I have to take this milk to Samuel."

"He can wait, Dean, and you are not supposed to serve him anymore. He's no longer your master, Dean, are you are not his slave, so stop serving him!" John almost raised his tone, but he remembered how the boy still feared him.

Dean froze with the voice. It reminded him of when he was at the Winchester's. He even trembled.

John saw that and sighed desperately. "Dean…, please… don't be afraid of me."

Dean stilled where he stood.

John took a deep breath, "Could we sit…? Please?" he asked again, desperately polite.

Dean was still standing, but obediently sat in the chair.

There's a relieved sense about John, seeing Dean obediently take the order, even if he knew that Dean did that since the boy was still afraid of him. John tried to put that aside and really try to talk to the boy in a gentle way.

"Dean…" a soft word that simply made Dean jump in his seat.

John had to sigh deep before continuing.

"Dean… I know it's hard for you after knowing what really happened to you, knowing who you are, and knowing the reason you were out there and lived a cruel life as a slave."

Dean swallowed hard, felt sick with those words. His master mentioning all the things he tried to ignore and forget, but he tried to hold up in front of Master.

"That's why I need to know what you feel about it. You don't say much about it. Aren't you mad at me? Would you forgive me…? Please, Dean, I need to know."

Dean remained silent, with his head bowed. John started to get impatient.

"Dean, I'm sitting here, not as your master, but as your father. I need to know how my son feels about this."

There was a silent moment before a cracking voice startled John.

"Sir, did you know that I was probably your son when you bought me back 8 years ago?"

John choked and paled with the question. "Yes, I knew you were probably my son. Maybe that's why I bought you, Dean."

Dean felt the pain right away in his heart. So he knew, he knew that he was his son, but why… why still put him as a slave?

Dean took a very deep breath to control his emotions.

"Then you know what I feel, Sir…" he repeated with head down.

John gulped. It felt like a stab. Of course he knew how Dean was feeling, but what he wanted to know from their conversation, is will Dean forgive him?

"Dean… please, I apologize for what I've done to you…, for being a fool for not believing your mother, and it's probably unforgiveable. But I'm your father, and you are my son, Dean. I'm concerned about you."

Dean went silent. He sighed in pain, "Were you concerned when you took me away from mother? Were you concerned when you put me at that slave house then told them to sell me out? Were you concern, to know i'm wearing these whipping scars? Were you concern when you putting the brands on me- two brands? And were you concern when cutting my… (he couldn't even say it) Were you really seeing me as a human? I love Samuel nothing more than a slave to his master. I would have never crossed that line. I knew my place, Sir. So were you concerned that I'm really your son, not your slave?" Unstoppable feelings came out through his broken words, making John choke. Yet there's no tears running down Dean's cheeks. "You weren't concerned then, so why should you be now? And why should I be concerned now?"

John was stunned speechless at Dean's words. He didn't expect those smart, logical thoughts to come out from those trembling and sharp lips. Yet there's a proud heart in there. Maybe Dean was a slave, but no mistaking Dean had a smart Winchester's brain (from Mary of course).

John wanted to think about his answer, "Dean…?"

"Sir, I've been alive as a slave for my entire life. It wouldn't be any different now after you tell me the truth about who I really am. I'm still your slave."

"You are not my slave, Dean. Castiel bought you and set you free. You aren't a slave anymore, and surely you aren't a slave. You are my son. You are a Winchester, Dean Winchester."

Dean bit his lips. There was too much hurt to feel that. Sir Castiel was the one who set him free, not his father. He rose up.

John studied him closely. "Dean…?"

To John's surprise, Dean pulled up his shirt and showed all his back's scars to his previous master.

John gasped at those scars. He tried to look away, couldn't bear to see it, because he knew he had participated in placing most of those scars for 8 years on his slave. He couldn't bear to realize how he had hurt his son so awfully bad. John's eyes bumped to the circle brand on Dean's shoulder, the Winchester Brand. He couldn't bear to see it!

"You couldn't see either, right, Master? You were never concerned for me, Master so you don't have to be now."

John bit his lips.

Dean took a deep breath and put down his shirt.

"I love Sir Samuel, Master. That's the only concern I have now, Master. I'm so relieved to know that he's my brother, and I'm still willing to serve him.

Permission to be excused, Master. Master Samuel is waiting for his milk. I don't want to make him wait any longer."

"Dean?" a cracked little voice startled them. They looked and were surprised to find who was there, his hand supported against the door, his face pale.

"Is that true, Dean?" he asked with tears running down his face.

"Samuel?" John was shocked.

"Samuel…" Dean rushed to his brother and caught a glimpse of his body. He supported himself with one hand, while the other hand held the milk cup.

"Why'd you come here, Samuel?"

"I wondered why you were taking so long, and I exercised my legs too. Then I heard of this. Is that true, Dean? Father treated you like that even though he knew you were probably his son? And cutting… how did he cut you?"

"Shhhh… you heard nothing, Samuel. Come; let's get you back on the bed." Dean held the boy tight.

"NO!"

"Samuel!" John barked at the boy, causing the boy to jump in fear, Dean as well.

Samuel paled with the yell, but then glared at his father in anger. "I HATE YOU, FATHER!"

Dean was stunned for a moment before he could move the tense boy in his arms. "Come, Samuel, come…," Dean had to make his voice a bit cold to make Samuel listen.

"What is it?" Both Castiel and Bobby ran in at the same time, attracted by the noise in the kitchen.

Samuel fell into Dean's arms in tears.

"Shhh… come, it's okay, no need to cry." Dean led the limping boy back to his room.

"Come, Samuel." Castiel helped them, leading them back to the room.

"Winchester, what have you done?" Bobby barked in irritated tones.

John held up both of his hands. "Nothing. I was just talking to my son."

"Yeah, like we believe…"

"Whatever."

"Tell me what happened?"

"Nothing! I just talked with Dean. He confronted me about what I did to him, and Samuel overheard…"

Bobby snorted. "Well, good for you. Now you've hurt both of those two boys. Didn't I tell you to not make a mess in my house, especially not with those boys?"

"What? So now you're their father?" John spat in anger.

"Well, I will be if you can't!"

John stilled in anger. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will know…"

"Hey, you are not having my children here…"

"I'm not, but you may have lost your sons after I kick your butt out if you don't behave in my house! Those boys will have the love they never got from you."

John froze.

"Think about it!" and leave, the arrogant man.

John was shocked. Lost those boys? No… no… that's not going to happen. And he loves his boys… he wouldn't lose them, never!

In Samuel's room

Dean lays the shocked boy back in the bed while Castiel starts to examine him.

"I hate him, Dean. I hate him!" Samuel hissed in anger.

"Ssshhh…, it's okay, Samuel. It's okay. Please relax, let Sir Castiel examine you."

"It's not okay, Dean! He put you as a slave with horrible treatment even though he knew you were probably his son. How could he do that to his own son?"

Castiel didn't say a word, listening to the little boy's heart ache while he examined the boy. The boy was smart.

"He didn't know then" Dean answered. He didn't even know why he was still defending that man.

"He knew, Dean, you heard him. He knew, but he didn't wanna see!"

Dean swallowed hard and sighed.

"It's okay, Samuel."

"NO! It's not okay. He is a bad person, a bad father. How could you want me to be a good boy, and obedient son, for him? I don't want to, Dean, but you told me to!"

Dean smiled. "Because you are his son, and you shall be a good son, whether your father is a good person or not."

"It's unforgivable, Dean," Samuel stated. "You will not forgive him, Dean. It's not forgivable."

Dean went silent. He didn't want to answer that. It was something he was battling.

"And what cut, Dean? Where did he cut you…?" His eyes demanded an answer.

Dean was surprised with the question. He looked to Sir Castiel who had caught his tongue with the boy's question.

Dean shook his head. "No, Samuel, he didn't cut me anywhere."

"Liar! Don't lie to me. I knew he cut you somewhere… please Dean, tell me…" He forced his most powerful puppy dog eyes that Dean could never resist.

Dean looked in those eyes and surrendered easily.

He looked to Sir Castiel again, knowing that Samuel would never stop asking until he got the answer. He sighed hard. "He cut my genitals…" with a low voice.

Samuel paled and was shocked into looking to his physician. "He what? When? And why? What did you do, Dean?"

"I did nothing.

"It was a week before I became your personal slave, Sir."

Samuel paled. "But why? Why did father have to cut your…" Samuel couldn't even say the word.

Dean shook his head. Samuel wouldn't understand the reason. He was too young to know this condition.

"I don't know. It just happened. They just cut me without any reason, said it's a must, Lord Master's orders."

Samuel suddenly felt sick and so guilty. He burst into uncontrollable tears. "Forgive me, Dean. Forgive me."

"Samuel!" Dean held the crying boy. "What is it?" confusing.

"It's my fault, Dean. It's my fault! I asked father to make you my personal slave. I asked for you, Dean! You wouldn't have lost your genitals if I hadn't asked!"

"No…no…no, Samuel, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it was! I caused you to lose your genitals. Father wouldn't have cut your genitals if you weren't my personal slave! Forgive me, Dean. Forgive me, Dean…"

Dean's head spun.

"No, Samuel, listen to me!" Dean had to force the boy to face him. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

Samuel froze…

"None of it is your fault, Samuel. Besides, it wouldn't have been the best time in my life if hadn't asked for me as your personal slave."

Samuel still unbelievably still, "W…why's that?" His cheeks were wet.

"Because, serving you, being your personal slave, staying right beside you, was the best time in my life, being with you was the first moment I felt like a human. You never treated me as a slave. You treated me as a person."

"But you got the cruel punishment because of me! You were hurt so bad, Dean!"

"Yes, but you healed it, Samuel. You healed it with the moments I shared with you. You've been like my little brother I never had at that time, and I would do anything for my little brother. I'm willing to go through any pain for you, Samuel, even if I should die for you."

Samuel jumped into Dean's arms. "I'm your brother, Dean. I'm your little brother."

"Yes, you are, Samuel. You are my little brother, and I'm very glad to know that."

"You shouldn't die for me."

"I would die for you, Samuel, both as a slave and a big brother."

"Oh, Dean… I love you, big brother. I love you so much!"

"And I love you too, Samuel, from the moment I saw you when you were five years old, I'd been hoping that you were my little brother."

Samuel let go of the hug.

"It's not a hope, Dean. It's an instinct. Deep down in your heart you knew that I was your brother, right?"

Dean had to smile. "Maybe."

Samuel smiled.

Dean took a deep breath. "Now, let's get you some rest…" You've been so hyperactive."

"Yes, because of him. I hate him, Dean. I hate him. You shouldn't forgive him, Dean."

Dean just nodded and tucked Samuel. "Now get some rest. I'll be here."

"I love you, big brother" as he closed his tired eyes.

"Love you too, brother," as he kissed Samuel's forehead.

Dean took a deep breath as he watched his brother drifting to sleep. He looked to Sir Castiel who was looking at him in amazement.

"You are a great person, Dean. You handled all your emotion while I knew that it wasn't easy telling Samuel about that." Castiel couldn't help it.

Dean just smiled. "This had been too much for Samuel. I didn't want to make it harder for him."

Castiel just nodded.

"You go to sleep too. You're tired too…, and I believe Samuel wanted you to stay with him. Get some rest with him, Dean."

Dean just nodded and lay down beside his brother. He tried to close his eyes. Sir Castiel was right; he was so tired with all of this. The Master's confrontation and Samuel's questions; this conversation brought him to those memories of the day he was assigned as Samuel's personal slave. This was too much for him.

_It was a tiring day when Dean ate his meal. Pieces of bread with a small broth. Dean took his meal and sat under the trees. His back was rubbing mercilessly from the previous whippings. Since he was sent here to the field, he had lost count of how many lashes he got every day. But somehow it relaxed for a while before he had to get back to work. He was really enjoying his meal when he heard a loud shout from the distance._

"_HOWAAAA! HEEELLLLPPPP! ROOOOSSSAAA!" A small boy was trapped on an uncontrollable running horse and he was crying and terrified. Both the horse and the master looked so scared._

_12-years-old Dean was shocked in horror to know that it was little Master Samuel on that crazy horse. Without a second thought, Dean climbed up the tree and waited until the horse passed under him. As the running horse passed, with full courage and the right timing, Dean jumped down to the horse and seated himself right before the young lad. Dean took the reins from the scared lad and pulled, slowing the horse down. It worked, the horse slowed, and finally stopped. Dean was panting in gladness and pulled the scared boy into his arms and comforted him. The 8-year-old boy clung to him, not wanting to let go._

"_I got you, master, I got you. You're safe now. Don't be afraid." Dean rubbed his little master for comfort._

"_Master Samuel!" Rosa came running from behind him, her breathing panicked. "Dean?" Rosa was surprised to know that it was Dean who had saved Samuel. "Give Master Samuel to me, Dean" Rosa asked Dean gently, but Samuel still clung to Dean's neck, not wanting to let go._

"_Master Samuel, are you alright? Are you hurt?" Rosa asked the terrified little boy._

_Samuel shook his head against Dean's neck._

"_Come, let's get you back to the house, Master," as she tried to pull the boy from Dean._

"_You come!" Samuel stated, shocking Dean in surprise._

"_No, Master, he's not coming." Rosa answered gently._

"_Why?"_

_Rosa bit her lips._

"_Because his place is here, Master, in the field."_

"_I want him to come with me!"_

_Rosa nodded. "Well, you may ask your father, Master," she was still waiting for Samuel to move over into her arms._

"_I will," he stated, then looked at Dean. "Thank you," with the cutest smile Dean had ever seen, and he hugged him once more before moving over to Rosa's arms._

_Dean's heart leapt with that hug. It had felt so great._

"_Thank you, Dean__,__"__ Rosa smiled at him._

_Dean just nodded and stepped back, watching them leaves._

_Dean was still in silence, his breath was running too. He still didn't believe his heroic act. It just went through his mind without second thought. And how could he have stopped the wild horse? He had no idea._

"_Trying to be a hero, aren't you, boy?" A cynical voice came behind him, making him jump. Cruell. "Have some courage, don't you?"_

_Dean didn't respond._

"_10 for that!" and he drug Dean to the post to receiving the whipping._

_Weak from all of the overworking and the whips he had received and the lack of food, 10 was too much for him. At six, Dean could hardly stand on his legs. But he went through it._

_Dean yelped as he landed hard on the ground when Cruell released him from the post._

"_Back to work now, and don't stop before I tell you. Now go over there, your meal is over." He kicked Dean and pushed him back to the field._

_Next, Dean worked, not knowing when to stop, and not allowed to take a rest._

_Until, finally, Cruell told him to stop. It was almost midnight, and Dean was so weak from over work and the new wounds on his back, that he had to crawl to get back to his cell. Dean soon fell into a deep sleep, tired and sore._

_In the__ next__ morning, Dean had to wake up at four and get back to work on the field with the other slaves._

_It was in the night when he was woken up from his un-restful sleep. Dean was shocked as Cruell and two other guards burst into his cell, grabbed and held both his hands and legs tightly. He soon paled as another figure showed up. It was Lord Master. Dean knew it. It had to be something to do with his heroic act yesterday. Dean groaned in fear._

"_Pull down his trousers…" Lord Master commanded._

_And soon Dean's trousers were pulled down, no matter how he struggled to get away from the two big men who held his legs and his hands._

_But he froze in shock when Cruell pulled out some device and directed it to his genitals._

_Dean struggled and fought even more._

"_No… please…no…" he pleaded, but it only got him a hard slap that made his head spin and his vision blur._

_Then all he knew was that he heard a holler echoed in the house cell. His holler, and the unbearable pain through his down area. He looked down and realized his genitals weren't there anymore._

"_Forgive me."_

_Dean could still hear Lord Master's words, but he was too busy fighting the pain from losing his genitals. Tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn't stop the unbearable pain._

"_Treat the wound and stop the bleeding__, dont let it infected__." He ordered the guard before he left his victim._

_Dean even screamed when they touched the wounds, but thankfully he passed out…_

_Next, Dean was treated on by the good hands of the loving and caring Rosa. __Still had to suffer from several fever due to the missing peace of his vital part of his body. And he was spent a hard time on releasing himself. __Dean asked why they__ had to cut it,__ but Rosa would never give an answer. She just cried. __And Dean __And right after he was healed, they drop him his new assignment; _

"_Lord Master has assigned you as little Master Samuel's personal slave. From now on you will take care of him, keep him safe, never once leaving him. You will sleep in his room, and attend his every need. And you will take all of his disciplines."_

_Dean didn't know how to react. Part of him was so happy for the assignment, but part of him was so afraid he would fail as he knew it would be a tough task. He knew how difficult Master Samuel was, and he was still question why he should be cu__t__t__ened__. But then he knew why, and __still __he accepted the assignment with all his heart._

TBC

So, what do you say ? please review ...hehehehee


	33. Chapter 32

Hi lads …. It's me, I come back …. Heheheheehehe

So sory for the long hiatus…, really really looking forward to make the good line and plot … sorry….

But here I am, and promising I'll finish this as soon as I can (fingercross) .

And here's the deal : I'm still no beta…, I'm posting this at 12:20 am, half open eyes…., so please beware and bare with any mistaken words, grammar, or even spelling. I'll fix it tomorrow…., I just want to post this chapter ASAP and let you know that this one is still alive hehehehehe….

Hope you still excite on this story and still waiting and of course walk with me till the end hehehehehe

Thankyou *smile cheekily.

ENJOY and hope you like it … *big grin

Previously

"_Lord Master has assigned you as little Master Samuel's personal slave. From now on you will take care of him, keep him safe, never once leaving him. You will sleep in his room, and attend his every need. And you will take all of his disciplines."_

_Dean didn't know how to react. Part of him was so happy for the assignment, but part of him was so afraid he would fail as he knew it would be a tough task. He knew how difficult Master Samuel was, and he was still question why he should be cuttened. But then he knew why, and still he accepted the assignment with all his heart._

**Chapter 32**

Dean woke up immediately from the shocking dream of memory that had always tortured him lately, sweating, and realized he was still sat beside Samuel who was still sleeping peacefully. Dean sighed in relieved and wept the sweat over his face.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped and paled with the soft called, and rose up from his sit.

"Relax Dean, its me…," its was Sir Castiel.

Dean took another relieve sighed, and sat again.

Castiel look at the boys pale face.

"What is it, Dean? Nightmare?"

Dean bit his lips, "Yes, I guess Sir…," he answered timidly.

"Was it bad ? Wanna share ?"

Dean went silent, and didn't really how to answer back.

"Hey,its alright, if you don't fit to share…," Castiel gave a comfort smile.

Dean looked at his gently new master.

"They took me back how I became Samuel's personal slave."

Castiel bit his lips, "Owh… forgive me," well even he didn't know the whole story, but he remember from what Dean had told him, it was the time Dean lost his genital.

Dean gulped, tried to absorb the whole bad memories behind.

"It wasn't pleasant moment, but it was the day I was started to take care of him. Tending his every need, being my charge."

Castiel nodded within looking to the sleeping boy.

Dean looked to Samuel, "He knows everything now …"

"Yes, I heard," Castiel took attention. "How he deals with it?"

"Hard. He even hates master now."

"He is your father as well, Dean."

Dean went silent. He face was so unhappy.

"How's your feeling to know Samuel hates his father as you do?"

Dean bit his lips. "I didn't meant to make Samuel hates him."

"But he did now."

Dean went silent again, felt the guilt.

"I don't want Samuel hates him. Master never did wrong to Samuel, well a few maybe for his strict discipline and harsh, but he meant well, Master loves Samuel so much."

"Samuel couldn't forgive for what John had done to you, Samuel loves you more."

Dean bit his lips, even feel discomfort.

"Maybe if you forgive your father, Samule will learn to forgive him too. He will do whatever you do, right?"

Dean swallowed hard. "Forgive him…? I didn't think I could, Sir…, not after …"

"Yes, I know, Dean, I know that will the hardest thing you do, but you have to learn for it, Dean, if you want Samuel forgive his father too."

Dean bit his lips nervously. He couldn't think. Forgive Master, after all the pain he gave, after all the suffer he gave, after all the humiliate he gave … he wouldn't think he would.

"I think it's the way for you to think about it, there's no doubt, Samuel would come home with Lord Winchester if he still hate his father.

Dean didn't answer back.

"Forgiving is the humble and honorable things to do…, it will take you the highest level as a human being."

"Have you done it?"

"What, forgiving? Yes I've done it."

Dean looked him with surprise.

"I forgave them who killed my parents at that night, and makes me an orphan, but the good side, I met bobby, who taught me another kind of world. I was full outrage, Bobby helped me to find them and I was swore to kill them with my bare hand. But when I found him, I couldn't kill them. I just forgave them, and that feel so good instead of killing them."

"Its different case…bad compare, Sir,… " Dean stated, then head down as he knew he's being unrespect to his Master..

Castiel had to laugh little, how smart the boy was now. "Yes, know, it was different case, and really a bad compare, Dean, forgive me," he had to admire Dean's smartness. "I couldn't think if I had your place, and living your life, went through whatever you went through, but is still have the same point. It's forgiving, forgive to whoever who had hurt you, even the bad."

Dean went silent.

"But yes, I know, it would never easy to forgive for what he done to you. It was cruel and inhumanity, I wouldn't supposed you could forgive him easily."

Dean was still silent.

"Now, go back to sleep, you needed too."

"I couldn't. I'm scared they would come back again."

"The nightmares?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, then take some rest, no need to sleep."

Dean nodded.

"I'll be outside if you need me."

Dean nodded again and watched the young kind psychiatric went out.

Dean took a very deep breath, and looked back to his sleeping baby brother.

"Forgive me, Samuel, please don't hate your father …..," Dean whispered as he carded a hand through his sibling's hair.

He then laid his head beside Samuel, and drifted to sleep, hoping the nightmare wouldn't come over again.

"I'm not coming home with you, father! So stop asking me!"

Dean jumped when he heard the boy's yelled from the other room. He went the room and saw Samuel was with Lord Master, arguing the same thing. It's been several days since Samuel knew everything about what his father has done to Dean, that made him even hate his father so much. Samuel had well recovery, and ready to go home now. But he refused to come. He's not leaving Dean, and Dean of course wouldn't come back to that house, so Samuel will not coming home as well. Dean even feels bad. He had feel bad on making Samuel hate his father, and now, he even feel bad that Samuel didn't even want to come home.

"You hurt Dean, father, and that hurt me too, so I'm not coming home with you, unless he's coming with us, then I'm stay with Dean here, and that's final."

"SAM…" raising his hand on the boy.

"Dare laying your hand hurting the boy in my house, I'll kick you out ….," Bobby's stern voice stopped him.

John swallowed in anger.

"Well, I'm not the one who forbids him to come home…, he may come with us."

"You hurt him, father, how would you think I could come home to the house he had spent his life as a slave and treated worst than pigs…," Samuel spited back with his little brave anger eyes.

John froze. His son was too smart mouth, but he was right. Samuel was right; "how would Dean could walked in to the house he had spent his life as a slave and treated so horrible?' John couldn't think, he couldn't breathe.

Samuel saw those sad eyes. He knew he had hurt his father; he had crossed the line over his father. He didn't mean to, but at the moment he would stand beside Dean, no matter what.

"Forgive me, father, but I'm staying with Dean," he confirmed again and left.

Bobby sighed half shocking to see the boy's tantrum. For a 12 years ages, it's quite brave and smart words to say over his father, Lord John Winchester.

"You have smart brain son, there, John."

"Too smart…," John grunted. "He was right …," took a very deep breath. "I couldn't ever heal those wounds I made. Dean would never forgive me."

Bobby didn't response it, juts felt sorry for the man.

Behind the wall, Dean heard it all. He bit his lips nervously. Come back to that house…, he didn't think he could do that. Those memories will eats him alive if he ever landed his foot back there. No… he couldn't. But seeing Samuel fighting over The Master hurt him a lot; really hurt him.

Dean didn't making a word about what he heard between Samuel and Master. Not until Samuel brought it up when Dean sent him to bed.

"Father wants me to come home with him,"

"Then you will go, Samuel…." Dean stated.

"NO! I'm not coming home, Dean, I'll stay with you here."

"You are not supposed to stay, Samuel, go home with Master."

"Will not."

"Samuel …."

"Dean, don't you want to be with me …, I run for you Dean, and now we are together, I'm not leaving you. We stay together. If you cannot come home, then I won't."

"But Lord Master ….

"Or maybe you are the one who didn't like me here …, are you pushing me away, Dean …?"

"What? No, of course not Master…,"

Samuel shocked with Dean called him 'Master' back.

"You call me, Master, Dean…." He sounded truly disappointed.

Dean sighed desperately, "Forgive me.

"Samuel, I'm not pushing you away, I do like you here with, live with me here. But Lord Master, I'm not happy seeing you like this Samuel, you against Master. A son should have a fight with his father, Samuel."

"Tough, Dean. Father hurts you, he abandoned you, and that hurt a lot me too, means we fight, Dean. I'm not going with him, Dean…." with the usual tone Sam would always make for ending the words.

Dean bit his lips, but like usual too, Dean could say no more. Samuel's head was as hard as stone, bet then change to his magical 'Dog Puppy Eyes", "please, Dean…, don't send me away …."

Dean sighed, "Alright, Samuel, you may stay with here with me …." Giving a warm smile.

Samuel smiled in relieve, "Thankyou very much, big brother," as he hugged Dean tight.

Dean nodded and rubbed his brother back. And it wasn't long for Dean to feel a rhythm of breath over his back…., Samuel had fallen to sleep on his shoulder.

Dean had to smile as he put his brother's back on the pillow. He starred to that peacefull face but showing a tiredness emotion. Making Sammy suffer was the lasting Dean want to do.

"Forgive me, Samuel…," as he kissed his brother forehead. "Having a good dream there, kido." and sat there whatching his baby brother sleep.

"Hey baby …?" a soft angelic woman voice came trough his ear. But it would be just a dream, he tried to ignore it.

"Hey, baby… wake up, Dean," she called again, calling his name. He slowly opened his eyes and had to gasp for what he's seeing.

A beautiful woman in white long dress sat on the bed, before him, just right beside his sleeping brother. She's blond and so beautiful. Dean knew her. She had come to his dream before, when he was in highest fever. His angel, the one who always took him out from the darkness world of pain. He smiled nervously, wondering why would she come when he was not in high fever.

"Angel…you came … then I must be in highfever …" as he looked back to his brother who still sleeping peacefully.

She smiled, "Yes I came Dean, and no you are not in high fever, you are in good health."

Dean sighed in relieve.

"Forgive, Dean, for always come only on your high fever. I knew I should come anytime I want, but I couldn't. But I tried to come everytime you sick."

Dean had to smile, "Thankyou…"

She smiled shippishly, "I had to safe my son…., at least that what I can do for you, Dean, to pay my guilty for couldn't kept you in my arms when I was still breathing."

Paled. He froze and paled. Did he really hearing this. Dean looked at her with shocked.

"Yes, baby, I'm your mother, I'm the one who couldn't safe you from your outrageous father. I couldn't protect you, Dean. I let you slipped from my arms. I didn't know, I was told you were dead, didn't survive on labor. I was broke down, but I was weak and I believed. So I lost you, I couldn't find you. I just know it after I passed my life. I looked for you, then I lead your father to find you on that market when you were 8. But probably that was when your cruel life with him started. And for that I'm so sorry. I didn't know he still keeping that anger, and I couldn't make you leaving him. So all I can do was keeping you alive, from those cruel treatments that your father gave you.

Dean held his breath, couldn't talk, and couldn't answer back. All the things he wants to know about him and his mother, was said now. So it was true. The whole thing Lord Master was true.

"Was I … whose son am I?"

Mary paused. Her face was hurt.

"You are John's, Dean. I swear to God, you are John Winchester's son. I never cheated your father. I loved him, no matter what he becomes."

Dean went silent. There's a funny feeling to know he's really His Lord Master son. Relieved and hurt. He felt tears started to fall down. He wept them.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," she wept them gently. "I know, I should to take you out from there, saving you from him, but I couldn't. I don't know why, but maybe, it was for Samuel. I was keeping you alive it's for something, its for having you close to your baby brother, Samuel."

Dean bit his lips.

"Deep down, you knew Samuel its not only your little master. You knew and hoped that he's your baby brother. That's why you love him so much, and took everything without complain. You always keeping him safe, like he is your only treasure, and I admired that, because I knew, deep down you knew he is you brother, Dean."

Dean was still in silent.

"And I want you to forgive him. Please forgive your father."

Dean bit his lips. "Why?"

"Because he's your father, Dean. And I don't want you hate your father, just like you don't want Samuel hates his father."

"He didn't hurt Samuel. He loves Samuel."

"I know how he had hurt you bad to your bone. But he had change. He loves you now. Love you so much as he loves Samuel. He's your father Dean, you need to give him a chance. You need to give you a chance."

"A chance of what?"

"A chance you to you have the family you were always dream. A chance to you to have a father who loving you."

"He didn't love me then."

"He is now. Believe me, he is now loves you, and he needs his sons back. Hating him, will only make you as bad as he was …., and it will killing you. I don't want that happened to you, Dean. You are golden boy, with a golden heart, I don't want you to be come like he used to. You are my baby, Dean, and I love you so much," she cupped his cheek gently.

"I want you to be happy, I want Samuel to be happy again.…. I want you three started as a proper family again."

Dean still bit his lips. Absorbed all his mother said to him. But he knew he started to fall. He knew he couldn't hate his father forever. He looked up to his mother eyes.

"I'm scared, I couldn't forgive him, mother….,"

"I know you could, baby, just give you a chance, give him a chance to fix everything on you. Just come home with him, take your brother home, to where you should belong, Dean, your home."

Dean gulped.

"Will you give him a chance….? Give you a chance?" she looked into his eyes.

Dean nodded.

Mary sighed in full relieved with smiled, "That my boy, that my boy," pulling him to her embrace. "Thank you, baby, thank you very much."

Dean was wrapped onto warmest mother hug. She smells good too. He didn't care if she was a ghost, or this was just a dream. He just hug her, and felt the mother's love he could only imagine and dream; his mother. "Mother I love you …"

"I love you, too, baby, love you so much," kissed his head.

Dean smiled still hugging his mother, mother he had missed so much.

"Dean…. Dean….Dean … !"

Dean was woken up by the small voice with somebody shook his hand gently. He opened his eyes and found Samuel was waking him up with concern eyes. That alert him.

"Samuel? You wake up? What is it ? something's wrong? Anything hurt?" Dean checked his brother's body immediately.

"Dean, no! I'm fine, its you."

Dean stopped. "Me?"

"You are smiling on you sleep. What were you dreaming…?"

Dean stunned. Then smiled…., "Nothing ….. I dreamt food."

Samuel stunned, "I didn't know dreaming a food can you make a smile."

"I always do…, having food sometimes is a luxury things for me."

Samuel bit his lips, knowing what that means.

"Owh, Dean, forgive me, I didn't mean…."

"Hey, its okay Samuel…, guess it won't happened again, right…" giving a cheer smile.

Samuel smiled "Yeah, you live here now, Dean, place with full of food and people here seemed to love you much. Sir Bobby, Sir Castiel, Mrs. Ellen, and of course Jo…"

Dean smiled, "Yes, they are."

"Then I'll be fine here. I'll be fine where ever I'm with you, right Dean….?"

Dean nodded, still smiled.

"You said you will go where ever I go?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm your little brother, and I will go wherever you go…"

Dean smiled and took a deep breath, "Then you will come with me if I come home ?"

"Home….? Where?"

"Home with Master….."

Samuel dropped his jaw with open mouth….

TBC

So…? Any reviews would really make my day …. Heheheheehe

Thankyou ! *big grin


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi lads …. It's me, I come back (again) …. Heheheheehehe**

**So sory for the long hiatus…, really really looking forward to make the good line and plot … sorry….**

**But here I am, and promising I'll finish this as soon as I can (fingercross) .**

**And here's the deal : I'm still no beta…, I'm posting this at 11:45 am, itching eyes…., so please bare with any mistaken words, grammar, or even spelling. I'll fix it tomorrow…., I just want to post this chapter ASAP and let you know that this one is still alive hehehehehe…., and sorry if this a bit short than the previous one...hehheh**

**Hope you still excite on this story and still waiting and of course walk with me till the end hehehehehe**

**Thankyou *smile cheekily.**

**And thankyou for your favorite and still following and waiting, and reading this one …that's why I'm gonna finish this one ASAP**

**Sooo, what are you waiting for, ENJOY and hope you like it … *big grin**

**Previously**

"_You said you will go where ever I go?"_

"_Yes, Dean. I'm your brother, and I will go wherever you go…"_

_Dean smiled and took a deep breath, "Then you will come with me if I come home ?"_

"_Home….? Where?"_

_"Home with Master….."_

_Samuel dropped his jaw with open mouth…._

**Chapter 33**

"What, Dean…?" Samuel was still didn't believe of what he just heard.

"Yes, Samuel, I'm coming home with you and master …," Dean replayed calmly to feel a strange feeling on saying 'coming home' – _has he a home now?_

Samuel went silent for a moment, then,

"NO!" he shouted jumped Dean. "No, Dean…, you can't go home, not with father, not with come back to that house…"

"But, its your house…, _m..y… ho..use_…. ," he gulped on saying 'my house' again. "it's where we should go …, with Master …"

"Yes, but remember what had you been through there…, its hell for you, Dean, you are not coming back there …" Samuel stated.

Dean swallowed hard.

"I want you to come home with master…., so if you still need me…, then I'll go with you…

"But Dean…" Samuel tried to protest.

"No, Samuel, you will go home with Lord Master, and I'll come with you!" dean stated with raising his voice, shocking Samuel.

Dean read the shocking face.

"Forgive, me, Samuel…, but you'll go home and that's a final."

Samuel bit his lips. He read Dean's face and knows he meant that. This time his brother cannot be argued.

"What changed you, Dean?"

Dean bit his lips. "Nothing …." tried to ignore the question.

But Samuel wouldn't let go, "Dean…" giving his best puppy dog eyes, that Dean couldn't resist.

Dean swallowed, "I'm trying to forgive him…"

"What ? but why …?" Samuel couldn't even understand.

"He is our father, Samuel…"

"Yeah, and what he did to you? Was that you should call him a father, after what he did to you …? No, Dean, you cant forgive him. I couldn't and I wouldn't."

"Samuel…"

"No De_"

"Mother wants me to forgive him, Samuel…," Dean cut him.

Samuel went pale.

"Mother? You met mother?"

Dean nodded slowly.

"But she's dead, isn't she?"

"She came to my dream, and asked me to forgive him and go home with him, with you."

Samuel went silent.

"So you are gonna do it ?"

"I have to, Samuel, its mother's wishes."

Samuel bit his lips. "But can you …?"

"At least I will give a try …., that so you will to forgive him, too, Samuel…"

Samuel went silent, "Will you Samuel…, will you forgive him…?"

Samuel still silent, then nodded.

"But I'm afraid you will hurt again, Dean…"

Dean calmed him, "I'll be alright, Samuel…, no need to worry … I think I can handle that…"

Samuel bursted to Dean's arms. He hugged his brother tight. "I love you, brother, I just don't want you to get hurt, again."

"I won't Samuel, I won't. You no need to worry about that, alright ?"

Dean felt Samuel nodded, then he let go the hugged.

"So when you will tell father about this ?"

"Probably this morning, so we can return home soon."

Samuel bit his lips, then nodded.

Dean smiled gladly. He tapped his brother's cheek and nodded happily.

In the morning, Dean and Samuel were met their father, Sir Castiel, Sir Bobby, and Mrs. Harvelle.

Both Samuel and dean stood nervously in front of them. Samuel took a very deep breath before letting out the words.

"Father …."

John head up and saw his two boys standing nervously before him. He looked to Dean to figure out what they are purposed, but Dean's eyes never met him.

"Yes, son …?" now John felt the chill and tense.

"I'm going home with you father, and with Dean too. That if you do promise you wouldn't hurt Dean again and treated him well like your own son."

The words shocked them all, especially John Winchester, no mention Castiel, Bobby and Ellen.

John blinked for a while to make sure what he just heard.

"Did you say you coming home with Dean?" he made sure, then looked to Dean. "Son…?"

Dean nodded timidly.

John looked to Castiel, Bobby and Ellen,

"But if that alright with you, father, and promise you wouldn't hurt Dean again …."Samuel repeated.

A wide smile sprang happily in John's face, "Hell, it is alright Samuel…, that is your house, Dean, you shall come home with us too," couldn't hold his happiness. But then John tried to realize what change Dean's mind. "Does it means you forgave me, Dean?" he asked carefully.

Dean swallowed hard. "I tried," not meeting his father eyes.

John bit his lips. "Yes, I understand Dean, I understand…," with nodded. "And I swear, as they are my witness, that I will not hurting you again."

Dean gulped, "Thankyou Milord…" with nodded.

John heart sanked, "I'm not your Lord, Dean…, I'm your father …., please call me father, if that alright with you …"

Dean swallowed hard, "F..a..the..r…"

John smiled glad. "Thankyou, Son….," he really wants to hug the boy, but when he stepped in to Dean, reflex, Dean moved back, and John notice, he still couldn't touch Dean. Not yet.

Castiel inhaled within looking to Bobby who sighed heavily.

"Okay, glad to hear that, Dean ….," Castiel forced to smile.

Dean head up and meet those kinds eyes, "Thankyou, Sir."

Castile nodded.

"So, when you planned to leave …?" Castiel's question directed to John.

John took a deep breath and glanced to Dean… "In two days, if that alright with you, Dean …?"

Dean jumped and swallowed hard. _'So soon? In two days ?' _But what he cant say … he just nodded.

"Yes, Milord…"

John smiled glad by the answer even had to sigh hard, by the call again. But he couldn't force Dean to chance the call. For now he should accepted that.

"Dean ….," soft voice Castiel made Dean jumps and head up meeting the kindest master.

"Sir …"

"Are you sure about this …?" Castiel asked carefully.

Dean gulped, and nodded slightly.

"Can I sir…? Can I go with Samuel ?"

"Of course you can, you free to go, Dean…" he smiled gently.

Dean nodded.

"I want to go home…" Dean added slightly.

Castiel smiled, "Then you will, Dean…"

Dean smiled.

"Hey, mind if I go with you, Dean….," Castiel asked surprised Dean.

"Pardon, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you just to make sure, you are okay there, and settled…, make sure you comfort first,"

Dean bit his lips, "You will do that, Sir …?" he felt glad if Sir Castiel will joining him on the road home, and make sure he was okay and comfort on that house, because honestly, he's freaking scared walking back to that castle.

"Yeah…., if that okay with you too…"

Dean nodded right away, "Yes, please, Sir, It will delighting if you can join us…, thankyou, Sir…" with grinned happily.

Castiel nodded with smiled.

Dean even smiled happily.

SPNSPN

It's tomorrow. Tomorrow he will comeback to that house. To where he had spent his whole life as a slave, treated worst than a pig, but that was his house, the place he was born. Dean was wrecking nervous, no mention how was Miss Joanne reacted yesterday, when they told her.

"NO! Dean can't leave…, he stays here!" shouted Joanne almost hysterical, and jumped onto Dean, wrapping her little arms around Dean's waist, sobbed.

Dean bite his lips, didn't know what to say. And didn't expected will be this hard. He looked to Samuel who stood not far from there. As like Dean, Samuel bit his lips, didn't say anything.

"Baby Jo, honey…, listen to me, sweetheart," Ellen right away calming her little daughter. "Dean has his own home, has his own family…, and he has to go home…"

"But we are his family too, right …, you love him right? Bobby loves him, right? Uncle Castiel love him…, so we are his family…, he stays here…!"

"No baby …., even we love him, he has his own family to go home …."

Dean still couldn't say anything with Jo still wrapping her little arms around him. He just patted the girl's back.

Suddenly Jo's head up, starring Dean with pleading eyes.

"Please, Dean…, don't go…, stay here with us …, please …,"

Dean gulped with those little puppy eyes. Never thought this little girl had an puppy eyes like Samuel has he couldn't resist.

"Missy ….i do want to stay here … ,"

"Dean !" Samuel protested jumped Dean.

Joanne glared at Samuel with hate, then back to Dean, waiting the answer ….

"Dean … ?" giving him the most sweetness little puppy eyes.

Dean swallowed hard, "Forgive me, Missy…, but I have to go home."

Joanne face fell in disappointed. Her little lips trembling, and her eyes blurred again. She turned to Samuel.

"You, took my Dean…, I DON'T LIKE YOU!" she screamed and pushed Dean away, then ran to her room.

"Baby!" Ellen shouted in surprise.

Castiel stood up, "Let me handle her ….," and followed the girl.

Both Dean and Samuel sighed looking each other with uneasy.

"Forgive me, Ellen…," Dean spoke really uneasy.

Ellen smiled warmly, "Its' okay, Dean…, its not your fault…, she will understand, don't worry, sweety," she patted Dean's cheek.

Dean smiled.

It really needed times for Joanne, when she finally come out from her room with her red eyes. She jumped to Dean and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me, you will come visiting me…, and you will never forget me…"

Dean smiled relieved, "I promise missy, I'll try to come visit you , and I will not forget you, you are my best missy I ever had…."

Joanne smiled happily.

"And if you not happy there, you have to come back here…, this is your home too…."

Dean's heart thudded, and smiled…, "Of course, missy…, thankyou."

Joanne kissed Dean's cheek.

"Thankyou …," and kissed her cheek back.

Joanne turned to Samuel with glared eyes…, "And I still don't like you."

Samuel bit his lips in shocked and grunted, _'that little girl. How old is she ? 5 ? '_

"Dean is my brother …," Samuel hissed protested.

Fortunately Joanne didn't hear, and Dean's eyes signed him to keep shut.

Samuel pouted.

Dean almost laughed with the scene of his two little master (or now, his brother) with his missy.

SPSN

So it's the day …, Dean was coming home. Lord Winchester almost went mad, to know Castiel will joining them. Its been like humiliated that they didn't believe him on treating Dean. That he will hurt Dean somehow. Hell, it was the past, he wouldn't hurt Dean ever, Dean was his son, and he wouldn't hurt his own son. And he couldn't refused as Castiel threated back to not letting Dean go, otherwise he come with them. So, Castiel will be joining them.

Ellen hugged Dean so tightly like frighten to lose her own son, kissed him on the forehead and cheek. Sir Bobby as well. He hugged Dean so tight, like didn't want to lose him. And Miss Joanne, she sobbed again on Dean's shoulder, didn't want to let him go.

Dean sighed still unbelievable to meet these kindest people in his life. Never thought there would such people like them. They are saving his life from death door, giving him a good shelter, taking good care him, and mostly, treating him like a human, not as a slave.

"Mrs. Ellen, Sir Bobby, thankyou very for gave anything to live for. If I could repay for all your kindest, I will, and I'll try to repay it all."

"No, sweetheart…," Ellen hushed him. "All we need is, you are safe and happy…, that all, that's all we asked from you."

Dean nodded with smiled. "Thankyou."

Ellen nodded and hugged him and kissed him again. So clear, she just couldn't let the boy go. Dean was like son she never had.

And with the last words and hugged from The Harvelle and The Singer, Dean walked off from that safety home, for the journey home with little brother and his father. To HIS HOME.

Dean took a very deep breath, to prepare what he might to feel, when he's arrived there. He jusr wished, he was strong enough to feel anything he would there. And the most thing he felt now is, he was walking home with his little brother. That was enough for him.

**TBC **

**Please comment, to make me feel alive… *grinbighope…. Hehehehe**

**THANKYOU !**


	35. Chapter 34

**WHUAAAA, finally I have my Beta back . My bestfriend Electric dream has become my beta again- whooohooooo, I'm so exicting ….! She has revised the chptr 34, and hopefully its much much better than before, and hopefully can motivated me to continue the chapter faster than before hehheehehe….**

**THANKYOU GIRL, you are my Saviour !**

**Soo, what are you waiting for, enjoy the Rev **** I'm working on the next chpter - just wait up ! **

**Previous :**

_Dean sighed still unbelievable to meet these kindest people in his life. Never thought there would such people like them. They are saving his life from death door, giving him a good shelter, taking good care him, and mostly, treating him like a human, not as a slave._

_"Mrs. Ellen, Sir Bobby, thankyou very for gave anything to live for. If I could repay for all your kindest, I will, and I'll try to repay it all."_

_"No, sweetheart…," Ellen hushed him. "All we need is, you are safe and happy…, that all, that's all we asked from you."_

_Dean nodded with smiled. "Thankyou."_

_Ellen nodded and hugged him and kissed him again. So clear, she just couldn't let the boy go. Dean was like son she never had._

_And with the last words and hugged from The Harvelle and The Singer, Dean walked off from that safety home, for the journey home with little brother and his father. To HIS HOME._

_Dean took a very deep breath, to prepare what he might to feel, when he's arrived there. He jusr wished, he was strong enough to feel anything he would there. And the most thing he felt now is, he was walking home with his little brother. That was enough for him._

**Chapter 34**

It felt strange for Dean to ride side by side with Lord Master and Samuel while Master Castiel rode behind them. Dean had his own horse and not being on the back of it made him feel strange. Both Samuel and Master smiled happily at him, as if he completed the family and they couldn't wait to bring him home. Dean could only wish that everything would be fine, as he didn't want to go to that house again. He shivered in sudden realization where he was heading, back to his miserable house. He gulped nervously. Dean looked at his companions uneasily. Fortunately they didn't notice. They were too happy about bringing home their missing family member to notice, but Castiel noticed.

"You alright, Dean," Sir Castiel's soft voice made Dean jump; as he didn't notice the master was riding beside him.

Dean gulped, "Yes, I'm alright, Sir, thank you."

Castiel scanned the boy with disbelief, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Dean replied taking a deep breath to control his nerves while giving the man a calm smile.

Castiel smiled back and decided to watch the boy even closer.

They had ridden for two days, and every mile caused Dean to become more nervous with the closer they got to the mansion. Finally they arrived.

"We're home Dean!" Samuel exclaimed happily as they reached the gate.

Lord Winchester glanced to his older son with a glad smile on his face, while Dean felt numb and his face paled.

Here he was, back home to the house he had spent half of his life being tortured in. The atmosphere was intense with the cold natured cruelty he had once received. His misery hung in the air as Dean gulped. His stomach screamed out his nerves. He really wanted to retreat.

"Dean, are you alright son?"

Dean jumped as the voice broke through his thoughts. He swallowed hard. "Yes, I'm alright, Master, forgive me ….." He looked to Samuel who now looked at him with concern. He sent a comforting smile, "I'm alright, Samuel…."

Samuel bit his lip and nodded.

"YOU, SLAVE!" a familiar voice shouted causing Dean to jump and almost fall from his horse. Cold blood rushed through his veins as he saw the other scary figure in his life, approaching them.

"Master, you got him back!" Cruel smirked happily while an evil expression crossed his face. "Leave him to me, Master, he'll receive the best lashes he has ever had, won't you Slave!?" he sneered to the pale and trembling boy. "And what nice clothes you are wearing there, slave?" Cruel grabbed Dean's collar.

But to Cruel's surprise, Lord Master had drawn his sword on him, causing Cruel to stiffen instantly.

"Lay your hands on him; I will cut your throat."

Cruel gasped.

"He is not your slave, he is your master now, and he is my son! So show him some respect. Greet him properly now!" Lord Master commanded with a stern voice.

Cruel gulped in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was master joking around? But Master's sword was still held against his throat. No, master wasn't messing around.

He swallowed hard, and slowly released the collar, "Y...Yes... Milord… have mercy …" he took a little bow, and retreated.

Dean was still in shock and his body felt numb. His heart pounded in his chest, his whole body was trembling and his lips felt dry.

Castiel looked at the state that Dean was in.

"Dean… are you alright?"

Samuel turned to Dean, "Dean…, it's alright, he can't hurt you anymore …."

"Yes, Son, he will never lay his dirty hands on you again…, I promise," John added nervously.

Dean swallowed hard. "Thank you …," he uttered politely.

John was speechless; he never thought he had gone as far as destroying Dean's life.

He took a deep breath, "Come …, Rosa is waiting for us."

It took a few minute for Dean to control his emotions, before he nodded and followed his father.

Castiel scanned the boy. This is what he had been afraid of. This place still haunted Dean meaning that Dean wouldn't feel safe. And that overseer was one of those things. Guess he really needs to take care of Dean. He was still vulnerable meaning he could hurt easily both physically and mentally. He took a deep breath before following after the three Winchesters.

Looking around nervously Dean let his gaze wonder and he spotted the slaves working in the fields. It was then that he heard the screams, he heard women crying and it felt like a punch to the stomach. There was a whipping occurring on the whipping post. That captured figure who was pleading and crying with each stroke the overseer gave him could just as easily be his friend. Dean felt sick now, he wanted to puke. It used to be him tied to that whipping post; it used to be him being whipped. Dean's body continued to tremble and his face drained of any remaining colour.

John noticed his son's reaction.

"Cruel! Stop the whipping and release her, then tend to the wounds!"

Cruel numbed, "But Master, she was trying to steal food _" he choked as the sword was pressed against his neck once more.

"Release her, now, or I'll have you tied on that post, I'll whip you myself."

Cruel gulped, "Aye Master….,"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Master!" Cruel stammered as he ran to the post.

John looked to his son with concern in his eyes.

"Dean ….?" He asked gently but still caused the boy to jump.

"Forgive me, master," Dean apologised getting down from his horse and running to the nearest tree, expelling the contents of his stomach when he reached it.

"Dean !" Samuel and Castiel ran towards Dean.

Castiel waited till Dean had finished. It was an under stable reaction.

John watched his boy full of guilt. There was so much that needed to be done in order to make Dean feel more comfortable and to fix their relationship.

"Dean, you alright?" Castiel touched the boy's trembling shoulder when Dean was finished then wiped at his mouth.

"Yes, Master, I'm alright," he replied as he was trying to control his emotions. His face was white.

"Here, drink this …," Castiel gave him some water.

Dean took it and drank slowly.

"Thank you, Master…., forgive me….," he said then he met his lord master sad eyes who couldn't say a word to him.

Castiel just nodded and rubbed the boy gently.

"Dean, you alright ….?"

Dean's head lifted up at the small voice before him, his eyes connected with Samuel's sad eyes. Dean forced a smile.

"Yes, I'm alright, Master, I'm alright…."

"Master Samuel…., Milord …..." a gentle woman's voice called out.

Samuel's head whipped around and exclaimed happily, "Rosa, please, help Dean…."

"Dean….?" Rosa heart leapt as she the state that the boy was in. "Is that you, boy….?" She asked smiling happily inside.

"Yeah, it's me, Rosa…," Dean replied giving her a nice comforting smile.

"Rosa, you were right, Dean is my brother, and we are bringing him home!" Samuel exclaimed with a wide smile.

Rosa felt numb, she bravely looked into her Lord Master's eyes for confirmation and he nodded and smiled at her in response.

Relief washed over her. She pulled the boy into a big warm hug.

"Owh, Dean…, my boy… Young Master ….," she murmured as tears of relief ran down her cheek but it was then that she noticed the boy's trembling form.

"Rosa lead on Dean come inside…," John spoke.

"Come… come … let's get you inside, Master …..." she said as she led the boy to the house he was still in her warm arms. There's no doubt about how easy it was for her to call Dean her Master, to her Dean had always been her little master.

Castiel sighed in relief at the gentle woman. No doubt, that must be Rosa, the other good thing in Dean's life here. The Mother hen maid. He followed them soundlessly.

Another strange feeling washed over Dean has Rosa lead him through the front door into the house. It had always been forbidden for him to come through the front door as slaves were banned from using that entrance. Yet Rosa still led him into the living room with Lord Master, Sir Castiel and Samuel. It still didn't feel like this was his place.

"Rosa, please have Dean a room prepared right beside Samuel's room, and one other for our guest, Sir Castiel. He has saved Dean, a lot …. "

Rosa looked to the kind face master, and smiled politely, confused by the sudden nice gentle tone from her Lord Master. Lord Winchester had changed.

"Welcome, Sir, and thank you very much for saving my master."

Castiel smiled politely, "It's been my pleasure, Ma'am …."

"I will have Master Dean's room prepared and dinner will be served in half an hour. I'll bring you some hot tea ….," she said as she dismissed herself to prepare everything.

"So, Dean…., welcome home, son, it's your home …... "Lord Winchester greeted gently as he didn't know what to expect about Dean's reaction. "And forgive me for the uncomfortable sight. I promise I will put this right; I will make sure they are punished less and treated better. Don't worry Cruel will suffer the consequences."

Dean held his breath to absorb the words. Was it real? Was it just a dream? Would this moment vanish and turn to violence with the Lord Master kicking him, beating him, slapping him or at worse bending him over and striking the cane on his back. All it took was one blink to see those images flashing back.

But nothing happened. Lord Master was still standing there smiling while Samuel was grinning like he never had before his happiness clear for all to see. Sir Castiel smiled and nodded though he still did not say a single word.

"Please, sit, Dean…, it's your chair too….,"

Dean looked to the chair, hesitated to sit ….,_'Not my chair, couldn't sit there' _or there will be a whack or a kick. Slave should sit with his master, not on the chair. He looked to the floor, ready to drop to his knees however Samuel grabbed him by the hand and forced him to sit in the chair.

Dean gulped nervously, _'No… please, no… not before Lord Master…'_

"It's alright, Dean…, it's alright , you can sit there ….," John convinced his son as he noticed Dean's frightened reaction at sitting in the chair after all it had been him to create that rule that no slave was to sit with his master on a chair.

Dean swallowed hard.

"Here, drink this …," Samuel served him a cup of tea and handed it to his brother.

Dean took it, "Thank you, Samuel" he thanked and sipped it slowly.

Dean sat with discomfort. His heart beat so fast, his hands felt so cold, and he was so nervous! He felt uneasy finding it hard to accept his current situation. No one spoke as all eyes were directed towards him, each pair showing their concern and this just caused Dean's uneasiness to increase. Thank god Rosa chose that time to appear.

"The room is ready, Sir…, you may come…," she said softly directing her speech to Dean.

"Aah….," John sighed gladly, "I think it's better for you to rest. It's been a long journey here, son. You need rest…., Samuel will accompany you …. ."

Samuel smiled wide, "Come brother. Come to you room …," he uttered as he pulled Dean's hand and led him upstairs.

"And please, Sir Castiel, you may rest as well …, Rosa will lead the way."

Castiel nodded, "Thank you, Milord…," he followed the gentle maid.

Dean held his breath as he came to his room, right before Samuel's room.

"Dean…., welcome to your room, it's your bedroom, Dean…" Samuel greeted him grinning. "Come try, your bed," he patted the cozy nice bed.

Hesitating, Dean walked to the bed and sat there. So soft, warm, and luxurious. Dean closed his eyes, once again preparing himself for the possibility that this could just be a dream and that everything would vanish in one blink. But nothing happened. He was still sat there, with Samuel.

"It is not a dream, Dean…., it's real. You are home now, "Samuel spoke beside him, hugging his left arm tight.

Dean turned to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, Samuel I'm home,"

"Do not go again, Dean," Samuel's voice cracked as he broke down in tears "I need you to be here, I want my brother here with me."

"I will not go again, Samuel, I will not leave you, I promise."

The hug got even tighter as Samuel continued to sob quietly.

"Ssh…... don't cry, Samuel, I'm here …I'm here …." he rubbed his baby brother's back.

"I knew you would come home son," a gentle voice broke through the silence making the boy's pull away, the owner of the voice slowly approaching them.

"Rosa …," Dean smiled and hugged the surrogate mother.

Rose hugged him tight, "Please forgive me, Sir, I wish I could have done more to keep you safe, and to let your father see the truth earlier. I have let your mother down…."

"It's alright, Rosa, you know you couldn't, not with Lord Master, nobody could…. But I think I'm home now….," that still seemed strange for Dean to say.

Rosa nodded and smiled, "Yes, you are home, Sir…, my Young Master…," she caressed his cheeks with her warm hands.

"Please, Rosa, it's still just Dean, not Sir or young master," Dean insisted as he blushed.

Rosa just smiled and nodded hugging him once more and kissing him on the top of his head.

She looked to Samuel and smiled, "Come here …" she opened arms for Samuel, and the little boy joined them onto the warmest arms of their surrogate mother.

TBC


	36. Chapter 35

Hoit ! I'm so excited, coz I'm have my beta back, and she made my brain work again, as I can update this one quickly. Sooooo, this one is under Beta – thankyou thankyou and thankyou My beta ELECTRIC DREAM – for being with me, through the chapter this three years ….I LOVE YOU SO MUCH !

And thankyou to anyone who still following and favorite this story. I really wanted this end soon, and I hope it well soon. I mean it hehhehe

Oke, ENJOY and HOPE YOU LIKE IT !

**Previous :**

"_I know you will be home, son ….," a gently voice came through the door, made them pulled away as she approached them._

"_Rosa …," Dean smiled and hugged the surrogate mother._

_Rose hugged him tide …, "Please forgive me, Sir…, I wish I could do more to keep you safe, and let your father see the truth earlier. I have let your mother down…."_

"_Its alright, Rosa …, you know you couldn't, not with Lord Master…., nobody could…. But I think I'm home now….," even its still little bit strange for Dean to say it._

_Rosa nodded with smiled, "Yes, you are home, Sir…, my Young Master…," she wrapped his cheeks in her warm hands._

"_Please, Rosa, its still Dean…, not Sir and young master ….," he blushed._

_Rosa just smiled nodded, and hugged him once more, kissed him on the head._

**Chapter 35**

Rosa was still hugging the two boys lovingly when a young female slave interrupted them.

"Dinner is ready; Masters, Young Master Dean and Young Master Samuel are expected to attend."

Rosa sighed with a small smile, "Well now, its dinner time love," she cupped the boy's cheek gently.

"Come Dean…, let's have dinner, I'm starving!" Samuel exclaimed happily however Dean felt nothing but nerves.

"Dinner with the Lord?" Dean questioned looking to his brother.

"Of course Dean with father and with Sir Castiel too."

Dean shook his head, "No, Samuel, I will not have dinner with The Lord I can not want to sit with him;" he exclaimed his face draining of colour.

"Of course you can, and you will Dean," Samuel insisted. "You are his son, no longer a slave, here."

Dean numbed. _'Yes, he's no longer a slave but did he really have to sit together with the Lord for dinner?_

"No, Samuel … I cannot. Can't I have it out back later?"

"No, Dean! You are part of the family now…, you shall have dinner with us, together as a family!"

Dean bit his lip in hesitation.

"Come, Dean," Samuel grabbed Dean's hand and started to pull him towards the dining room.

Walking to the dining room Dean felt dread wash over him, more than he had expected, especially since Lord Master and Sir Castiel was waiting for them to arrive. He had never liked the dining room.

John smiled glad to see Dean coming to join him however this happiness faded as he noticed how tense his boy looked.

"It's alright, Dean…, come let's eat together, please do not be afraid," John spoke as gently as he could. "Please sit."

Dean gulped and nodded. He slowly sat down on the chair right beside Samuel. It took some time for his heartbeat to relax.

For a moment Dean couldn't move. His heart beat so fast. He glanced towards Sir Castiel who was looking at him with concern in his eyes. He tried to smile.

He jumped a little as a servant placed something on his plate and poured him some water. He had never been served in here before. He was dead nervous. Should he really eat in here with these masters around him?

"It's okay, Dean….," Samuel tried to comfort his brother. "Here….," he added with enthusiasm standing up to reach for the meat in the process. But at the same time his head collided with a tray that was being carried by a young female slave. The tray flew through the air and landed heavily on the floor. The sound boomed throughout the room causing everyone to freeze in their current position as they watched the food spill out all over the floor. Dean closed his eyes not wanting to see the incident.

"Have mercy, Milord!" cried the servant slave as her trembling form fell to the floor attempting to clean up the mess.

"Forgive me, Father, forgive!" Samuel cried in fear then got down to help the servant.

Dean was on high alert, not even looking towards the Lord as he helped his slave friend mentally preparing himself for what might come ahead.

"Forgive me, Dean…," Dean could hear both the young girl slave's and Samuel's tremble voice as they knew of the impending danger from the Lord.

"It alright, master, I will take care of it. Lord Master won't punish you, I will take care of it" he comforted the girl and his friend. He knew what will happen next and he wished he could carry the punishment alone instead of putting his young friend through the torture. How many canes or lashes or whacks were waiting? He didn't know.

As they finished cleaning up they both stood up feeling the tight tension in the room as no one seemed to know just what was coming next.

"Take her out for 20 lashes!" The Lord shouted harshly, his voice causing a shiver to run down Dean's spine.

"Father, NO! It's not her fault!" Samuel protested. "It's my fault!"

"Yes, your fault, son!" The furious Master yelled turning to stare at Dean sternly, his expression showing his boiling anger inside of him like he was ready to explode.

Dean gasped, he knew what was going to come next and he held his breath as The Lord pulled out his cane. _Where was it going to be now?_

"Palms down on the table."

Trembling Dean placed his palms on the table showing off his full set of old scars that littered across his palms.

"No, father!" cried Samuel in protest, but was immediately held back by Rosa who was trying to save the little boy.

"Father, please don't punish him, father!" Samuel cried, but there was no chance that the Lord Master would listen to him, and no chance to save Dean from his punishment.

Dean stayed silent in preparation as he saw the cane in the air ready to whack him.

He braced himself as the HARD full force of the cane landed on his palms.

WHACK!

The cane landed with such force that his finger bones cracked and open welts appeared on his skin, oozing blood.

Dean choked in shock but managed to stop the screams. He felt his heart stop beating as great pain flare up through his palms to his arms. He almost face planted the floor but somehow remained standing the best he could.

Another WHACK landed hard with the same force.

Dean closed his eyes trying to control the unbearable pain across his palms. It was becoming increasingly harder to stand now, his eyes blurred with tears however he refused to let them fall.

"No, father, please stop, it's not Dean's fault, father, please stop!" Samuel struggled, trying to break free from Rosa's strong gentle hands. "Rosa, please, make father stop!" he cried.

"Forgive me Master, I can't," she cried at the thought that there wasn't much she could do for the boy.

By the fifth whack Dean could no longer stand on his feet as his whole body was trembling due to the horrible pain. His palms were covered by wide open welts and blood. Sweat poured over his head as he tried to control the pain and stop himself from screaming.

"Get up, Dean, it's not over yet…., get up!" John yelled

Dean tried to get up but he fell to his knees, he tried his best to stop his palms from slipping off of the table ready for the next strike. He closed his eyes controlling his breathing.

"Dean… Dean….?"

He heard the voice but couldn't open his eyes.

"Dean…!" someone shook his shoulder calling out his name at the same time.

Dean finally opened his eyes and noticed Samuel and Rose staring at him with worry in their eyes.

"Please get up, Dean…, it's alright …, no punishment…" Rosa cupped both of his hands in hers.

Dean blinked his eyes opened, he realized that he was kneeling with his hands outstretched in front of him, offering them towards Rosa; however she grasped them and held them closed. He looked around and saw the mess of the food still on the floor. The young girl continued to stand there trembling. Dean frowned confused about what had happened but it was clear that no one had sent her for twenty lashes. So it was a dream. But what of the Lord Master? Fearfully he looked up to The Lord who surprised him by just standing there with sad regretful eyes gazing in his direction.

"No, punishment, Dean," The Lord stated sadly shaking his head.

Dean looked at Sir Castiel who was just staring at him with a concerned look and still not saying a single word.

"Dean, father will not punish you," Samuel almost cried. "And forgive me for the mess."

It too Dean a while to absorb the words.

"Come, get up, son …," Rosa helped him to stand

Hesitating he got up and met the Lord Master's warm eyes.

"Forgive me, Dean," he said with a truly regretful voice.

Dean didn't replyas he was still not sure.

John drew in a deep breath; he glanced towards Sir Castiel and noticed the man's discomfort before turning his attention back to his children.

"Excuse me; I will have my dinner in my chamber. Please continue….," with that he left the dinner room, leaving his guest and his two boys still in shock. But he knew Rosa would handle it well.

It took a moment for Dean to realize had happened. So no punishment. No one got punished.

"Forgive me, Dean ….," Samuel sobbed running into his brother's arms.

Dean hugged him trying to breathe normally and get that horrible vision out of his mind but he couldn't as it had seemed so real.

"Dean, would you like to eat out back?" Rosa tried to offer, as she noticed the boy couldn't continue eating his dinner here.

Dean glanced to her and nodded, "Yes, please."

"I'm coming with you, Dean," Samuel was still in his arms.

Rosa nodded and smiled.

"May I join?" Castiel spoke up, he didn't want to be left behind in light of his unpleasant incident.

The rest of the evening after dinner went slow. There was not much left to say though Dean and Samuel attempted to maintain a sense of normalcy. They spent their time in Samuel's chamber, well that was until Samuel had fallen asleep. Dean watched his baby brother sleep peacefully. Rosa had left them alone.

Castiel had expected that it wouldn't be easy for Dean to come back to this house and pretend that nothing had happened here before, after all this whole place was just one big nightmare to the boy. He could tell that not one single activity here went without punishment it appeared that the boy had spent his whole life receiving punishments for his little Master. It wasn't healthy for Dean to stay here he would have to keep a close eye on the boy.

"Can I come in Dean?" Castiel asked after knocking onthe door.

"Sir Castiel…, of course, please comes in," Dean smiled at the man as he made his way into the room.

Castiel smiled a bit relieved to see Dean's happy face. He looked okay now. Castiel looked to Samuel and smiled.

"He looks so peaceful."

Dean turned to his brother and smiled, "Yes, he looks so peaceful and angelic when he's sleeping."

Castiel sighed, "How are you feeling Dean?"

He turned to his kindest Master; "Yes, I'm alright, Sir, thank you," Dean forced a smile. "And forgive me for what happened in the dining room."

Castiel nodded, "It's alright. How are you really feeling?" he asked the boy once again.

Dean bit his lip. He knew what that question meant.

"I'm alright, Sir."

"Are you sure Dean?" he asked carefully.

"I'm home Sir, with Master Samuel, my brother, I'll be alright thank you very much Sir."

Castiel went silent; he noticed that Dean was still trying to accept that he was fine coming back here, that he could look past the nightmares and see that everything was fine. Castiel knew then that he would have to stay behind Dean, shadow him for a while until he was sure that Dean really could have a stable life here.

Castiel nodded and sighed, "Alright, if you say so but I want you to know I'm here…, you can tell me anything, it will be good for you to let your feelings out even when you feel that you can't take it anymore."

Dean bit his lip"Yes, thank you, sir."

Castiel nodded, "Alright, guess I'm gonna leave you to rest. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Dean nodded and watched the master leave the chamber.

He took a deep breath, and glanced once more to his baby brother to make sure that he was still asleep.

He kissed Samuel's forehead before slumping down on the hard floor, he laid his body down attempting to get some sleep and praying that his bad dreams wouldn't return. That he wouldn't be forced to go through the kicks, the shouts and the whips any longer. He settled himself on the floor knowing that as he was at the Lord Master's mansion and not at Sir Castiel's his place would remain on the floor like it always had before.

*****SPNSPNS*****

John cursed himself for what he had done to his boy. He really had destroyed Dean mentally, caused his boy to become fearful and suffer unimaginable trauma by his own hands. God those memories, all the horrible things he had done to his boy...how were he meant to fix that? He didn't want his Dean to be haunted by the trauma and the terror of what he had received in his eight years of being a slave. God Lord what had he done?

"Oh, Lord... Mary, forgive me. Please, give me a chance to fix everything. Let everything be okay, don't let me hurt our boy again...,"

He took a deep breath and then walked to the boy's chambers needing to see him now, half expecting Dean to be asleep by now.

He opened the door to Samuel's chamber as he believed Dean would be with his baby brother. But to his surprise he only found Samuel on his big bed, no Dean. He guessed that he must have been in his own chamber.

He made his way to Dean's chamber to check but his heart stopped when the boy wasn't there either. The bed was so neat, like it had never been used. Fears rushed through him. Where was Dean?

He went to check in on Samuel's chamber again. His heart panged in pain as he noticed a figure curled up in the fetal position upon the floor.

"Oh Dean...," he picked up the boy surprised at how light his boy was. How old was he ? 16?

He sighed in pain as he placed the boy gently down on Samuel's bed, right beside his brother. Thank the Lord that both of them didn't wake up.

He covered Dean with the shared blanket. He then kissed the oldest one on his forehead; this was probably the first time he had made physical contact with the boy since he had found out the truth. This was probably the first time he had touched the boy without the intention of meaning him harm. Another pained sigh escaped his lips.

He watched the two boys sleeping peacefully, especially Dean,

"I promise, Dean, I will make everything alright, you will be just fine here. Just give me that chance."

With that last glance he walked out silently, praying for a better tomorrow.

**TBC**

**So so so so …..? let me what you are saying…., I'm too exciting here …. ! please review hehehehehe**

**THANKYOU !**


	37. Chapter 36

**Hellow, like I said and promised before, I would post it back with revise one after she helped me with the beta one, so fortunately she can made it , THANKYOU ELECTRIC DREAM who had giving spare time for doing this especialy for me, THANKYOU THANK YOU AND THANKYOU- GIRL ! WE ARE ONE HELL TEAM !**

**Thankyou again to anyone who still stick with my pain, make it favorite ones and still following , and to all who has gave me the reviews – thank you berry much !**

**And, the last… I knew some of maybe questioning why Castiel is still in castle with while we knew Dean is not his responsibility, but I think I will put him on the chapter for at least two chapter, coz obviously with Dean's state, he really need and outsider, someone who was not living in the house with him for a while, so he wouldn't feel more trapped on the house with the full of bad memory. But I will take him out, after I feel Dean's ready for himself staying in that mansion without an outsider. But thankyou for he reviews, I really appreciate it, - THANKYOU ! ****J **

**So, here the chapter 36 **

**ENJOY ! and hope you like it ! heheheehe**

**Previously Chapter 35:**

_John went to check in on Samuel's chamber again. His heart panged in pain as he noticed a figure curled up in the fetal position upon the floor._

_ "Oh Dean...," he picked up the boy surprised at how light his boy was. How old was he ? 16?_

_He sighed in pain as he placed the boy gently down on Samuel's bed, right beside his brother. Thank the Lord that both of them didn't wake up._

_He covered Dean with the shared blanket. He then kissed the oldest one on his forehead; this was probably the first time he had made physical contact with the boy since he had found out the truth. This was probably the first time he had touched the boy without the intention of meaning him harm. Another pained sigh escaped his lips._

_He watched the two boys sleeping peacefully, especially Dean, _

_ "I promise, Dean, I will make everything alright, you will be just fine here. Just give me that chance."_

_With that last glance he walked out silently, praying for a better tomorrow._

**Chapter 36 **

Dean woke up instantly as he felt a strange feeling around him, he felt warmth, tenderness and nice under the sheet however this feeling evaporated as he paled at the sight of the peacefully sleeping figure of Samuel. No, no he can't be sleeping here; he must have slept here all night. Samuel had a nightmares last night, so he stayed up on his Master's bed to comfort him, till he got back to sleep, but guess he's overslept himself. And he shouldn't !

Before he had the chance to move to the floor someone yanked him hard from the bed and threw him to the floor, bumping his head on the wall.

"How dare you sleep with my son!?" Lord Master's eyes flashed in anger causing his body to tremble in fear.

Before he could blink he could feel a hard cane started hitting his body. Dean tried to cover his face with his forearms, but the cane hit him all over his body.

Dean refused to say a single word, refused to beg for mercy as it would be no use. His Master would surely still beat him. No slave slept in the bed with his master.

Then he felt the Master's boot kick his stomach repeatedly, he curled in pain not being able to protect his body. He gasped in agony as he felt the Master's boot slam his cheek into the floor, his foot pressing down on him hard.

"You will never never ever! Sleep on the bed again, not even on the hay, not on my roof! Remember your place Dean ..., on the floor, that's your place, you filthy slave," he sneered as he increased the pressure on the 12 year old boy's face until Dean was finding it hard to breathe.

"If I find you on the bed again I will hang you on the pole for days. Is that clear?"

Dean nodded in pain.

The Master eventually removed his foot leaving a deep and dirty bruising boot mark on Dean's cheek.

"Now, get up, your young master needs a bath," he demanded giving Dean once last kick in his ribs.

Dean bit his lip to stop the scream.

For a moment Dean could breathe again however there was an intense pain radiating across his body. He coughed in pain before he tried to get up barely being able to move. There and then he locked onto those innocent 8 year old eyes staring in horror from the edge of the bed.

Obviously the lashes had woken up the little master however it was clear that there was a lack of understanding about what had really happened as it was a common thing to happen before those innocent little eyes

"Are you alright?" Samuel asked his voice shaking in terror.

Dean forced a smile, "yes, I'm alright, master," he dragged himself to his feet to serve his little master.

"Good morning Master," a gentle woman's voice caused his eyes to fly open. Dean looked around and noticed that he was on Samuel's bed with Samuel still sleeping peacefully beside him

"Oh, Lord, not again ...," he stated in horror as he moved as fast as he body could be dragged out of bed but the gentle voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Dean... It's okay... you can be there honey...," Rosa held him.

"Floor ..."

"No, Dean," she stopped the panicking boy. "Remember, last night, no longer a slave, love ..."

Dean bit his lips as the memories of last night washed through him. 'No longer a slave, have a brother.' But the memories seemed so real. That was when he lost the privilege to have his precious bed or even a bale of hay when he was in the mansion.

Since then he had slept on the cold hard floor, without any form of comfort but he could still have a thin blanket to keep him warm.

Dean looked to his brother. The memories were killing him.

"I know it's still hard and not easy for you to be here but this is your home, this is where you belong," Rosa comforted the boy softly wanting her words to sooth the boy.

Dean sighed not knowing what to say. He had never thought that it would be this hard.

"Come, let's wake your brother and then let's have breakfast together"

Dean bit his lips.

Rosa could read the expression crossing Dean's face; she held his hand in hers as she muttered "It will be alright Dean, I promise."

Dean hesitated for a moment before slowing nodding. "Thank you Rosa."

Rosa just smiled and hugged the boy in response.

Everything ran smoothly that morning; there were no incidents or accidents that implicated his previous thoughts of his bad memories. Lord Master was nice and nothing happened. Sir Castiel looked relieved too, and Samuel, he looked happier. Dean didn't go outside of the mansion as he knew full well that Cruel was just prowling around outside. He would not meet the man, besides the Lord Master wouldn't allow it.

At midday Dean came across the door to a chamber that had always been forbidden to enter. It was like a secret chamber. Rosa said it was Milady Mary's chamber and no one was allowed to enter apart from Rose, not even Samuel was allowed. The boys had been told that nobody was allowed in there no matter who they were but of course Samuel was a very curious boy and he was determined to know what was in that room. Everyone said that Milady Mary's belongings along with a big portrait of her were in that room. Samuel really wanted to see it. He was so curious about why he couldn't see his mother's portrait, what was his father was hiding. Dean had tried to keep his young master away from the chamber and he had always paid the drastic price when he had failed to squash that curiosity.

"That's your mother's chamber, Dean," Lord John spoke gently.

Dean jumped. He gulped nervously, just nodding in response.

Castiel watched the scene attentively.

"I can open it for you Dean, I would like you to meet your mother, and Samuel too," The Master said looking to his youngest son.

Samuel smiled wide; finally his father would reveal the memories of his mother, she would no longer be hidden from him.

But Dean gulped and shook his head.

"What is it, Dean, don't you want to see her?" Samuel questioned. "Get to know her ?"

Dean shook his head. "No, I'm not allowed… I received good whips for that…

Both Samuel and John paled as they remembered.

_Flashback _

_ "Dean come, we can get through the window- I can pick it open," Samuel exclaimed those little 9 year old green eyes sparkled in excitement._

_"No, master, we cannot go in there, if Lord Master found out, he would be so furious."_

_"Father is away, please just a minute. Father won't ever need to know."_

_"No, Master, I said no!" Dean said in his best commanding voice, he shot the boy a stern look hoping to scare him into changing his mind, hoping beyond hope that Samuel would obey. _

_"And I said yes! You are not father; it is not your place to tell me what to do!"_

_Dean bit his lips in shock, Master Samuel had never been like this before, he used to be a nice kid. _

_Before Dean could figure out what to say the boy had already squeezed his way into the chamber. He closed his eyes in desperation preparing for the punishment that was surely going to happen if the Lord Master caught them in the act. Dean stayed where he was not daring to take a step inside. _

_ "Dean, she's so beautiful... Its mother, Dean ...," Dean could hear the boy's happiness seeping through his words. He looked into the room and saw those sparkling eyes staring at an object. He couldn't see the portrait himself but Dean could not help to smile as he could feel the emotions radiating off of Samuel into himself. Master Samuel had lost his mother when he was born so he had never known what she was like or what she looked like exactly the same situation as Dean. __Maybe he would let the boy stayed for a moment, with a big hope Lord Master wouldn't notice. It wouldn't hurt The Lord if he didn't know. _

_He sat on the floor, right beside the window, waiting._

_ "Wish I could meet her, Dean ...,"_

_Dean smiled, "Milady is with you, Master, in your heart. Rosa always told me that whenever I asked about my mother I never knew. She always would say that she was protecting me like Milady is protecting you Master."_

_"You are protecting me, Dean..."_

_Dean smiled. "Come, Master, let get out here, before Lord Master finds us."_

_"Don't you want to see her, Dean, she's beautiful, she has beautiful hazel green eyes like yours, and her hair was blond like yours too!" Samuel exclaimed excitedly at the similarities._

_Dean just smiled refusing to believe in the boy's description. Although it was nice to hear he doubted that Milady would be anything like him, there was no chance in his eyes. _

_"No, it's alright," he stayed where he was not attempting to see the portrait, __and decided they had too long in here,__"Come, master, let's get out of…" Dean didn't finish his sentence as he noticed a pair of angry eyes staring at him from the doorway. Lord Master._

_ "What on earth are you two doing here!?"_

___Samuel jumped in shock at the sound of the harsh voice. He paled. He turned to Dean whose face had also drained of colour._

_"Dean, run!" Samuel shouted. _

___Dean was ready to jump out of the window when the Lord's shout stopped him in his tracks. _

"_If you run I will have your foot cut off Dean." John threatened._

_Dean froze, his body refused to move. But then again what would the use in running be? He would just be caught anyways and then the punishment would be ten times worse. _

_"CRUEL!" Lord Master shouted through the mansion it echoed all the way to the backyard so that the people outside could hear him._

___Dean gulped preparing for the worst. While Samuel froze and trembled. His father was really mad._

___Dean even froze as the Lord approached him and smacked him hard across the face. _

_Dean gasped in shock, and yelped as the Master grabbed his hair pulling his head up and slammed it into the wall._

_ "What did I tell you about this chamber, slave?!"_

_Dean closed his eyes as his head made contact with the wall several more times. _

_"No, father, Stop, it's not Dean's fault, father!" Samuel cried in fear and panicked for Dean's safety._

___But of course his father wouldn't listen._

_ "How much have you seen, hmm? Tell me what did you see?" The Master yelled yanking Dean's head up once more. _

_"No...Nothing Milord," he gasped out through the pain. _

_"Liar! CRUEL!" The Master shouted getting angrier with every moment that the other man didn't show up._

_ "Aye Milord!" Cruel presented himself to the Master as fast as he could; shocked at the scene he stumbled upon. Why the heck were the two boys in Milady's Chambers? And the fact that the Lord Master had Dean pressed hard up against the wall. _

_ "Put him on the post, 150 lashes will make him learn his lessons. Leave him to hang there!"_

_Dean paled and shivered, while Samuel screamed, protested and panicked and Cruel smiled sadistically seemingly amused. _

_ "C'mon, slave, you have just made my day," Cruel yelled as he grabbed the boy by collar and dragged him out._

_ "NOOOOOOOOO, NOOO DEAAANNNNN, father please!"_

_ "And for you my son, you are grounded. You are to stay in your room for the next week. I don't expect you to sneak out before your punishment is over."_

_Samuel gasped but guessed he was getting off lightly, he got the best punishment. But what about Dean?_

_Dean sighed helplessly as Cruel set him on the post in the middle of the yard. Wrists chained up to the post. Sun burned bright above his head. Sweat already pouring down his forehead. Cruel ripped his shirt off, and the slave's started to gather in fear questioning what was happening. What had Master Samuel done now?_

_Dean could see the sympathy in the faces of his slave friends, before he prayed silently as he heard the sound of the tail of the whip hitting the air before it struck his back hard leaving a sizable bruise on the skin. Dean yelped, and closed his eyes, it would be a long journey. 150 lashes, he didn't know how long that amount would take to get through, but from when Master Samuel had screamed in horror he knew that it wasn't a good number. Dean prayed he would still be breathing when it was done._

_It was like endless lashes. Half way through Dean has passed out, he was kept hanging by the chain that secured him tightly to the post. His back was covered in bloods and open wounds; you could even see the bone sticking out underneath the ripped flesh. _

_But he was woken up by a bucket of salt water being thrown at him, washing the blood off of his body and his face. Dean jolted in pain and felt the horrible stinging water biting at the open wounds on his back. He squirmed in his chains._

_His eyes blurred, he couldn't think as his back screamed in pain. He let his tears fall out as a scream rolled off of the tip of his tongue. He couldn't take anymore. Was it finished?_

_Dean jumped and screamed as another strike came down again. No, it still wasn't over yet!_

_He wanted to die now._

_Dean had lost consciousness by the time it was over. He wasn't aware that he was left hanging there all night. _

_He was woken up by a damp cloth washing his face gently and a figure trying to make him drink and eat. He tried to open his eyes and saw darkness surrounding him. He couldn't tell whether it was night or whether it was because of the pain he was in that he couldn't see the light however he could see the beautiful moonlight above him. Someone touched his back causing him to yelp and pass out once again still hanging on the post. _

_Rosa sobbed while washing her favorite boy. The punishment was too cruel and intense for a 13 year old boy to handle. _

_ "Oh, Lord, please be strong Dean, you will be alright," she prayed as she kept washing the horrible wounded back._

_Dean was left hanging there for three days with little to small treatments for his wounds. He suffered malnutrition and a high fever that left him close to death. Samuel had spent his time crying over him pleading for forgiveness as this was his entire fault. The young Master did not leave him alone through the dark pain as he lay on the hay. He would visit as much as he was able to._

_And by miracle, Dean had survived. He had spent three desperate weeks living on death's door then as soon as he was healed he was back to being Master Samuel's personal slave once again. _

_End of flashback_

Dean stood as his face drained of colour at seeing his Lord staring at him nervously; obviously pleading guilty of what he had done to the young slave who turned out to be his son

**TBC**

**Soooo ….? Please review ****J - I know it's a lot better than before the beta …., so THANK YOU girl ! **

**And please leave the reviews …. THANKYOU ! *again ehhehehe**


End file.
